Fresh Starts
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: "That's none of your business-" "Oh, please, Draco, like it's not obvious! You've been roaming the hallways of Hogwarts since Friday like a freaking zombie!" MARRIAGE LAW FANFICTION but with huge twists by me- lightning and blossoms! Usually Draco Malfoy's pov. STOPPED: STORY INCOMPLETE/NOT CONTINUED- PLEASE READ THE FINAL NOTE ON THE 44TH CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND... I'M SO, SO SORRY.
1. Expectations

Chapter 1:

_**Expectations**_

14th of March, 2011. Monday.

"I've been wandering about it for ages!"

It was that squeal tone of voice that made me realise I should've never asked the question in the first place. Next to me on the Hogwarts Express Train, Pansy Parkinson squealed in absolute excitement. I jumped on the side in surprise. I didn't expect that from Parkinson... but then, what had I expected? I didn't really think of the consequences but does it really matter?

I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back on the seat and prepared for Parkinson's burst. I was still deciding if I should listen to it or not. I didn't need to wait long and as my heart went back to its original pace, I glanced up at Blaise Zabini.

Zabini wasn't being subtle and was a lot louder and outspoken than me. As the male noticed the scene happening in front of him, I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. He was a good friend to me and had been for a long time, so I expected him to support me, therefore I glared at him. I couldn't tell if the brown eyed Slytherin was oblivious to my glare or he was choosing to ignore it. Either way, my mind frame was interrupted as the girl next to me gasped loudly.

"I've seen the most gorgeous dress _ever_ back at home!" Parkinson continued. "It was so _gorgeous_! It was purple, and above my knees… very sparkly, of course. Oh, wait! Merlin! I'm not going to tell my date everything that I'm wearing to the formal!" Parkinson squealed a laugh. "But Draco, you need to wear a blue tie- Oh no, wait, I'll tell you what to wear the day before. Oh Merlin, this is going to be great-"

I shook my head as the realisation dawned on my face. Zabini's lips were tightly sewn together as he tried not to laugh and I vaguely remembered when Zabini used to keep more to himself, he was more... okay, so he was more disdainful, but not as confrontational and outgoing as he was after the war. I can accept that. He's my good friend and truth be told, I too was trying to be a better person. But by the way Zabini was openly laughing at me because of Parkinson, was irritating. As Zabini's eyes began to water and he continued laughing, I grimaced. Parkinson's voice only got louder and louder…

"Shut up, Parkinson!" I finally exclaimed, unable to endure more conversation with her, and especially on the topic of the _Formal_. Besides, it's still far away. For a moment Parkinson had continued talking and then, like someone had slapped her, she flew silent. I was at a loss of what to say, knowing she was looking at me expectedly but I was glancing at Zabini. The male was still laughing, trying not to break his sides, "Shut it, Zabini!"

In a split second decision, I stood up, "Parkinson, we are _not_ going out. And I'm not going to the formal with you!" Glancing at her in disbelief, I walked out of the compartment. Apart of me knew that Parkinson did like me and that she did think that we are going out, but suddenly I was sick of her. I didn't want to see her for a while.

Nobody seemed to be out of their compartments as I hurried by. I didn't want to be seen. I was content on my hurried pace, directed to nowhere in particular. Therefore, I didn't bother to look at the compartments I passed. And then, abruptly, at one point, just a minute since I started walking, I looked up and looked at my surroundings. At that moment my eyes flickered by one compartment and I skidded to a stop, walking back to the last compartment that I had passed.

I looked inside, almost expecting my assumption to be wrong. Yet, I wasn't mistaken. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were in there. Everybody was wearing normal clothing, including me. I had decided to wear simple jeans and a plain shirt- but that was covered because of my jacket that was zipped up. All the seventh years were allowed to wear the uniform- the robes- just before the Great Hall meeting. It was explained in the letters that all the seventh years had gotten during the holidays.

Granger was laughing. I was gob-smacked for second before quickly recovering. The brunette was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees, which underneath she was wearing skinny jeans. Two sliver, plain bracelets were placed on her left hand, but the biggest chance of all was that her hair was dead straight instead of her old, crazy, curly hair. Currently, it reached the middle of her shoulder to her elbow and I had to admit, Granger did look pretty.

Potter noticed Weasley the minute I did; Weasley was smiling but he seemed a little down. He must've commented on this because Granger stopped laughing and looked at Weasley, who now glared at Potter. Weasley said something which caused Granger's face to go blank. I was aware that if any of them looked to the door they would see me gazing inside, right at them. I should move away; it's not my business anyway. But I couldn't do that... I'm a Malfoy, it's in my blood, and besides, curiosity got the better of me.

Potter stared at Granger who said something. Potter responded, saying something to Weasley, but then abruptly got up, waving his arms in the air and then walked swiftly to the door of the compartment. It was a big shock- I don't think I've ever seen the Golden Trio fight before- and that sure did look like a fight. I wandered what it was about, but I had the sense to dive away before the compartment door suddenly opened. I was lucky enough to just catch Weasley's expression before I went away. He had tears in one of his eyes.

"Malfoy!"

I turned around, knowing that it was Potter who called me. I pretended that I didn't notice anything in their compartment, regaining my cool status and replied, "Yeah, Potter?"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at me warily.

Upon turning around to face the wizard, I shrugged, responding, "just wandering."

He stared at me and I knew that he was trying to search on my face to see if I had seen anything that happened in the compartment. When Potter couldn't see anything, he relaxed. Slightly.

"What's with you?" I asked, trying to forge innocence. I didn't want to stay in the awkward silence, and a bit of me was still curious. Knowing I couldn't ask about what had happened in the compartment, I attempted to continue the conversation.

Potter shrugged, not looking away from my face. "Nothing," he replied.

For a moment we stood in silence until I decided to try and talk to him. I respect Harry Potter. It was a few months ago (the middle of last year) when Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. I didn't tell anyone but I was so grateful to him: he opened my freedom, really. Unfortunately, my parents aren't coping with the fall of Voldemort. "How were your holidays?" I asked.

"Is this your way of attempting a truce?" Potter asked, amusement finally reaching his face.

Inwardly sighing, I replied, "I wanted to say thanks… for… you know, defeating him." _Couldn't Potter just shut his business out of things and not make this more uncomfortable?_ Just as I was halfway through that thought, I realised how hypocritical I was.

Potter paused, surprised at my sudden statement. He knew what I was talking about despite not having talked about it. Nobody knows that I've… started a fresh leaf. "It's alright."

I opened my mouth to say something, to move away the conversation, when suddenly a scream reached our ears. The words sounded like Ron. "WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?"

Potter shifted uncomfortably but I didn't say anything.

"It was good." Potter abruptly said.

I looked up sharply at the black haired boy. In the silence, I was worrying about if I should ask what was wrong with Weasley. That shocked me as well- since when did I ever worry about asking someone something? I didn't bother answering my own question with my ego; instead I just looked into Potter's face. He looked tired and a little upset, but besides that, he looked peaceful: I could imagine his happiness with meeting up with the Golden Trio. I wandered, when was the last time they saw each other?

Potter's response, 'it was good', caught me off guard and I asked, confused, "What was?"

"My holidays- It was good… I stayed with Ginny…" And then, whatever was upsetting Potter was gone. He smiled.

"Oh."

I watched as Harry's body hesitated and then, without another word, he walked swiftly to the compartment door. When he opened it, I heard some of the conversation between Ron and Hermione as he opened the door.

"_You can't say that and expect me to be all fine_!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione-"

_"Oh, just shut up, Ron-_"

Then silence as the door slammed closed.

/

A red-head ran to Luna Lovegood in the Great Hall. Everybody who were in the Great Hall were early, resulting to the fact that there wasn't many people in the Great Hall. Lovegood was sitting isolated, reading something in her own house table, Ravenclaw. She looked up at Ginny Weasley in surprise, but put her book on the table and listened as Ginny whispered something in her ear. They turned to look at Weasley who sitting with Potter at the end of the Gryffindor table. There wasn't anybody else on the Gryffindor table- and there wasn't anybody on the Hufflepuff table.

Weasley looked mad, a similar expression to Potter's. Engulfed into their own conversation, neither of them noticed me sitting on a long row of a chair close by the Great Hall doors.

"Ron… you don't need to announce to the whole school that you broke up, okay? That'll just make un-wanted- are you listening?" Potter snapped.

"Yes, dad," Weasley said sarcastically, fidgeting with his cup which was presently empty.

"Ron, I'm trying to help you out here, but you can't be so shallow to Hermione-"

Weasley exclaimed, his head snapped directly to Potter's direction, "She slapped me on the face for Merlin's sake!"

"You broke up with her," Potter said, calmly. "And you didn't even slowly lead into it and you had to start with, 'I don't know how to say… Hermione, I don't feel this anymore!' Do you ever even listen to Ginny's advice?"

Weasley's mouth opened, he was shocked. He couldn't say anything for a second as he tried to think up an excuse. Subsequently, he couldn't think of anything. Slightly abashed, he exhaled, "Would you keep your voice down? Besides why would I listen to Ginny's advice? She didn't even know I was going to break up with Hermione… and how did you know that she was telling me this?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "Who can hear this, Ron? Nobody's even on the table…" Potter sighed, going a little pink. He looked away from his best friend and responded, "She said it sometime last year, I was about to go into the kitchen but I thought I should leave you two alone…" Potter added, "That's not the point!" and looked back at the red-head.

"Then what's the point?" Weasley argued, abruptly letting go of the cup and putting his arms on his lap. "When you break up with someone they're going to cry anyway!"

Harry opened his mouth, paused and then muttered, "You're unbelievable!"

"Now who sounds like Hermione?" Weasley said wryly.

"Just remember, she was your best friend too!"

Ron Weasley rolled his eyes as one of the Great Hall doors opened. He sighed and, irritated and unsure of what to say or how to make his friend see his way, Potter kicked Ron under the table. Forgetting to be subtle, Ron yelped, "OW!"

Still shocked at what I was hearing, I looked at Hermione who had entered through the doors. Her eyes were red and she wasn't wearing skinny jeans anymore, she just wore her dress. She saw Potter and Weasley and sat down next to Potter.

"Hey, Hermione," Potter smiled.

"Hey Harry… Hey… Ron," She smiled. Harry stared at Hermione, searching before eventually exhaling and smiling. To me, the smile looked fake.

"Remember," Potter said, looking serious again. "You guys don't need to pretend that you're in a relationship but you have to pretend like your okay. You don't need everybody on your case." Potter looked at Weasley, "Don't make a scene!"

Before Weasley could say anything, Granger looked at him and said, "It's alright, right Ron?"

Ron was stunned at Hermione's cheerful voice, she even looked happier. "Yeah-"

There was an awkward moment of silence until Hermione glanced to the side. She noticed her first before the female basically skidded next to Weasley and hugged him tightly. "RON! Why didn't you write to me at all during the holidays?" Lavender exclaimed, despite a huge grin on her face. She let go of him and attempted to glare.

Like Zabini had earlier, Ron just ignored the glare and shrugged.

Granger smiled at Lavender, "don't go into it too much Lavender, he never writes to anyone." Weasley looked at Granger, a look of defence on his face. She pretended to ignore the frown and stood up, "I'm going to the ladies room. See youse later."

She gave them all a brief smile and then walked out of the Great Hall.

I sighed and looked down at my arms; I should've known what was going on. I've been through enough relationships to know about breakups- why didn't that idea come into my head? It seemed to make so much more sense now.

I looked up as someone skidded next to me. "Just letting you know; Parkinson is pissed and looking for you."

I looked at Blaise, "Wonderful."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This is my first ever Harry Potter FanFiction. I'm writing this about 15 months after I actually uploaded this chapter. That's a long time. I've had sooo many Author's Blocks on this story that it's incredicable that actually, in one more chapter, this story is finished.**_

_**It's the 26th of Februrary, 2012, right now; when I'm typing this anyway... and I just wanna say a few things; Thanks sooooo much to everyone whose read this story, still is, reviewed and has put it on their favourite/alert lists. In the last few chapters, actually, I got like, no reviews. And for months I was so paranoid and I felt so horrible cause I thought nobody cared about this anymore. But then just about two months ago, I looked at my emails, and I realised that many people actually are still reading it, and have added it to their favourites/alerts. I want to say a very big thank you.**_

**_I know not many people whose read my chapters so far, will see this note, so welcome to everyone whose reading this for the first time... and those who have already read this story previously. I need to mention that, I will delete all my other author's notes in my other chapters, but that will take time._**

**_Also, for the past, about, 5 months I have been editting every single chapter of this story. Amazing it took me that long, but I have done it, and it will take time, again, to upload them one-by-one._**

**_The fact is, that a lot of the dates have changed. I wrote this story agees ago, and unfortunately along the way, the dates have been moved around, some information went insane and so did one character's age (I was very shocked when I realised all this.). But never fear- because I have fixed all that :) I will post the dates in order on the last chapter- the epilogue that I have to write and then upload. But I wanted to mention this here, now, because once I've uploaded all the already-editted chapters, all the dates and information will be fixed :)_**

**_Also, importantly, this FanFiction is rated T... so there will be some swearing. This is a Dramione (Draco and Hermione) FanFiction, but I will include scenes and spots for other couples, as much as I can. This is mostly evident towards the last few chapters of this story. One of the couples, will have an OC (original character- so one I've made up). This story is going to be kept as original as a Marriage Law AND FanFiction can be. I will also try to keep it realistic, and I'm quite pleased with my work on this story, considering it was my first and that re-editting it was haaard. Very hard. I had written matariel that was so odd to me because it's style of writing was written differently to mine now, as it was so long ago._**


	2. After The War

Chapter Two:

_**After The War**_

14th of March, 2011. Monday.

At first, I saw Parkinson sitting at the Slytherin Table, and like Blaise Zabini said, she looked pissed. I sighed and started walking towards the Table, Zabini walking besides me. Sure enough, no more than a few seconds since I sat, Parkinson's eyes zoomed in on mine with a glare.

"Good morning, Parkinson," _again_. I exhaled, not sure if I said it to annoy her or make peace, but before I knew it the words had escaped my lips. I didn't regret it, though.

Zabini's hand reached through the table and then froze. He smiled embarrassedly as he forgot Breakfast hadn't started. I've noticed it a long time ago, and at first it really did puzzle me: Every time Parkinson and I would fight or chuck comments to each other, he'd normally try and hide whatever expression would come on his face by reaching over, and drinking whatever drink was in the cup at the moment. It became a habit for him.

"Zabini," I snapped, hoping to draw attention away from what I said from Parkinson- I didn't want to handle Parkinson at that moment. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Nothing," Zabini laughed. "I forgot there wasn't any drink… And on instinct I usually drink water to cover up my laugh when you say something utterly idiotic that would earn you a smack over the head."

Although my observation had been right, I still stared at Zabini, un-sure of how to respond. Hesitantly, I glanced at Parkinson and saw that she had sighed and crossed her arms, again. It was a long, awkward 5 minutes until Zabini started talking, driving the subject away. I relaxed and tried to pay attention, but I noticed that Hermione was back already at the Gryffindor's table.

"How were your holidays?" Zabini interrupted my thoughts.

Taken off guard, I automatically responded, "Oh. It was okay-" before cuting off half way, realising that I didn't want to tell Blaise everything. I didn't want to tell anyone anything. Besides, I still wasn't sure of how to make up of the holidays. It sure wasn't an easy ride, and I didn't have anybody to talk to anyway… I spent a lot of hours in my room trying to read books to distract myself. It was a while ago, just a little after the war had started, did I realise that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I never did. And I wanted a fresh, better start.

"BLOODY-," _Bang!_ Everybody in the Great Hall turned their heads.

The source of the noise had come from the Gryffindor Table and I had no doubt in my mind that the noise had come from Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. I gazed to where they were and sure enough, I was correct.

Weasley had his wand out, pointing at Potter. The blonde, Lavender Brown was still sitting next to where Weasley once was, surprise written on her face clearly. Granger's face was stern and though she was sitting, I could see that she was in an uncomfortable position; her arm in a millisecond had instantly reached to her leg where her skinny jeans once was and where her wand had stayed. Her eyes widened slightly as she comprehended that she left her wand in her dorm, with her skinny jeans.

Accepting that she'd need to try a different tactic, she hissed, "RONALD! _Sit down_!"

There weren't many people in the Hall yet. It was mainly The Golden Trio plus Lavender Brown at the Gryffindor table, Luna Lovegood and a few other students at Ravenclaw, no one in Hufflepuff and some multiples in Slytherin. It wasn't very hard for everyone's attention to gain on the Gryffindor table, however, with whatever everybody had been currently doing.

Potter's eyes were wide and he was standing up as well. I noted that Weasley had screeched out earlier and on the table, most of the curtains like covers on the table were falling from Weasley's side. I almost felt sorry for Brown.

Everybody's mind frame was cut off, and pure shock engulfed it when a noise was suddenly exclaimed, sounding a lot like, "Cr-"

Abruptly, Granger leapt out of her seat and on landed on top of Weasley.

Potter, although shocked and feeling betrayed, had reacted first, saying, "Don't you dare, ever, call me you're friend again. If you try to Cruciatus me again you'll have more than a word with just _McGonagall_."

Lavender's hand flew to her mouth. Potter's shoulder flinched and I saw regret deep in his eyes but he didn't move, just continued to stare at Weasley. Potter was normally the forgiving one in the Golden Trio, wasn't he?

The red-head didn't say anything to Potter. After, looking a little affronted, his gaze turned onto Hermione who was in the process of sitting up and checking her wrist. "Get- Get off me, Granger!"

The brown haired female looked up at Weasley with shock written so clear on her face; her mouth slightly popped open. She didn't seem able to react but Potter grabbed her arms and took her off Ron.

Potter gave Hermione a searching look, as she looked down a little reluctantly to her wrist. She glanced up at Potter as he let go off her wrists, and realising that he wanted to know if she was okay, she nodded. She sucked her lips inside, and moved her wrist around carefully. They all carefully acted as though they weren't aware of the various eyes of the students in the Great Hall, staring at them. The scene changed so quickly, that everybody still hadn't recovered from the first few shocks moments ago.

In a blink of an eye, there was a loud blow as Granger's fist had collided with Weasley's cheek. "Just sod _off_, _Weasley_!"

Weasley cried out in pain and his head rebounded considerably when Granger had taken her fist away. Still watching the scene like everybody else, I flinched, remembering when Granger had punched me. Weasley got up to his feet and then looked around the Hall holding his cheek with a hand. There was a moment of silence that would have been filled with exclamation if everyone wasn't so confused and wrapped up in the situation. It wasn't just a shock to most people, but a big _curiousity_- everyone knows that Weasley and Granger were going out, and now they were fighting like they've been enemies for years? Everyone assumed that the relationship was now over. But _why_?

"I-" Weasley let go of his cheek and looked at Granger, and then to Potter. He was hoping that Potter might calm down... But Potter's breathing was still heavy and his wand was still out. That hint made Weasley frown.

I kept my gaze on Granger. She looked so different, and this time it wasn't just her outfit; I've never seen her _this_ mad. She looked like she wanted to punch Weasley _a lot_. After a moment, Weasley's eyes widen and he hestiatedly stumbled out of the Hall. He was thinking about many things, and he was beginning to be put under too much pressure. He knew that he'd snap like that- he didn't try, or well, want to put Harry Potter under the Crucio Curse. But... it was all in the moment- he didn't think. He's never been punched by Hermione Granger, he kept seeing her angry face in his head and felt the pulse in his soon-to-be red cheek. He was speechless.

Granger and Potter stood together for a moment before Potter put his arm down and sighed. Granger turned to face him and they both sat down, the expression not leaving their faces.

"I don't think he's going come for Breakfast, is he?"

Potter and Granger turned to Lavender. "I don't know," Hermione said, obviously not in the mood to care.

There was a wary feeling around the Great Hall that made nobody want to move. It was as though, if we moved, then maybe the scene would be forgotten. Besides, nobody wanted to be the one to disturb the atmosphere just yet. Eventually, people tore their eyes away from the Golden Trio and to their friends. The fight was over.

It was around 7 minutes later when more people started filing into the Great Hall. The noise considerably lifted and all the tables were filled. I kept my gaze on the Gryffindor Table, noticing that Potter was trying to calm down Hermione, looking content himself. She didn't talk much.

It also didn't take long until Professor McGonagall walked up to their table, to whatever she said, Hermione looked shocked and I could hear her exclaim, "No! Sorry but…"

I sighed, and got out of my seat. Zabini instantly reacted, asking what I was doing but I barely mumbled a 'hold on'.

I've seen how quickly and easily people can fall to something, how much my mother loves me and her husband. I've seen people die in the war and I've seen betray, mostly, especially from my part. Life is definitely not simple and it's fucking complicated- for any statement and there's a story behind everything. I don't want to be who I used to be. I want to have friends, get through school and not be the bad student I was before. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the loyal friends, strong for anyone and everyone. And I want to be apart of that. A fresh start. But I wasn't completely sure of what the decision meant, and what I was doing, but I didn't care because I'll bloody take that risk.

It's unsure if Headmistress knows about what happened with Ronald Weasley, but it seemed like she didn't. She told us- Potter, Granger and I, once I reached the table, that an important announcement is going to be made and she needs everybody in the Great Hall. Without even asking, I highly doubted Potter or Granger would want to get Weasley, and they didn't mention anything about the scene earlier to McGonagall. I said I'll get him and McGonagall nodded thanks and stalked off the front of the Hall.

"I'm not going to get that miserable prat!" Hermione said, then she looked at me, straight in the eye.

"Harry?" I said, offering if he wanted to come with me to get Weasley. I wouldn't exactly know where he is and I didn't know what would happen when I would be the one to find an angry and confused Weasley. It felt weird saying Potter's first name out loud.

Potter's head snapped up at me and he opened his mouth, "Did- Did you call me Harry?"

"Yes, yes, keep up!" I growled. "Merlin's beard, I'll go get him!"

I suppressed a sigh and started to walk away. Potter blinked and then turned his gaze slowly to Granger. He was stunned, but neither of them said anything.

After a moment I did find him- around a hallway. I paused, unsure of what to say. But if there was one useful thing I did learn was- normally, going with the flow helped me. "_Ron_! Stop damaging the wall with those spells and come with me back to the Hall. She says there's an important meeting…"

Ron's eyes were unreadable but his mouth opened at the surprise that I had used his first name. His arm slowly bent down with the wand but he didn't dare put it away as we walked back to the Hall. I sneered a little at that; Wouldn't I using his name and not swearing at him, show him I'm trying to be friendly?

I suddenly got bored, as Ron didn't make conversation and noticing his un-subtle glances my way, wasn't exactly entertaining. I did wander about how weird it was calling The Golden Trio by their first names. I figured it'd be a while until I get used to it… if they don't mind… maybe.

I pondered about what the announcement might be about. I doubted that the assembly was important. Professor McGonagall will probably talk about the war, that she's the new Headmistress, and everyone knew that because it was in the bottom of the note that was sent to everyone near the end of the holidays. Like most times, she'd also most likely talk about coming back, the first years and then their sorting by the sorting hat. I must say I wasn't looking forward to sitting on those cold, hard benches we use as chairs for another hour.

I shook my head, clearing off the thought. That wasn't the thought I was mean't to have to start a fresh start.

I opened the two Great Hall doors.

McGonagall had just finished talking about the war. "It was a harsh time and I welcome everyone who was here before for coming back. I am the new Headmaster since Professor Dumbledore had unfortunately passed away."

There was a silence in the Great Hall and I suddenly didn't want to leave the doorway with Ronald Weasley. I glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They were my friends but we are still in Slytherin and they only know my reckless, horrible and miserable side from before the war. I don't know if they'll accept my new side. Horror stuck me when I had the sudden thoughts- what will my parents' think of this? But then I shook those thoughts off too. I don't want to think about that now. Besides, how Blaise changed, he'll probably accept me.

It didn't take long for Ron to immediately leave my side and walk to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione but sat an uncomfortable length from her. He looked at her and Harry and whispered, "I'm sorry. Talk after…"

None of them said anything, but Harry glanced at him.

I walked towards the Slytherin table receiving an odd expression from both Blaise and Pansy.

"After," I said, sitting down and let out a big exhale.

I looked down at the table, with no thoughts in my head, and lifted my head reluctantly when Headmistress McGonagall stated, "There is a surprising event now," she was standing at the front, with a wide grin as she scanned the room. She told everybody from years 5 and up to stand up and walk to the back of the Great hall.

The tables looked awkward with just the year 1, 2, 3s and 4s sitting down and I was sure I wasn't the only one who thought that, assuming from the looks on some people's faces. Either way, nobody mentioned anything. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, wandering about what was going on.

"Since the war," McGonagall said, without using the microphone at the stage. "A lot of the students from year 5 and up had changed. So I had come to a decision that you all will be sorted into houses again."


	3. Revolution

Chapter Three:

_**Revolution**_

14th of March, 2011. Monday.

"Some of you," The Headmistress continued. "Will be in the same house, and some of you will not." Minerva McGonagall pulled out her wand and twirled it once in her two hands. "There was 4 founders of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The houses were named after them. Students for decades and decades were placed into the houses by them…"

"I am aware that people change, but their heredity and their morals, ethics… hardly ever change so they had decided to sort the students from their younger age, all through into seventh year. But, maybe, I do believe that throughout those years, as the students changed, that is why so many belligerent quarrels had formed, as abrupt as some were. And, definitely after the second War, after the defeat of Voldemort, the students _have_ changed and… so therefore will be re-sorted. The year groups 5 and up will have no choice in the matter. Whether you are placed back into the same house, is none of concern."

"Everybody sitting down; please stand up if you believe that the younger of the year groups should be re-sorted, reguardless of where their placed," Professor McGonagall looked around the room, smiling briefly. She was conscious of the fact that the situation had came up so unexpectedly to all students, but there was no harm in doing the sorting again. Majority of the individuals throughout the year groups one to five, had thought along the same lines, and therefore, stood up.

The headmistress smiled and nodded, "thank you. Can all the students, sitting or standing, at the tables, please go to the back wall with everybody else? There will be a sorting for everybody." Professor McGonagall waved her wand once everyone did what she said, and the wall behind her and the wall on the left side of her expanded. The stage moved back with the wall and each of the tables was moved over to the left. They stayed the small length away from each other and then all the movement stopped.

"I don't understand what she's doing…" Harry Potter mumbled.

"What is she _doing_? Why does she want that big space on that right side of the Hall?" Hermione Granger exhaled as she tried to understand. She couldn't, and therefore, folded her arms in irritation.

McGonagall glanced at all her students shortly, before she waved her wand again and a new table, the same as the other four houses' tables, appeared in the middle of the space that had been provided on the right side of the hall.

"There is a new house involved now," Headmistress McGonagall exhaled, putting her wand back inside her robes. Her eyes glimmered with the excitement she felt.

"Well obviously," Ron rolled his eyes, referring to McGonagall's comment about a new house.

Harry scowled at Ron's remark, trying to listen to McGonagall.

"Sorr- OW!" Ron gawked as Harry punched him on the shoulder, a little harder than to be considered friendly. Hermione watched them without saying anything.

"This house is in honour of Albus Dumbledore. The houses are named by their founder's last name, so this new house will be named Dumbledore, despite him being a former Headmaster. Whoever enters Gryffindor is normally courageous and extremely loyal. Ravenclaw people are usually very witty as well as smart. Slytherin students are persuasive, as Hufflepuff students are creative…"

McGonagall paused. It seemed as though she had just remembered something, and brought out her wand. With another wave of McGonagall's wand, benches, that represented chairs, went on both sides of the new house of Dumbledore. "This house will represent students who are strong, and honest… students who are very trustworthy."

The Hall erupted into enormous chats but Harry, Ron and Hermione only exchanged glances. Neither of them bothered to say something to each other when they doubted any of them could hear each other at that very moment. They were all speechless, regardless.

Professor McGonagall took the moment to gather her thoughts. She gazed at everyone and said, "Silence, please, the sorting will commence straight away," most of the chatter had quietened down by that statement. All the students felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"Everybody- _everybody_- needs to go back to their dorms or wherever you placed your possessions… First years to year fives will need to bring their stuff with them into the Hall- where we are. That way, it'll be easier for them to bring it to their houses immediately after. Everyone else needs to follow Hagrid and he will show you where you all need to put your stuff. For around two hours and half, students in years 5 to 7, you have free time, but remember the Forbidden Forest _is still_ forbidden." The headmistress paused, having to suppress a grin at the reactions and expression on her students faces. "Questions?"

Harry put his hand up, surprising most people who knew him well enough, "So, do the years 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 or 1, 2, 3 and 4 stay here."

"However that doesn't need to concern you Mr. Potter, thank you for asking. The years 1, 2, 3 and 4 need to stay here." McGonagall answered.

Harry nodded, frowning slightly at the statement that the Headmistress first said.

Almost as if on cue, the two doors of the Great Hall were opened, making some of the newer students at Hogwarts, scream and jump aside. Some of the students grumbling to themselves moved away and let someone enter. Hermione nearly wanted to laugh in joy when she saw the familiar face of Hagrid, one of the professors at Hogwarts. He looked surprised at first, as though he didn't expect all the years to be directly in front of the Great Hall doors, but then smiled and said 'ello' to some of the students surrounding him. He even caught sight of the Golden Trio and tried to wave to them in the big crowd.

Eventually, everyone from the years 5 to 7 ran out, laughs, screams and conversations erupted. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't run, they walked swiftly to the Gryffindor Common Room, grateful that they were the first ones there. They'd be alone for around 10 minutes.

"So… What do you think about this new… arrangement?" Harry asked as he walked over to the table where his bag lay on top of.

Hermione shrugged. She wasn't going to say anything; she just walked over to the table were she had also placed her bag.

Ron immediately jumped into saying what he really thought, he felt as though if he didn't say it quick enough, Hermione or Harry would change the subject. "It's utterly ridiculous! Whoever was placed in their houses are _mean't_ to stay there! Do you see me or someone else in Gryffindor lately or anytime that we were here at Hogwarts complaining about being a Gryffindor or that they don't fit in?"

Hermione had already grabbed her bag and was standing near Ron by the time he finished his statement. She smacked his arm a little harder than a friend normally would, but Ron didn't say anything, "Have you ever thought someone felt that way but didn't say anything?"

Ron shrugged nonchalantly, but Harry didn't want to let the subject ago. He was busy settling his bag comfortably on his left shoulder. Once Hermione finished speaking, he whipped around and snapped that Hermione did have a point. Ron frowned and looked away, moving towards his bag that was leaning on the end of the couch.

"Well, I think it's a brilliant idea!" Hermione eventually said. "Some people- most people, had changed since the war. I think it's a great idea to place them where they now _belong_."

There was a silence in the Gryffindor's Common Room until Harry suddenly agreed with what Hermione said.

Ron exhaled and took a step forward to Harry and Hermione. "Okay, alright, fine, maybe you're right," Ron said to Hermione. "But… Its just new, that's all."

Hermione didn't comment, but she understood what Ron was saying- it was a big change, it was new, and sometimes that was scary. She looked away from her now-ex. She couldn't stand looking at him whilst she was already attempting to keep the peace with him. All she wanted to do was have a nice, warm, long shower and pretend that everything was still okay, that Ronald Weasley was still her boyfriend.

Harry half smiled, "I think I can hear Hagrid…"

"Yeah, I can too," Hermione said. "He must be getting closer to the Common Room…"

"Hey, Hermione… Harry?" Ron said, shifting uncomfortably.

Harry glared at Ron, "What?"

Ron took a quick deep breath and then blushed slightly as he hurriedly replied, "I- I'm really sorry… about everything… and Hermione, Lavender's… Lavender's my girlfriend, I should've told you… but we only started going out just after we got off the Hogwarts Express Train! But I'm sorry… Harry was right, I was wrong… I-"

"I bet you do feel sorry, but right now I don't think that's enough," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"What? Why?"

Harry sighed, but continued to glare at Ron. It was really hard for Ron to admit he was wrong to people, because he's stubborn, but he really did love Hermione and Harry as family and he didn't want to lose them. Harry wasn't sure about that fact anymore, though. He was frustrated and angry, turning around fully to face Ron. "YOU TRIED TO USE THE CRUICIATUS SPELL ON ME!"

"Harry- look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh right, you didn't think. You never bloody think! You were mad for no freaking reason. How am I mean't to believe you didn't want to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on your best friend?"

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled. She was starting to feel really awkward and like Ron, she didn't want to lose her best friends. However, Harry didn't seem to have heard her. And it seemed as though without or with her want, her friendship with Ron was slipping. That's what it felt like.

"Harry; It wasn't like that! I know I got so mad after Hermione was acting fine and I- I didn't understand what was going on… and then I didn't mean to make her feel bad a-and… Harry, I didn't think of a spell, the Cruiciatus spell was the first spell that came to my mind-"

"Ron, shut the hell up! I don't want to hear it. You were mad enough to use a spell against me. You'd be worse in my position if someone did it to you," Harry growled, glancing over at Hermione for the first time since Ron and he started yelling.

"But Harry-"

Spilt second decisions; she was starting to get into the habit of them. Wanting to just stop the fight, or the tension in the room, Hermione hugged Ron quickly, "It's okay."

"Well it's not alright with me, _Weasley_. And you even had the nerve to call Hermione; Granger!"

Ron gaped and replied, "B-but, Harry I was mad… and it's her last name- I-"

"People like _Malfoy_ use last names and it's to people they really _dislike_!"

Ron went quiet, unable to think of something to say. Harry scowled and picked up his bag he had dropped on the floor. Before any of the Golden Trio could say anything, the doors opened and Hargid was there. And then suddenly Gryffindors were there and running in.

"Follow me!" Ron yelled suddenly, not giving eye contact to Hermione or Harry.

Harry and Hermione, Harry did hesitate at first, but then followed Ron- they didn't want to be around the other students as they were still feeling a mix of emotions. Ron started explaining in the hallway where they were going once they were alone. "Why don't we go look for Dumbledore's Common Room?"

Harry's eyes lit up in excitement at the idea but he quickly went back to glaring at Ron, still mad at him. Hermione caught the motion and just managed to suppress an eye roll. "That's an awesome idea," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, still stubborn, "where would it be?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged.

"No idea," Hermione said.

Harry sighed, still annoyed, "Would the Room of Requirement show us?"

"I highly doubt it…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh well!" Ron said, gaining his excitement back again. "No harm in trying, right?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, not liking how Ron was acting. They weren't friends anymore and him acting all childish and up beat were starting to get under their skin. Ron didn't seem to notice, or possibly not care, as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started running. Startled, Harry started running behind them.

Once they turned a corner, Harry didn't have much of an idea of what had happened, he just heard Hermione shriek 'Malfoy!' At first, Ron didn't know what had happened but then he collided with me.

"What the-" I stuttered, trying to remember that I wanted a fresh start- so, no swearing. I re-collected myself, glancing up at the group in front of me.

Hermione helped Ron up from the ground speechless.

"What were you three doing in the hallways- running?" I asked, suspicious.

"Oh, um-" Harry stumbled for an excuse, frowning.

"We were looking for," Hermione said, "Ginny. And Luna."

"Right… I do not believe you." I stated, crossing my arms. I noticed that Hermione's cheeks had went a slight pink.

"Oi!" Blaise yelled and jogged to us. He looked at all of us in an almost childish excitement. "What are all of youse standing here for?"

"We were going to find Pansy, Ginny and Luna," I said simply.

"You're what?" Blaise said with a confused expression on his face.

"We're going to find Pansy and Ginny…" I repeated. "And Luna."

"Why? And did you forget what happened in the compartment this morning?" Blaise said, hands on his hips.

My head snapped to Blaise. How could he think I forgot? I can't forget with her popping up everywhere I go, giving me the evil eyes. "No, I didn't. But I don't give a damn!"

"Mate-" Blaise started.

"NO!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Alright, Draco, chill!" Blaise lifted up his arms in peace.

I didn't reply. I glared into nothing, lost in my brooding when Ron clapped in my face. "What did I do?" Ron asked.

Great, I sighed, so I was glaring at Ron.

I scowled, "You didn't do anything but don't clap your hands in my face again because that's very irritating. Blaise, we're going to the bloody Room of Requirements."

"Why?" Blaise said, bewildered.

Hermione interrupted me, "We want to go see Dumbledore's Common Room."

The look of surprise came onto my face. I didn't know they were going to do that! I was interested to go after them. Blaise started laughing. Ron's lips grew into a wide grin like he wanted to laugh as well.

"You can't. Or well, you can… but if you go to the Room of Requirement then you're probably just gonna get a map. And it's in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Blaise stretched an arm down the hallway he just came from. "If you go down there, and then turn left you'll get the hallway to Dumbledore's Common Room."

"Great-" Harry said.

"But it's locked. Magically." Blaise shrugged.

"Typically." Harry sighed, disappointed.

Hermione put a hand on her hip and turned to Blaise, "did you try any spells?"

Blaise nodded seriously, "of course."

Hermione looked at us, shrugging, "How about we all go outside and just sit and talk?"

I gagged at the proposal without thinking about it, receiving an annoyed glare from Hermione. "Well," She snapped. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Sod off, Gr- No. I don't. Sorry, Hermione."

Just as I blinked, Hermione's straight hair whipped me in the face as she turned and walked away.

I stood on my ground for a second, taking in all the different expressions on Ron, Harry and Blaise's face, watching me. I knew I should go after her but I didn't want to. It was a stupid idea! I tried to convince myself… Suppressing a sigh, I yelled, "wait- Hermione-" I ran after her.

"Draco, dude, what the-" I could Blaise yell behind me.

I stopped paying attention to them. I don't understand why it was so hard to change my old ways. I had changed from the war, but yet I'm still rude to Hermione. Why is that?

I caught Hermione turning the Hallway. She stopped short when she realised she had stood in front of the Gryffindor's Common Room. However, she was just about to walk in there when I bumped into her. She jerked forward, arms instantly in front of her, giving out a small cry. Before I could even fall, I grabbed Hermione's waist. On instinct, Hermione put a leg out to balance her and I gasped as I got my balance.

"Malfoy, get off me-"

"No, no, Hermione, I'm so sorry… I know when I say I've… changed, from the war, you won't believe me… But it's hard for me- I didn't mean to upset you." I blurted out, again without thinking.

There was a moment's pause where I was suddenly extremely aware of how close Hermione was to me. We had never been that close before. She flinched and my arms fell from her waist. Hermione walked forward and then turned around so that she was facing me. She opened her mouth to say something but then I cut her off.

"How about we go around Hogwarts? And talk?" I offered.

"You're such a git, Malfoy…" She crossed her arms. "But alright."


	4. Peace?

Chapter Four:

_**Peace?**_

14th of March, 2011. Monday.

As we walked side by side, I thought about how quickly time seemed to go since I walked onto the Express Train up until this moment. I was grateful to be with Hermione Granger, I reluctantly admitted to myself. I never really had an actual conversation with the Gryffindor but I saw her every now and again. I saw her in my Potions class, obviously. She was smart, that was obvious, but she was also loyal and trustworthy. I knew that. I wanted to get to know her; she's the only one besides Blaise, who seems to have accepted my attempt to changing. The thought made me regret hating her from before.

Besides, if I wasn't with her this moment, what would I be doing? The fight with Parkinson probably would've gotten worse.

I was knocked out my thoughts, when Hermione suddenly said, "Where exactly do you want to go, Malfoy?" She tucked a bit of her straight, brown hair behind her ear.

I sighed, not sure of where to go. On instinct, I nearly rolled my eyes. I didn't think about where we could go, at the time, I didn't care; I was content with just thinking and walking wherever. Hermione didn't let it go, though, and after a moment only asked again, giving me a weird look. Anxious and worried about getting a headache, I snapped, "I dunno, _Granger_."

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The- The way you said-" Hermione paused, her cheeks going a light pink; she wasn't used to talking with me- walking around with me alone. She thought about what she was trying to say, but only made her realise that she sounded a little childish, however, she didn't care. _This is Malfoy_, she thought, _he might want to change, but that really is not going to happen over night._

"I did not use your first name- I used your last name!" I defended myself.

Hermione stopped walking and stared at me. "You're a liar," she said in a flat tone. She looked at me like I was supposed to suddenly figure out what she was talking about.

"What?" I followed Hermione's suit, and stopped walking. I looked at Hermione, wandering how Harry and Ron keep up with her. Maybe I missed something. Though, then again, Harry and Ron are always on the same page with Hermione Granger. I took a quick glance around, acknowledging we were in the hallway to Ravenclaw now, and then replied, "I said _Granger_, not _Hermione_. What's your prob-"

"I'm not talking about that!"

"_Well_?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she just kept looking at me. I stared back at her, the moment much like how we _used_ to act towards each other. Normally, I could figure what people were thinking, especially Hermione- which used to be usually loathe and irritation. But this time, I couldn't- I guess it's because I don't know Hermione as well, so I flinched.

If I really thought about it, and admitted to myself, Hermione did look pretty. I started to smirk but then caught myself – What am I doing? This whole 'fresh start' thing is messing me up- I'm in the middle of a fight with Hermione Granger.

"I-" She stopped. I could tell by the way she flickered her eyes away that she was hoping that I missed it, but I wasn't that bleak: I heard her voice crack.

"Do you prefer me to call you Hermione or Granger?"

"Malfoy, you're a git face." She mumbled, her eyes shining.

"What?" I asked.

The brunette didn't reply and we just ended up staring at each other. I was getting really tired and I realise I just didn't want to get into a fight with Hermione Granger. Not now, anyway. "You know what, Granger," I began, regretting walking with her. There are other people in the school who I can be friends with. Hermione and I old ways are obviously too strong to ignore… "You can go back to your little friends, I don't care-"

Hermione wiped her cheeks where the tears were rolling down. She had attempted to hide them but she clearly couldn't. Somehow, I couldn't blame her. She inhaled a shaky breath and said responded, "Don't. I- I meant that; what are you doing? Why did you say my last name so… like, exaggerated? Why did you call me-" Her voice cracked again. "_Hermione_ before? What is…," She trailed off and then shakily took in another breath.

She looked away from me again, hazed in her clouded thoughts. She could see Ron when they had first met; his cheekbones and structure still growing, trying to make a spell in front of Harry Potter. They all became best friends… and now, with them all grown up and all she could see now was Ron's face just before he broke up with her. It all seemed like it was a big game, and obviously she was losing… The Gryffindor wasn't even sure why he broke up with her. But she assumed it was because he was sick of the relationship and he now moved onto Lavender Brown.

I shrugged, pretending to ignore her crying. Neither one of us commented on it, but it was hard to miss it and she knew it. "I told you… I changed; or I'd like to hope so, anyway. Vol- Voldemort-" I exhaled, surprised for using his name for the first time out loud, "Was an evil… evil wizard-"

Hermione croaked a laugh, "Like that wasn't obvious."

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes despite smirking. "I didn't want to go against you in the war, I was brought up that way though… And it was that day when I 'quit' the life of a… Death Eater," I muttered not wanting to continue. Twenty seconds ago I didn't even want to be around The Gryffindor Princess, and now I'm talking to her about myself in this matter?

Hermione nodded. She remembered hearing Ronald Weasley screaming her name out when Bellatrix was torturing her in Malfoy Manor. She remembered it vividly like it was just minutes ago, but honestly, it also felt like it happened a long, long time ago. She sniffed, willing to just get rid of the thoughts. She couldn't figure _why_ she preferred to torture herself now about thinking about that… maybe because she misses Ron. She's not sure _how_ she was able to lose him so quickly… only a week ago they met up with Harry and were smiling and laughing.

I was beginning to get a little agitated that Hermione didn't reply yet, but I knew I'd have to cut her some slack, so I didn't mention anything. She didn't seem to have noticed, but then just as I was about to say something, she said, "It doesn't matter. You say you changed, then who am I to tell you, you haven't?"

I was almost speechless then- that was the last thing I expected to come out of Hermione's mouth. I almost doubted it. She stepped towards me again and sighed as we continued to walk. "You know. I think it's a good idea," Hermione continued, silently trying to distract her thoughts. "You know… the whole new house thing. I don't think you are the only one who's changed."

I nodded, asking the first question that came into my mind, "Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor again?"

Hermione inhaled, "Yes. I think so. I mean…" She trailed off again. "Yes. I'll be in Gryffindor again."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around Hermione, hugging her briefly. She stiffened and I took my arm away. I didn't mean to do that, it just seemed natural to do it; she seemed so miserable and helpless with the tear strains on her cheeks… "Um, yeah, I suppose I'll still be in Slytherin. I mean, I changed, yeah, but I'm still stubborn and witty… and still very handsome," I smirked.

"Yeah…" Hermione mumbled, still thinking why I had 'hugged' her.

We eventually ended up sitting down on grass like Hermione had offered before, only difference was that it was just us alone and talking. I wandered briefly what Harry, Ron and Blaise were doing. Harry and Ron are probably doing whatever they do and Blaise probably went off to find some chick he noticed earlier.

I never thought that Hermione Granger was the talkative type. She talked a lot- she seemed more determined to talk than I was. Sometimes, though, she did sometimes go silent and stare at nothing… or at me.

She inhaled deeply and stared at the grass. Her legs were crossed but her dress was long enough to cover her knees. I sighed and leaned back so that I was lying down on the grass; Hermione facing my side.

It was peaceful at first- the silence, but then I felt like it was getting awkward. Not sure of what to say, I exhaled, "Hermione…" It felt even more awkward to say her name.

She glanced at me, "Draco Malfoy…"

Looking up at the sky, it was still blue but clouds were forming. I doubted it was going to rain, but if it was, I assumed it would in a couple of hours.

"Do you…" I said, abruptly. "Would you ever see me as a… friend?"

"A friend?" Hermione laughed, unshaken by the sudden question. Maybe she had thought about it earlier? "Of course; why do you think I'm sitting with you here now?"

"Oh."

"Disappointed?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, no," I said, "I just… didn't expect that answer."

"Yeah," Hermione half shrugged. "I wouldn't have thought we could be friends 'round about last year…"

I frowned. Regardless of what people thought about me, regret's an emotion that I was unfortunately very familiar about. And at that moment, I felt it at the pit of my stomach, like a bad virus.

'_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.'_

I wasn't sure why that was the memory I got first. It was in second year when I had announced that I had entered the Slytherin Team for Quidditch. It was the first time I called her that, wasn't it? It surprised me that all the times I've called her that, right now she was sitting mere centimetres away and alone from me.

Then again… I remembered why I did that. When I did, I was following family tradition. Now, suddenly I felt like this was the wrong thing to do… All those years of fighting with Hermione Granger… _Following_ my family's traditions… purebloods only. And suddenly in a matter of a second, I throw it all away? And how could I suddenly be able to do that? Just forget about it so quickly?

I didn't move or say anything. I continued to stare at Hermione, who was smiling and staring past me. I glanced behind me and didn't see anybody: she was probably just deep in thought.

_Why_ were we fighting all those years? Because she was a muggleborn and I was raised taught never to socialise with them _at all_. To stay on my family's good side. Though, what was the point? I'm an adult now. Who cares if she's a muggleborn? She's beautiful, smart… best at our year… She's caring.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I said, again without thinking.

She didn't keep a beat, "Why?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "For being an asshole. All those years…"

There was a pause, where Hermione looked at me with a frown. Abruptly, she responded, "It's alright."

I sighed, wanting to change the subject, "How are you?"

Hermione replied, smiling again, "I'm good… how are-"

I rubbed my face, "I know you're lying… I… I saw you today. With _him_."

"Oh," Hermione's face fell and her face made me realise that she was still very, very mad. I didn't regret saying anything, though, because I was getting really curious.

"Yeah and… I was there when…" I stopped talking. Hermione's eyebrows shot up high and I stopped talking for a second, "I-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco… ugh! The whole bloody school knows!" She lifted her arms up in despair.

"Look, he's- He's just a bloody moron." I paused, "Hermione, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. I know it probably hurts, but don't make your beautiful eyes cry tears… Weasley is the biggest idiot on the planet for giving you up…"

Hermione stared at me and I could tell a hundred thoughts were probably in her mind. She didn't say anything. I didn't say anything for a moment either, feeling a little shocked that I called Hermione Granger pretty… well, it was true. She is pretty, there is no need to feel suddenly uncomfortable about me saying it. I've told a million girls their pretty…

I continued, wanting to fill the awkward silence, "You're the brightest witch of our year… The brightest witch I've ever met. You'll find someone one day who'll love you back and-"

I saw Hermione roll her eyes and say, "Ronald, he… cheated on me."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" I snapped, sitting up right. I was in shock. The Weasley King, Ron, the idiot who is hopeless with females… cheated? On Hermione? "But… Weasley, _cheated_ on you?"

Hermione erupted into laughter. I felt as though Hermione was only doing it for my benefit, so on a whim, I hugged her. She stopped laughing and then let go of me. It took her only a second after to start crying. I sat up properly, so that my elbows wouldn't have to hold that much pressure of my weight anymore. I didn't dare hold her again.

"He- Cheated- Lavender- Why?" She gasped. She looked at me with shiny eyes.

"I told you. The guy's a bloody idiot," I said, almost feeling like a monotone.

Hermione nodded once and then wiped her cheeks and tried to smile, "You're right."

"Of course, aren't I always?" I smirked. "Why act so fucking surprised?"

She slapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," I muttered, uncomfortable. Normally I don't help people, but I couldn't not; she was crying. "What's the time?"

Hermione sniffed, "We should head back. In 20 minutes it'll be our turn to be sorted."

As we continued to walk, I asked, "Are you scared?"

"No," She said firmly.

"Gryffindors and their bravery," I teased her.

She punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Are you?" She asked.

"Afraid?" I said. She nodded. "Um… I'm not sure… Maybe a little."

She shrugged, "I got you. Come on, I got to go. We both need to change back into our robes now anyways." She sighed and jogged through the doors of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Next chapter's the sorting!**


	5. Moving

Chapter Five:

_**Moving**_

14th of March, 2011. Monday.

Pacing was Ginny Weasley's thing when she's worried. She's talked to Harry and Ron. Everybody's in their robes already, waiting for the assembly that was to happen in just a few minutes. Ron Weasley told her that Hermione had walked away with Draco Malfoy chasing after her. Something had obviously gone wrong and Ginny was brooding in worry, imagining Hermione Granger, her best friend in tears somewhere in the school.

Upon hearing loud, hurried footsteps she stopped pacing and looked up, seeing Hermione. Surprised not to see Hermione crying, Ginny snapped, "Where were you?"

Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the red-head. She was panting a bit. Moments later, having got most of her breath back, she simply replied, "Out… on the clean grass… with a friend."

"Who?" Ginny gasped, again taken by surprise, to the fact that Hermione was with someone that wasn't her, Ron or Harry. She inwardly, shrugged it off. _Hermione has heaps of friends, she probably found Neville or Luna_, she pondered.

"Uh-," Hermione racked her brain for some excuse; she really didn't want to explain why she was with Malfoy on the grass with anybody any time soon.

Relieving Hermione out of her thoughts, Ron exclaimed her name, walking towards the two girls in the hallways. "It's 10 minutes until the sorting and _you're not in your robes yet_!"

"I know that!" Hermione scowled, just managing not to scoff at the male red-headed before running to Gryffindor's Common Room. How had she thought she was relieved Ron had came? She would've preferred to actually have told Ginny what happened than to see that cheater's face.

Startled at Hermione's sudden burst in running, Ginny spluttered and called, "Wait! Hermione?" Ginny huffed and then, just a little annoyed, called after the brunette, "The Common Rooms are locking in 5 minutes!"

Hermione ignored them and bursted the door open to Common Room. A few students were around the Common Room started, surprised by the sudden burst into the room. The Gryffindor eyed them, blushing slightly and muttered, "sorry." Hurriedly, she grasped her bag and yanked out her robes. She considered going into the bathroom and changing there, but no doubt some students were in there, possibly having the same thoughts. Sighing, irritated, she decided she'll just wear the robes over her dress. It'll make her warmer than necessary but she was in a rush. Some of the Gryffindors who were still looking at her either gave her a confused, still surprised or 'knowing' look.

Once she was finished, the straight haired female took off her two bracelets and put them carefully in a pocket in her bag. 3 minutes later, she walked out of the room with her bag hanging by one shoulder and her hair hastily tied back in a ponytail behind her head. She sighed, standing outside of the Common Room. There was nobody else in the hallway. She suddenly missed the adrenaline she felt when she had rushed to get changed. It all was over- just like her relationship with Ron. Why did he have to cheat? Why couldn't he just be happy?

Hermione rubbed her face in frustration; she was feeling frustrated and depressed at the same time.

"Just in time!" Ginny exclaimed once Hermione had walked around the hallway, into another corner. The Gryffindor gasped sharply when she nearly walked straight into her best friend. Hermione had no time to respond when Ginny suddenly grasped her hand and started running.

"Gin… Ginny! Ginnny!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"Cant run… Wait!" Hermione stopped, panting.

Ginny smiled a little in 'sorry' and stopped, waiting.

"Well," Hermione snapped at her reaction. "I had to run… from outside-"

"Oh, enough!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "C'mon: 5 more minutes until the sorting!" She squealed. "I'm so excited."

Hermione nodded her head. They had been walking to the Great Hall, already guessing that all the years 1, 2, 3 and 4s had finished before they even entered the Hall. They had all gotten changed into her robes and currently having their break. Hagrid had tried to explain it to everyone as they were walking out of the Great Hall earlier.

"Where do we stand?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Hermione sighed.

It wasn't long after Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall when Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville joined them. Hermione smiled.

"I'm not worried with the sorting," Luna abruptly said, grinning bigger than everyone there. "I trust that wherever the hat puts me, I'd belong there."

There was a pause that everyone had been placed in awe with Luna's choice of words. Hermione finally commented, "Nice observation, Luna." The blonde smiled back.

A huff came from Ron, whose arms were crossed. "Well, I hope it hurries up! I didn't get to eat last time we were in here…"

"How about everyone else who didn't eat last time they were here?" Harry snapped.

Ron didn't reply.

"I think that after the sorting… the year ones to fours had been served Breakfast." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What time is it?" Neville asked suddenly, a look of serious curiousity on his face. He himself wanted to know when it was time for them to have breakfast.

"It's 11am," Harry replied, checking his plain watch.

"Oh, okay," Neville said. _Great, I'm going to miss out on breakfast then_… In actual fact, he really _didn't_ know when breakfast was going to be served, but it made him, and everyone else feel better knowing what the time was. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Neville."

Hermione sighed, crossing her arms again. Nobody spoke and when Hermione was about to open her mouth to offer they move somewhere to sit, Professor McGonagall appeared behind her, walking swiftly to the stage of the Hall. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when McGonagall passed her as she didn't expect anybody behind her.

"C'mon," Ginny whispered, grabbing Hermione's hand in support. Hermione glanced at Ginny with a weird face and Ginny exchanged looks with her. Hermione sighed. Only Ginny could understand Hermione, she noticed Hermione's reaction from being surprised by McGonagall.

The brunette had told Draco that she wasn't worried about the sorting, which she was saying the truth… at the time. As she watched Professor McGonagall at that moment, her heart started beating fast. She _was_ getting anxious.

"It's going to be okay," Harry whispered in her ear, noticing her face getting a slight colour of pale.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Hermione said breathless.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

"I…" Hermione closed her mouth, surprising herself. Harry's just looking out for her, but normally she's the one always being there for Harry and Ron and Ginny.

Eventually they all moved to sit onto the Gryffindor bench, talking with each other. It didn't take long for everyone to turn up but a teacher came up to McGonagall, they talked and then the teacher walked back out of the hall in less a hurry. Finally, Professor McGonagall called, "When I call your name, come up to the stage and I'll place the sorting hat on your head."

Harry stiffened besides Hermione as he remembered last time he was placed on that seat with the sorting hat. Ginny, who was sitting besides him, patted Harry's shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back. Most of the students were standing in the back of Hall aimlessly. Some of them did sit on the benches near the door. Not many people sat on the tables, just the first few who turned up to the Hall. However, just as the first name was called, a Ravenclaw sent back to Ravenclaw, everyone sitting at the tables suddenly gave a similarly sly expression. At this, McGonagall smirked softly and glanced back down at the list in her hand. She called another name.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up, along with Ginny, who nudged Harry. It was beginning to make a big mess- all the correct students sitting at their tables with everyone else. It also made the tension in the air worse. Subsequently, everyone who did sit on the tables first off, scurried to the back of the Hall sheepishly.

Around 30 minutes later, Pansy Parkinson was placed back into Slytherin yet Blaise Zabini was placed into Dumbledore's House. Harry and Hermione noticed my gasp in shock as Blaise walked to Dumbledore's Table. I re-collected myself, yet again accepting that Blaise had changed since the war- I should've known he wouldn't be in Slytherin. I inhaled deeply. I don't mind the new Blaise Zabini… but who's going to be in Slytherin with me? I glanced at the table and saw Parkinson's gaze on me.

"Neville Longbottom." Professor McGonagall called after a few moments.

Neville inhaled deeply and walked to the seat, looking more determined than he did last time he walked up to the hat in his first year. The sorting hat took a minute to understand Neville but then yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

I wandered what took so long with the boy… what other house was an option for him?

"Luna Lovegood," Professor McGonagall called only a minute after Neville.

Luna hugged Hermione and then rushed to the seat in the middle of the stage. She looked happy as she sat on the stool. "Very strong… hard working…" The sorting hat mumbled. But soon came to the conclusion of Gryffindor.

20 minutes later found Ron sitting on the bench near the Great Hall doors. Ron was complaining about his legs and how they hurt from standing for so long. Harry was glaring at him, silently fuming about how he wanted to sit down, however he couldn't seem to get over the event that a while ago appeared between the Golden Trio.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione abruptly squealed, bringing the jet black haired male back to earth. "It's your go!"

"Wha-" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called again.

"It'll be alright!" Hermione said, shoving Harry a little more forcefully than would be called friendly. She was really anxious about herself, and she was beginning to be too hyped up and curious.

Harry soon sat on the chair. He watched as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him. "Harry Potter!" The hat said happily.

Harry didn't say anything… but didn't know what to say anyhow.

"Still very courageous I see…" The sorting hat continued. "Very strong. Loyal. Gryffindor _is_ very much alive in you… Yet Ravenclaw is in you as well… Yes, very smart, very witty…" The sorting hat said. There was a pause, that moment where Harry got a sudden rush of anxiety. The sorting hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry gasped in relief and leapt off the chair when Professor McGonagall took the hat off him. He grinned widely and practically ran to the Gryffindor Table to Luna and Neville.

It was a while later when Headmistress McGonagall eventually called, "Hermione Granger."

For a moment, a gasp got stuck in Hermione's throat. She glanced around and her eyes met mine. I smiled and unexpectedly, she smiled back as well. Curiousity got the better of her and she quickly walked towards the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall smiled and placed the hat over her head.

"Hermione Granger… why, what a big change since last time I talked to you! Like Harry Potter, courage and loyality pulses deep in your veins."

I glanced at Harry Potter who was at the Gryffindor Table. He was smiling at Hermione.

"You're very hardworking but also very ambitious… You can be a true leader… and have good resourcefulness." The sorting hat continued. "It's a hard choice, Miss Granger. Your not very understanding at sometimes… but your beginning to open up… You're very persuadive at times as well…" the sorting hat said. "best be… SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione's eyes opened in shock. There was a very long moment of silence around the Great Hall, one kid could be hear quietly laughly. I wanted to laugh myself; Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, in Slytherin? It was a big shock and everybody in the room felt like the atmosphere was surreal, like Professor McGonagall would just stumble over and burst into laughter, to the fact that they all fell for the joke.

But that didn't happen and subsequently, Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off her. Hermione's jaw almost fell to the floor. She glanced at the Gryffindor Table and Harry, despite still being in shock, worded, 'you'll be fine'. She calmed herself down and walked over to the Slytherin Table, sitting in front of Pansy Parkinson, leaving everyone to exchange glances.

"Hermione Granger," Parkinson couldn't sneer, not yet. She was having trouble believing it was possible. "You're in Slytherin."

Hermione inhaled, not even paying much attention to Parkinson, "Yeah."

10 minutes later, Ronald Weasley was called out. "Very witty… not very persuasive though very trustworthy… very loyal… Very strong… GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron stepped off the chair and walked towards Neville, Luna and Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, had not expected Ron in Gryffindor again. Ron was a good person but after nearly pulling one of the Unforgivable Curses on one of his best friends, Harry didn't think he'd be in Gryffindor. He was almost positive the male would be sent into Slytherin!

Straight after Ron was called, his sister was as well. Ginny walked up to the stool, almost as calmly as Luna. She excited, to be honest. She wasn't worried, because she believed exactly about Luna said earlier about the sorting. Ginny wasn't scared, or worried anymore. Once she sat down, the sorting hat began talking. "Very persaudive… very understanding and loyal…" The sorting hat mumbled. "You get very ambitious…" The sorting hat finished saying that Ginny belonged in Dumbledore's House.

She stood up and walked over the Dumbledore's Table, sitting besides Blaise Zabini. He smiled when she sat down.

It was around midday when I was called. I'm not sure why it took so long for me to be called, many of the student's last names were mixed in with the letters of other last names that wasn't matching theres. _Perhaps_, I pondered, _it was because of a late entry to return to school?_

I stood up and soon enough sat on the chair with the sorting hat on my head. "Very witty," Was the first two words out of the sorting hat. I almost laughed. "Very persuadive at times… I sense a sudden form of trustworhtness… Loyality… Courage… no, you best in…" The sorting hat went quiet for a moment and I knew the two houses the hat was debating with. Slytherin or Dumbledore's House? Persuadive or trustworthy? "SLYTHERIN!"

When I hopped onto the Hogwarts express train I didn't know whether I wanted to be in Slytherin anymore. During the time I spent in the hallways, the more I didn't want to really be a Slytherin. I walked towards the Slytherin Table and slid in next to Hermione who was in the middle of a fight with Pansy. I wasn't sure why I was surprised, as it was to be expected, but I was.

"The only girl apart of the Golden Trio is in Slytherin," Pansy sneered. "The Golden Trio _were_ all Gryffindors and now you're a Slytherin!"

"I'm not the only girl in Slytherin." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, but you're the only girl in Slytherin who was in the Golden Trio!" Pansy giggled a little, she bit her lip and then glanced up at me. Acknowledging my presence.

Hermione didn't say anything but her eyes narrowed on Pansy, I could almost imagine what the former Gryffindor was thinking… Pansy sighed and started talking to another Slytherin near the top of the table.

I was shocked that Hermione changed _that_ much- from being in Gryffindor to coming into Slytherin. _That must be some record, isn't it? Being a muggleborn in Slytherin. Probably the first. If Hermione changed that much, maybe I wouldn't put it past her to punch Parkinson._

A few silent moments later, plates, cutlery, drinks and food appeared on all the five tables. I looked up but Professor McGonagall had already exited the Great Hall.

I sighed happily, looking down at my plate. I was desperate for food, almost leaping to grab a chicken wing from a bowl.

"Whoa," Hermione exclaimed. "Save some for us as well, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes and placed 2 chicken wings on my plate. _Now, for the potato mash…_


	6. Amortentia Perfume

Chapter Six:

_**Amortentia Perfume**_

16th of March, 2011. Wednesday.

It was two days since Granger and Weasley broken up and the sorting hat sorted all the students in Hogwarts into their new houses. I smirked softly to myself as I remembered the look on Hermione's face when it finally sunk in that she was in Slytherin. I was surprised at how well she was taking it. I remember her stuttering before when I asked her if she'll be in Gryffindor again. She had looked positive she'd be back in Gryffindor.

"_Sod off, Parkinson!" Hermione exclaimed, exhausted. I had walked into Slytherin's Common Room. It was the night of the first day at Hogwarts._

_Hermione jumped off from the couch, yanking her book and shaking her head at Parkinson who was sitting on another couch in front of her. With that, Hermione practically run up the stairs to the girl's dorm._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_She got all mad at me because I kept reminding her that she's in Slytherin."_

"_Oh," I said. I looked back at Hermione. She had just walked through the door of the Girl's Dorm._

_I imagined how Pansy Parkinson would react if she went into Gryffindor. I smiled, knowing Hermione Granger is taking it quite well being in Slytherin being compared._

Well, I remember when days used to go by so slowly. Nowadays the days seem like their going too fast. It's only been two days since the first day, but it feels like it was two weeks ago. I opened the door with Hermione close behind me. We were paired with Gryffindors, again, to have Potions this year. Either way I'd be in the same room with Hermione. It's only period 2 of the day and my jaw almost dropped in shock to the ground.

The room had changed; light brought into it and the desks arranged into 4 seats each row set so that it was square shaped; two tables facing another two tables. There was also a plant growing on the side of the Professor's Desk that I didn't recognise. I couldn't imagine Professor Snape standing in this room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-" I turned to Hermione Granger, who was smiling at me. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts; I couldn't understand why she was always fucking _smiling_. Shouldn't she be in tears from breaking up with Weasley, like that first day? Or maybe she should be in tears for being in Slytherin?

"Yeah," She said, interrupting my thoughts. "It's different, right? I reckon Break should know of the change… it is his room anyway."

Professor Break is the new Potions teacher. We haven't met him before, but I've overheard from some random students in the hallways yesterday, that Break was similar like Professor Snape was. But, somehow, I doubted that. What were those Second Years thinking? If Break was anything like Snape, then he wouldn't be caught dead in this room.

"It's a four seated table now… in squares…" I stated, nonchalantly.

Hermione nodded once, and then, "Hey, if you want Parkinson to sit next to you, I don't mind sitting on the other two seats in front of you two."

"I don't think that's funny!" I snapped. I looked towards the seating arrangement. I felt restricted, wanting to storm off to my seat, with the problem that I didn't know where my seat was.

She shrugged, "How much do you want to bet that Professor Break's made a seating plan?"

My eyes widen, thinking about the students in both our classes, the possibility of who I might sit next to. "No! _No_!" I stared at Hermione for a moment like she grew an extra head. I've only been in a seating plan once and that was years ago. It didn't work well. I _hate_ seating plans.

Hermione laughed at me and I scowled, moving towards the front of the class. _Honestly_, _why_ is she _laughing_? What, does she _like_ seating plans?

Hermione afterwards followed me. I stopped in front of the Professor's desk and shuffled through the papers without hesitation. I stopped and stared at the Former Gryffindor: I had expected her to yell at me for growing through the papers at the professor's desk, but she was just looking at me with something… akin to anxiousity. I glanced down, flipping through one more paper. I felt my stomach drop and I exclaimed, "_Fuck_! I'm sc-"

"You're not screwed," She said easily, rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama-"

"I'm fucking screwed, Granger!" I rasped, letting go of the papers as if they were on fire. "I'm fucking-"

The doors slammed open and a professor walked in. He had dark brown hair, almost closely cropped. He didn't look like Professor Snape, but he did look strict. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, do I need to ask what you're doing wrong?"

The Professor walked quickly through the desks. Subsequently, Hermione and I walked to the back of the classroom where the rest of the class was. I gawked at Professor Break, feeling like I wanted to start a fight. I had the blood rushing through my veins but words didn't come out of my mouth. In fact, I didn't feel angry. I felt anxious… nervous and that was a feeling I wasn't very used to.

I looked across the room and saw Neville Longbottom. I couldn't quite tell if he was anxious or just feeling normal. He was glancing at Professor and Luna Lovegood was standing besides him. She was smiling sweetly and keeping very close to him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Draco …" Hermione hissed in my ear. "Would you calm down? Professor Break is-"

"Then stop looking like you just did something wrong."

She didn't reply. I wanted to get into the seating arrangement as quickly as possible and I wanted to get out of the classroom as quick as possible.

"As you can see," Professor Break said after checking through his papers. "The desks have changed… The room has changed… I have made a sitting arrangement for you all…"

He slipped the paper out of the pile on the desk. He started to call names. The list seemed to go on forever, and I couldn't remember my name being so far down the list, it was irritating. Eventually, I was placed on the right side of the room, one of the rows near the back of the classroom, to which, I was grateful for. I sat on one of the two tables facing the window. Abruptly, I realise I actually liked that the tables were set in squares.

"Granger, next to Mr. Malfoy," Break carried on without any care.

I glanced a bit to the side to see her reaction. Hermione looked a little surprised but she grabbed her bag and sat next to me.

"Not shocked?" I smirked.

She didn't reply but glared at me. I turned from her and went through my bag so I could take out my book and pen.

"Neville Longbottom, in front of either Hermione Granger… or Draco Malfoy, I don't mind anyhow."

Neville sat down in front of Hermione and I felt suddenly vulnerable. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were good friends and they sat together. I was with them, but I didn't have a good friend on the table. I was an outcast, since the war my life has changed, and I don't know how to deal with it. It seems as though Hermione's willing to help.

But I refuse to ask or seem like I need help. Malfoys are Malfoys; my parents are now in a very bad situation, since the downfall of the Dark Lord. I'm looking pretty bad myself, but I'm still young and I can still change it around. However, I still believe that it is a must to seem like you have it all figured out- Malfoys are meant to at least seem perfect…

"Hi, Hermione," Neville smiled setting his books and pen on the table.

"Hey," Hermione smiled back.

There was a pause on the table where everyone went silence. We all watched as the list for the seating plan ceased. I seemed to be the only one on the table that felt awkward. "Hi," I finally said to Neville. I will not seem like I've gotten vulnerable to anyone.

Neville didn't miss a heart beat, he smiled at me and said, "Hey."

I stared at the Gryffindor in astonishment. What is it with these Gryffindors and their… positive outlook on everything? Sure, Hermione's a _Slytherin_ now, but she was a very big supporter whilst she was in Gryffindor, for Gryffindor.

Soon the lesson started but I stopped paying attention, I knew most of this stuff anyways. Mr. I Think I Can Be Like Snape And Scare You All Away, Despite Having Put A Nice Approach To This Classroom, Mr. Break, obviously is too caught up in his thrilling lesson to realise that we were all taught about it a while ago.

I stared outside the window after being caught twice from staring- glaring- at Neville. He seemed to have noticed for a while, but it was a few minutes before he snapped, exasperated, "Why are you glaring at me?"

I shook my head, wiping the glare off my face. "I didn't- I was daydreaming." I muttered.

Neville gave me a weird look and then glanced at Hermione who shrugged and then went back to writing notes. I still don't completely know why I had actually glared at Neville… Maybe it was because him being on the table made me feel small.

Someone nudged me on the elbow, drawing my attention away from the window. My head turned to Hermione Granger, "What was that for?"

"We're going to make a potion now, and I'm _not_ doing it on my own!" Hermione snapped and jumped off her chair.

_P-Potion?_ Last thing I remember was Break talking about the feature of multiple love potions… I'm assuming we're making one now? "I'm coming!" I said, getting off my seat as well.

At the front of the classroom was Professor Break's desk. Behind his desk were large areas were the tables for practical Potion Lessons were kept. Hermione walked to the front one where Neville already was standing.

"What are we doing?" I asked, pretending not to care that I didn't pay attention earlier.

"Honestly!" Hermione sighed, "Do you ever pay attention?"

"Obviously not," I muttered, trying to not get mad at her.

"Sir said," Neville said to me, though he was bending under the benches and looking for the equipment. "That we're to make a potion of that stuff Professor Slughorn showed us last year or the year before… I think it was the year before-"

"Amortentia," Hermione said. "It's a love potion but Professor said to make it into a perfume. He also said that if he catches anyone making love potions and giving it to someone or not making it into a proper perfume he'll personally ring up your parents."

"Oh," I said.

Neville set up the equipment on the bench and stepped forward, ready to start. I wanted to prove to Hermione that I wasn't as dumb as I knew she _thought_ I was… but then again, maybe I couldn't now because I can't do that when I have no idea how to make this bloody potion.

"So what's this perfume going to smell like?" I asked, wandering if it's just for boys or for girls.

The Former Gryffindor slid a small clear beaker to me and in her hand was a measured brown powders. "Pour this in it, as you mix it. Mix it _slowly_, and _don't_ pour too much at a time. Make sure it only reaches above the powder, to cover it."

I took the weird spoon from Hermione's hand and placed it inside the beaker as I reached for the liquid substance Hermione had pointed to. The liquid was a very pale pink inside the beaker. I started doing what Hermione told me to do, all the while wandering if Hermione still thought of being friends with me: she wasn't acting like a friend. She wasn't acting rude to me like we used to but she wasn't being that open friend from two days ago, let alone, from an hour ago or so.

Whilst we all continued making the potion, Neville sometimes made small talk with Hermione, but other than that, it was a pretty quiet.

I poured the potion into another small beaker and Neville measured it into a small tube. Subsequently, he then poured it into a small, weird bottle. The bottle was a purple colour but it was also sort of clear so that you could see the liquid inside.

"What do we do with it?" Neville asked me, looking at the bottle in front of his eye.

"Well, actually, I'm not sur-"

"_You silly boy_!" Professor Break snapped from the bench behind us. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and I turned around.

Hermione gasped.

"What?" Blaise snapped, he looked angry and defensive. "It wasn't my freaking fault!"

I walked slowly around our neighbour's bench and stopped abruptly, Hermione and Neville suddenly at my side. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Hmmm," Break said, looking extremely annoyed. "Mr. Malfoy could you carry Pansy Parkinson to Madam Pomfrey? Miss Granger do you mind to assist him?"

I nodded and picked up Pansy from Harry. Pansy's eyes were closed but Harry's was open. He didn't dare say anything until Pansy was off him.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Potion went wrong. She didn't mix the thing slowly… And Blaise said he'll do it… so she said fine and handed it to him but she practically shoved it to him and a bit flew on her arm…"

"Go on!" I said, trying to hold Pansy with both hands.

"And then she said it smelt really nice so she sniffed it… And she turned to me and gave me a weird stare… and then she was about to jump on me… when she…"

"Spill it, harry!" I scowled, getting annoyed at him. Must he drag everything like he's talking about himself?

"She hit her head a bit on the bench when she tripped on me."

"Bloody hell," I mumbled. "I never would've imagined Pansy Parkinson falling for Harry Potter."

"Please," Hermione Granger scoffed. "She only sniffed a badly made, half a love potion. By the time Madam Pomfrey fixes her she'll be over it."

Harry nodded, looking a little paranoid.

"She's right, now go," Professor Break said a little annoyed. "I'll fix the bench and dispose of the potion."

At that, Blaise gaped, looking offended. In truth, he was upset that he tried hard on the potion and now it was being disposed of.

Hermione looked at me and I walked first, exiting the room. "Sorry," Hermione said quickly to Neville. "Ask sir what to do next with the love potion."

Neville nodded but Hermione had already rushed out of the room.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione exclaimed once the door slammed behind her,"Fresh air!"

"What exactly happened?" I asked her.

"Um," She shrugged. "When you sniff Amortentia that is half done, then the smell of the love potion does get to your head. It clears your veins and makes everything clear so it makes you react like the full love potion does.

"But it wears off quickly…" She trailed off. "Do you need help?" She asked, referring to carrying Pansy.

"No," I said. "I'm fine. But you haven't exactly answered my actual question! I meant happened in there to you… us? We're all friendly and then suddenly today you're all…" I didn't know how to finish what I was saying.

"What are you on about?" Hermione said. "You're acting like a drama queen, Malfoy."

"My name is Draco." I hissed, nearly tripping over my feet.

"Watch where you're going! You're going to give her a headache!" Hermione snapped.

"Shut it, Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it. She didn't say anything until we got to the sick bay. She explained to the nurse what had happened and offered to stay. The nurse was hesitate but Hermione didn't take no for an answer. I stayed for a while but it only continued into more fights. I for one didn't want to back down. Hermione was being the stubborn know-it-all she was in the past.

"That's it," I mumbled. "I'm heading back to class."

Hermione didn't reply.

I got up from the seat and walked back to class. I was aware there was around 15 minutes left though, of the lesson. I started to feel guilty with every step I took. I shouldn't have reacted so badly… now I'm back to last name terms with her.

When I entered the class, everyone was just getting back into their seats, their benches cleared and the bottles on the top of the benches.

Break told us to talk amongst our groups and talk about whose getting the perfume. I sat back down, turning to face Neville. "What happened? With the bottle, I mean."

"Everyone showed Sir their bottles once they finished it and sir used his wand to turn it into an actual perfume and not a love potion."

"Why?"

"You don't know about the love potion, do you?" Neville said.

"No." I sighed, it was pretty shameful of me- I remembered something about it a long time ago, but all I know is the smaller, different love potions. I started putting all my books and pens away in my bag. It was strange to think that Neville's normally the one bad at potions, and now I'm being explained something about it from him.

"The love potion has a smell… this smell is a smell that the person who smells it, is intrigued by."

"Oh," I said suddenly wandering about what smell I was intrigued by. I wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah… Do you want it?" Neville asked me.

"What?" I glanced at Neville, surprised.

"Do you want the perfume?" Neville repeated. His equipment was already packed away. He was just smiling at me.

I stared at Neville, "Why? Why don't you want it?"

Neville shrugged, "because I have no use to a perfume."

I hesitated but then smiled at Neville, "thanks."

"It's no big deal."

**_A/N: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review!_**

**_ Yes, yes, I made a mistake! This story is made after Deathly Hallows; therefore Professor Snape has already died. In this chapters and perhaps further chapters, I can't remember at the top of my head right now, I actually had Professor Snape as the Potions Teacher- still. I'm sorry about that. The potions teacher is now Professor Break, similar to Snape, but with some characteristic differences. Sorry if there's any confusion._**

**_Also, this chapter isn't really as updated as I'd like it to be, but I was struggling to edit it, so please, bear with me:)_**


	7. It wasn't me

Chapter Seven:

_**It Wasn't Me**_

16th of March, 2011. Wednesday.

"It wasn't my fault!" Blaise Zabini repeated.

Parkinson couldn't believe her ears, "Yes! Yes it was because you had to drop it all over my arm-"

"I told you not to smell it and I didn't mean to! You shoved it-" Blaise's eyes were blazing; he looked like nothing more but strangling the Slytherin in front of him, would make him happy.

"It's not my fault I liked the smell."

"The potion was a love potion- _it's meant to smell freaking nice_!"

"Sod off, Zabini!"

"Get over it, Parkinson!" Blaise grasped the door of the Slytherin Common Room open harshly. He whacked it open and slammed it shut behind him.

After exhaling and turning around, he didn't get a chance to evaluate the common room before someone spoke to him. "Blaise, you're not meant be in here," I stated, sitting on one of the couches.

"No, Draco," Blaise snapped, turning on me. In surprise of his reaction, my head snapped up. Of course I heard the fighting out side from the common room, but I'd thought Blaise would just get over it. It was pretty useless anyway- everyone knows Parkinson hates Harry Potter, why does she need to go all crazy on Blaise? It's useless.

Blaise continued, "McGonagall said that anyone in year seven is allowed in a different Common Room to theirs as long as they only enter the Common Room, something about us being the leaders of the school..."

"Oh," I faltered. "Whatever."

Blaise shook his head at me and collapsed on the couch.

"Girl problems?" I sighed, sitting on the other side of Blaise. I knew the answer, I just wanted to hear it from him.

"NO!" Blaise stared at me as if I just told me that he had a purple nose. "The girl is a-"

The door slammed shut for the second time within five minutes and both Blaise and I jumped off the couch. Hastily, we both gazed at the girl who walked through the door. She stared at us, obviously curious at why we jumped off the couch but without another word or hesitation, she bolted up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise asked, in a more calm voice.

I shrugged and sat back down, "We got into a fight."

Blaise sighed and turned to me, "I doubt that's what's wrong with her, Draco. You two always get into fights."

I scowled and rubbed my face; how doesn't Blaise know we'd been friends? "Whatever!" Blaise gave me a long look. He knew that I knew what he mean't. It's responsible to go and talk it through with her_. But… No! She was being a bitch!_ But then again, I still wanted to talk to her. It took a moment's hesitation, but then I walked up the stairs two at a time.

Blaise looked at me for a while but then walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and to Dumbledore's Common Room.

As I walked to the Girls Dorm, I forgot that it was magically locked to boys. I only thought about how mad I was at Hermione; why am I the one always going after someone to fix things? I'm a Malfoy! Why do they expect me to fix everything?

Oh yeah, I realised. We're _supposed_ to be 'perfect'.

* * *

"Go away, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at me. "You're not even _allowed_ in the Girl's Dorm!"

I banged on the door, "You know I don't give a damn."

There was no answer. The brunette was walking around her room purposely as if I could see her. Logically, she knew I couldn't, but she still did so as it gave her something to do. Sighing so softly that I couldn't hear, she moved forward and opened the door. Upon it being opened she moved away so that I could close the door. It was a similar structure to the boy's Dorm, just… different. We were alone, which I figured was the only reason she let me in.

"So…"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at me impatiently.

"Could you just tell me what the bloody problem is?" I said, matching her impatience.

"No," she said easily.

"And why not?"

Hermione scoffed, "Your not seriously asking me that- are you?"

I ignored her comment and sat on somebody's bed. I had so many thoughts in my head; normally those questions wouldn't even stay longer than a day in my head because I'd just ask someone the questions. I didn't know how I felt about this 'fresh start' shit anymore, but I knew I didn't have much faith in it. Therefore, with a little wariness, I asked "So, how are you and Ron going?" Personally, after I said it, I should've known how it'd go from there, thinking about the statement I just made. But I didn't even think of that. I was just too mad at Hermione and the world.

Hermione stopped her pacing and glared at me. I didn't glare back at her, and confused about how I should go about it, I just stared at the floor at her feet. Next thing I knew, she snarled, "Get out."

"What-" My head snapped up to her head, now glaring.

"Out! Don't ask me about… 'Bout...!"

"But, Gr-" I nearly rolled my eyes, but then Hermione yelled at me. Being unprepared for the burst, I was shocked.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "He's an insufferable prat, like _you_!"

"That would hurt more if I knew you weren't so mad." I mumbled, inhaling deeply. "What did he do this time?"

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at me, debating whether to tell me or not. _He's the only one who knows he's hurting me…_ She thought, then realised that Ginny and Harry knew too. She couldn't tell them- _not when they needed to deal with their own problems._ Hermione inhaled: she just wanted to tell _someone_. "The moron was _snogging_ Lavender and then I walked past and _what_ does he do? He pulls her away and asks me if we had homework and could he see mine… if it was Potions!"

I almost laughed but caught myself. The Former Gryffindor was too busy fuming to notice so I took a moment to recollect myself. "Why do you like him?"

Hermione paused for a moment, "I'm not sure."

I didn't say anything to ruin the silence. I knew what love was- everyone knows what love is, but I mean; I do actually know it. I've experienced it, despite what everyone thinks of me. Despite my 'reputation'. So I guess I should understand what Hermione's going through- but the story's not quite the same. I'm not quite the same. I believe love is either some form of purity, like in family- despite my childhood I still had it- and then the lies. _Lies, lies, lies, bullshit, lies, lies, lies. _It's just at the rate of the bullshit, and the cause of the damage; that's the differences in love.

Hermione started pacing again, her eyebrows furrowed as she was in deep concentration.

Maybe she's too naïve; Too innocent. Ronald Weasley was her first boyfriend, wasn't he? She hasn't experienced true love or real heartbreak. I'm not saying I am or have, and I don't give a fuck because I believe past should stay in the past.

"So," I finally said, trying to get past images out of my head, "Whose bed am I on?"

Hermione laughed, eventually replying, "Mine."

"Ah," I said. "That makes me feel a little easier… I think…"

"What are you doing here again?" She asked after she stopped laughing.

"Well, I… I just wanted to sort of sort things out," I finally said, happy with my answer.

"Why?" Hermione said, pacing again.

I could've slapped myself; why did Hermione have to ask so many questions? What did she want me to tell her? "Because that's… That's what friends do."

"Friends…" Hermione repeated. She stopped pacing.

I nodded pointlessly.

"That's…" Hermione stopped pacing again. "I have a headache."

"Yeah, I was just about to say that if you continued to pace, then you'd give me a headache." I touched my forehead, it felt warm.

There was a pause, then Hermione said, "You know, Ginny's been getting really weird lately. The first day of school, she was fine… but then suddenly she's always upset or moody."

"Okay…" I said, wandering why Hermione was telling me this. I didn't quite know how to handle these things- I've never been the great supportive friend, who got everyone's secrets and helped them through their issues. It surprised me how quickly since I decided to change, have this 'fresh start' one person has started this process. Hermione, my ex- enemy. I considered the fact that maybe Hermione's bullshitting me and some day soon it'll be used as blackmail.

I didn't care.

"And Harry's my best friend. Like Ron… but I can't really tell him stuff… I always told Ginny my problems." Hermione took a deep breath. "So… I'd really like it… Having another friend. I mean I have Luna and Neville but… I think they both like each other so it wouldn't be right to impose all my problems on them."

I opened my mouth and for a moment hesitated, "What are you talking about?"

_Oh no!_ I realised, the realisation hitting me like a ton of bricks_. Hermione trusts me… that's responsibility! I'm having a fresh start… I have my own shit to deal with! Is Hermione gonna start running to me three times a day and cry on my shoulder? Am I gonna have to come up with random bullshit as I'm put on the spot to help her? Would it be over Weasley? What would I say to that? Should I just cut Hermione off now and tell her what I really think about love before she gets her hopes up?_

There was a long pause as I tried to calm myself down. Hermione's a part of the Golden Trio, despite, for some unknown reason, being putting into Slytherin. He's helped Harry Potter destroy the Dark Lord… she can take care of herself… I'm sure I can handle this…

Hermione massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to explain anything to anyone that moment; she'd be happy just falling asleep on the floor for a few minutes. "You don't understand?" Hermione said eventually, looking annoyed at the thought of repeating herself.

"No, no, I understand but does this mean… that you'd like being my friend?" I said.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah."

I opened my mouth feeling like I was on a timer. I closed my eyes and attempted to think of something- it failed. A fresh start. Hermione's been pretty good to me so far this year…

I smiled at Hermione Granger, "Okay then."

There was a pause. In the distance I heard a door slam from the common room. I wandered if it was a girl and if she caught me in her Dorm. I decided I didn't care and I got up. I rubbed my head in frustration- I went from being calm and thoughtless to being bombarded with different thoughts. I didn't know what to think- I wasn't myself lately, but one thing stood out and I decided to speak it, "If we're going to friends- I don't care that we're both in Slytherin and mean't to look tough to each other. I was placed back into Slytherin because I'm still 'very witty and very persuasive'" I said, remembering those words coming out of the Sorting Hat's mouth.

"I was nearly placed into Dumbledore's House because I'm loyal and trustworthy. Do you remember me telling you that I've changed since the war? Yeah, I mean't I want to start fucking _fresh_. I want to know who my true friends are. And I'm not dim, Hermione, I know as well as you know how you've acted weirdly the past few days… if you want to be my friend you can't keep giving me those mixed signals. I don't give a fuck if it's because it's all new to you- because it's happening to me too, okay? You've been through worse."

I stopped talking and inhaled deeply three times, almost making myself lightheaded. I surprised myself at the sudden rant.

"Wow," Hermione finally said, "You're right. I- I'm sorry…"

I nodded and attempted to hug her like a friend would. She walked back and held out her hand.

"Really?" I asked.

Hermione's eyes went shiny again and she didn't have time to respond. She coughed into sobs and I hugged her, reluctant at first but then decided I should. Some part of my mind thought, _see? That's why you hate love._ I remembered not long ago questioning it and everything, but thinking of that now and seeing Hermione, I wanted to kick myself up the arse. It didn't matter. Not now. I'm here for an education…

"I h-hate him," Hermione croaked as we both sat down on her bed.

I knew who she was talking about, "You cannot _hate_ the guy-" I said, not having much faith in what I said. I only said it because I thought it'd calm Hermione down, but then again, I realised my mistake. Of course Hermione would see through my lie- everyone knows what I think of love and hate. Hermione and I were right in the middle of hate not that long ago.

Hermione just let go the obvious lie and said, "He _cheated_ on me!" Hermione's angry eyes narrowed to mine. "The- The-"

She stopped, sobbing still whining through her throat she grasped my sleeve. She stared at me for a long moment. Her face didn't change; she stared with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Her lips in a stubborn, straight, thin line. I wandered why Hermione was placed into Slytherin. Was it possible that her mixed emotions from everything tampered with the results? The more I thought about it, the more I doubted it. She was such a mess- she's crying over Ronald Weasley.

I tried to imagine being in her position and what I'd do. The point was… I'd never be in her position. And if I had ever fallen for the lies, I'd probably punch him in the head.

I was just about going to pretend to gag in disgust from even thinking about 'liking' the Weasley, despite the fact I was imagining being in Hermione's perspective, when she leapt from my side.

"Hermione, what are you-?"

Hermione just shook her head, not looking at me anymore. She stumbled into a sudden rush. I stood up from the bed as well, but froze, trying to remember what happened- what she could possibily be thinking- this 'new Hermione'. I would've felt some fear for Ron, if I care for him to some further extent, but I knew Hermione was extremely mad and acting on impulse now. Ron was her first boyfriend, wasn't he? And then he cheated, and Hermione fell head over heels hard for him. She was obviously running to him now. Classes were over, for the day.

I jumped down 4 stairs at a time, almost losing my balance in the process, but caught up with Hermione nonetheless.

"You're not thinking straight-" I scowled. I wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly, at that moment, I very much regretted going to see Hermione. Then maybe, I wouldn't be chasing her now.

Said female skidded around the corner of the stairs and bursted the Slytherin Common Room door open.

"Hermione!" I yelled, though the only response I got was the slammed door. I stopped running0 do I need to get involved with her business? I growled and yanked the door open then bolted off down the direction I just managed to see Hermione run through.

"Hermione!" I yelled again, almost moaning.

There was a yelp on the other end of the hallway and I gave up screaming, knowing she'd probably already jumped Ron. Why did I even bother running?

"Oh, just let the poor guy go," I said.

Hermione was on top of Ron and slapped him on the cheek. "_Hermione_? What are you _doing_?" Ron cried, clutching his cheek.

I grabbed Hermione's waist and tried to yank her off, but I ended up helping her as she started kicking and actually kicked Ron in the stomach. Ron clutched his stomach in pain, groaning.

Hermione stopped kicking and I felt her muscles soften in my grip. "Let me go," She whispered.

I let her go and she stumbled, nearly tripping over Ron's leg. Both of Hermione's hands were clutched and the next thing I knew, was that Ronald Weasley doubled over in pain, crying out.

"Wha-," I said, feeling like I was missing something.

Hermione went to kick Ron's shin but then my instincts reacted and I grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Hermione felt the slight pain at her arm's muscles being pulled back so abruptly. "Let go," She gasped.

Ron was gasping on the floor as well, his face and suddenly I realised what Hermione did. Now, I felt bad for Ron. In that moment I lost concentration Hermione snatched her arms back to her again. She cradled them for a moment and then exhaled. She dropped her arms to her side, they were clenched very tightly and for a second I thought that maybe she'd punch Ron. However, she knelt down besides him and said, "I'm sorry Ron…" She took out her wand and muttered some words. Just an instant after Ron sat up, in no more pain.

"Thanks." He said, hesitating. Hermione nodded and put her wand away. "But _why_ in the name of Merlin did you attack me?"

"You may be trustworthy and loyal and a good friend, but you cheated on me during our relationship-"

"You make no sense, Hermione!" Ron interrupted, waving his arms around frustrated.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before saying, "You cheated on me… with Lavender!"

"No I didn't-"

"Ginny saw you!"

"When?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms.

"I-" Hermione stuttered.

"If it was just after New Years Eve, Ginny's wrong because we were only talking… I mean… I kissed her once on the cheek but-"

"It wasn't after New Years Eve!" Hermione growled. "I didn't know about that event."

"Oh," Ron said, his cheeks going a slight pink.

There was an awkward silence.

Not long after, I had offered to the both of them to talk with Ginny. The whole situation was complicated, and if I was honest, neither was them were helping it at all. Ron was almost helpless- I mean, he pretty much let himself get bashed by a girl. The Gryffindor turned his anger on me, exclaiming, 'Malfoy? Why would you care?'

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to run- why would I be in the mood to explain anything? Hermione agreed with my idea and stood up. In the process, she bewildered her supposed to be best friend, as she had called me by my first name. Ron stuttered, trying to make sense of it.

"Yes, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

He didn't say anything else but I could tell he was still surprised. Hermione looked at him again and said, "Could we do that tomorrow? I'm really tired suddenly…"

"It's 7 o'clock in the night," I stated.

Hermione nodded, and ignored Ron and my odd looks towards her. "See you tomorrow morning, Ronald."

Ron got up from the floor and nodded, "See you, Hermione."

"Are you alright?" I whispered as we walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "Just a little tired."

"Don't ever do that again," I said seriously.

"Night, Draco." Hermione mumbled, avoiding my question. I stared after her as she walked almost sleep-walking like up the stairs.

I sighed and checked the time, just two minutes after 7. I highly doubted I would be able to fall asleep now even if I do go to bed. I have homework for majority of the subjects I had today, due tomorrow. I didn't start any of them… Somewhere deep down I knew that was bad. I wouldn't have the strength to do all them tomorrow morning and I came back for a 'fresh start' and that, unfortunately, fucking includes education…

As I walked around the school, I felt lonely. Blaise Zabini had caught up and talked to me but after a few minutes I had ran back to the Slytherin Common Room. It was 8 o'clock. Slamming the door shut I gasped.

I was met with Hermione and anger written all over her face. I was beginning to wander if that was Hermione now- almost every time I saw her, she was angry… or depressed. Everything went so fast, as I lay in bed that night all the scenes were like a movie to me. Surreal. To me, they didn't match up and I was just grateful that right now it was over. She told me our friendship was over. What _fucking bullshit is that?_ I thought angrily. I remembered my frustration and confusion. I just walked into the damn Common Room- how could I have done something wrong _already_?

_"It's over, Malfoy. Our 'friendship'," She greeted me._

_She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. The book was closed even before I walked into the room. She stood up. "You're a foul git, you know that?" She mumbled then walked up the stairs to her room._

_"What?" I repeated, more confused after I heard the girl's common room door slam closed._

It was a good decision, on my part, to go and see what the problem was because I finally got something out of the Former Gryffindor Princess.

_"What is it, Malfoy?"_

_"Let me in," I snapped._

_"No, it's the_girl's_dorm!" Pansy said, smirking._

"_Come on, Parkinson, like I give a fuck-"_

_"PRAT!" Hermione yelled from somewhere inside the dorm._

Finally after Parkinson had told me that I was 'low', the rumour came out that I _snogged_ a Slytherin Girl. The whole problem that evening was that Hermione was scared of _losing_ me as a _friend_. _What is that?_I thought. _I mean… I get it, that she's losing a part of her friends at the moment… Ginny acting all hormonal and all. But who really cares if I snog a chick? Did Harry have to go through these tests?_

I knew that Blaise Zabini mean't a lot to me and I wouldn't want to lose him, but he goes around snogging whoever he wants- like I used to. _Who cares?_ Then I realised that Hermione's never experienced that either; she wouldn't understand. Is that maybe why she didn't want me to snog other girls.

Suddenly, I felt more content. Of course that was the reason. Just before I gratefully fell into a sleep for a few hours, I promised myself I'd never tell anybody my secret. Just for a moment then… Perhaps, I did believe that maybe Hermione Granger 'liked' me. I was grateful I was wrong because after everything… I would not handle that well.

_"GIT!" Hermione yelled at the same time Pansy yelled, "Sod off!" from the door._

_"I'M SORRY, COULD YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR SO WE COULD TALK ABOUT THIS-"_

_"Say another word and I'll make sure I'll get-" Hermione growled._

_"BUT-" I stopped myself and had interrupted Hermione in the process. There was no use in fighting. I was to find out who started this ridiculous rumour and find out why. "WHO TOLD YOU THIS HERMIONE?"_

_The door swung open ten seconds later and I suddenly felt a pain in my nose. "Fucking -"_

_"Don't call me Hermione, again." Hermione growled at me._

_My hands instinctively reached my face as I suddenly felt uneasy at the smell of the blood from my nose._

_Hermione stood there for a moment before going back inside and coming back to the door with her wand. She said a spell and the smell of blood vanished as well did the pain._

_"Thanks," I mumbled._

_"Before I never talk to you again, care to tell me why the hell you kissed that Slytherin?"_

_"Who?" I bellowed, getting annoyed. Who cares?_

_"I don't know; _I_ wasn't there!" Hermione retorted, still fuming._

_I paused, taking a deep breath. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I knew that this conversation wasn't rational- that something was missing. That it was a pointless fight. "I didn't kiss anybody," I scowled. "Why don't you believe me? I was with you nearly all day!"_

_"Because I was only with you for a few hours, maybe 4: You had the rest of the day to snog some girl," Hermione said like I should've figured it out. She looked at me like I was causing her all this drama, like I was responsible, like I was the crazy one._

_"I was with Blaise and Pansy the rest of the bloody day," I said, thinking that would solve all the fight._

_"That's not what Pansy said."_

Pansy_. That's not what _Pansy_ said. I growled, having the urge to punch the wall behind Hermione. "Stop calling her Pansy; She wasn't even your friend an hour ago!"_

_"An hour ago, I thought you were my friend," Hermione's eyes narrowed at me as she said the statement slowly._

_I exhaled loudly, "Why don't you ask Blaise? He was with me all day, and then you can bloody talk to _Pansy_! But you still haven't told me why you _care_! You don't own me and you're not my mother! If I was to kiss someone, it wouldn't be any of your freaking business!"_

_Hermione had paused, not knowing what to say. "I don't know," Hermione mumbled._

_"What?" I repeated. "You don't know why you care? You- You broke my nose!"_

_"I fixed it; it's not broken anymore."_

_I growled and turned to leave but Hermione grabbed my sleeve in attempt to stop me. I shook her hand off._ _"Don't touch me."_

_A hundred thoughts were swimming frantically around in my mind but by the time I was halfway down the stairs all the thoughts had vanished._ _When I reached the middle of the staircase, Hermione had stopped at the top and frantically screamed out, "Oi, Malfoy, stop, fine. I believe you, alright?"_

_I stopped walking but didn't turn around, not knowing how exactly to react. Oh, she believes me, I thought. That's brilliant- that still doesn't mean anything to why she-_

_"I-" Hermione stumbled on her words, "I know it was wrong… but I cared because I thought that you cared! You were so kind and I started liking you- our friendship. And I thought… all of it would vanish in a moment because you had snogged another girl!"_

_I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out, I glanced at Hermione and nodded swiftly, telling her I understood then hurried down the stairs to get to the Boys dorm._

_Right now, like I give a fuck._

**A/N: ****The next chapter finally introduces the Marriage Law!**


	8. Silhouette

Chapter Eight:

_**Silhouette**_

17th of March, 2011. Thursday.

I became aware of the darkness behind my eyelids. I lifted my arm to rub my face, an attempt to awake myself up fully and more quickly before I felt like I got smashed in the head with a bat. "What the-" Despite being devastated that I'd have woken up to a headache, I groaned before hesitantly getting out of the bed. Even stretching hurt my head so I used my wand to get rid of the nightmarish thing.

The Common Room was empty and suddenly I realised that I didn't know what the time was.

Today was Thursday and that I had a test for Potions. I knew I had to study because Professor Snape thought of me as highest of the class in competition with Hermione Granger. And wasn't there homework I was supposed to do? I figure I'll tell them I just didn't do it… I don't want to seem like I didn't get it, I don't want any excuses to lower my grades.

I paused to think about it when suddenly, my eyes widened: I remembered what happened last night.

"_Don't call me Hermione, again."_

_I exhaled loudly, "Why don't you ask Blaise? He was with me all day, and then you can bloody talk to _Pansy_! But you still haven't told me why you _care_! You don't own me and you're not my mother! If I was to kiss someone, it wouldn't be any of your freaking business!"_

"…_Malfoy, stop, fine. I believe you, alright?"_

It was hours ago, but the scene, despite being clear in my head, felt like it happened months ago. It was so stupid. I didn't even think I should get so angry about it; I mean, honestly, she got mad at me because she was told I kissed somebody? As I thought about it, it seemed ridiculous. Even though her reason seemed a little rational… I guess. Considering it's me…

I groaned again, lost in my brooding that it took me a moment to realise a figure was on the couch, already leaping from it. I could see their wand stretched out.

A moment passed. I was the first one to interrupt it. "Oh, it's you," I exhaled, loosening my shoulders.

"Yeah," Pansy said uncomfortably. I could see her silhouette, just barely, and I watched as a shaded shape- Pansy's arm- lowered her wand and put it back into her robes. I could tell she was already in her robes: it was a black shape, just barely recognisable in the darkness. Then I wandered; why would Pansy be wearing the robe so early in the morning?

She moved first, sitting down on the couch she had jumped from. I moved around, my movement still tainted from having woken up just moments ago. After sitting down in the couch opposite Parkinson, I asked, "What's the time?"

"Its 5am," Parkinson answered quickly as she lay back on the couch.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked surprised. I looked around, having hit me that we were talking in the dark. I grabbed my wand out of my robe and produced a dim light.

Pansy looked at me but didn't say anything.

"What's the problem?" I snapped.

"I don't have a problem."

"Then?"

It was hard to look angry when I was still weary from just waking up and to seem frustrated in a dim light between a distance of couch to couch. We stared at each other for a moment until Pansy lifted her arms up in defeat, "Okay, okay. Hermione was whimpering in her sleep and wouldn't reply when I shook her so I came down here…"

"Huh…" I said interested. I was also a little surprised to the fact that I even felt concerned. "She was whimpering? When?"

"I dunno," Pansy said, stretching her arms out in front of her. "I don't care."

My mouth opened slightly.

"_Stop calling her Pansy: She wasn't even your friend an hour ago!" I yelled, wanting to punch a wall._

_"An hour ago, I thought you were my friend."_

I narrowed my eyes at the Slytherin Queen, "What do you mean you don't care? You definitely cared yesterday!"

My sleepy state had faded away and I felt frustrated. I forgot- so I found no sense in being mad at the situation… but that didn't mean I was finished being frustrated at _Pansy_. What was she thinking? What were both of the girls thinking? I thought I could still be asleep… Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson attempt at being friends? Hermione had broke my fucking nose, for goodness sake! And now, Parkinson doesn't care?

I touched my nose subconsciousnessly. She had fixed my nose up afterwards…

"Fine, fine!" Pansy groaned, placing her hands on her face. She paused and then sat up, and looked at me. I didn't have time to say anything because she rapidly continued. "I still _like_ you _Draco_, I _see_ the way you look at _her_… and I didn't want that-"

"You made up the rumour?" I hissed. I was being to lose grip on holding my wand up for light source and quickly lifted it up again. I was filled with so many thoughts, I was beginning to feel tired again.

"Yeah… but I couldn't stand it! She looks at you the same as well but-"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I could feel my voice getting higher. I froze, reminding myself that people were sleeping. I couldn't believe Pansy made a rumour about me, like that. It almost seemed pathetic… but then again, I couldn't fully comprehend the thought because I was shocked.

"_She looks at you the same as well…"_

It hit me like a random punch to the jaw. I gaped, "I don't love the girl! And she definitely doesn't like me! Have you- You're fucking mental Parkinson!" I added, "We're just _friends_! She still likes Ronald Weasley! And… and you don't like me either, Parkinson! You think you do but-" I didn't know what to say and my voice cut off.

I lifted the light source again but my wrist was beginning to get tired of holding it up for so long. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm my mind. Maybe I should search around the wall and look for the light switch-

"Draco-" I attempted to yelp in bewilderment but the air got stuck in my throat. Parkinson was suddenly on her knees, in front of me. She looked vulnerable as she grabbed my arms and pushed me onto the couch.

"What the-" I managed to speak.

"I know you don't want to like her. But I am girl; I know she likes you. But I know how I feel… when we're together… and I'd like…"

She jumped onto the couch and then leaned over me giggling, I could smell her breath. It all became too much for me to handle- and in the movies, when a momentous appears, they say time slows… but time sped up for me. I could feel my heart beat heavily as Parkinson's breath wiped onto my nose. I felt like going back under the covers- it's still so early in the morning! I dropped my wand and the light faded away.

I almost felt like gagging. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed, all thought about people sleeping had wiped away from my thoughts at that moment.

Parkinson kissed my cheek and that's when I felt clear and knew what I had to do. I grabbed both her shoulders, "Parkinson, listen to what I'm saying. I don't like Hermione Granger and she doesn't like me-"

"I don't understand why we have to talk about this!"

I ignored her comment and continued. "We are only friends. And I want to be friends with you too, if you think you love me, I'm sorry but I don't love you back. I just want to be friends… You're a great person Parkinson but you can't force people into liking you."

I stopped and almost smiled, thinking I did it; I got Parkinson to understand. But then someone gasped and I recognised it from neither me nor Parkinson.

I looked up and saw another silhouette. I could just make out their figure- obviously not in a robe like Parkinson on me; the person was wearing shorts and a loose top. I could tell it was a female and I could just figure out she was covering her face with her hands. Parkinson didn't seem to care that another person entered the room. I could tell she glanced to the side and then suddenly she was kissing my neck.

I groaned in frustration, "Parkinson!" I snapped, and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Please, understand!"

Parkinson rolled off me and I exhaled. I tried to get her out of my mind, I tried to let go of my anger as I wandered- who would stand in the room and freak out?

I glanced up, and suddenly I realised. "Hermione- you can uncover your face!" I almost laughed. "We're not doing anything."

Hermione peeled one hand off and then the other. "Oh."

I stared at Hermione, unsure what to say to Parkinson or Hermione. Eventually, I turned to Parkinson about to open my mouth when her lips crashed on mine. In an instant I grabbed her shoulders again and yanked her off. "Parkinson!"

She let out a growl and got off the couch, giving me a long glare full of anger before she walked out of the room.

"Far out," I muttered as I stood up.

Hermione turned to leave the room, feeling like she was interrupting something private. There were two things she felt; suddenly vulnerable, despite the fact that she wore a bra, a comfortable outfit and that it was still dark enough for me not to notice her blushing. She had nightmare, and when she woke up she heard Parkinson leaving the Girls Dorm. She stayed under the covers for a while before she decided to go to the library and read something, to distract her mind.

I sighed and then noticed Hermione's hunched shoulders as her silhouette was walking towards the exit. "Wait Hermione, she's just acting; we weren't doing anything."

Hermione exhaled and turned around. There was a pause and then suddenly the light in the room turned on. Hermione was standing next to the light switch, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with her straight hair.

Then, "I think we should go back to the way we used to be," Hermione mumbled.

"W-what?"

"I believe you about not snogging another girl in the hallway and I doubt you and Pansy were doing anything then… but I'm so confused right now. It seemed easier when we were ignoring each other."

"How is that easier?" I said, feeling angry. "How could you say that when it wasn't ignorance, Hermione; it was fighting?"

"Because…" She looked at me. "I'm not sure, I just need to straight out some things. Oh and by the way," Hermione added, looking down to the floor. A strand of her brown hair went into her eyelash and she grabbed it and pulled it behind her ear. She bit her lip and then looked up to me again. "Yesterday, you helped me realise that I'm okay… that I don't like Ron anymore. So thanks."

I watched Hermione walk out of the Slytherin Common Room. What was Parkinson talking about? Hermione doesn't like me. We had a good friendship so how can I forget about all that and be rude to her like before? Why would she even want that?

* * *

21st of March, 2011. Monday.

"Oh wait, wait!" Hagrid said frantically as everyone got up and was ready to leave for Lunch. The bell had rung and signalled the finish of Period Four: Care of Magical Creatures. "After lunch, Professor McGonagall wants to see all the year sevens and sixes in the Great Hall!"

"Yeah, just great," I muttered, my voice filled with sarcasm.

It was Monday, the second week of Term 1 for everyone. It was Thursday when Hermione Granger and I had stopped being friends. I past her in the hallways last Thursday, I overheard her talking with Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. I heard her say, _"I__just__need__to__know__what__happened-__justto__clear__my__thoughts.__Ginny,__are__you__sure__Ron__cheated?"_I didn't want to hear anymore so I continued to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We still were civil to each other sometimes- Hermione Granger and I- but out of old habits we would sometimes snap things at each other. Mainly we were just quiet around each other.

What was I thinking anyways? I can be nice and friendly and change since the war… but I'm a Malfoy. It's harsh and I don't like it so I decided to just be civil for now on. I guess it's better than being friends with Hermione Granger like before.

I have been avoiding her.

* * *

"Hey, Draco," Blaise Zabini grinned as I sat down in the Great Hall.

"Hi."

"What's new?"

"Not much since you asked at recess." I exhaled.

"What's the matter, mate?" Blaise asked, drinking some apple juice.

"That's none of your business-"

"Oh, please," Blaise snapped, "like it's not obvious! You've been roaming the hallways of Hogwarts since Friday like a freaking zombie!"

I laughed and bit into a green apple. The table had gone quiet for a little bit. Most students were around Hogwarts or in the library, so the Great Hall was almost empty.

"Oh, by the way," I said. "Professor McGonagall wants to see all the year sevens and sixes after lunch."

"Do you think we're in trouble?"

"Why else would we be called?"

Blaise shrugged. "How's life, mate?"

"Good." I responded. "I'm going for a-"

Blaise lifted an arm, as an attempt to stop me, "Draco, I know what's up."

I rolled my eyes. How does he know what's wrong when I barely do? I frowned as I remembered what Granger had said a few days ago. _"It__seemed__more__easier__when__we__were__ignoring__each__other."_

Maybe she was right, but I didn't want to believe it. When Granger and I had spent those times walking around Hogwarts or sitting the Slytherin Common Room, it felt right to just finally let go. It seemed easier that way. I was able to calm down and speak how I felt when I was with her. I know she felt the same. We both enjoyed our friendship. I never really had that before. But now that's all ruined.

We're not exactly like we were before, but we might as well be. It's harder to act annoyed with her when we had a good friendship. But what are we now? Was it Parkinson's fault we're not friends anymore? I suddenly realised I needed to talk to her. Where is she?

I stood up, exhaling loudly.

"Mate-" Blaise snapped annoyed as I got up. He was talking to me, explaining that he thinks I love Hermione Granger as well and he thinks that I should give up on the old traditions and make friends with her.

"I _don't_ love Hermione Granger! _Don't_ you understand what friendship is?"

"Draco-" Blaise said surprised.

"Where the bloody hell is Parkinson?" I snapped, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

I stalked around the Great Hall and turned a corner. I exited the hallways and walked through the doors into the grass areas. There weren't many people here either. I could see Granger and Potter talking under a tree on the distant side and some first years talking on the benches on the other side. I stomped my way over to where I could see Parkinson, standing, with her back my way, near the benches.

I wanted to scream out her name- but a Malfoy doesn't do that. So I jumped, I don't know why I did, but I was suddenly on top of her.

"WHO THE HELL? GET OFF!" The Slytherin quickly responded.

I rolled off her and sat up quickly, she didn't get up as she realised it was me. "Bloody hell, Draco!" She said but a smirk formed on her lips.

"We need to talk," I said, hating those four words.

"Really?" Parkinson said, confusion in her voice. "Look, I know what you're thinking but… It wasn't me… Okay, fine so I did! But it was a boy who took the camera. He said he needed it for some Muggle Studies assessment and I said it was alright. I didn't know who it was but… It didn't have a name on the camera! It was only a few hours ago and he said he'd bring it back tomorrow night!"

"Parkinson! Shut up!" I scowled. "I don't know what in Merlin's name you're talking about!"

Parkinson went quiet for a moment. "Oh."

She grabbed my collar from the shirt and made me lean closer to her. "I suggest we do it in the Girl's Dorm because the Boy Dorm makes me feel uneasy."

"What?" I yanked my collar back. "Parkinson! Have you lost your mind? I wanted to _talk_ to you!"

"Oh," The Slytherin girl repeated. "What about?" She suddenly sounded uninterested.

I inhaled and exhaled, taking more than a moment to figure out what to tell her. I prevented myself from blushing, and calmed down: I probably should have thought of that before I jumped her. "I wanted to tell you to piss off," I abruptly admitted. "I don't want to be mean, but you were yesterday. You're not my friend anymore; you're a liar, and all you ever think about with me is kissing… and lying."

"That's not true!" Parkinson whispered, but her green eyes had widened.

I sighed and stood up from the grass. Parkinson didn't get up. "You're really a foul git, you know that?" Parkinson hissed.

"Yeah, I've been told before." I muttered. I seemed to be told that a lot more lately and I wasn't sure how to react about it. "I'm sorry, Parkinson."

Then I walked away, feeling immensely guilty that I would've thought in the first place. I had just told off another 'friend'. Well, she's not my friend anymore… I sighed, looking around the park. I saw Hermione Granger gasping, her hand reaching her mouth and she hugged Harry.

I felt angry. What does Hermione Granger want from me?

I suddenly didn't care.

Blaise Zabini did not shut up the second I walked back into the Great Hall. He drowned on and on about how he knows something's wrong. He said that if I didn't tell him he'll make sure he'll get it out of me. I'm sure that's now his goal and he probably won't stop until he finds out.

"Even the way you walked into the Great Hall provided me information that something's up!" Blaise said.

"Leave it alone, Blaise." I hissed. "In around 5 minutes lunch will be over and McGonagall will come and make some announcement."

"So what; Why do you care?" Blaise wouldn't leave it alone. Well I guess in a sense he did, and I knew he was just being a good friend but then he went on bout self esteem and that I'll have none if I never tell anyone my problems.

I got angry, I had to inhale and exhale to calm down but even that didn't work. I could barely register the loud breaths that I exhaled and with every second. All I wanted was peace, but I could feel another headache rising. I stood up, having a bad urge to smash something. Chuck the stupid table on the other side of the Hall. Punch a wall. Do something!

"Draco-"

"Going for a bloody walk, Blaise," I hissed, clutching and unclenching my wrists so hard and probably at a speed that wasn't good either. My knuckles went white but I hardly cared. I stopped and spread my fingers when a sudden, light jolt of pain sped through them.

Blaise didn't say anything, he watched as I stormed out of the Great Hall. He doubted I'd be back in 5 minutes.

Screw the stupid plan I had from the beginning. I don't care anymore and apparently neither does Hermione Granger. I thought the name with as much hatred I could. The girl thinks the whole fucking world runs around her. Oh no, we wouldn't want to make the precious Gryffindor upset! _How_ could Ronald Weasley dump her?

She's annoying, loud and a damn right, fucking know-it-all.

I paused for a second and corrected myself: Precious former Gryffindor. She got herself into Slytherin.

I don't even understand how she got herself into Slytherin. Could you even bribe the Sorting Hat to let you in some house? I couldn't imagine Hermione doing that, and anyway- why would she want to go into Slytherin?

I laughed bitterly with the wind that suddenly came through my hair as I exited through some doors and onto grass. I know I sound like a bloody maniac, what would people think if they saw a boy laughing bitterly at the wind?

Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. I sighed. They're all trouble.

Why can't something for once go my way?

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"Stop walking! You're _hurting_ my elbow!"

"Then let go!"

"No!"

"_Ginny_!"

"I-I- Harry's going to be there. It's just an announcement… we can hear about it _later_! It's an announcement, Hermione! Not the bloody NEWTS!"

Hermione Granger sighed, "You'll be fine!" She stopped walking and Ginny Weasley let go, rubbing her elbow. "Harry liked you; he broke up with you because of the war. Why are you so afraid?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. And fine! _Fine_! We'll go to the stupid announcement. I think we're in trouble, though. And I _don't_ like getting yelled at 12o'clock on a Monday, but _fine! I'll come!_"

Hermione smiled weakly at her best friend and started walking to the Great Hall with Ginny walking besides her. Hermione was tired- very tired. She probably should've re-thought about reading books for hours before breakfast that morning, but she didn't. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly she felt like she wanted answers. "Why do you think Ronald did it?" She asked.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You know; Cheat on me." Hermione said, looking at Ginny meaningfully. Ginny understand- Hermione didn't like to talk about it much.

"Oh," Ginny said, suddenly uncomfortable. "He's very stupid sometimes, Hermione, you know that. He likes doing what he wants… you know, I don't think he intended to hurt you so badly. He doesn't think things through…"

"Yeah," Hermione muttered.

"And Hermione… I think it was because he was slowly getting over you. Ron wouldn't do that to you if he was really in love with you."

"Yeah," Hermione repeated. "I think after he broke up with me, I did start to wander if I really did love him. I don't think I did…"

"Do you still like him?" Ginny asked, wanting to stir the conversation away from a very depressing one. She didn't want to converse about love when she was still panicking about going into the Hall where Harry would be.

It was just a slight moment of silence, they were just in front of the Great Hall's doors now. "No."

"Okay," Ginny said, smiling at her best friend with support.

"Move it!" A blonde Slytherin abruptly hissed and the doors slammed open then shut and he was gone.

"Prat," Ginny muttered.

Hermione didn't say anything. They walked through the Great Hall doors and Hermione sighed as she saw Draco Malfoy sit on the Slytherin Table. He was the only one there.

* * *

I didn't say anything as Hermione Granger sat down in front of me. She didn't look me in the eyes; instead, she lifted her hands on top of the table and played with her fingers.

"Granger," I greeted first.

"Malfoy."

There was another pause as I waited for the time to end Lunch. Everybody was in the Hall already. But the time seemed to go so slow to even reach one second past. I sighed.

"What is your problem?" Granger said, looking at me.

"Nothing, Granger- Everything is all rainbows and sunshine!"

"There no need to snarl," She snapped.

"There's always a reason to snap when your face is in front of mine."

Hermione stared at me for a moment before saying, "You're a git."

"Real original," I rolled my eyes.

"Loser."

"Know-it-all."

"Moron."

I inhaled and exhaled, "Want to really know my problem, Granger?" She didn't answer but her eyes lifted until they reached mine. "You."

"Freaking-" I gasped, my arm reaching my knee instantly. "What was that for?"

"Idiot," She muttered.

"I can hear you!" I snapped.

"I know!" She smirked. "I said it loud enough for you to hear… Idiot."

I stared at Hermione, just remembering to keep my mouth shut. She smirked- I never saw her smirk before. Am I suddenly her _role model_ now? Is she using it against me? Smirking is _my_ thing! After a moment, I exhaled again, very loudly. I wanted to say something but before I could comment back, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed around the Hall.

"I'm immensely sorry to call you all here out of class, but I'm very appalled-"

"-Told you!" Blaise suddenly shrieked. I looked at the Dumbledore's table and lifted my eyebrow. Ginny looked at Blaise, who was besides her, not saying another word. Realising he said it too loudly Blaise went a little pink and looked up at the Headmaster.

"Firstly, I want no interruptions, is that clear? I have tried extremely hard to stop this from happening but my efforts have been disregarded and Hogwarts have been chosen to be the first to try this procedure."

Once the Professor stopped talking, mutters and whispered where all around the room. I looked at Hermione Granger, noticing her thoughtful face. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to understand what Professor McGonagall had meant. I knew her first reaction, like mine, was: what is the procedure the Professor is talking about?

**A/N: I know I said I'd include the introduction to the Marriage Law, which I did. But I didn't really use much of it in this chapter because there was too much to put into this chapter, but it's still there and I'm quite happy with this chapter, so I hope you are as well.**


	9. Oh Joy

Chapter Nine:

_**Oh Joy**_

21st of March, 2011. Monday.

"The procedure is assigned to mainly essentially the year sevens and to the year sixes to wizarding schools. However, the procedure may be able to stretch the rules and any year could be involved. As I mentioned, we are the first to try this procedure from a consequence that the ministry isn't sure if it is going to work. Nonetheless, they say they trust us and I believe this procedure could succeed in bringing us all together… If it does, then other schools will be assigned the same procedure."

I sighed. Headmistress McGonagall must have used the word 'procedure' about a hundred times already. It may me feel as though McGonagall is a doctor slowly going to tell us something is very wrong. Then I frowned, realising I was actually listening in assembly. That was first…

"What's the procedure?" A Brave Gryffindor yelled.

"The procedure is known as the Marriage Law."

Granger gasped, a hand lifted to her mouth, her eyes wide. She looked terrified and I felt like ice was place into my veins, feeling terrified myself, after Granger's reaction. Maybe something _is_ wrong? Marriage doesn't sound right… I'm too young to be tied down!

"The Marriage Law, is in Hogwarts: A History. It was tried once before, centuries and centuries ago but it had failed. Of course, the ministry wouldn't try again with the same methods. The rules and assignments and basic things have been changed. The only thing that is the same is why it has happened and still a bit of the actual definition of the Marriage Law."

Granger's eyes found mine and I stared at her. She looked frantic, like she was trying to tell me something. Her hands went to her forehead for a brief moment.

"What?" I hissed.

She didn't reply, her attention back to Professor McGonagall. Her eyes weren't wide anymore and her mouth was closed. She looked calmer.

I sighed and turned to the Professor as well.

"The Marriage Law is that students are to do an examination. A very large test, one that does indeed determine your future and one you cannot cheat."

"How can you not cheat on a test?" Seamus muttered from the Ravenclaw Table.

"Because, Mr. Finnigan," Professor McGonagall said, staring at the Ravenclaw annoyed, "This test is based on yourself. You are to do it to find, how you would put it… you're perfect match."

There was a moment of silence, where McGonagall gained her breath back and walked around the stage.

_Boom!_

"Gr-Granger?" I stood up and leaned over the table, shocked. "_I didn't do it!_" I yelled to Professor McGonagall, lifting up both my arms. "She just fainted… or something!"

Professor McGonagall gave me a stern look and walked down from the stage. She knelt down and said a spelt, her wand present. Granger's once pale face turned back into its normal colour and her eyes flustered open.

She grabbed Professor's arm, "You're not joking?" It was a very un-Granger like question. But I could tell she was really scared or anxious. It made me feel wary- should I be freaking out? Marriage… Tests… 'Perfect match'? Maybe I'm in shock…

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger-"

Granger's face went a little pale again but she slowly let go of the Professor's arm.

"I think she's going to faint again!" Someone yelled from another table.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said as she put her wand away, ignoring all the yelling and conversations that started.

"Yes," Granger said, getting up by herself.

The professor got up as well and walked back to the stage. I sat down on my seat again.

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you care?" I didn't reply which resulted on Granger hissing, "sod off, Malfoy."

Some hands flew into the air and questions were screamed. Professor McGonagall tried her best to answer them but soon she told everyone to get up as she fixed the tables. The five tables were suddenly stacked on each other behind the stage and around the Great Hall were rows of singular tables with singular chairs.

Soon everyone was in their seat and my mouth popped open at the sight of the test. It was stapled together, making it feel even more formal. I begun to panic- why do I need to do this? I already have the NEWTS this year and I didn't ask for this. If this doesn't reflect on my education I can just decline doing it… can't I?

I counted around 25 pages. I looked around, seeing everyone's expressions and McGonagall's expression. Hands flew up and McGonagall looked stern. Fuck, we were going to be here for hours…

The first page had had a title WIZARD where I wrote my full name down under and sighed. What would they really ask us on a test like this, I asked myself. It made me feel reassured- it's probably going to be like, 'what's your favourite number?' and not 'how many girlfriends have you had?'

I understood why McGonagall was hesitating and impatient to answer various questions; on the last few pages were tests that'd help decide on the results. Asking things like, RELATIONSHIP STATUS: ARE YOU IN ONE?

I looked around the Great Hall, about 30 minutes had past and everybody still looked confused, frustrated, tired, etc. I had only completed 12 pages of the test.

Harry Potter far away from me, leading closer to the wall, but still on the same side of the hall with me. He was looking content but then his eyes widen in surprise when he turned the page, probably thinking he had finished the test. He flicked through the next few pages, sighing. Ronald Weasley was on the table just besides Potter, he was writing furiously on the paper. I tried seeing which page he was on, but I couldn't see the page. Hermione Granger was behind Potter, and she was reading the test. Ginny Weasley was besides her. She was looking into space.

I looked around the Great Hall for Blaise Zabini, just realising that he wasn't by my side. I saw him on the other side of the Great Hall from Potter and I. He was also reading the test.

I sighed and went onto the next question on the test.

What is the state of your relationship with your family?

Oh joy.

* * *

The bell rang an hour and a half later and I nearly jumped out of my skeleton. I noticed so did a few people in front of me.

I was nearly out of my mind by the time all the 'Marriage Law Students' walked out of the Great Hall. That was probably the longest test I ever did in my life. I did manage to ask Professor McGonagall what's going to happen to our tests and she said a procedure was going to be completed that will compare the people who truly belong together.

I had nodded, but secretly doubted it all. How can someone get their true love by a written test? What if someone's true love is outside of Hogwarts?

"Oh? Mr. Malfoy?"

I turned around, there were still people leaving the Hall and I was in the middle of the tables.

"The rules haven't finished finalisation yet, but it'll explain everything. Just trust us- the test, a very strong spell will be placed on every one's test, for the true match."

I stared at McGonagall, eventually nodding, "So then what was the point of the test we all just-"

"Think of it as a compatibility test, helping the spell to choose."

* * *

"SHUT-UP! _SHUT UP_!" The Former Gryffindor Princess yelled, slamming the textbook she held onto the table and jumped up from the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. "_Merlin_!"

"Got a problem, Granger?" Parkinson sneered. "I'm sorry I'm not a Gryffindor so I can't help you!"

I could hear muffled voices before I opened the door and I had a feeling I recognised the voices. I sighed, just barely hearing, "STUPEFY!"

What the fuck? I ran back towards the Common Room door and ran inside, witnessing a red light and seeing Parkinson gasp. "_Granger? What the hell are you thinking?"_ I rushed to Parkinson's side.

Granger suddenly froze, wand still out. "Merlin… I… Is she okay?"

I sighed again and bent down to check Parkinson. She was still breathing- which was reasonable; the stunning spell only making the person fall unconscious. "You should probably take her to Madam Pomfrey," I said. "But she seems fine."

"Okay…" Granger nodded. "She'll be okay though."

I nodded.

Granger walked towards us and then warily slapped my hands away. I stood up and watched as she grabbed Parkinson and carried her to Madam Pomfrey.

I stayed in the Common Room, sitting down and being thoughtful. I didn't always think about anything in particular. I did notice how tired I was but I didn't want to go to sleep. I grabbed the textbook Granger left on the table and sighed.

She was reading Charms? Why in the name of Merlin would you study Charms? The class is basically practicals.

"Hmmm," I said, intrigued. I thought she would've studied something like Divination or Astronomy… History of Magic. I didn't think Hermione Granger was interested in Charms. I quite enjoy Charms… I gasped, chucking the book back on the table. Do Granger and I like the same thing? Oh, Merlin.

After 30 minutes since Hermione Granger took Pansy Parkinson to Madam Pomfrey, I heard voices from outside the room.

"I wander if the former Gryffindor Princess even cares that she's in Slytherin. I don't think that Weasley and Potter would like that! What? Do you want to be the princess of Slytherin now?" Laughter was heard throughout the Common Room.

The door slammed open and an angry Hermione Granger stormed in. Pansy Parkinson soon walked behind her, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello, Hermione!" I said, waving from the couch, smiling widely. "Have fun?"

She shot me a glare and I went quiet, no longer smiling. Parkinson sighed and both she and I watched the former Gryffindor walk up the stairs.


	10. Maybe

Chapter Ten:

_**Maybe**_

21st of March, 2011. Monday.

After Hermione Granger left the Common Room, I felt a little trapped. I turned to Pansy Parkinson who took it upon herself to sit down on the same couch as me. I had a hard time deciding whether I should move away or not. Point was, I felt odd sitting down next to Parkinson. Then I remembered- why the hell am I acting like this? I sat down on the chair in front of the couch.

Parkinson didn't seem to mind or notice as she gasped, "Merlin. Okay… So, what are you doing?"

I gazed at Parkinson for a while, remembering when I did go out with her. Did she even really like me then? Suffice to say, I didn't care: I never did like her that way anyhow. I swallowed and replied, "Nothing, stupid Gryffindor is getting on my nerves: Freaking know-it-all."

Parkinson grinned and corrected me.

I smirked, gazing behind Parkinson, remembering Hermione's reaction when she learnt that she was in Slytherin. "You're right, _Former_ Gryffindor."

Parkinson smirked back, a habit she gained a long, long time ago. It didn't bother me because Parkinson wasn't a liability to my 'reputation': She'd always copy my smirk. I long ago learnt to deal that she could be smirking to people behind my back. Said female crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

Would Parkinson ever change? I wandered the day when I would see a smiling, kind Pansy Parkinson in front of my eyes. I smiled, "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Parkinson."

Parkinson's smile faded and so did mine. I realised that Parkinson still thinks she likes me and she didn't know that I thought she was annoying. Perhaps she did and she was hoping against all odds. I did think I made it obvious that I thought so, but I forgot that Parkinson isn't very observation anyway.

She looked mad. _Shit._

"Maybe… and Parkinson, listen to me, _Maybe_… Maybe we should go to t-the formal… together." I couldn't believe I said that. I didn't want to go to the formal with Parkinson but… _maybe_ we should be friends. And if we do go to the formal together, we could go as friends. Perhaps I just don't know Parkinson as well. _Perhaps_ that was because she was an annoying, stubborn bitch.

Parkinson's face lit up and I groaned at the huge, belly yell "YES!" Parkinson squealed.

* * *

23rd of March, 2011. Wednesday.

The weather, despite it having been raining just hours ago, it was cloudy and warm currently. Many people at Hogwarts hated March because it involved a lot of rainy days. Hermione, however, loved Spring. She wouldn't mind being outside somewhere and continue reading the thriller book she'd been reading for a few days at that moment. But Hermione Granger stood in the library, exhaling loudly.

"I'm sorry! I don't get why Muggles need to click a button for some TV to turn on!"

Hermione rubbed her left arm subconsciously, she's been trying to help Ronald Weasley study for a Muggle Study test that was in two days. She was beginning to really regret agreeing to it because she could hardly see him on the other side of the room and keep in her frustrations. She doesn't love Ron… or she doesn't love him anymore. She wasn't sure if it was love, it was obviously something much stronger than 'puppy love'. Despite it all, she still had some soft spot for him- meaning she still felt odd around him.

His attitude at the moment, though, was helping Hermione focus on being frustrated instead of being sentimental. "Because, Ron! If you don't click the button the TV won't work."

Ron looked even more confused, "Why won't it go on? That's a stupid TV!"

Hermione had the urge to throw her arms up in the air. Ronald wasn't listening! "Muggles don't use magic, remember? So they use what's called electricity-"

"What in Merlin's name is Alatricity?" Ron interrupted. He looked like he was told Voldemort was alive still.

"Electricity," Hermione snapped, aiming to correct Ron's pronunciation.

"Hermione… I can't concentrate when you're mad," Ron said, abruptly seeming like the normal one between the two. Hermione stared at him whilst he looked at her with a stern expression.

Hermione blinked, "I'm mad because your not paying attention," Hermione attempted to soften her voice.

The test was how Muggles live and Hermione doubted that she'd be able to explain everything in 2 days.

Hermione was anxious, very nervous and it making her not act like herself. In 2 days time, it wasn't just the test on Muggle Studies she had, but it was also the day when everyone gets the results and see who they will have to marriage.

The Former Gryffindor has read that centuries ago, like Professor McGonagall had explained 3 days ago, the Marriage Law had meant that whoever was paired was to marry that person forever. Nobody was told the exact rules about this new Marriage Law, but everybody expected to hear them the day of the results.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were in the back of the library, near nobody. They were sitting on the floor with three textbooks around them, two of them being Hermione's. She felt awkward- how would it feel if she wouldn't see Ron's name on the list? The list that's supposed to determine who she's going to marriage. She's thought about it before, during their relationship, that it'd never be broken by _anything_ and that they could marry… one day.

"Hermione… the test is two days away… I don't even know what Electricity is! I'm going to fail!" Ronald slammed his pen on the floor in front of him.

They both went quiet.

"Electricity," Hermione continued again, "is charges that cause equipment that are connected by wires sometimes, like the TV, to turn on. Do you understand this?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Ronald said, picking up his pen and writing a note on the paper on his lap. "I've seen them in some places… especially in some shops…"

"It's a bit like science. We learnt about that last lesson."

"We did?" Ronald said, confused.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione sighed.

Ron didn't say anything. Instead, he opened a Muggle Studies textbook and flicked a few pages. Eventually he pointed to a picture of a laptop and said, "Bloody hell! What is that?"

Hermione laughed lightly, wiping her forehead. Maybe she needed a break and drink some water- she was beginning to feel really tired. She answered, "Another electricity device."

"For?"

"Uh…" Hermione paused thinking of how to explain what the laptop was used. "It was used for games… social programmes and the internet."

"Merlin," Ron exclaimed. "I've heard of the internet… Dad's used it heaps before! He does it for business, I think… so what's these social programmes?"

"It's when you can talk to people through the laptop."

"Why wouldn't they just want to see the people face to face?"

Hermione groaned but then her eyes widened when she saw a green eyed nineteen year old walk into the area. "H-Harry! Thank Merlin! Have you studied for the Muggle Studies test?"

Harry stopped in his tracks, "What test?"

Hermione groaned again.

"She's mad because I don't get how Muggles live," Ron explained, taking note of Harry's confused face.

Harry Potter sat down next to Hermione as he was still mad at Ron. He took the textbook and placed it in his lap.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "The Muggle Studies Test… Yeah, I studied. Muggles are very complex… and did you hear of the internet? Merlin!"

Hermione's head turn to Harry, "you did? Oh, yes, Harry, please, explain to Ron about laptops; He doesn't understand me!"

Harry gave Hermione an odd look.

"Oh please, Harry. He doesn't understand it when I teach it!" Hermione said. She quickly added, "Please… I'm not feeling so up for it-"

"Fine," Harry mumbled. Nonetheless, he avoided going closer to his used to be best friend whilst explaining it all to Ron. As he did so, Hermione leaned forward and grabbed the textbook from Harry's lap.

She flicked a few pages and the studying continued for about an hour later. It would've gone on longer, but the librarian hastily got the remaining students out of the library. Hermione sighed, hugging the textbook, "what's her problem?"

Harry gasped, checking his watch, "It's 8pm!"

"Oh," Hermione said.

Despite being tired, Harry didn't want to go to bed. Ron and Hermione besides him started running. Normally they'd all go to the Gryffindor Common Room, but Ron and Harry were soon left alone as Hermione was in Slytherin. Harry worried about that for a while- does that mean Hermione would become melodramatic and annoying? He was worried that he'd lose another friend and a lot of the time he'd crave to go back into his friendship with Ron.

"_Cr-"_

_Hermione leapt on top of Ron, leaving Harry stunned. _

However it was clear at the back of Harry's head the event that happened days ago. Whether or not Ron wanted to put him under the Crucio curse, it didn't matter: Harry doesn't want to feel another betrayal.

Ron got to the door first. As Harry was running he was about to feel mad when he heard his name.

"Ginny!" Harry breathed.

The red-head smiled and stopped in front of him, "Hey, Harry."

Ron moaned, about to cross his arms. Despite it all, he still did not want Harry or Ginny to show their obvious affection for each other.

"Oh, go in!" Harry snapped, his eyes flashing at Ron. Said Gryffindor sighed and disappeared behind the doors of Gryffindor's Common Room.

There was an odd moment of silence where Ginny couldn't stop smiling and Harry couldn't stop looking at her. He's missed her- he's hardly even seen Ginny much since the holidays. He was actually doing all his homework and assignments on his own, til night.

Neville had caught him recently. Harry was worried that he'd start a big argument. But Neville just shrugged it off and said, 'there you are. Maybe this is where you've always gone… No matter, Harry. It's okay- You can be Gryffindor's "Hermione Granger" for the rest of the year'. Regardless of everything, Harry actually laughed.

Ginny finally broke the silence, "C-Can you help me study for Astronomy? I have a test tomorrow and…"

Harry nodded, "Sure! We should go to your Common Room…"

"Alright," Ginny grinned and grabbed Harry's arm. She didn't blush like she would've years ago and no romantic movie pause had happened between the two, but they both grinned like crazy as they ran for Dumbledore's Common Room.

Harry has started helping people with their homework lately- he's helped Neville once with Potions, and then Ron with Muggle Studies just earlier that day. He hoped maybe he could help a lot more people with homework- it was a big advantage as he was trying to avoid away from all his problems. All his worries. He was beginning to agree with himself: Helping Ginny with her homework would be the best, but what Harry still hadn't done, was tell her that he still loves her.

* * *

24th of March, 2011. Thursday.

"Blaise; Let go of me!" I grasped my arm back. I was _not_ in a good mood: Blaise woke me up at _seven_ today, about two hours away from actually classes, just to find out who are '_perfect match_' is. Maybe I was curious to see what this stupid 'law' has chosen for the most brilliant match for I. But it's probably just all bullshit- and I _refuse_ to marry by force and anytime soon!

And here's Blaise, almost jumping out of his skin in excitement, after he woke me up just one minute ago and dragged me out of bed. It was a fail as well; he made me fall to the ground, twisted in blankets making him trip.

"Doesn't matter, Mate," Blaise Zabini grinned, "We're here!"

"You're acting like a teenage girl, Blaise-"

"Draco Malfoy… THE RESULTS CAME IN EARLY! There's a few papers on each table… your result is probably on the Slytherin Table… Why are you not happy?"

"Why am I not- Why are you happy? Just a year ago you were… dis- disdainful, and now you're acting like you want to get married," I said, with a hint of saddeness behind my voice. I could just imagine every single girl- they've probably been dreaming of getting married since they were twelve years old. Any second now they should be running in-

"I'm gonna let that one slide, cause I accept you as a friend-"

I opened my mouth to correct myself, suddenly feeling guilty. Can you really blame me for not being a morning person? Plus there's homework I didn't do and it's due lessons two…

Blaise shook his head at me, "It's okay, I understand," and then he laughed, "I don't want to get married. But… it's exciting, for years I've thought of doing some test to reveal my future, and now they're showing it to me."

I blinked, "by force."

Blaise nodded slowly, "Well… yeah, by force but- Mate, are you okay? You're looking a little pale-"

_Bang!_

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed, kneeing down next to me.

"I- I- I'm fine!" I hissed, covering most my face with my hands.

"You just fainted!" Blaise stated. "I don't think your okay!"

"If I'm talking to you then I'm conscious which means… which means I'm a-alright…"

Blaise didn't get to reply. I didn't see anyone come by, I just felt a body jerk over my shoulder and chest. I was just taking my hands off my face to see who it was when someone screamed, "MALFOY!"

"Bloody hell, Granger," I exclaimed. And rubbed my shoulder where Hermione had kicked.

Blaise had grabbed her arms before letting go of her once she was balanced again. Subsequently, he grabbed my arms and offered to help me up. My shook my head quickly at him and got up myself. Blaise rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not my fault you decided to lay down right in front of the doors," she retorted.

I opened my mouth, ready to defend myself but then closed it: I don't need her to know I collapsed because my legs I felt too weak… I was probably close to fainting then.

"Come on…" Blaise said, pulling my arm.


	11. Wrong

Chapter Eleven:

_**Wrong**_

24th of March, 2011. Thursday.

I've never thought about my 'wedding day'. I never even though about my 'perfect match'. Now I've been forced to think about both. I imagine a female representing Parkinson with a white dress on and me running the opposite way from her... I mean marriage? Getting _married_? My dad didn't like me getting a girlfriend at eleven years old.

Then I realised- how long until we have to marry? Is it up to us? Can we quit the Marriage Law? Will we have to get married within this year? Or maybe 5 years? Are we going to be tracked about this Marriage Law when we leave school?

I started walking towards the Slytherin Table and with every step I suddenly felt weak again at my knees. _Snap out of it, Draco! You're in Slytherin you're meant to have some sort of fucking courage!_

After a second of regaining strength, I began to walk faster to the Slytherin Table. There was barely anybody in the Great Hall, I pondered, assuming not many people were told about this. How did Blaise Zabini figure out the results were here anyway? I accepted that I was trying to distract myself- Oh well, it doesn't matter how he figured out the results, right now I want to know who I'm meant to marry!

I grabbed the first few pages that were scattered through out the back of the table. I looked up and glanced around. Blaise Zabini had already found his name. He grabbed Ginny's shoulder to help him stand, making her pause searching through the papers for her own name.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Blaise gasped.

He glanced up and gave me a weird look. "I… I haven't found my name yet," I suddenly blurted out.

At the same time that I blurted it out, the Great Hall doorugging the textbook, "what's herHarry Potter ran through. Harry gave Ron an angry look as Ron stopped running and stood next to him. They both looked around before bolting for the Gryffindor Table. Just as I remembered why the two of the Golden Trio was mad, I suddenly remembered I was hungry and procrastinating: I haven't had breakfast yet and I have homework due lesson two.

I scanned the papers in front of me and then chucked them on the table and dove for another paper. It took what felt like a hundred years, but eventually I found my name. My eyes went wide. "Blaise!" I exclaimed.

"Draco," Blaise rushed to my side. "Are you going to faint again?"

After hesitating, I took my eyes off of the paper and to Blaise's eyes. I glared at him, "I didn't faint!"

He ignored me, suddenly looking serious, "What? Who'd you get?"

I looked back at the paper and wandered who Blaise had got. He looked so shocked but now he's standing next to me, excited to hear for my result. I smiled and replied, "Nikkie Piper."

I didn't see Blaise's face but I heard the shock in his voice, "N-Nikkie Piper?"

I opened my mouth to ask who he got when a female voice shrieked 'Blaise'. I could tell by the way Blaise's face fell that he was expecting it. There wasn't a lot of people in the Great Hall- there was a sixth year girl, the Golden Trio and a Hufflepuff, besides Blaise and I. Everybody recognised the voice, and turned to face Hermione Granger.

"Yes?" Blaise finally exhaled, offering a small smile. My eyebrows shot up, recognising what it meant: Hermione and Blaise… Hermione and Blaise were getting married?

"We're getting married?" Hermione quiered, like it'd change anything. Like Blaise could go, _'uh, no this whole Marriage Law is a joke… Surprise!'_

"I guess so."

The now-straight hair brunette nodded, "Okay."

Blaise Zabini smiled at her.

"Ew," I grunted after a moment of silence. In it, everybody else in the Great Hall proceeded with searching for their own name.

I was about to look down at the list again to see who else was on the Marriage Law List when Blaise's snap towards me so quickly that I didn't have time to react. "I'm allowed to have friends, Draco," Blaise suddenly snapped.

I was shocked before managing, "Oh… Sorry."

Blaise Zabini nodded. I don't understand how I'm actually coping with so much change so far this year, and the first day was only a bit above a week ago… Was I in shock?

Not long after The Golden Trio, Blaise and I left, did many people run in after that. It was breakfast in about an hour after we all left and apparently Blaise read on one of the sheets that the papers will disappear every meal time but stay every other time in the day. He also says the papers will be there for the next two days.

Blaise told me he was going to find Hermione again and talk to her. Neither of them were mad at who they were paired with- each other. They were a little bit concerned about the pairing as not only did it seem unlikely but they didn't really know each other. Blaise had found her in the Slytherin Common Room, and tried countless times to strike up a conversation as they both sat on the couch.

"Yeah…" Hermione exhaled, pretending to ignore all of Blaise's attempts. " "So you mad? About being paired with me?"

"No," Blaise admitted.

"You answer quickly," Hermione said with humour.

Blaise shrugged, "Could've been worse." His first thought was Giselle- they were going out in sixth year for about two months… and then she caught him cheating. He told her sorry and offered to give her a good book her found; she was very much into books, despite her being in Slytherin. She said no… but then for the next few weeks she was coping Blaise and doing everything she could to either annoy him or get back together with him. He wandered what would happen if he got paired with her for the Marriage Law.

He imagined my face if I got paired with Pansy Parkinson. He began to smile a little but before Hermione could ask what Blaise was smiling at, a familiar voice rang through the hallways- screaming and mad.

"_Shut it, Harry! It's _wrong_! Why can't you get that?_"

Hermione exchanged looks with Blaise.

"It's not wrong… the ministry wouldn't mix up-," Harry attempted to calm down the red-head but as he also tried to seem calm, the stress was slowly getting the better of him. It seemed almost un-fair.

"_Harry, this wouldn't be the first time! How could you forget all the times the ministry was mistaken… more than once by you_?"

"_But Ginny_ -"

"In the last Marriage Law," Ginny said, trying to lower her voice and become calm again, "there was a mistake as well. You heard it come from McGonagall's own mouth… Harry… _I'm not mean't to be with sodding Cormac McLaggen!_"

In truth Harry hadn't known who Ginny Weasley had been paired with until then. Did she think she was the only one getting hurt by all this? Harry attempted to support Ginny, not realising that it would lead to more trouble, telling her that maybe if she tried…

"IS THAT IT? YOU D-DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME?"

Hermione couldn't sit down any longer; Ginny was going to have a big meltdown. She jumped off the couch and yanked the door open. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and tears already formed in her eyes. Her stomach was moving up and down roughly, sobbing deep and harsh in her throat. Hermione could tell her best friend was struggling to keep down the tears.

"I- I-" Harry walked towards us. "Ginny… I…"

"Spill it out!" Blaise snapped, abruptly appearing by Hermione's side.

Harry hesitated, seeing Ginny like this hurt him. He wandered what he could say… What would make it all better? "Ginny … I- I never stopped loving you… I love you… but it's the Marriage Law… I-"

There was a millisecond pause broken by Ginny's burst into tears. Harry stared at the couple as Hermione hugged his ex-girlfriend.

"What did I do?" Harry said, "I just told her I love her…"

Blaise frowned, confused himself.

"It's not that," Ginny gasped, still sobbing. "The t-test… has t-to be wrong! I… love you too, Harry!"

Hermione gave Harry a look and let go of Ginny who ran and hugged Harry. There was another pause where Harry "The tests are wrong."

Everybody turned around to stare at a slivery eyed Gryffindor.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny is right; the tests are wrong. A friend and I went to Professor McGonagall… She says it is wrong. The tests were mixed up," Luna Lovegood replied easily.

"Why'd to go to McGonagall?" Blaise asked, looking stumped, _So… I'm not marrying Hermione?_

"Because my friend was paired with her cousin," Luna replied.

"Oh," Blaise said, trying not to laugh. He didn't smirk either. Hermione noticed this, and smiled.

"The tests are wrong…" Ginny mumbled then she turned to Harry. "Harry! Harry! The tests were wrong!"

"Thank Merlin!" Harry broke into a grin and grabbed onto Ginny as she leapt onto him.

"Jeez," Blaise exclaimed as Harry placed his lips onto Ginny's.

The kiss lasted a long moment before Ginny gasped and hugged The Boy Who Lived.

"Well… this is awkward," Blaise said to Hermione.

"Yeah…" Hermione nodded her head. "Maybe we should all go to Professor McGonagall: I want to know when the real results turn up."

After we all saw Hermione, a date for the results unsure from McGonagall, we had breakfast.

Period two was Charms and Filius Flitwick went mad on me. It wasn't really like him to get mad so easily, so I assumed that every teacher was on edge because of the Marriage Law- or maybe because in months time, will be our NEWTs. Flitwick let it go after a while and we continued to mark what we had to do for homework that night, which mean't I had to quickly copy everything down. That was not a good lesson.

After recess, I had Potions, were Mr. Break was less than impressed with everyone's homework. It was very annoying because that piece of homework I had done earlier and in break's foul mood, he gave me detention tomorrow at recess for 'disturbing the class'. It didn't help that Hermione started to speak to Break about his 'disturbing mood swings' which led to Hermione earning the entire class detention with me. Too shocked to do or say anything, Hermione just stared at Break.

It was a miracle at 11.55am when Astronomy class finished and lunch had began. I made my way back to Slytherin to start my Ancient Runes homework, due after lunch.

* * *

26th of March, 2011. Saturday.

The Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown sat at the Gryffindor Table. They all already had their lunches on their plates and despite Ron being hungry and didn't have enough time to swallow down every food; he still attempted to be friends with Harry. It wasn't working and Harry was tempted to smash Ron's plate of food on him after Ron commented, "Bloody hell, Harry! Could you at least not whilst I'm eating?"

"Oh, lighten up Ron!" Ginny snapped but she let go of Harry and decided to let Harry's lips rest and eat some lunch.

Hermione didn't smile.

Ginny noticed Hermione's behaviour and said, "You should be happy, Hermione; the results are wrong… Professor McGonagall said that to all of us 2 days ago. And, well, now we know that we're getting the results on Monday! What's the matter with you? Have some Chicken Wings, if you like."

Hermione glanced down at her plate at what Ginny was referring to. She only had lettuce with tomatoes and cucumbers on the side and two scoops of potato mash on the other side. Hermione didn't mind Chicken Wings… but she couldn't focus properly. The brunette couldn't hold in her frustrations any longer. She groaned, "That's the problem, Gin! I have to wait 3 more days until I know who I'm going to 'marry'!"

"So?" Ron asked, grabbing himself another chicken wing.

"So?" Hermione repeated, almost gobsmacked. She stared at Ron but then chewed her lip. Was she taking this too far- too seriously? She didn't even though if there was such thing as a 'perfect match'. She looked around, everyone was eating, looking precisely content. "How come none of you are worried about this?"

Ginny sighed, her plate filled with carrots, chicken wings and potato, "Because I'm not worried. I'm sure I'll get Harry and Harry is sure that he'll get me. We love each other…"

"And I have a girlfriend, remember? Lavender... And at the back of the test it asked those relationship questions and whatever. I did place down that I was in a relationship with Lavender Brown so… Why wouldn't they let us be?" Ron explained. Once he finished speaking, he looked like he actually cared more about the chicken wing in his hand than if someone told him that a bird defecated on his head.

"Well what if you two aren't meant to be together?" Hermione grunted, still obviously confused and anxious.

And then Ginny slammed her knife she had been holding onto her plate with a loud noise. She looked up and Hermione finally saw the betrayal on hidden conspiracy thoughts within her best friend. Ginny almost growled her response, "Well how in Merlin's name is a test mean't to know that anyway? This is probably all screwed up anyway- I'm telling you, in about two months, the whole thing will blow off and the ministry will pretend it never bloody happened."

Hermione nodded in agreement, whilst Harry looked at Ginny from her sudden burst. "But I'm still anxious for Monday…"

"Who isn't?" Harry said to Hermione. They gave each other a long look where Hermione tried to see if Harry was being serious- if anyone was worried, just a little. It seemed true.

Ginny was on Harry's left side whilst Hermione sat on his right side. Ron was sitting on his own opposite until Lavender Brown abruptly turned up. She had heard the ending of our conversation and stated, "Yeah, well we're stuck with our wrong pairs until Monday."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped.

"Professor McGonagall tried to explain it to us today… but no-one was listening." Lavender shrugged, grabbing a carrot and a plate.

"What?" Harry asked, still confused about what Lavender said about being with our fake partner. _It was all wrong- what were the teachers gonna do? Give us detention?_

"Yeah," Lavender continued, "She said that even though the pairs were mixed, the rules don't know of what to do when it is mixed, so they stay the same."

"Meaning?" Ginny said, annoyed.

"Meaning, that starting at midday today, since no-one was listening, that's the time that the proper rules are starting. _Meaning_," She continued, noticing everybody's expressions. "That you two should stop snogging and no-body is to be in a relationship with anybody else after midday today."

Everyone at the table stared at Lavender. She stared meekly back and shrugged.

"So?" Ginny challenged.

"I don't know… there's consequences apparent-"

"Like what?" Ginny challenged again, "detention?"

"Like I know," Lavender scoffed.

There was a moment when everyone exchanged looks, not caring about that consequence. And then they remembered they needed every time for being with their friends for the last year, and work and NEWTs. Ron swore. And Harry and Ginny exchanged wary looks; Ron hardly ever swore. Was this something that needed to be taken serious?

Hermione checked her watch, "But that's in 2 minutes…"

Hermione barely had time to comprehend anything when Lavender abruptly turned to the side and kissed Ron on the lips. Hermione could feel Ron's shock on the chair at the surprise.

Harry grasped Ginny's face and kissed her. They gasped after a minute but continued to kiss.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, starting to feel a little embarrassed with all the kissing being down around her. She almost wanted to bang her head on the table and cry- so, she didn't feel the same about Ron like she used to… but he was her first actual big… 'Love'. It hurt. And he was the first relationship she was in and now she's seeing him kiss another girl in front of her, again.

It was too late when he looked up. In a moment, the black haired male fell backwards off the seat, grasping Ginny down with him. Harry laughed, matching big grins with Ginny. Ginny got off Harry and sat down next to Hermione. Subsequently, Harry sat back next to Ginny.

Hermione glanced back at Ron and Lavender: they were still going at it. It still made Hermione feel something in the pit of her stomach watching them- it was almost like betrayal. She glanced at her watch, the numbers just having changed to 12:00pm. "Its midday," Hermione snapped and Ron suddenly let go of Lavender, sending her nearly off the seat.

"So how is it being temporarily Blaise's girlfriend?" Harry asked. "Or is it fiancée?" Harry trailed off.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said. "I think its girlfriend… but yeah, he's really nice… Funny. But I don't like him that way… I don't like anybody that way right now. But he's alright… I mean, I'd prefer him over the bouncing ferret."

"True," Ginny said, continuing to eat lunch.

"I'm sorry," Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, but I don't know who you were temporarily paired with… Or Lavender… Or Harry…"

"How about me?" Ginny asked, confused. "How come you know who I'm paired with?"

"Because you screamed it whilst you were fighting with Harry two days ago. You said you didn't want to be paired off with 'Sodding Cormac McLaggen'."

"Oh yeah…" Ginny blushed, remembering the fight and how it was then that Ginny and Harry admitted they liked each other.

"I'm with Cho Chang," Ron said eventally.

Harry's eyebrows lifted, remembering when he thought he liked her… when they had kissed.

Ron was about to continue eating his own dinner before he noticed Harry's expression. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. _I don't need to tell Ron that I'm surprised_, Harry thought.

Ron laughed, "What? Surprised because you used to have a thing for her?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerous at Ron. Harry was angry. Not only did Ron have to admit that in front of Ginny, but he also is getting into Harry's business.

"You what?" Ginny yelled.

"I- I didn't!" Harry exclaimed after a moment. "I mean… I sort of did… but that was so long ago!"

Ron chuckled. "I'm only trying to annoy you, mate."

Harry continued to glare at him but Ginny sighed, letting the fact go. "Oh well." Ginny said. "I don't care about that right now."

"So," Hermione said to break the tension she could suddenly feel in the atmosphere. "Who are you temporarily pair with, Harry?"

"Oh, erm…" Harry stuttered, keeping his eyes on the table. "Well-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry- Me. It's not like you're cheating."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. "L-Lavender?"

Lavender and Harry both shrugged. "You know I love Ginny," Harry grinned turning to Ginny.

The Great Hall doors bursted open and Blaise Zabini walked in. He sat down next to Hermione. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Draco?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise Zabini, "No, I haven't seen the bouncing ferret."

Blaise Zabini frowned, "Why do you call him the bouncing ferret?"

"Because he calls me names and is a nasty git."

Blaise didn't reply; he looked at the table and after a moment gasped, "FOOD!"

He grabbed a plate and put Chicken Wings and potatoes on his plate. Hermione sighed and put two chickens on her plate.


	12. Monday

Chapter Twelve:

_**Monday**_

28th of March, 2011. Monday.

Hermione did not dream that night. She went to bed at some time she couldn't remember and she lay in bed, thinking about everything. At the time it felt like she was very calm, she didn't even feel herself… It was because she was extremely tired and without her remembering, after she woke up in the morning, she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up, she felt her mind very foggy. At first she forgot where she was, what was going on, how she woke up… it was like she was on some up and down rollercoaster when she was dead still under the blankets. It took what felt like a very long time when Hermione came back out of her foggy, sleep filled state. Her eyes had been shut the whole time, half hoping to sleep a little longer.

She began aware of the light behind her eyelids and the mess of her now-straight hair on her head; no matter that Hermione's hair was turned into straight hair, it still got messy when she went to sleep. It didn't make Hermione- she didn't really care. Then she was about to open her eyes when she heard a sigh- a sigh from a boy, who was too close for her liking. She recognised the voice and then remembered everything- she wants to smack her forehead for being so silly.

The bed was pressured down for a moment as the figure got off the bed. Hermione could tell that he was awake for a while- and that he obviously wasn't trying to be quiet.

"Hermione?" The male was suddenly at her side, his breath on Hermione's arm.

Today was Monday, Hermione finally accepted the fact. It was the day of the results… day that also, her Transfiguration homework is due- and she barely finished it.

Since Midday on Saturday, the rules of the Marriage Law started, even though it was for the temporary couples. Meaning that everybody was placed into their dorms made for the Marriage Law and everybody had to live along the Marriage Law and one of the rules was living in the bed with the temporary pair.

As far as Hermione Granger knew, nobody was "happy" with their couple because the tests were mixed up, meaning that everyone was paired with someone who wasn't their 'true love'. Nobody seemed to actually complain about their pair, expect a fair few, but that was understandable as some of the results did come up with some pairs being relatives.

Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger didn't mind living in their dorm together: they weren't exactly friends- but they were getting there.

There are two towers for the Marriage Law Dorms and nobody understood how they missed them- had they been there before they arrived at Hogwarts that year? Had it been made recently? The Marriage Law was originally for year sevens and sixes only, but it turned out that the results could reach for many years.

There was only allowed to be one pair living in one dorm but the students were allowed to stay in any other dorms occasionally. There was so much room that students could create another room for a guest.

"Hermione? Are you awake, yet?"

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Good! The results are here," Blaise smiled.

Hermione froze under the blankets. _The results are here_. Hearing the words out loud just made it more realistic.

"Okay," Hermione squeaked.

Both the Slytherin and Dumbledore students ran all the way to the Great Hall once they changed out of their normal clothes into their robes.

The Great Hall was set out as last time: All the results on papers scattered on a side of every House Table. Only difference was this time the Great Hall was packed, every Table had a group of people searching desperately through the papers.

Hermione Granger walked towards the Gryffindor Table but then stopped and ran to the Slytherin Table. Blaise Zabini ran to the Dumbledore Table.

The brunette made her way through groups of people and grabbed a bunch of papers then turned to get out. Instead, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson who snapped a hasty 'move it!' "Move it!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Parkinson dove through and reached for some papers as well.

Eventually, Hermione got out of the crowd and searched through the papers she held. She found the students around her really distracting; laughing, jumping up and down…

She glanced and saw Harry and Ginny running across the Gryffindor Table to reach the end where the papers where. Watching her friends run, she saw on the side of her eye, me looking through some papers.

I was frustrated, I couldn't see my name any papers but I was distracted by the students around me as Hermione. Abruptly, one Slytherin boy besides me yelled. I almost jumped out of my skin, and blood still rushing through me from the surprise, I screeched, "DUDE!"

He went quiet but ran to one of his friends, obviously reporting who he got.

I sighed, shaking my head just when I saw Hermione Granger glance at me. I frowned at her but she didn't change her expression. I could see in her eyes the anxiousity. A moment later, she was back to searching through the papers. I did the same, trying to get the wild look in her eyes out of my head. This wasn't such a big deal…

* * *

30 minutes later, the Great Hall was emptier.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were sitting around the Gryffindor Table, looking flushed. There was only 2 other Gryffindors around the Table besides them.

There was one Slytherin around the Slytherin Table besides Hermione Granger and I. The Slytherin was standing but Granger and I sat down, Hermione in front of me. We had bundles of papers around us, on the table in front of us, one list in our hands.

She groaned, "How hard is it to find a bloody name?"

"Tell me about it!" Harry groaned from the other table.

Granger sighed, chucking some papers back on the table. "I think I searched all the papers more than once!"

"I doubt it," I grunted. "Now shut up, Bookworm, I can't find my name on the papers either, you know!"

Granger inhaled deeply, "I can't handle this!" She stood up.

"Would you sit down? I'm sure you'll find it soon, you stupid Mudblood!"

She looked like she was going to punch me in the face. "Don't you dare call me Mudblood again! I don't want to sit down, what if I already looked on a paper that contained my name, you insufferable _Pureblood_."

"SHUT UP, GRANGER!" I yelled. "Get the fuck out of the Great Hall then!"

It should have expected it, the wand was pointed in front of me and I was still surprised.

"What the-" Harry gasped, jumping from his seat, "Hermione, put your wand away!"

"Yeah, Granger," I sneered. "Listen to Harry; Put your wand away!"

Granger growled at me and then put her wand away muttering, "Stupid freaking bouncing ferret."

I let go of the list of paper I held. Why is there so much pressure in finding a name? Why is there some much commotion in this stupid Marriage Law? Why am I acting so… like the old me? Why did I call Hermione Mudblood?

_Why do I not really care right now?_

"What was that?" I finally scowled.

Granger was sitting down again. She snapped, "Nothing at all, _Draco_!"

"I think it sure sounded like words, _Hermione_!"

There was a pause where Ginny placed a list on the table and stood up next to Harry, she opened her mouth to say something but Hermione suddenly bellowed, "YOU BLOODY PRAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP? THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T BLOODY RUN AROUND YOU!"

I felt like I got backhanded, "IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"_Merlin!_" A girl suddenly squealed, and the voice didn't sound like Granger's.

Granger and I stared at each other for a long moment, daring the other to make a move. Granger scoffed and broke the contact first. We both turned to face Harry and Ginny.

"HARRY!" Ginny screeched, waving the paper so dropped on the table around in the air as she slightly jumped up and down from the heels on her feet. "_HARRY, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED_!"

She squealed again but Harry's lips stopped the sound from continuing.

I rolled my eyes and went back to search through the papers. Granger didn't say anything, probably feeling delighted for her best friends. She stared at the papers for a moment before returning to the pile besides her.

It was 20 minutes later when I realised it was just Hermione Granger and I in the Great Hall.

"Maybe we could go to Professor McGonagall and see if she can tell us?" Granger suddenly suggested.

"No, I'm not walking all the way to McGonagall's office with the possibility that she doesn't know," I sighed.

Granger exhaled loudly and grabbed another paper, I did the same. It took a moment before it connected in my head that I saw my name. My eyes scrolled down to the middle of the page and my eyebrows shot up.

"G-Granger!" I gasped.

"What?" Granger asked, sounding uninteresting.

"I found my name!" I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Well good for you… Who did you get?" Granger sighed, grabbing another paper.

I paused, daring not to look at the paper as I replied, "I don't know."

"Why?" Granger's eyebrows furrowed, her face lifting to look at me. "Doesn't it say?"

I shook my head, putting down the paper. "I didn't look."

"Why?" Granger repeated, more confused.

I shrugged.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. Don't tell me you're scared!"

"I'm not scared… Bookworm," I snarled.

She glared at me but I picked up my paper, scanning for my name again. I found it and thought for a second my heart had stopped. My mind went blank but then suddenly, thoughts went crazy in my head subsequently. I felt lightheaded.


	13. Tell Me What's Wrong

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! I really appreciate it.**_

Chapter Thirteen:

_**Tell Me What's Wrong**_

28th of March, 2011. Monday.

Hermione Granger sighed loudly as she paced around the sick bay. Pacing wasn't her thing, not really; it's more of Ginny's thing. Though she really couldn't help it- how did Malfoy act that way? Faint? He's never fainted before… not from memory. It just made Hermione dread what'd she do when she finds out who she got. The brunette was trying to calm herself down- Malfoy was always melodramatic anyway.

She was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come into the waiting room and explain what happened to Draco Malfoy.

_Maybe he got someone he really dislikes._ Hermione Granger thought. _Or really likes…_

Granger still doesn't know who she got: she brought Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey and didn't want to go back to the Great Hall; now empty and still filled with papers and papers, covered in millions and millions of names that Granger has to search through for hers. She shudders at the idea.

She was just about to go run to the Dumbledore Common Room to bring Ginny Weasley with her to the Sick Bay when Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is conscious now. He had fainted; he didn't tell me but promised he'd tell you why. You can see him now."

"W-what?" Granger said. "Why would Malfoy want to tell me why he fainted?"

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said, "But come on now! You can see him now!"

Granger nodded her head and practically bolted to the room with Draco Malfoy. He was the only one in the room.

"M-Malfoy?" Granger mumbled, a little uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Granger!" I jumped in the bed. "Bloody hell, don't you knock?"

"The door was open!"

"Why didn't you say anything then? Couldn't you notice that I wasn't facing the bloody door?"

"Malfoy!" Granger basically yelled. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

I went silent for a second. "Should you shut the door?"

"Is it really that bad?" Granger asked.

I scowled, "Alright, you might as well sit down then!"

Granger grunted as she walked across the room to a chair. She picked it up and brought it to the side of Malfoy's bed and sat down on it. She inhaled and turned to me, "Well?"

"Okay… My p-pathner… Who I'm meant to marry…" I stumbled on my words. I didn't know what to say or how to say it or what to do. I was screwed any way I looked at it. Why does this need to happen? What's the point of this Marriage Law? I don't want to get Married!

"Malfoy, is it someone I know?"

"Yeah but… Granger, it-it shocked me… I c-cant believe who I got-" I frowned when I heard myself stuttering.

"Well do you like it or not?" Granger snapped.

"I don't know!" I snapped, starting to get really hot at the stress I was having. Why did I have to be the one to find out first?

"Who is it? Who are you marrying?"

I opened my mouth, my breath caught in it. "I don't know. The girl is… very new to me. She's in Slytherin, though… N-not that I care 'bout those things though-"

"She's in Slytherin?" Granger went quiet, probably trying to guess who it was.

Finally, after a few moments, I couldn't hold it anymore. "Granger, I'll tell you."

Her brown eyes looked at me, excited. My breath was stuck in my throat and I suddenly felt very vulnerable but I didn't want to show Hermione Granger that. I tried to help it but I think I made myself look more scared.

"On the paper… My-my name was next to… Um…" I paused for a second, "You."

"Wha-" Granger's arms flew to the chair, grasping it besides her legs. Her knuckles going slightly white.

"Granger?"

She didn't reply. I waited a moment, my eyes wide. What was she going to do? Was she really gonna bring out her wand in the sick bay?

"Are you okay?" I asked again, wary.

I jumped slightly in surprise when Hermione Granger screamed.

"_Granger!_" I yelled. "_Shut up_! Grang-"

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey appeared at the door. "What's wrong with her?"

Granger stood up from her seat, going silent but then sat down on the chair again, her eyes wide. Her scream still echoed through my ears and I looked at Granger with wide eyes, shocked.

"_MALFOY_?" She shrieked. Then she paused, like she was daydreaming. I opened my mouth when she suddenly yelped, "I-I'm marrying _you_?"

"Mrs-" I said, hearing my voice shaking. "I feel lightheaded."

"I'm make up another potion."

I put a hand through my hair. Why is she acting so dramatic? It's not like I'm happy about this either! I'm supposed to be marrying my enemy… We've hated each other since we first met! I knew this test was stupid- it probably got scanned or was read wrong all our answers. It's all bullshit! And then McGonagall tried to sugar coat it with a spell… would it work when the whole 'compatibility' test was stuffed up?

I paused, feeling silly calling Granger dramatic when I was the one who had fainted.

"M-M-" Granger started swaying a bit in her chair. Her face going red.

"Granger, it's okay-"

"_Marrying you is okay_?" She shrieked then went quiet. After a second she said, "I need fresh air." Looking slightly calmed- saner, in my opinion.

"Granger," I reached for her hand but she moved it away. "It ain't my ideal as well, but we'll make it through this…"

"How?"

"Well… what are the rules?" I asked.

Granger sighed, keeping calm, "I only know of the rules from the one marriage law from centuries ago. And that time one rule was that once you were paired with someone, you stuck with them forever!"

She threw her hands up in the air and my eyes widened. My mouth opened and a yell slipped through my lips… I didn't control it. I doubt I would've been able to anyways.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey snapped walking in just as I started to yell. "Stop your yelling and drink this!"

I gulped back the yell and yanked the potion, hesitating before drinking it down. I gave back the cup to Madam Pomfrey. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Watching Madam Pomfrey walk out of the room, I felt tears forming at the back of my eyes. Hermione and I stared at each other for a while. I made the tears disappear, not wanting to cry in front of her.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Granger asked suddenly.

I shook but head but then nodded, "yeah."

* * *

I had been forced to become a Death Eater. I had been forced to follow the Malfoy Tradition. I'm forcing myself, right now, not to faint again. This Marriage Law isn't just a big bunch of bull, but it's a big force as well. They can't force us to marry- what are they gonna do? Send a auror to every Marriage Law Couple's house, and live there until we have children and take care of them until they're at a certain age? I imagined that happening to Hermione Granger and I and I almost wanted to cry again. I don't love Hermione and I won't ever- what we had was friendship, and that was all I bloody wanted. Now? Now I assume I have to marry her.

I had no homework due today that I didn't do so it made me feel a little relaxed as the cold wind attempted to cool me down. It took a very long time for me to calm down, and I wandered if Pomfrey knew I had left. It doesn't matter- I feel fine. Despite still being shaky upon the discovery of my 'perfect match' I knew I had to stay calm for Granger. She wasn't doing too well, and I got a memory of when she acted on impulse and chased Weasley down the hallways.

"Are you okay?" I asked eventually.

"I'm not sure. Am I meant to be?"

"I dunno, don't ask me!" I shrugged, exhaling, I was the last person to give advice that moment.

"Well you asked me first!" Granger exclaimed.

"Oh bloody hell! Could you stop trying to fight with me?" I snapped, suddenly feeling a little tired.

Granger's brown eyes narrowed at my silver eyes, "What are you talking about? You started it!"

"How the hell did I start the fight?"

Granger groaned, and I grabbed her hand. She flinched away and stopped walking. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to shut you up."

"Prat!"

"Mudblood!"

Granger glared at me, "_Asshole_!" The first thing I noticed was Granger's eyes flash before she leapt onto me.

"Bookworm: You always need to read something!" I snarled, trying to grab Granger's arms before she could punch me. She was on top of me as I collapsed on the floor.

"At least I'm not a bloody idiot!" Granger sneered, struggling with her arms.

"You're a Know-it-all!" I said, shaking my head at her.

"Ferret!" She snapped jerking her arm forward. It almost punched me on the jaw but then it reacted back again before it could reach contact.

"Bitch," I retorted, focused on keeping her arms tightly held.

Granger gasped, "How could you say that?"

I looked up to meet her eyes, surprised she was offended by that of all names. "You called me a ferret!"

"You called me a bitch!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. You're not a bitch."

There was a long moment when I realised how close Granger was to me. We were both in our robes but I could feel the weight of her on my body. She was beautiful- the straight hair did match her. My usual cocky self around girls vanished. The only other time I was close to Hermione was by will, I had hugged her to stop her from tripping in front of me. That was the first day of school- but _this_? This was _too_ close and personal for my liking between us… and I'm going to have to _marry _her.

"Thank you. And you're not a ferret," Granger said suddenly, breaking my thoughts. She looked thoughtful as well.

I didn't know it, but she was aware of how close we were and she felt awkward. Last time she was with a boy like this was Ron- it was in the holidays and they went to the backyard of the Weasley house. It was like a small reunion where everyone was there. Ginny, Harry, everyone was laughing and sitting on the grass when Granger lay on Ron. Comfortable. Happy. In love? And now it's ruined and he's with the complete opposite of Granger- Lavender Brown.

She almost wanted to cry again. But there was no way she was going to cry whilst she lay on her old, supposed to be, enemy. Just because she accepted and moved on from Ron, doesn't mean she misses the old times.

I let go of Granger's arms and we both stood up and continued to walk in silence.

"What do you _think_ of this… Marriage Law?" I asked suddenly.

"What do- Malfoy, have you talked to anybody but yourself? Isn't it obvious that I don't like the Marriage Law?"

I huffed, "I'm only trying to make conversation."

Granger looked serious for a moment and then she said, "Then lets stop on stop calling each other by our last names and-"

"Then we'll be friends, and you made it obvious about a week ago or more, that you don't want to be friends."

Granger went thoughtful, "I did that because-"

"_Because_?" I said, suddenly angry.

"Would you be quiet and let me finish?" Granger snapped. I went quiet and she continued. "Because I didn't know how I felt about a lot of things… Ron… You… I didn't know if what we were doing were right… we hated each other for years… and…"

"Oh," I said, having not realised I interrupted her. I was still thinking about what happened- what is she talking about… how she felt about me? What was the pause on the floor moments ago? Is she falling for me? Why does this year have to be so complicated? Wouldn't the ministry be smart enough to realise that this year, after the fall of the Dark Lord, people would like to focus on education? Why bring in something like the Marriage Law?

"Oh?" Granger said, annoyed again.

We started walking through grass.

"Well, I was thinking the same bloody thing." I said, referring to her thoughts that she announced seconds ago. I was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"And?"

Marry. Marry. Marry, I kept thinking. This is nonsense? Am I really going to marry Granger? This conversation in the last two minutes along has suggested that we are not compatible. Why do I need to marry anyone?

I rubbed my face, trying to keep focus on my conversation with Granger, "Well then, I wanted to be your friend. I loved our friendship… I felt safe with you, I could tell you anything. You were there for me."

"Well then?" Granger asked. "What about now?"

"Now, you piss me off." I admitted.

"What?" Granger looked at me surprised.

We stopped walking again. "What?" I repeated, surprised myself. Why is she acting so odd?

She slapped my shoulder, "Malfoy shut up! Why do I piss you off?"

"Because you keep changing your mind! I told you before: I want to have a fresh start. I want to know who my true friends are," I said, remembering I had said that same sentence to Hermione before. "You keep being my friend then switching back to my enemy. Do you want to be my friend or not?" I stopped, hearing my voice getting louder and louder.

Granger gaped, surprised completely by my reaction. She lifted her hand and I flinched, closing my eyes thinking she was going to punch me. Her hand had turned into a fist but then she was on me, we both colliding to the floor with her on top of me.

"DRACO!" She squealed softly then put her head in my hair.

Oh my God, my mind screeched. Am I the only one who feels awkward like this with Hermione?

A moment passed and I thought I heard Granger sniffle. After hesitating, I patted her on the back and suddenly felt anxious. I'm going to marry this girl: The girl I've hated for years. The girl I was trained to hate by my parents. What would they say if they saw this? How would they react if they found out I was mean't to marry her? What would they say if they saw her on me?

What am I supposed to say now? This is really too much for me- first I find out I have to marry someone, then I learn it's my ex-enemy and now she's hugging me on the floor. It would've been nice under other circumstances…

"Hermione-" I said softly, wanted her to get off me.

Instead she gave me a long look. One that made my eyes open and my heart race. It did scare me a bit. Was she annoyed at me? But then she got up and laughed. This girl is going to drive me crazy- it's like she's having different personalities or something- I used to be good at figuring out girls; what the fuck is going on?

"Come on Draco, let's go back to the Common Room."

I stayed on the floor, looking up at the sky. The time was… 10 o'clock! We missed out on the first two lessons! It's lunch right now… Well that's just great! My teachers are just going to assume I'm back to my old ways now! I remembered; we did stay at the Great Hall for a really long time… and then I went to the Hospital Wing. I guess that could be my excuse.

Sighing, I said, "What's this mean? What would my parents say? What would your parents say? Are we mean't to fall in love? What happens if we don't? What if we need to be stuck together like before? Are we official right now or do we need to wait for some announcement to say it's started? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or are you my fiancée or…"

I trailed off, putting both my hands on my face, feeling so confused. Hermione stood there for a moment, both of us quiet but then she grabbed both my hands and helped me up.

"I don't know. I think my parents would be surprised… and… I don't know. There must be something to inform us… A class, an announcement, daily meeting a week… Because I'm not sure. But I think right now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. It happened the moment the results were laid on the table in the Great Hall… You'll have to ask me to marry you and then…" She stopped talking.

We started to walk to the Great Hall for Lunch. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to try and make this work," I mumbled abruptly.

"W-What?" Hermione said. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"I- I think we should start as friends… we are already a couple, apparently," I said. "But before I can actually be your… your boyfriend, I need to be your friend first."

"Good idea," Hermione smiled eventually.

_Good idea. See Ministry? That was a good idea. What would I call your Marriage Law Idea? Oh God… Marriage… Marry… I need to ask Hermione to marry her? Soon? Oh Brilliant…_

**A/N: **

**I think the chapter went by a little fast but that's probably because I'm paranoid :P Please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Just Friendly Games

Chapter Fourteen:

_**Just Friendly Games**_

30th of March, 2011. Wednesday.

"_What's your plan_?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Blaise, would you just tell me what you're on about?"

"You and Hermione are acting all-"

"_Friendly_?"

"Yeah."

I stared at my best friend. Hermione and I both knew we were supposed to be dating, and in a way we were, but we both knew that going straight to be boyfriend and girlfriend would be highly uncomfortable and unlikely. It was working fine being just the way we are.

"Well what is the problem with that?" I snapped.

Blaise shrugged, eating chocolate pudding. Dinner had finished 20 minutes ago, at 6o'clock.

"Nothing. Just surprising."

It had been a pretty boring Wednesday. I had Potions first period where Break was in a much better mood than he had been in the last few days.

Yesterday, Break had dropped his wand after trying to open the blinds from the windows and got into a 'melodramatic meltdown' as Hermione put it. He ordered everyone to separate and stand next to every window. He said that in Potions everything needed to go in order and when something wasn't placed right, the whole potion won't work. It was the same outside of Potions. Then he went into a lecture about changing things in the room that he left a different way- hence, the closed windows.

I don't understand why some people compare Break to Snape- they're pretty much opposites. In the Melodramatic Meltdown Break had, Snape would've probably just huffed and then fixed the windows himself, after picking his wand up. But that was the thing; Snape never dropped his wand… and he definitely didn't want every single window open with blinds open as well. The only similarity that I saw between the two men, was that they were both headstrong and shown hints of courage. Break had been in Slytherin and he does have Snape's attitude every few minutes. Upon saying that, Break's separate personality was more… clumsy despite the fact he sometimes got obsessive with being overly precise.

Today, we had another practical- Break let us make the best Potion we could of our choice and present it to him. He was to grade it, and the grade would go to our report. It reminded me of the potion that Neville gave to me… Amortentia; that love Potion I was hopeless at. I had big plans for that Potion… but then I gave up on it. I placed it in my drawer next to the bed I used to sleep in at Slytherin's Boy's Dorm. Now it's placed carefully in my luggage bag.

If I thought it was odd staying in the same bed with Nikkie Piper for that one night, I was delusional to other possibilities. Monday night Hermione and I stayed in the same bed… we both slept on the opposite ends of the bed. I felt so out of place, I even let Hermione have some of the blanket just so I could prevent any un-necessary conversations, like, 'Draco… I'm cold.' I didn't want to have to deal with that… Most times in the past when a girl in the same bed with me said that… That was in the past. I attempted to stay up most of the night, just staring at the ceiling as Hermione's back was at me. It didn't work and I fell asleep.

Hermione and I talked about it in the morning… it led into some argument as I refused to sleep on the couch and she refused to do anything that would lower her 'reputation' from me. Despite being friends, it was a touchy subject about sleep arrangements. We both decided to just do what we did that night- Stay away from each other as possible and hope for sleep.

The only other thing besides the practical in Break's lesson, that was interesting, was when Neville stood up for himself against a random kid at Lunch break. I felt a bit of respect for Neville then: I'd never admit it out loud, but Neville has changed- it's been about two weeks or so into school and he hasn't done a single thing wrong in Potions like he used to. He's grown up, really. About time.

I was dreading going back to the Marriage Law Tower at night: It's one of the most awkward things in the world that I've had to do- sleep in the same bed as Hermione. It's very awkward. Last night it took me more than two hours to fall asleep because of it. So what if we're trying to be friends? It's obvious that Hermione feels the same way about it… it's stupid! Then why doesn't she sleep on the couch? I used to fall asleep on the couch in the Malfoy Manor during holidays; it's actually not that cramped or uncomfortable because we're still young enough to do it!

It's worse on me though, and though I can't talk to Hermione about it, I doubt she'd understand. I can't help it if my mind wanders… I'm not used to all this change! I'm hardly swearing anymore… and I've suddenly obliging to rules! It's horrible. In the old days, swearing was like a way of communication for me and not following the rules usually turned up in my favour anyway because I'm smart; I just had a reputation to uphold in the old days! Girls wanted me… now girls didn't care. I was grateful that they didn't run in disgust or horror after the Final Battle Of Hogwarts but I wasn't coping much of it.

Being alone in a bed with a female, no matter who it was, when I can't sleep and it's the middle of the night, I can't help but think about her. I mean, I'd think about how hermione's changed; personality (I mostly thought, 'how the fuck did she land in Slytherin?') and body wise. Her straight hair really did suit her and she did grow up as well. I'd think about how it seemed she got over Ronald Weasley; she seemed to be coping well. Then I would think about how he was her first boyfriend… Was she a virgin? She would probably panic if I asked her; which led me to the question again: How did she get into Slytherin?

I would think about how I'm apparently going to have to marry her. What does that even mean? Could it be an… an open marriage? Hermione as a friend is good but I could not imagine her as my… my wife. I figured I couldn't wait until the 'rules' for this 'Marriage Law' turns up; I'll have to go see Professor McGonagall about talk to her about this. I refuse to Marry… and I refuse to Marry Hermione.

Even now, as I ate my sandwich I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was all I thought about these days; I went back for my seventh year at Hogwarts for a better life… a better future and for my education. Maybe I could be an auror when I grow up- I don't really know what I want to me. Now, I imagine I'm probably going to be working somewhere at Hogwarts with Hermione babysitting our kids at home. Married. For years since now. I don't want to get married… at least, not now! Not when I don't even have a choice!

But somehow… Despite all my concerns… I was managing to keep myself looking cool. I had to look cool and collected… what would people think if I randomly started freaking out, and chucking the lettuce out of my sandwich at the walls or crying because I didn't love Hermione Granger? I took a deep bite of my sandwich, focusing on how good the sandwich tasted… and how right now, this very second, I wasn't in a suit waiting for the Former Gryffindor Princess to walk down a aisle. I was with Blaise Zabini, my best friend. Dinner finished not long ago, no commotion around us at all. "So who did you… um, get to marry?" I eventually asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Blaise asked, frowning, wandering if he told me or not. If Blaise was honest, he tried avoiding telling me about his girlfriend. It wasn't pleasant because he remembered the past.

"No," I mumbled, naive to Blaise's thoughts.

"Oh, mate, I got Nikkie." Blaise beamed, noticing my reaction he added, "You know Piper-"

My smile turned upside down, "what?"

"Draco, I got Nikkie Piper!" He almost squealed. "Mate, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not," I snapped.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

I placed my sandwich back onto the plate and rubbed my face. "Um… I dunno," I quickly responded, poking at the cheese on my sandwich.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"I… I dunno." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Blaise snapped. He finished his pudding.

I stared at Blaise, why was he snapping at me? Can't he see I'm the frustrated one?

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, grabbing my sandwich and walking out of the Great Hall towards the Marriage Law Towers.

Of course I knew what was wrong. It surprised me. Was this feeling I was getting _really_ jealously? Do I like Nikkie Piper? Do I love Nikkie Piper? I hardly ever get jealous. In the past, when I got jealous, wasn't ever over girls… I always had the best memories with girls.

I shook my head as I tried to clear my mind. How can I possibly think straight with so many thoughts running through my mind?

Wasn't I meant to like Hermione? I don't think the test was wrong again… unless the whole process was crap.

I groaned as I turned the hallway, just a few steps away from the Room and there she was. Hermione Granger looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"N… Nothing. Just tired," I replied calmly.

"Oh okay," She smiled at me and walked in.

I stood for a while near the door, wandering if I should walk in or not. I felt as though the earth was mocking me. I sighed and walked in.

"So what was the problem?" Hermione said, bringing some apple juice to the table. I sat down on the couch and Hermione sat on the couch on the other side of the table.

"Who said I had a problem?" I said, wanting to mock myself for saying the stupid question. I was going to get angry soon- why does this have to be this way?

"Cut the crap, Draco. We're going out remember?" She giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Not funny."

She went serious, "I'm sorry, but tell me. We're friends now, remember?"

"Yeah…" I muttered, grabbing myself a cup of juice.

"What? You don't want to be my friend?"

I looked at her, "I do want to be your friend but the problem is…"

She looked at me expectedly with her gorgeous brown eyes. I finally got used to her straight hair. "Why'd you make your hair straight?" I suddenly asked. I knew it was random, but I've wanted to know since I saw her with her straight hair. Besides, I do not want to talk to Hermione about it.

She looked surprised, "What? You don't like it?"

There was a pause, and then suddenly, I cracked a smile. And then I started laughing. "I like your hair straight," I said in my laughter.

"Why are you laughing then?" She smiled, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Because I ask you why you made your hair straight and the first thing you think is that… I intended that I didn't like it."

"Oh," She smiled. "I haven't forgotten, Draco. What was your problem?"

"It still is…" I said, trying to buy time.

"Well?"

I looked at Hermione, "Well… the test was mean't to pair us with our true love, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well… I don't love you… but you see… I think… Just… I could be wrong-"

"Spill it!" Hermione snapped.

"I think I really like… Um… Nikkie," I closed my eyes when I said it, hoping I was wrong.

"Nikkie?" Hermione said.

"Yeah…"

Hermione's smile faded, "Who the hell is Nikkie?"

I hesitated, almost afraid of telling Hermione her full name. "Nikkie Piper."

She didn't say anything for around minute. Finally she replied, "Okay. It doesn't matter. We're just friends… We need to see where things take us, alright? And remember, you can't do anything: you can't ask her out, kiss her, whatever because she's in a relationship now and you're in a relationship with me."

I nodded, stunned at Hermione's reaction. She was very calm. But why wouldn't she be? "You're right."

"Like normal, right?" She smirked.

I nodded, slowly, "right..."

"What?" She sneered.

"You're smirking."

"So?"

"That's my thing!" I snapped.

She bursted into laughter and soon so did I, "That was a stupid comment, aye?"

She nodded and the stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"It's nearly 8."

"So?" I asked, placing the juice back on the table.

"So?" She snapped. "IT'S 8! Practically bedtime!"

"Oh…" I frowned. "You're sleeping here."

"What?"

"You're not sleeping with me!" I retorted.

"Well then I hope you don't mind that the baths cold!"

"Hermione-" I said, shocked.

She sighed and stood up, "Fine you can sleep with me… But if you ever so much go across my side, I'll get McGonagall. Oh, and I'm picking my side."

"Hermione-" I repeated, still stunned.

"You wanted me to sleep on the couch!" Hermione said to defend herself.

"You wanted me to sleep in the bath!" I retorted.

"Only because the first thing you said was I was sleeping on the couch! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends!"

She smiled suddenly, "I know we are."

"What? You just said that…" I stopped talking and shook my head. She laughed lightly and put the juice in the fridge. Then she walked into the bedroom and got under the covers.

I sighed but smirked, going onto the other side of the bed.

"You forgot the light is on," I stated after a moment's silence.

"Figure it out," Hermione scowled.

I sighed and got out of the bed and switched off the light.

"You know," Hermione said after I went back into the bed. "You could've just used your wand."

I scowled, "Hermione!" Why didn't she mention it before?

"What?"

I sighed and turned my back to her. Why didn't she mention that earlier?

She smiled and turned her back to me.

"Night," I said after a minute.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said in a small voice, trying not to make her laugh seep through her voice.

I jumped slightly, "Hermione?" My eyes wide open.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

She shook the bed slightly as she giggled. "Do what, sweetie?"

"That!"

"What?"

I moaned, placing my hands on my head. "Don't worry!" Will I ever be able to stay in the same bed as Hermione and not panic?

**A/N: I just wanted to say to everyone, that I promise this story gets better. So many more twists get involved- the Formal's coming up, secrets are revealed, people change... Parkinson gets punched! Thanks for giving this story a chance, everyone :) I just wanted to say that soon the chapters do get more exciting, and detailed. Especially the last 15 chapters :) I had a seek peek on this chapter a while ago for future chapters, but I took it off because I didn't want to ruin the moment when those scenes eventually came up :)**


	15. Proving Points

Chapter Fifteen:

_**Proving Points**_

31st of March, 2011. Thursday.

_The lightning slashed onto the pond in front of me. Out of the pond, a snake slithered, closer and closer but didn't take any notice of me. The snake continued on its journey, past me._

_I didn't know where I was. Thunder roamed all around me and I couldn't hide it; I was panicking. I called but got no answer but the rustle of leaves which scared me more._

_I turned around on my heel ready to run but abruptly stopped. Lights were flashing everywhere: the lightning._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I saw you running… I thought I'd come see if you're okay."_

"_We shouldn't be here." I cried, and walked forward to her._

_She gasped._

"_What?" I shivered. "What happened?"_

_The bone structure in her neck popped out and her hand rested on shoulder. She looked at it for a long moment, her eyes wide before she glanced back at me. _"_Draco… Y-your right… Madam Pomfrey…"_

"_What?" I asked, running to her now._

_I saw a light behind Hermione and felt a cold rush down my spine. Someone was here but I knew they got away. I just was able to see who it was._

"_Draco-" Hermione exclaimed one last time, her voice cracking before she could finish saying my full name._

_I screamed._

I thrashed in the bed, my eyes suddenly opening. It was just a nightmare, I reminded myself. The second thing I processed was how hot I was. My heart was racing and my palms sweaty. Then I remembered Hermione Granger was sleeping in the bed next to me. I stopped moving and balanced my breathing.

When I was calm and my breathing was even I turned my head to face Hermione. She wasn't close to me… well my leg was just brushing against her foot but she was almost edged against the side of the bed.

She was wrapped into a ball, her eyebrows almost furrowed. I must've moved a lot. I didn't get out of the bed until I knew Hermione was falling into a deeper sleep again.

I stumbled to the door, and closed it behind me exhaling. I swore, and nearly sat onto the floor. It felt as though I almost dragged myself to the couches in the living room. I was still very tired, my eyes still a bit foggy and my mind still a bit fuzzy from just waking up.

I wanted to go back to sleep the second I lay on the couch but then as I closed my eyes I saw the images from my nightmare and my eyes flashed open. I didn't dare to fall asleep again.

What was I to do? I glanced at the clock on top of the door. It was still very dark but I was able to see figures. I couldn't read the clock but I figured it was around 5 o'clock in the morning.

I wiped my arms on my face in frustration: Why did I forget my wand in the bedroom? Should I really risk going back to get it?

I lay on the couch for what felt like forever but probably just 3 minutes. Without my wand to produce light (I thought if I put on the light on in the room Hermione might wake up) what could I do? I thought, going back into the bedroom and grabbing my wand to produce light would probably have more of a chance to wake up Hermione then flicking on a light.

Sighing, I got off the bed and stood near the light, carefully flipping the switch in a way that I'd hope wouldn't snap so loud and sudden to wake up Hermione. Exhaling in relief the second the light went on, I glanced around the room.

I saw Hermione's textbooks on the side of the table and almost groaned. I could… I could find something else to do, but when I thought about it there wasn't much. I could go for a walk… but I didn't want to go for a walk, in the cold, in the darkness.

I walked towards it and scanned through the titles. Charms… Astronomy… Potions. I was going to settle for Astronomy when I heard a noise. I wasn't able to comprehend what it was exactly; it had been soft, but before I could do anything, my name was said.

I jumped, touching my chest where my heart was beating hard. "Hermione! Merlin! Never do that again!"

She rubbed her eyes and walked to the couches. "Why are you awake so early?"

She sat onto the couch next to me.

I shrugged, looking her straight in the eyes, "I like getting up at this time."

She lifted any eyebrow and handed me my wand. "Thanks," I muttered. She put hers on the table but I put mine near her textbooks.

"I didn't think you'd be a fan of getting up so early… I mean, at least not this early." Hermione continued. "I always thought of you as the Slytherin who'd stay up until around 9…"

"Really?" I said, glancing at the clock. I was surprised that I was close with my guess earlier. It was 5:30 am. "Well I don't really get up at this time… But I don't wake up at 9 either."

Hermione nodded her head at me. Her gaze shifted down at the textbooks. "Were you going to read my textbooks?"

I groaned, getting up, "no!"

"Caught red handed, Draco," she laughed.

"Hush up, Hermione," I mumbled sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Why?" She teased.

I rubbed my eyebrows. My arms felt so weak- it was because I just woke up. I never understood how people can wake up at six every morning and are instantly wake. I doubt I'll ever understand… it takes me about half an hour before I'm fully alert and ready to be witty the rest of the day. It was one of my weaknesses… one of them I tried to hide. It was hard though, when I was all the other boys in the Slytherin Boy's Dorm.

I rolled my eyes, gazing at Hermione again. She was wearing her pyjama pants and a white simple top. Despite her hidden embarrassment to what she knew her hair looked like- she was grateful to whoever invented bras. Her hair was straight, but it was a mess- one side of her head seemed like it had been flattened. I was still adjusting to my… 'fresh life' and living with Hermione, being friends with Hermione… adjusting my thoughts about Hermione; because I'd have to 'marry' Hermione… But she was pretty. She was… she is beautiful.

"I remember when I used to be immature… eventually I grew up," I eventually said to the brunette.

She chucked a pillow at me- straight at my face. I gasped, chucking it aside, to the floor, surprised. "You're calling me immature?" She said.

"Yes… and- and you proved my point!" I said, quickly reaching for the pillow and aiming it at her.

She inhaled surprised but had caught it with both her hands just inches away from her nose.

"I'm terribly sorry for almost hitting you, Miss Granger," I mused.

She bursted into laughter before yawning. I surfed my hand through my hair before exhaling. I knew it was going to be a long day- I wasn't even sure if I had homework due today. I just went straight to bed last night… I didn't do any homework. I knew I was going to have to wake up quickly for the day, and it was a feeling I really disliked.

My thoughts were broken so abruptly, at first I didn't even comprehend what was going on. It was like my mind was suddenly on sleepy-slow-mode and I yawned again, trying to keep my eyes open to understand what happened.

Hermione was laughing again, holding onto one of her sides as she laughed. Then I understood- she chucked the pillow at me again and it had bounced off my head. I almost laughed myself, but my mind had other plans. I leapt onto her couch, making her squeal in shock as she hurried to the side of the couch. I chuckled and grabbed her foot; she yanked it back, knowing my intentions.

"Go away!" She cried.

"You wouldn't want me to go away, do you?" I mused.

She slapped me on the shoulder, "Sod off, Draco."

I leapt onto her and suddenly I acted on impulse. Her eyes were squeezed shut but her lips were smiling. I leaned down and suddenly stopped, gasping I pushed myself onto the other side of the couch.

Hermione was quick to apprehend what was going on- or what almost happened, but she instinctively knew how to adapt like a girl can, and take control of the situation she was placed in. She opened her eyes and looked at me, deciding to speak as normally as she could. "Draco? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "yeah."

I felt suddenly on edge… Had I _wanted_ to _kiss_ Hermione? How long have we known that were going out? About 3 days but we told each other we won't rush into it… We'll just stay friends for a while and then… and then I… attempted to _kiss_… _Hermione_?

My brain couldn't wrap itself around the scenario… but despite it, I felt calm. That's what irritated me- why am I calm now? Why wasn't I calm earlier? I rubbed my face before knowing what I had to do- I have to drink water and I have to get away from Hermione. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I'm thirsty," I stated eventually, jumping off the couch. "Do you want something?"

"No, I'm good."

I nodded and practically bolted into the kitchen. Was it just an impulse thing? What if it happens again? Would I be able to stop myself then? But the question is; why did I have the impulse? I took a moment to breath in and out. The test was to match people with their true love. Am I falling for Hermione? Does she like me?

I suddenly realised something: I'm acting like a teenage girl. Why am I freaking out? I've been with heaps of girls before… and who cares? Hermione doesn't seem offended or freaked out by the… the what-almost-happened, so it's all good. Maybe she doesn't even know what happened.

I paused for a moment. Wasn't it just yesterday when I was jealous of Blaise Zabini? Didn't I like Nikkie Piper? What if I still do?

I grabbed a cup and then I poured water in it. I should've known I felt a little dehydrated… even before Hermione came. I could feel the cool liquid spread from my throat to my chest. I figured that wasn't really a good thing- I should probably have drunken water when I woke up. I walked back into the living room.

"So, why did you wake up so early, then?" Hermione asked once I sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Oh… I had a nightmare," I replied, half grateful for the change of subject and half annoyed that it was toward a conversation about my nightmare. Everything I blinked now, the images would come back… I kept myself calm, drinking a bit more water.

Hermione nodded, un-aware of my un-comfortableness. "What happened?"

Hermione is really pretty. I guess I should be lucky that if I was to… 'marry' anyone, it'd be her. Her hair was still a mess, why doesn't she just use a spell to fix it up, right now? It was the look on Hermione's face that attracted my attention again. She was looking at me funny… expectant with one eyebrow lifted a little.

But she's smart. She's really smart. That's good… I respect her for that.

Her lips… her lips moved again and I wanted to moan. I felt hopeless; what's going on with me? Her lips looked so smooth, I wanted to kiss her. Again. I looked back at the water, half expecting that I mistakenly poured firewhiskey instead of water. We didn't have firewhiskey in the Marriage Law Towers… or anywhere at Hogwarts, but why would Hermione's lips suddenly… look good to me? When was the last time I kissed a chick? It was months ago. _Ah_, I thought. _That makes a lot more sense now._

I looked back up at Hermione, who was frowning at me. Oh, shit, right… we were talking. I drank some more water and then placed the glass on the table. What were we talking about? I rubbed my face in frustration. I must've seemed like a moron to Hermione. "What?" I finally asked.

"What happened in your nightmare?'

I blinked and Hermione's eyes were suddenly wide, her lips paler and in pain. Then a millisecond later, Hermione's eyes were staring at me with understanding, her lips inviting and single and her face smooth. I blinked again; no change. It was the nightmare; it was the images that I couldn't escape- not right now, not with Hermione urging me to talk about it.

"What happened-" Hermione attempted to ask again.

"I know what you said!" I snapped. "But… I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did it make you sad?"

I spluttered. Nobody's ever asked me that question before. I struggled to speak a coherent sentence. "Maybe… I don't know!"

"Okay," Hermione stood up, looking tired.

She was about to walk away when I realised I'd be left alone in the living room, with nothing to do after she's left me alone with my thoughts of that nightmare. I flinched slightly.

"Wait… okay… I'll tell you…" It can't be that hard; it was just a stupid nightmare…

She smiled and sat down.

I moved uncomfortably, memories playing in my mind after I remembered who was in my nightmare. She did it on purpose, I knew. Acting tired and motioning to leave to get me to talk.

"I…" I paused not sure where to start. "There was a pond, lightning and a snake… I… I should've known! I should've known what snake it was… I just realised now… How could it slip my mind?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

I waited but then I continued, "Um, I turned to run and you were there… and you said something about coming after me, you were checking if I was alright."

"Go on." Hermione said softly.

"And then… you said… no I said first that we shouldn't be here and you exclaimed… you said something…" As I said what I remembered from my nightmare, I could almost see it as a video re-playing in my mind.

"And then?" She said.

"Well in what you said you mentioned Madam Pomfrey and I didn't understand what you meant and I walked towards you… and you… I saw… um…"

I paused, making the tears go away from my eyes.

"It's alright, Draco-"

"No! It's not!" I scowled, facing Hermione again. "I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't cry after having a nightmare! I'm _pathetic_!"

She shook her head, and I could tell she was trying not to snap something back at me. "You're not pathetic, Draco. Anyone can cry over a nightmare. It obviously made you scared and that's nothing to be ashamed of! I've cried of nightmares hundreds of times."

I scowled, "You don't understand! What would my father do if he saw me now, crying because I had a nightmare? And worst of all the reason I'm crying over this stupid nightmare!"

"What is the reason, then? Draco?" Hermione snapped, obviously getting mad. I didn't understand why but that might have been because I was mad myself.

"Because-" I hesitated, "Because when I walked towards you… I…" I know what had happened. I know why I was so scared but if I tell Hermione she'll immediately know as well. She'd realise it quicker than it had took me to realise it. "Well… I-"

She looked at me, curiously.

"Just forget it!" I snapped and got up. I grabbed the wand from the table and stormed out of the Dorm.

I took a walk around Hogwarts, feeling suddenly guilty. Why had I snapped at Hermione? She didn't do anything wrong.

And then… suddenly. I knew who I wanted to see. Nikkie. A familiar feeling ran through my veins. But I cant.

* * *

I felt annoyed looking around the Great Hall at breakfast. Annoyed when I looked around the classroom during lessons and annoyed when I walk past them in hallways. They were _everywhere_! _Couples_! Everybody was linking arms, snogging in the hallways and kissing around Hogwarts. The way they _look_ at each other and the way they act around each other. It was pathetic and _annoying_.

I even noted that Blaise Zabini and Nikkie Piper were warming up to each other. Blaise was _always_ laughing around her and the way she looked at him. We were just announced who were meant to marry 3 days ago: How could they already start liking each other?

In the past, majority of the time if I stared at a female like that… it wasn't for a relationship of love. I never enjoyed that, and I never enjoyed sappy, romantic movies, intense eye contact with a female or _seeing_ the partners present their affection for each other.

Hermione Granger barely spoke to me today which I didn't really care about: Why would she be mad with me in the first place? What did I do? It helped though; because that way, I slowly got over my nightmare. It was stupid- I panicked because Voldemort was behind? The strange thing was that instead of a wand, he had carried a pistol; dark, but shiny in the night of the nightmare. He had shot her in the shoulder, that's why she mentioned Madam Pomfrey… And I panicked. Though it was just a nightmare.

It was in Potions just before Lunch when she started talking to me again. Neville looked awkward between Hermione and I. Perhaps he knew, perhaps he didn't. He kept quiet and did his work, with was as usual. Near the middle of the lesson, Break had ordered us all to open to a certain page in the textbook. It reminded me of how Professor Snape used to demand us to do so… they were two very different people in my eyes.

"Do you have your textbook? I didn't realise we had Potions today," Hermione said eventually.

"Yeah," I grabbed my textbook and gave it to her. "So… Are you still mad at me?" She turned to face me again and leaned forward, hiding me on the head with my textbook. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

There was a moment's pause where I opened my mouth to say something. Hermione was quicker to say, "Shut it, Draco! Professor Break's looking at us-"

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, is there any reason to why you two cannot complete your work?"

I shook my head but Granger responded to the Professor, "Sir, I cannot work with such arrogance near me."

I gaped at her, shocked. She didn't turn to look at me.

"Do I have to call Professor McGonagall down here then?" Break's face turned to one of almost disappointment. I felt a bit sorry for him- I wouldn't want to go all the way to McGonagall's office to get her to come back to this classroom.

I blinked, realising the stares I was receiving. "No!" I exclaimed, answering Break's question. What would McGonagall do? She'd probably announce the event to my parents… my parents who are disappointed in me. They don't even know about the Marriage Law and I did not plan on telling them. I do not even plan on marrying.

Professor Break gave us both a long stare and then continued to work on the papers on his desk.

I turned to Hermione, feeling a little betrayed. I reached for my textbook that Hermione grasped, "give me my textbook back," I muttered.

"NO!" She scowled, holding onto it tightly.

"Hermione-" I started, disbelieving how Hermione was acting. This is childish and leading nowhere… where did the old, responsible Hermione Granger go?

I sighed and stood up from my seat. Leaning over the table, I grabbed onto the textbook, assuming she'd let go. She shook her head at me as I attempted to pull it out of her grip. Abruptly, she did let go of the textbook and I nearly lost my balance. I managed to sit back down in my seat.

Neville looked up from his workbook, and glanced between the two of us, the unspoken question burning on his face; _what the hell are you two doing?_

"What is wrong with you?"

"_What is wrong with you_?" She snapped, her palms slammed flat on her desk. Neville jumped a little, some of the class had looked towards our table. I locked eyes with a boy I knew to be named Larry Christopher. He looked curiously at me. We were mutual about each other- neither one of us had something against the other, but we knew a fair bit about the other. He's like me… something like I was.

"What?" I dared Hermione.

Neville looked at Hermione wildly, "Hermione… cut it out!"

Hermione ignored him. "Sod off, Draco- AND GIVE ME THE TEXTBOOK!"

"_No… and it's mine_!"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione and I went silent and looked up to where Professor Break stood. He was making his way towards us.

I groaned, "See what you did?"

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione said, not lowering her voice. "And you should be glad I didn't call you ferret-"

"Miss Granger, one more interruption and I will have no hesitation to bring Professor McGonagall here to talk to you- both of you."

I nodded my head and so did Hermione. Professor Break walked away and I placed the textbook in the middle of Hermione, Neville and I. Break was all talk- I knew just as well as he knew that I knew… that he did not want to go this her office. Besides, Break was new to Hogwarts, he'd want to seem like he has everything out of control. I had no doubt in my mind that if Hermione kept acting like a proud bitch, that he would be forced to bring McGonagall to us.

Hermione didn't say anything and started doing her work.

Once class finished, I briefly thought about going after Hermione and seeing what her problem with me was but then thought against it and walked to the Dumbledore Common Room. If I go to talk to her after that lesson, I'd most likely say something I'd regret, and that'd cause more problems. In my head, I wanted to clean off my issues.

* * *

"Password, Please," the portrait said.

"_Oi! Blaise Zabini_!" I waited a moment but the door didn't open. "_Blaise Zabini… come on! I can't remember the password_!"

"Lower your voice, please," the portrait said, glaring at me.

I inhaled and was just about to scream again when the door swung open. I was grateful, I wasn't sure how much longer I could have handled being locked outside with the lady in the portrait. Are you able to punch the people inside it?

"Draco! Mate, what's the problem?" Blaise asked, surprised to see me.

The portrait behind Blaise Zabini sighed.

I exhaled, "Blaise… I need to talk to you… I don't know what's… what's wrong with me!"

"What- Wait. Okay, come in." Blaise got through the portrait and I followed him.

He sat down on the couch and I sat down on the chair besides the couch. The setting and colours of the Dumbledore's Common Room was expectedly different.

"I… You…" I swore. I just realised, through my impulse caused decision I didn't think through it, I can't tell Blaise… How can I tell Blaise this? Blaise and I are best friends… but it's not like with every problem we have every day, we run to each other. We just like to hang out… we know we're there for each other. However, I can't tell Blaise this. It's so obvious how Blaise would react about it.

"Hey, mate, don't swear," He said. "Just tell me what the problem is. I wouldn't make fun of it…"

I racked my brain for something to say. I'm too tired, I woke up at 5 in the morning… I have detention after classes because I didn't do my Charms homework. Why did I think this was such a brilliant idea? "I… L... Love… Someone…" I gasped eventually.

Blaise didn't look surprised as he said, "Is it Hermione?"

"What?" I snapped. _Who else would it be? _I thought suddenly. I surprised myself with my thought- I didn't think much effort behind it… Does that mean I actually do like Hermione?

_But most important; Why in Merlin's name did I use the 'L' word? _

Blaise stared at me and for a long moment I feared that Blaise would start screaming... or laughing. Eventually, Blaise started. "I knew it! You two were acting all friendly to each other and you look so happy when your with her-"

"Blaise! I don't like Hermione!" I growled, feeling so frustrated. Why can't he understand? Surely, this isn't crazy! And it's annoying that he was acting so giddy about it…

"Oh… then who?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He frowned at me and I wanted to jump off the couch and shake him.

"Alright… It's Hermione," I mumbled, still un-sure. It just seemed more normal because Blaise was so excited about it.

"Knew it!"

"BLAISE!" I shrieked, going slightly red. "Shut up, would you?"

"Okay, okay…" Blaise smiled. "Whoa."

"Whoa…" I said after a moment. _Do I like Hermione? I assume it's possible… isn't it? We were sworn enemies last year… but if it's possible to be friends…_

We sat in silence. I couldn't tell what Blaise was thinking of but I was thinking about what I just said. I just admitted to it… out loud. _Is it really true? Or was it impulse? I think it was more than impulse. I think I do like Hermione. Maybe… but definitely not love!_

"Wait," Blaise said suddenly. "So what was the problem?"


	16. The Nikkie Piper

Chapter Sixteen:

_**The Nikkie Piper**_

31st of March, 2011. Thursday.

I would've felt the urge to chuckle if I didn't feel so agitated. I said the L word. I've never said the L word to another male about another girl. It was all very confusing and it was annoying that Blaise was acting so… normal about it. He's acting like he expected me to admit this at some point. Does that mean that I look… like I really like Hermione?

"Oh… Eh, well… I guess I like Hermione but… What the problem is that-"

"Draco!" Blaise snapped as my stuttering couldn't stop. _It's not my fault!_ Blaise Zabini is my best friend and I hate that I have to tell him that I'm possibly crushing on his girlfriend. After what's happened… I just can't bring myself to tell him.

"I think I like someone else," I abruptly said.

"Who?" Blaise went wide eyed with curiosity.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

I didn't answer him.

"I'm not fond of the guessing game, Draco. Just tell me who." Blaise said.

"You won't like it."

"I don't care."

"You will." Blaise stared at me patiently. I groaned, "You seriously won't like it, Blaise. _Just tell me what to do!_"

"How am I meant to when I don't know the whole story?"

"Blaise-" I stopped talking. Then said, "Fine. You don't care? Then I don't care! I think I like Nikkie Piper."

I watched as instantly, my best friend's face went from curious surprise to absolute shock. His head slightly went down a light in stun. He didn't say anything.

"But I… That's my problem," I said quickly before my best friend could say anything and I wasn't completely sure how he was going to react. "I- I don't think I like Nikkie Piper anymore… or… not so much, anyway. I think I like Hermione but… but… I'm worried that if I see or communicate w-with Piper, that I might like her- but blaise! I won't do anything! I can't anyways, because of the law, and I'm with Hermione but… I wouldn't anyways! You're my best friend and that's why I came to you…"

Blaise slapped my side of the face.

There was a pause, where I regretted speaking like a whiny baby. Then, the pain came. It wasn't a deep, unbearable pain, but it was noticeable. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

He blinked and looked normal again. "Sorry… I just… had the urge…"

"So… Do you understand?" I said, shaking my head at him.

"Do I understand?" He nearly shrieked. Then he exhaled. "No, I don't understand you… Or maybe I do… Mate, I-" He shook his head. "I'm not sure… Merlin… That hurt…"

"I'm sorry, Blaise," I said.

"It's okay. You did the right thing… I guess," Blaise shrugged.

"So? Can you help?" I said.

"Well you need to find out soon if you… still like her. Okay? And you'll see what happens… The test was meant to match true loves. Maybe soon you'll love Hermione Granger if you don't completely do now."

I nodded, "Alright… That's okay… Thanks."

Blaise stood up. I stood up as well.

"I… Should I find Hermione or Piper now?"

"What do you think?" Blaise said.

For a moment I stared at him, wandering if he'd slap me again… "I think Piper but I have to admit I'm, eh, afraid. Just a little."

"It's alright."

After a moment's pause, I walked out of the Dorm. I walked in silence for a bit, nobody was around me. Eventually my shoulders slacked and I whined, "Fucking damnit! I'm losing my touch…"

* * *

I found Piper when I was walking through a hallway. Despite it all, I still remembered how it felt when Blaise slapped me. It didn't hurt anymore but I remembered it.

"Hey, Malfoy," Piper said.

I skipped to where Nikkie Piper was walking. I flashed a smile and she poked her tongue out. It was a weird feeling- being alone around her, and smiling. I normally get a gut instinct to smirk instead.

"Come on," I said, thinking fast, "want to go the library?"

"What? Draco Malfoy wants to go to the library?" She said shocked.

"Somewhere we can be alone…" I muttered.

"Malfoy… I'm with Blaise Zabini. I'm sure you're with someone?"

Of course I knew what she mean't. I was almost shocked that she was think I intended that. Well… it was natural for a chick to think that, considering my past, but with Piper… that past was different. That past was a past best left in the past. I shook my head, "I didn't mean that; I just want to talk!"

Nikkie Piper laughed, "Oh okay! Why can't we go to the grass?"

"Fine…" I mumbled.

I felt uncomfortable as I followed Piper to the doors that led outside. I felt as though this was the place I liked to be alone with Hermione Granger, not be alone with Nikkie Piper. I still remembered the talk we had as friends before we paired with each other from the test.

_It was peaceful at first- the silence, but then I felt like it was getting awkward. Not sure of what to say, I exhaled, "Hermione…" It felt even more awkward to say her name._

_She glanced at me, "Draco Malfoy…"_

_Looking up at the sky, it was still blue but clouds were forming. I doubted it was going to rain, but if it was, I assumed it would in a couple of hours._

_"Do you…" I said, abruptly. "Would you ever see me as a… friend?"_

_"A friend?" Hermione laughed, unshaken by the sudden question. Maybe she had thought about it earlier? "Of course; why do you think I'm sitting with you here now?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Disappointed?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow._

_"No, no," I said, "I just… didn't expect that answer."_

Piper opened the door and held it open as I walked out into the grass area. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I felt suddenly so silly. Being next to Piper isn't like how I feel when I'm with Hermione. If I did like Nikkie Piper, I don't think I do anymore. Not the same way, anyhow.

* * *

21st of April, 2011. Thursday.

"Hermione!" The red-headed student racing into the library. "Hermione!"

"In the silent area, Gin," Hermione called warily. She didn't want to speak or see anybody- which was why she went into the Library. But Ginny's her best friend, she needs to know why Ginny's acting so excited all of a sudden.

Ginny Weasley, smiling widely, ran into the end of the library, into the silent area. Hermione was the only one there. She squealed, and leapt to the side of the couch that was besides Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you'd come into the silent area," Ginny said, obviously un-observant to Hermione's less than excited mood.

Despite it all, Hermione sighed and closed her book. She kept a finger in the place where she was reading to keep track of it. She replied, "It's hard to read in noise."

"Okay," Ginny said, nodding her head. Ten seconds later, Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione, guess what!"

"What, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was practically jumping up and down in the couch. "Harry asked me to the Formal!"

Hermione got up, leaving the book she was reading on the couch and hugged Ginny. "That's great; tell me all about it!"

"We were having breakfast and he walked in and grabbed my hand. He was practically kneeing down, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled. She was so happy for her friend but was well aware of the envy deep in her chest. She didn't exactly understand it. Maybe she felt angry or jealous that she wasn't in a relationship that was really out of love and adoration as Ginny and Harry's was.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy had been fighting for 3 weeks- nearly a month. The time seemed to fly by so fast. Hermione would've made up with Draco if he wasn't acting so silly and rude. He acted like he didn't care! He basically completely shut Hermione out when she tried to help him. Hermione thought he was her friend… He's seemed to have gone back to his old ways. He hasn't talked much at all and every time Hermione would look at him and notice his expressionless face, he'd catch her and give me a big smirk.

It annoyed her greatly and she couldn't seem to get out of her head the words he had said to her what felt like forever ago to her. She remembered the conversation they had and it seemed to never leave her thoughts.

_"It's alright, Draco-"_

_"No! It's not!" I scowled, facing Hermione again. "I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't cry after having a nightmare! I'm pathetic!"_

_She shook her head, and I could tell she was trying not to snap something back at me. "You're not pathetic, Draco. Anyone can cry over a nightmare. It obviously made you scared and that's nothing to be ashamed of! I've cried of nightmares hundreds of times."_

_I scowled, "You don't understand! What would my father do if he saw me now, crying because I had a nightmare? And worst of all the reason I'm crying over this stupid nightmare!"_

Hermione shook the feeling off. She was glad for Ginny. She knew how much Ginny really liked Harry and how much he really liked her.

"And?" Hermione said, trying to get excited. "So what happened next?"

"And then he said: 'I'd really appreciate it if you'd be my date to the Formal, Ginny.' He was so sweet! I nodded my head and he kissed me."

"I'm so happy for you Ginny!" It was the truth, but Hermione still couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"So how about you and The Draco Malfoy?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"What?" Hermione said, surprised at the question and the subject change.

"Well are you still in that fight with Draco?"

"Since when have you started calling him Draco?"

Ginny paused, suddenly noticing Hermione's foul mood. Her soft smile wavered a bit. She answered, "since he wasn't such a jerk… as he used to be!"

Hermione's mouth popped open in complete surprise. "What? Ginny- He still is that jerk since before… W-What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't teased any new years," Ginny started listing. "He isn't so loud or chuckling everytime I see him-"

"Ginny! Stop talking! Please!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe that's true but he's being a complete jerk to _me_!"

"What do you mean? What has he done?"

There was a pause. After a moment Hermione growled, "I don't want to talk about that ferret."

"I heard about what happened in Potions this morning…" Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah, well… He wouldn't give me the freaking textbook!" Hermione's voice abruptly rose in her defence mode. Every few days, Hermione and Draco would fight over sharing textbooks, just like the first time. Neville's started controlling the fights the last few times. Hermione noticed it seemed to make Draco madder that Neville was controlling him. It was different excuses all the time with both of them; 'I didn't know we needed it' 'I thought I had it in my bag' 'I gave it to someone else to use in the class'.

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny said. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No! Why should I calm down?"

Ginny didn't say anything. They went silent for a minute and soon Hermione got up and put the book back on the shelf.

"Why do you care?" Ginny abruptly asked, her Gryffindor courage seeping through her daring words.

Hermione spun around to face Ginny. "What? Why do I care?"

Ginny nodded, unshaken. She smiled softly at Hermione, trying to show her support.

"Because I have to marry him."

Ginny got up and hugged her. "Hermione, the test was mean't to be matching people with their true love! I'm sure soon he won't be a jerk… maybe you should talk to him." She added, "And don't worry so much. Maybe soon you'll realise you like him and he'll realise he likes you."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that for a second.

_"Draco? Are you okay?"_

It was a memory, her voice. She asked Draco it three weeks ago when they shared some awkward moment. What Hermione couldn't figure out was why suddenly she couldn't get the reminder of his breath on her face, and the way his lips curled upwards so easily with a bit of swagger, out of her head when she goes to bed at night.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

I lay down on my bed. Our bed. I wasn't quite so sure why I was so mad.

I was eating my breakfast when I had heard Ginny squealing. I looked up and saw Harry Potter and Ginny deep in a kiss. I know he must've asked her to the Formal.

I growled and stormed out remembering my issue. It's been about a month and a half since school has started again and it's been nearly a month since Hermione Granger and me started fighting. Professor McGonagall seems to be getting more and more anxious with every passing lesson. She started giving either more homework or a little harder homework. Maybe she's worried about something... maybe the Formal... Do teachers even attend the Formal with someone as a couple?

_She didn't understand!_ I remembered Hermione's expressions. _I couldn't bloody tell her!_ I abruptly thought, thinking of Hermione.

I had stormed into the Slytherin Common Room just a few moments ago and yelled at some boys in the Boys Dorm to get out.

"_OI! Would you?" I screamed, slamming the door open and nudging my head in its direction._

"_Why?" One of the boys snapped._

_"Yeah, make me!" Another boy said._

_The boy in between them didn't say anything. He just looked at me, maybe a little scared. I was sure I looked very angry._

"_Don't give me any ideas," I said._

_The boy in the middle stood up, gave me a quick look and walked out followed by the other two boys._

I stayed standing for a moment after they shut the door behind them.

I shuddered remembering my conversation with Pansy Parkinson from a while ago. Everybody had just finished the Marriage Law Test. I didn't know that I was paired with Hermione then.

"…_Stupid Gryffindor is getting on my nerves: Freaking know-it-all."_

_Parkinson grinned and corrected me._

_I smirked, gazing behind Parkinson, remembering Hermione's reaction when she learnt that she was in Slytherin. "You're right,__Former__Gryffindor."_

_Parkinson smirked back, a habit she gained a long, long time ago. It didn't bother me because Parkinson wasn't a liability to my 'reputation': She'd always copy my smirk. I long ago learnt to deal that she could be smirking to people behind my back. Said female crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch._

_Would Parkinson ever change? I wandered the day when I would see a smiling, kind Pansy Parkinson in front of my eyes. I smiled, "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Parkinson."_

_Parkinson's smile faded and so did mine. I realised that Parkinson still thinks she likes me and she didn't know that I thought she was annoying. Perhaps she did and she was hoping against all odds. I did think I made it obvious that I thought so, but I forgot that Parkinson isn't very observation anyway._

_She looked mad.__Shit._

_"Maybe… and Parkinson, listen to me,__Maybe__… Maybe we should go to t-the formal… together." I couldn't believe I said that. I didn't want to go to the formal with Parkinson but… maybe we should be friends. And if we do go to the formal together, we could go as friends. Perhaps I just don't know Parkinson as well. Perhaps that was because she was an annoying, stubborn bitch._

_Parkinson's face lit up and I groaned at the huge, belly yell "YES!" Parkinson squealed._

I'd threw myself on my single bed, landing on my back. I moaned.

I don't want to go to the formal with Parkinson. I didn't really then: I was just mad at Hermione- we were in another fight- and I thought Parkinson was okay for the moment. But now I do like Hermione… Maybe a lot! No matter what, it's something there. I'm not sure... but we're in fight again and I don't know what Parkinson thinks. I haven't heard from her for a while. I see her around.

How did we even get into this fight? Did I offend Hermione in saying that I'm a Malfoy and I have to go by Malfoy rules? Malfoys don't cry and get freaked out by a nightmare, full stop. Especially not for the reason that I was freaked out by in the nightmare…

And Hermione was so patient… trying to help me! And what did I do?

I picked up a pillow and slammed it across the room.

_I yelled at her_. I stormed out of the room and left her alone in the room! But I couldn't tell her! She doesn't understand!

Maybe I was wrong to act like that. Maybe I'm rude now but maybe it's because we're having this fight and she doesn't understand why I acted the way I did. I don't… I don't want this to be over- Our… whatever we had. And I couldn't get the image of her face so close to mine, from that day out of my head. It's been so long… so, so long since I'd been with a girl. I appreciated the friendship Hermione and I had. Where do we stand now? Where would we stand even if we move on from this stupid fight?

Now, I lay on the bed, not chucking anymore pillows, or groaning, or punching the bed or kicking and screaming, but quiet and in a ball. I was on my side.

What time did I leave the Great Hall? After breakfast… I missed period 1, I only went to period two- Potions because I know Break's been testing me lately on my co-operation. I stretched out for the drawer near my bed and looked at the clock. It is 12:30 in the afternoon. It's lunchtime now.

The bell would've gone just a minute ago so anytime now boys could be walking into the Dorm.

Reluctantly, I got off the bed and walked out of the Boy's Dorm. I was aware of how tired I suddenly was. I sighed and then stopped walking, shocked. Why am I in Slytherin's Common Room? I have my own dorm for the Marriage Law with Hermione!

I thought about running to it but then thought against it. I'll go to the Great Hall and eat. I was hungry since I missed Recess.

**A/N: **

**Oh my gosh! Guess what... yep! I've finally written an Alex Rider Fan fiction! I've already uploaded it onto my profile. It's a one-shot. If you like Alex Rider or are more than mildly curious, I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out! Please :)**

**Oh, and also, I was thinking of writing a Marauder's FanFiction and I've already written a bit for it but I'm not sure if I should make it a one-shot or more.**


	17. 3 o'clock In The Morning

Chapter Seventeen:

_**3o'clock in the morning**_

22nd of April, 2011. Friday.

_I reached for the textbook. When I opened it, someone called my name. _I blinked, recognising my room through barely opened eyes. Somewhere behind my head, I knew I woke up; I'm not dreaming anymore… but I couldn't keep my eyes open. The dream just kept continuing, so I almost didn't hear my name being called again.

_Inside the textbook, I saw a girl I didn't recognise. She pushed my hair back and kissed me on my jaw-line. Behind her I saw lightning. _

"Malfoy…" I could hear her whisper. I'm awake… I'm awake, I wanted to say, but I didn't open my eyes. I was half asleep; out of focus. I barely comprehended who it was calling me.

_I freaked out. She pushed herself further into the textbook, the word 'homework' written down her left leg with more lightning flashing mutely behind her…_

I felt myself being pushed on my elbow. Awake… the dream faded from my mind and I saw the black darkness from behind my eyelids. I took a moment to gather my surroundings… it was just a dream, I'm awake now.

I grunted.

"Malfoy!"

"Eh?"

I was shoved again. I opened my eyes, "What?" I asked, hearing the fuzzyness in my voice- it's the sound your voice makes a while after you just wake up.

"I can't sleep."

"So?" I snapped, moving my arm up from the covers and then smacking it back down again. My movement felt heavy.

"Malfoy…" the female besides me mumbled.

I moaned, and sat at the end of the bed, rubbing my eyes. It was funny; I could actually remember the ending of the dream I had… it was all frazzled in my mind, incoherent- it was just a dream anyway. I could make out a girl, lightning and the word homework on one of her legs… what a strange dream. "What time is it?"

"Around 3 o'clock."

"In the night?" I exclaimed. I glanced behind me and saw the outline figure of Hermione Granger. She nodded, seemingly very serious.

I rubbed my face, "Why can't you sleep?" _Why did you wake me up at this time?_

"I… I had a nightmare," She replied.

"Oh," I was beginning to feel wide awake.

I was about to groan but stopped myself. I suddenly remembered yesterday… The thoughts I had as I lay in my bed… the kicking… the pillow flying in the air. I was in a fight with Hermione Granger and she doesn't even know why it started. _Brilliant._

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur... Hermione asked me if I was okay and I tried to explain to her that having a nightmare is okay. I'm a Malfoy... but Hermione Granger means a lot to me. I want her to come to me if she has any problems... like if she had a nightmare. Hermione hadn't taken my advice well- calling me a git and we got into a fight again. I couldn't understand why I need to fight with Hermione. Can't she see I'm trying to help?

_"Yeah, right!" Hermione stood up and paced around the room. "Merlin! I shouldn't have woken you up!_

_I stared at Hermione. That really hurt... but I decided not to show that. "We're friends, remember?"_

_"No... We're not! AND WE HAVEN'T FOR WEEKS!"_

_I gaped at her and she stopped walking. "You're such a prat. I don't know what I was thinking waking you up!"_

_"YEAH!" I yelled at her, "WELL NEXT TIME THINK TWICE!" I grabbed the blankets and swung it over my head, crawling into a ball. I didn't hear any movement, she hadn't moved._

_"Malfoy; I need the bed as well! Stop taking up all the space-" She was cut off and I wandered why. Had she tripped over? Why hadn't I heard it? Then I heard the noise. The reason she had stopped talking. A loud sobbing and it was coming from my throat. My eyes felt like they were burning as I felt the tears forming. I briefly wandered if I was going mad. I shouldn't cry; why am I so weak lately?_

_"Malfoy?" Hermione said, shocked._

_I opened my mouth to reply, to yell at her but the second my mouth opened I bursted into tears. I couldn't seem to contain them. After what felt like a long time, I slowly stopped crying. I felt a bit embarrassed but at the same time I didn't care: the feeling I got after crying- miserable._

_"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice soft._

_I felt horrible, Malfoys do not cry- especially in front of company. Dad isn't happy with me when I cry in front of him. I stopped crying a lot of the time which is why, I guess, I hold in a lot of anger. I stopped crying in front of Hermione, who had shocked me and said that she was sorry._

_"I had a nightmare... Before. Do you remember what happened?" I suddenly said._

_She was surprised at my sudden question. She thought for a moment and then replied, "Um… I remember lightning, a snake… I was there. I had mentioned Madam Pomfrey and then you walked towards me then you stopped."_

_I didn't reply for a moment. "Oh," I said finally. "Yeah… I walked towards you and… and you said my name. Wait there was a light then you said my name… And I… I saw…" I felt the angry suddenly coming through my body. What was strange was that… Voldemort is dead and he still haunts me. Hermione was looking at me, and the silence made me feel like someone was going to pounce on me from nowhere. As I replied, "Him. The evil bastard!" I wiped my cheeks that felt rubbery from the strained tears._

_I paced, getting very mad. I wanted to chuck something, and a pillow didn't feel enough. I couldn't even concentrate. "He's still in my fucking dreams! Why?" I kicked the bed, crying out in pain. "I saw him. And his stupid, evil face. He had a pistol- Hermione, a pistol! And… and he shot you and then you had no time and I did nothing. You pretty much collapsed at my arms when I woke up… But I know it was it was him. I had saw a light flash… and-"_

_I couldn't continue. I felt a sudden rush of fear in my veins, almost making me freeze but then I was mad again. "Why am I so scared of him? He's dead."_

_Hermione didn't say anything. She inhaled and exhaled through the mouth. She came to me and hugged me. It still didn't feel good… or natural- the hugs. It felt awkward for me, every time. I felt appreciation that Hermione hugs me… but then I feel awkward and I couldn't help my thoughts. She didn't help by hugging me at that moment._ _"Hermione, I know we're friends and your trying to help. But I'm not in the mood to be hugged right now…" It felt weird to say it out loud._

_"Okay." She said. She inhaled and exhaled by her mouth again and sat down on the bed. I abruptly remembered that Hermione had a nightmare this morning- her, and I was the only whining over a nightmare I got over weeks ago. I was about ready to get mad again, my hands curled into fists upon thinking about the Dark Lord… when Hermione looked at strangely._

_I was suddenly terrified that she had realised I like her. That was the reason I was so scared in the dream. That was the reason why I worried. That and because of how hopeless I was in the dream… I didn't do anything. I didn't even understand the signs or when she said anything. That vulnerability almost shot a hole through my self-esteem or confidence: I'm a Malfoy._

_"What?" I asked timidly. _

_"Nothing."_

_"Why'd you look at me?" I asked, feeling like I was getting too paranoid._

_"Why? I cant look at you now?" Hermione said it with as much dare that she could come up with this early in the morning. I saw through it. In her reaction, I saw something else and tried to push the worry that she definitely found out…_

_"You can tell me if you want. I don't care!" I said, a smile cracking on my face._

_She went silent but I asked her again. "Why did you look at me?"_

_"Could you let it go?" She exclaimed._

_"Why can't you tell me?"_

_"Why do you want to know so badly?"_

_I hesitated then said, "You gave me an odd look."_

_"So?"_

_"So?" I repeated._

_She shook her head and stopped pacing. "I don't get you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Hermione was staring at me with that deep look again. I wasn't sure if she knew she was sending me the looks and asked me, "Why were you crying?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer but then no words came out. The corner of my mouth slowly went up again. Nice one, Hermione. You truly are the smartest witch of our year._

_"Well. You'd cry if you have a nightmare about Vol-Him."_

_Hermione said, "I remember a while ago when you were able to say his name."_

_I flinched slightly at her remark. "It was the first time I had ever said it!"_

_"So?"_

_I sighed, "I'm not going to fall asleep now!" I threw my arms up._

* * *

I sighed and walked over the bed, fixing it up. I wandered if Hermione would believe I cried 10 minutes because I had that nightmare. Did she already figure out that I like her? Did she find out when she stopped pacing and gave me a strange face? I realised, feeling silly, that she never did answer my question. She was smart and directed my question away and I didn't realise.

Now, she watched me fixing the bed but I didn't glance at her. I felt more comfortable thinking she didn't notice I caught her. I tried to recognise what emotion she held on her face, but I couldn't identify it.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked for the second time that night.

"Yeah… just tired."

"Do you really think we can get through this?" Hermione suddenly asked, sitting down on the bed. I sat up, in the middle of the bed and Hermione sat in front of me.

"Through… The Marriage Law?" She nodded. "Well, yes. We kind of have to."

Hermione laughed, "You know what I mean."

Her hair wasn't that bad this morning. She had it in a bun, but it was half out at the time and a little frazzled. Her hair still straight, I'd admit this morning it didn't look half as bad as some mornings it did. She wore what she usually wore to bed- she went between about two options- her blue or brown pyjama pants or her white or black simple top. She always wore a bra- always.

This morning I was wearing a simple top and shorts, my favourite combination. She was wearing the black simple top with the brown pants this morning. Despite the fact that I did love the colour blue, I liked how the outfit fit on Hermione. She's so gorgeous… I was afraid that I was falling Hermione. I refused to believe it was… that I was involved with the 'L' word, but it was definitely something. I definitely really liked her. I didn't understand it… but I doubted I'd ever, and especially this early in the morning.

"Yeah, I do know what you mean," I finally stated. "Yeah, I think we can make it."

"Why? Why are you so sure?" Hermione scowled, crossing her arms.

"Because…" I trailed off rubbing my jaw line. _When did I get into this habit?_ I thought. I realised it just a few days ago- I'm always rubbing my face. _Did I do this a lot? Is it a show of weakness: For when I'm stressed? Dad would've definitely noticed it._

I exhaled. I noticed Hermione was suddenly close. Did she sit closer or what she already positioned this way? I thought hard but just couldn't figure out if she had always sat so close to me. _Why hadn't I paid attention?_ I thought, a little agitated at myself.

"Because?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because… we're friends. We got through issues before. We can make it through this."

Hermione nodded, "I trust you…"

I suddenly felt her breath come on my face. My heart quickened, panicky. I had to admit, I've been with countless girls before, but having Hermione Granger so close to me that I could feel her breath, terrified me. _Why?_

"Okay," I croaked. I cleared my throat. "That's good… because I like you too."

Hermione's expression turned bewildered. "What?"

"Whoa… Sorry. I mean't to say: That's good… because… I trust you too."

Hermione didn't seem to buy it. "What? Why did you say 'because I like you'? You obviously meant it!"

I scowled, pretending to be annoyed. "Hermione, I do like you as a friend, you should know that. And when you told me that you trusted me I was happy because we never used to trust each other before this year and I was worried earlier that we weren't able to be friends again."

I looked at Hermione with a straight face, smiling softly. I may look calm, but my heart was still beating faster and faster by the second. I'm _an idiot… I'm so stupid: I need to snap out of this… This is puppy love,_ I thought to myself. _It's useless and I don't want to marry anyone…_

"Oh," Hermione broke into a smile again. "Okay, you scared me then."

I laughed, "Did you think I actually meant, I… really 'like' you?" I was stunned that I actually asked that. Hermione didn't say anything but by her reaction to my question, I knew she thought so. "What's the time now?" I asked suddenly.

"4:15am."

I sighed, "We can't really do anything. What do you wanna do?"

"What do you want to do?" Hermione countered back to me.

Again, I was aware of her closeness. I couldn't reply. I didn't completely know what I wanted to do, but whatever it was, I wanted to be close with her. I don't even care if she decides to study. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, I saw her lips.

"Are you still here?" She laughed, waving her arm around my face.

I grabbed her arm and kissed it softly. "I think I want to go to bed now."

"Pardon?" Hermione mumbled, confused. She was well aware that I was still holding her arm but I didn't want to let go. She was surprised I had kissed her arm, and to be honest, I was a little surprised I kissed her arm as well. What was I thinking? _Puppy love… Marriage… I don't want to get involved… NEWTs: NEWTs are important…_

I didn't want to go to bed, but it was the only reason I could think of that was reasonable for kissing Hermione's arm. I blinked and I was looking at Hermione's stomach. I could've punched myself: I couldn't control it… Why was Hermione so close? I haven't been with a girl in so long… Why do I feel attracted to Hermione?

Despite all my concerns I feel suddenly content: _Attraction; that's what it is_, I thought to myself. _Of course; that's it… nothing else…_

"I think I want to go to bed." _I don't want to go to bed, please stop me, _I suddenly plead in my head. I didn't feel at all tired and I knew it was going to be hard to come out of the room in three minutes if Hermione didn't stop me…_ Ask me for some juice or to help you study!_

"Alright," Hermione smiled. She got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen.

I sighed and got under the covers of the blankets I realised I had wasted time earlier making. I decided that in a few minutes I would come out in the living room, where I think Hermione went, and announce I couldn't sleep_. So stupid… _I wanted to moan again, but then Hermione would hear me. Why does every have to be so complicated this morning… I couldn't get sudden thoughts out of my head. _Oh joy…_

* * *

It was 4:20 in the morning when Hermione had left the room and it was 4:35 when I got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed myself some juice and two cups and then walked into the living room where Hermione Granger was sitting. The light was on. She was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book.

"Hey," Hermione smiled, looking up from the book but not putting it down.

"Well good morning, Hermione," I beamed. "Why, it's been a while!"

Hermione laughed and I smiled. I put down the cups on the table and filled mine up. I had brought orange juice and started drinking it immediately from my cup.

"I couldn't sleep," I announced.

"Okay… I was just reading a muggle book," she shrugged.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She gave me a weird look then put down the book.

"I've had too many weird looks given to me already today and they're all from you," I stated. "Why'd you give me that weird look?"

"You sounded interested and I didn't know you liked Muggle Books."

I sighed, "Look… Hermione, I say I've changed since the war… but I'm going to be honest. I still don't enjoy big books."

She half smiled. I learnt about that smile- whenever she did it she was holding back laughter, but not the extreme laughter: She can't exactly contain the extreme laughter.

I paused; _when the fuck, and how the fuck did I realise that?_

Hermione and I just sat there. For a minute we didn't say anything, we didn't always look at each other. She would drink her juice and look around but sometimes she would look back at me, straight eye contact and give a small giggle.

I wanted to stroke her straight brown hair and put her some of it behind her ears… I wanted to tell her she was gorgeous… I wanted to tell her I really like her. It was the perfect moment. I inhaled deeply, a failed attempt to prepare myself. She started to drink some of the juice and suddenly looked straight into my eyes.

"Hermione…" I blurted. I couldn't help the emotions that I was feeling.

"What? What's wrong?" She said, eyeing me.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "You're… You're really pretty and I like your pants." There was a pause, where when Hermione stared at me I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I blinked and suddenly it tumbled out. "Oh fuck, I think I'm beginning to fall for you."

Hermione's arm that held the juice flinched, the juice inside flashed dangerously to the top, urging to rush out.


	18. Surprising

Chapter Eighteen:

_**Surprising**_

22nd of April, 2011. Friday.

I didn't say anything. _What could I say?_

Hermione's face contained a lot of emotions. She had suddenly frozen and then put down the glass as 5 seconds after I had told her. Her arm started shaking slightly. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but no words left my mouth. I had to wait to see Hermione's response. That seemed like the best option.

She exhaled deeply and then looked up at me. She collected herself together and I could suddenly tell a billion thoughts were in her mind. I could see various emotions on her face but whenever I was close to identifying one I'd think of another emotion it could be and get confused.

"Draco…" She said, her voice was calm, "You… What?"

"I… like you. A lot." I said.

She stopped shaking. "Oh Merlin…"

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry… maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything."

She put her head in her hands and I felt an abnormal stab in my chest. I put my hand on my chest, suddenly worried but then realised what it was. Was this what it felt to be heartbroken? That's stupid; It's not like I love her… Not love. Not the… 'L' Word.

I shook the thoughts off, feeling the despair climbing up my throat. "Hermione, what's the problem?"

"You… like me? That's… I should've known. I thought of that when you told me about your nightmare… And anyways we are mean't to like each other: We're a match. A match… and…" She inhaled deeply then looked up at me. She looked very calm. "What do you want me to say?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling my confidence building back up. All I felt was… the return of my old self. I felt my swagger coming back. _It doesn't hurt… She's just another girl…_ "If you like me or not… That'd be nice."

She lifted her eyebrow up in question.

"Well… You reaction kind of hurt, Hermione. I don't even know why you had that reaction! Is it because you still like Ronald?" I spat out his name in disgust, imaging Ronald Weasley pulling Hermione Granger's hair off her face. Stupid, I told myself. I felt my confidence behind my head_; I'm a Malfoy. I'm going to ace the NEWTs. I'm going to make Break's life hell. I don't love Hermione… Just Puppy Love… Just the Marriage Law… I don't want to get married._

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't like Ron! I-" She stopped talking for a second then she smiled at me. "Thanks, Draco- for telling me… I was just shocked. We used to hate each other, and suddenly we're friends and now you tell me you love me!"

I opened my mouth to correct her, I didn't say anything about love… I haven't always come to terms with those sort of feelings. I'm not used it and I don't know how much I truly like Hermione. I just know I like her and it's a lot… _attraction,_ I reminded myself.

"Yeah, it is surprising," I finally said.

Hermione got up and hugged me; I closed my eyes and smiled. I grabbed her elbow and softly put her to sit next to me. She looked a little uncomfortable but then smiled and looked at me.

"You didn't answer my question," I suddenly asked. "You avoided it… Do you like me… or not?"

She stared at me, but I couldn't understand what the Former Gryffindor was thinking. I could understand many girls in past but now I can't understand Hermione. _I haven't been with a girl in months… maybe I'm having withdrawal symptoms?_

I was going to ask again when she grabbed my arm and said maybe.

"Maybe?" I felt the smile widening on my face and a burst of absolute happiness and surprise speed through my veins. I couldn't control it: my strong barrier, the thoughts of puppy love and attraction bursted from their bubbles in my mind. All I could see was Hermione's smile.

"Yes," She laughed and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close as I put my nose connected with hers.

I looked into her eyes for a second then kissed her on the lips. Furiously for 15 seconds, feeling uncontrollably happy then kissed her softly.

The kiss seemed to have gone on for forever but in fact it would've been no longer than one minute.

I could imagine that I would've been smiling like a madman after we stopped kissing.

She looked surprised for a second but then started grinning at me.

"I take that as I yes!" I cried.

She smiled wider, blushing slightly and I didn't wait for another response, with my other free arm- my left arm still wrapped around Hermione's waist- I wrapped my right hand through her brown straight hair and kissed her again.

I kissed her furiously again and only let go because I had to stop for breath.

She was blushing madly.

I had to control my thoughts and emotions to prevent a situation that would be awkward for Hermione. Once, I was sure that I was okay, I mumbled, "Sorry…"

"Why?"

"I got… a little carried away."

"All you did was kiss me… I didn't say I didn't enjoy it."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

I smiled not knowing how to reply. I got up and looked at the time it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning.

"What now?" I asked. The thoughts came flooding back… We had hours before breakfast, and I couldn't help what I felt like doing.

She laughed, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I sighed, "what to come for a walk?"

"Not really… it'll be dark and cold… it usually gets lighter around 6:30 in the morning."

"But where's the fun in that? Everybody would be awake… and you're a witch remember?" I smirked.

"What are you going on about, Draco?"

"Use your wand as a light source!" I snapped.

Hermione sighed, "fine!"

"Did you know you whine a lot?" I teased.

"Oh shut up," Hermione half smiled.

She nudged me and I nudged her back. She laughed and pushed me off the couch.

"OI!" I laughed, looking up as she got up and grabbed her wand.

"Now, come on!" She exclaimed, rushing to my side and grabbing my arm.

I smirked and yanked her arm so that she would fall on me. Instead, either she knew I was going to do that or she reacted really fast because her leg moved forward for balance and didn't fall.

She smirked back and yanked back, making me lean forward and stand up.

* * *

We had walked for what seemed like hours, and I didn't want it to end.

After the walk, we went back to the grass area, grateful that nobody was there. I sat down and she lay on my lap.

It was 6o'clock so it wasn't so dark anymore.

"Hey… so… I know this is really stupid, but I think I should ask," Hermione suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Are we really going out now?"

The question was so random I wanted to laugh. I calmed myself down and answered, "Yes, I think so…"

"Okay then."

I smiled at her. It's been almost two months that seemed to have gone so fast and it was a little hard to think that I was falling so hard and fast for Hermione Granger because we had hated each other for years.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"When did you realise you liked me?"

Hermione stiffened on my lap but eventually replied. "Well… I don't know. I know I felt something the morning after… after I accused you of snogging some random Slytherin. I didn't know what it is, but right now, I still don't really know what it is." I didn't say anything but after a moment Hermione added, "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," I said, a little annoyed. It was Pansy Parkinson who made up that rumour. I'm still mad at her.

"Well it hurt so bad… just imaging you with-" She didn't continue the sentence. "And I realised that, that feeling had to be something more… It hurt too abnormally for just a reason that I was worried…"

There was a pause and then she continued again. "I think the time I knew I really liked you was when you announced that you fancied me," she started grinning and said, "Do you remember _that_?"

I laughed, "Huh."

"That's all you can say? Huh?" Hermione suddenly snapped.

"Sorry," I said quickly, not wanting to get onto Hermione's bad side. I didn't mean anything but just saying okay. I wanted to say something…. Anything! But I didn't know what to say. "What you just said… is amazing… It's...I don't know what to say."

"So… when did you?" Hermione smiled.

I grimaced a bit, receiving a reaction from the former Gryffindor who was on my lap. She sat up, facing me. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Your reaction to my question!"

"Well… that's personal! And embarrassing!" I admitted.

"I told you!" Hermione said.

"Okay!" I said. "I think I realised I started to like you when… it was the same day that we completed that stupid Marriage Law Test and you attacked Parkinson. After you came back with her from Pomfrey's… what I felt was just something."

I started growling, my voice rising. Hermione softly patted my arm. I glanced up at her and calmed down. "It's an odd feeling. I think it's jealously… or maybe annoyance that he cheated on you. But then again, in an odd way… I'm glad because now you're all mine. What would've happened if you two didn't break up? We'd still have the Marriage Law but… who knows what would've happened. You'd have taken a while to get over him and…" I trailed, noticing Hermione's expression. I stopped talking about Ronald Weasley.

Hermione crawled towards me and wrapped one arm around my neck, a movement which made my heart leapt for joy again and I smiled, automatically shutting my eyes as her lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and after a moment, she disconnected the kiss and put her head on my shoulder and rested it there. I lay back down on the grass so that she didn't need to strain her back too much.

For a second I felt indifferent- the kiss didn't seem as long as I wanted it to… or enough as I'd like it to be… but I'd have to get used to this. There's rules for the Marriage Law and I don't know what the consequences are. Plus, I doubted Hermione felt like this towards me. Having her next to me, admitting that she felt something for me, felt good enough.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."


	19. None Of Your Business

Chapter Nineteen:

_**None Of Your Business**_

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday._

_I was washing my hands after going to the toilet. I could hear voices but I wasn't paying attention to figure out who they were or what they were talking about. Honestly, I didn't care. I was busying thinking about what homework I should do. Deep inside, I knew it was right to do every homework… that was the point of it. Though it was hard for me to snap right onto being a good student._

_It was when I just finished wiping my hands on the towel when I heard the abrupt, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BOYS DORM, PARKINSON!"_

"Oh sod off, Zabini, I'm not leaving until I see him!"

_I opened the door; I should be shocked… but I haven't seen Parkinson in a very long time, it was bound it happen soon. "Well you see me, happy? Can you go now?"_

_Parkinson's jaw nearly dropped. _

_"Well?" I snapped, crossing my arms._

_"I-I'm not leaving."_

_Blaise muttered something under his breath, I think he swore._

_"Parkinson, why are you in the Boy's Dorm?"_

_"Why are you?" Parkinson sneered back._

_"That's none of your business!" Blaise snapped just as I opened my mouth. I lifted an eyebrow but I had to admit, I was just about to say something like that. We were in the Slytherin Boy's Dorm._

_"Well, Zabini, it's none of your business to know why I'm here," Parkinson sneered._

_"Yes it is!" I scowled before Blaise could say anything. "You are in the Boys Dorm; You're not even allowed in here!"_

_There was a pause. There was only one other boy in the Dorm, who was looking around the couch for something. He was in year five and didn't seem to care about the fight that was about to unleash. _

_It occurred to me how hypocritical my statement was: countless times he went into the Girl's Dorms without a care._

_"I came back to talk to you, Draco." Parkinson said._

_I was about to open my mouth to respond when the fifth year student growled out loud and stormed out of the Slytherin Boy's Dorm. He had walked out of the Slytherin Common Room as well._

_I had to stop myself from scoffing to the girl. Did she really think that that excuse what make us change our minds? "It's Malfoy."_

_She shook it off and walked towards me, playing with the top button of my shirt. I grabbed her hand, yanked her away from me._

_At the reaction Parkinson presented towards me, Blaise yelped, "Parkinson! Get out!"_

_"Parkinson, I thought I made it clear- we're not friends anymore," I was aware of how rude I was sounding, but at that moment, I didn't even want to deal with Parkinson. "You do not like me. You have a match from the Marriage Law, if you try to annoy me again I'm going to report to Professor McGonagall."_

_Parkinson pouted, and I felt liked gagging. "Parkinson!"_

_"But Draco!" She whined, "that's extremely unfair!"_

_She suddenly leapt on me, causing us both to fall on the floor. She had landed besides me but quickly slid closer to me and kissed me on the lips rather furiously. The reaction and event had only__entered my_ _mind a second later and I started to freak out_. Pansy Parkinson is kissing me. _I thought for a second, that my face would've gone green._

_I grabbed her shoulders and yanked her off me. "PARKINSON! STOP IT!"_

_She gave me a sad face but I spun around on the floor as an attempt to go away from her. "ZABINI GET MCGONAGALL!" I called._

_He nodded and ran out of the dorm._

_"Draco-" She said._

_"Parkinson! I'm not playing any games- GET OFF ME!" I screamed again._

_She kissed me again and I tried yanking her off and cry out loud but she forced me not to move to the side (by holding down my shoulder) and not run away, which was what I really wanted to do. _Bloody hell, this girl is strong! _I thought._

_"GET OFF!" I screamed again, trying to knee her. It worked. She gasped and reacted to recover herself as I'd winded her in the stomach._

_I yanked her off again and stood up. As I did so I heard a rip and then I sighed. I didn't really want to look, but I knew I had to see the damage I had just caused. My shirt was ripped- from the shoulder blade, one button missing._

_I groaned, "Parkinson!"_

_"Draco, you don't understand. I just want us to be together again... I need you to understand that I love you and I'm sorry-" She stood up._

_"NO!" I chucked her arms away from me as she tried to softly pat my shoulder._

_I saw a light forming and suddenly Parkinson was knocked down. I walked forward to see if she was okay and I was knocked down as well._

_"What the-" I nearly swore but calmed myself down._

_I took in my surroundings and realised Blaise was running my way and helped me up. Professor McGonagall was looking at Hermione Granger very sternly as she had her wand out._

_She wasn't aiming it at anyone though and then I realised what happened. Blaise went to get Professor McGonagall and Hermione must've been around or with her and came along. She saw what was happened and cast Protego- the shield charm. This is what was separating Parkinson and I._

_"Hermione!" I exclaimed. Her eyes darted my way and I saw the fury on her face._ _"I swear Hermione I didn't lead her on! She just jumped at me and I tried to keep her off and- ask Blaise; he's my witness!"_

_All eyes went to Blaise and he suddenly looked perplexed._

_Hermione nodded swiftly. "It's alright Draco, I saw the whole thing. I understand." I could hear the strained fury in her voice._

_Professor McGonagall was just about to order Hermione to put her wand down and to ask us all what had happened, when Hermione took off the Protego spell but didn't put down her wand._ _She took large, swift movements to Pansy Parkinson, who just got up, and punched her right in the nose. This caused Parkinson to stagger back a little and clutch it, grunting in pain. The blood instantly started to drip down her fingers._

_"You annoying, persistent bitch!" Hermione spat, holding her arm with the wand up higher and took more steps towards Parkinson who staggered backwards from her, looking horrified._

_"MISS GRANGER-" Professor McGonagall turned to take control but she was zoned out again as Hermione continued._

_"Do you not understand English, Parkinson?" Hermione said in a dangerous. "Draco Malfoy is taken. Get that in your_thick, pig-like _head!"_

_There was a pause. Hermione looked as though she was going to attack Parkinson again but then she lowered her wand. Parkinson's big eyes never left Hermione, who turned around to face Blaise, McGonagall and me._

_"Dumb bookworm," Everyone heard Parkinson hiss. Hermione's expression turned cold again as she spun to face Parkinson who was already reaching for her wand._

_I heard Blaise start near me and instinctively took out my wand._

_Her face turned calmed down and she started to put away her wand, looking almost amused. "You're so into yourself Parkinson! Did you even hear Draco when he said he didn't love you? You're... pathetic, really."_

_"I am not pathetic!" Parkinson screeched. "Cru-"_

_I immediately aimed my wand it at Parkinson and yelled the first spell that came to mind, "EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_Parkinson wasn't able to finish the spell she was about to say because my spell hit her wand and sent it swirling madly across the room behind her. She staggered backward again as the force of the spell hit hard and she would've fell backwards if she didn't balance herself._

_Hermione's expression was shocked, watching Parkinson and glancing at Blaise who started to run for the wand. He picked it up and glanced at Parkinson wearily._

* * *

23rd of April, 2011. Saturday.

We stayed in the Headmasters office for 2 and a half hour. I had to explain about three times what had happened and during the third time, McGonagall started recording what exactly what happened. She smiled at me and told me to go back outside to Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. I have a sneaky suspicion she thinks that I started this problem. I guess I can't really blame her since when I was in year one in Hogwarts I was always getting into trouble.

Blaise was glaring at Parkinson. I didn't hear the fight between Hermione and Parkinson but I did when I opened the door.

"How is it my fault?" Hermione asked, expression calm.

Parkinson didn't get to reply, I explained to her that McGonagall wanted to see her… though I didn't say it very politely. She walked around me and disappeared behind McGonagall's door, entering the office.

"Merlin, that girl's got nerve," Blaise mumbled.

"What's your problem?" I asked Blaise sitting in between him and Hermione.

"Parkinson isn't leaving me alone! She starts fights with me and knows you're usually with me."

I sighed, "I know what you mean."

Hermione grasped my chin lightly turned my face to face her. She was smiling at me, calm. "Thanks Draco, for what you did."

"What'd I do?" I asked, baffled.

I started thinking about the stuff I had done, when she replied, "You didn't lead Parkinson on… you were responsible and even told Blaise to get Professor McGonagall."

I didn't reply and Hermione added, "And you saved me from getting the Cruciatus Spell. Thank you."

"It's okay, Hermione-" I put my hand through her straight, brown hair and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Your mine," I whispered in her ear and could almost feel the shivers rushing through her body.

I kissed her again, softly. I leaned down on her a bit and she started to put her hands around my neck when Blaise tugging on my shirt on the back. "Oi, mate, McGonagall's coming out!"

I stopped kissing her and sat back on my seat. A second later, the door opened and Parkinson walked out with McGonagall. She asked for Blaise and I was soon left alone with Hermione and Parkinson.

She didn't say anything, she looked a little mortified. Had she gotten told off by Professor McGonagall? I wouldn't be surprised. I hope she had.

"What were you guys doing when we walked out?" She asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped, looking angry again.

Parkinson was about to reply when I opened my mouth, "I'll show you."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. But then I kissed her again. Soft at first but then it turned furious and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're not allowed to kiss in front of McGonagall's office!" Parkinson hissed.

We ignored her and I started to lean on her, forgetting that Pansy Parkinson was watching and forgetting that we were sitting in front of the Headmaster's office.

Hermione moved a bit on the chair and offered me space, I crawled onto it, opening my eyes and looking straight into Hermione's. I stopped kissing her and walked around my chair and sat on the space she offered. Then I kissed her jaw line and then moved to her ear and whispered. "I love you."

She gasped and I kissed her on the mouth again.

"MR. MALFOY, MRS. GANGER!"

We stopped kissing and glanced to the direction of the voice. Unlike Blaise, Parkinson didn't inform us that Professor McGonagall was coming. _Figures._

Professor McGonagall took Hermione into her office after looking a little bemused. "You and Mr. Zabini are allowed to go now, if you want."

"No, it's alright, Professor." I said. I don't want to leave Hermione alone here… especially if she has to walk out of the Headmaster's office and see Pansy Parkinson sitting in front of her.

Hermione knew this and McGonagall allowed me to stay. Blaise offered to stay but I told him he didn't need to and it was okay. He said if we need him, just to come get him but I think he was happy to get away from Parkinson and the Headmaster's office. _Figures._

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes, my arms balancing my head as I lay down on the grass. Professor McGonagall told all the Marriage Law Students that they have free periods for the rest of the week.

_Hermione crawled towards me and wrapped one arm around my neck, a movement which made my heart leapt for joy again and I smiled, automatically shutting my eyes as her lips touched mine. _

I smiled at the memory. It was Friday, just yesterday.

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and after a moment, she disconnected the kiss and put her head on my shoulder and rested it there. I lay back down on the grass so that she didn't need to strain her back too much._

_For a second I felt indifferent- the kiss didn't seem as long as I wanted it to… or enough as I'd like it to be… but I'd have to get used to this. There's rules for the Marriage Law and I don't know what the consequences are. Plus, I doubted Hermione felt like this towards me. Having her next to me, admitting that she felt something for me, felt good enough._

_She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_"Hermione?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I love you."_

I still can see her shocked expression. She was shocked when I said it. I've never told her before Friday. She smiled and kissed me again on the cheek and closed her eyes again. I told her a second time earlier on today, outside McGonagall's office. She was shocked again, she gasped but I didn't wait for a response, I had kissed her again.

Last night I had gone to bed… and Hermione wasn't in bed yet: she wanted to finish off her Potions homework. I thought about how my day went… and I felt weird. I felt happy, and something I never felt before. And amongst it all, I feel abnormal… That was the first time I ever told the opposite sex that I loved them, that wasn't my mother. I felt like my barrier had been broken down abruptly by a diamante and I was picking up the pieces at that moment. I care for Hermione… but I wasn't used to showing those similar emotions to people.

She was next to me now, laying on the grass on her stomach and playing with my hair.

When Professor McGonagall had informed everyone in the Marriage Law that they had no classes for next week, I had asked why- out of curiosity.

_"Because, Mr. Malfoy," She replied, a little surprised that I would ask why I no longer had any classes until the end of the week. Which I guess was to be expected since I didn't show in the past few years that I enjoyed classes or school._

_"It is apart of the Marriage Law," Professor McGonagall continued. "It's so that the couples can get to know each other."_

I opened my eyes and turned my head so that I saw Hermione Granger.

"Hey, gorgeous," I exhaled.

She smiled, "How are you?"

"Great. Brillant. Lovely-"

"I get it, Draco," Hermione laughed. "Might I ask why?"

I shrugged, "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah."

"I can change that…" I murmered and leapt a little so that I landed on top of her, making sure that my arms landed on the grass so that when I land on top of her my weigh wouldn't hurt her.

"DRACO!" She squealed but I chuckled then kissed her on the lips for a moment.

"Feeling better?" I whispered in her ear and I felt her shiver. I kissed her on the cheek then got up and held my arm out. "Come on, I need to start my lesson two days early."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused, not reaching for my hand.

"Marriage Law involving all the couples to take a week off to get to know their couple, remember McGonagall saying this?"

"Yes."

"Well I want to do that now."

"Oh," she smiled and grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

"Would you prefer to have purple eyes or lips?" I asked the moment we got into our Dorm.

"What?"

"Would you prefer to have purple-"

"Draco- I heard you the first time!" Hermione explained. "It was just a really random question."

I chuckled and sat on the couch. Hermione sat on the one in front of me.

"Well, I guess purple eyes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Hermione repeated. I nodded. "Ok, well… because it'd be cool. Would you prefer to have purple eyes or lips?"

"Purple eyes."

"What's your favourite colour?" Hermione asked, settling back on the couch, accepting that it was 20 questions time.

I thought about the question, a little amused when I knew Hermione would think that I'd pick green. "Eh, silver," I answer truthfully.

"Typical," Hermione rolled her eyes. She was smiling though.

"Hey!" I snapped. "It's not because it's a 'slytherin colour'. It's because silver is really… cool. Its that or purple."

"Purple?" Hermione looked like she was going to burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with purple?" I exclaimed.

Hermione held her arms up in defence, "Nothing! It's just odd that _you_ like the colour purple."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever. So what's your favourite colour?"

I wasn't mad at Hermione because a small part of me still wandered if Hermione would say red or gold.

"Cherry blossom pink… and-" She stopped and gave me a weird look.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Hermione started to blush really badly. Finally she replied, "Well… I also really like… green."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, Draco. Really." She smiled. "But you can't tell anyone. No one knows…"

"What colour does everyone think you like?" I asked.

"Well they know I like Cherry blossom pink and blue… which I do like. I just like green more than blue."

I nodded. I never knew that Hermione liked green. Was it stereotypical of me to think she liked red? Probably. "Why do you like green?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a cool colour."

I laughed loudly, "We've said cool a lot in this conversation."

Hermione shrugged and I noticed that she changed back into her responsible posture- not blushing about telling me she liked the colour green.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked suddenly, feeling a bit thirsty myself.

"No, not really."

"Okay." I got up and went into the kitchen to grab water. I came back into the room and sit down. I put the glass of water on the table.

Hermione looked surprised that I brought water. "I would've thought you'd get something other than water."

I shrugged, "It was the only option besides juice and I'm not in the mood for juice right now."

"What's you're favourite drink?"

I was suddenly uncomfortable. My favourite drink is Firewhiskey and I've only drank it three times before. The first time was in 4th year and I didn't know that it was alcohol. I didn't drink it all because by the time I was half way through it I was told what it was.

The second time was in 5th year, which was on totally purpose because I had a rough day; it was after the Yule Ball. Stupid Yule Ball… and the third time was after the defeat of the Dark Lord… which was also on purpose. I knew that students under 18 years old wasn't allowed to drink it, but I didn't care. How were they going to catch me? And then what are they going to do? I was sure there was plenty of reasons and consequences, but I didn't think.

I never told anyone that I drank firewhiskey before, so the only person who does know is the person at the party who saw me and told me what it was; alcohol.

I explained this to Hermione. "Okay," She said. "I've never tried it before. How's it taste?"

I smiled, relieved at Hermione. I was glad she didn't lecture me about it. We're in seventh year now. "Well… refreshing," I said. "But at first it sort of hurts your mouth or throat because it gets really hot. I don't know why. But it's a really nice taste anyway."

**_A/N: Yes, yes, I know! Sooo much romance and drama lately! I'm sorry... but it is a Marriage Law FanFiction and whatever is going on in this story is very important! Especially cause... *drum roll* there's going to be a sequel! Soon, Later, there will be more detail and there is a really big action scene coming!_**


	20. That Fruity Smell

Chapter Twenty:

_**That Fruity Smell**_

23rd of April, 2011. Saturday.

That night when I went to bed, I could remember Hermione's replies to me. It was crazy because I was so tired; I had woken up early in the morning because Hermione had a nightmare.

I had pretty much promised Hermione that I'd fulfil her dream. We were sitting on the couch when I asked her what her dream was. I've had people half my life always asking me what I wanted to be, what my dream was. I remembered when my parents asked me one time, maybe twice. My father just assumed- or expected that I wanted to be a death eater. After he learnt that, no, I actually didn't and the war had finished with his dreams being rocked to the roughest core with reality, I don't know what he wants of me. My mum just wants me to be _someone_.

"I don't think I have one," Hermione had replied.

"No, come on, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Paris… America, Japan… Australia: I want to travel the world. I want to go to countries, like in a road trip with my friends," Hermione blushed.

I wasn't sure why Hermione didn't want to tell me that. I was baffled because I'd like to go around the world. I felt just a little sad when Hermione told me her childhood dream. I didn't have the same childhood as she did: her parents aren't wizards and my wizard parents weren't the perfect parents, in all honestly. It's obvious we love each other by how we care… but it was different. Very different. They were trained Death Eaters and I was innocent, influential kid.

"Why… what else?" I asked her, sure the dream wasn't completely covered. I saw it by the way Hermione avoided looking at me.

"Well… I… I'd like to… Um, do it with you, now. Travelling the world."

"Oh," I said.

Hermione bit her lip and then said, "Oh?"

"Oh… I can do that."

Hermione's childhood dream was to go all over the world… with her Prince Charming and take a photo of them kissing at every country. I had laughed when I heard her say that. I couldn't remember if I had a dream- or if I didn't. I did remember very well a phase I went through when I loved astronomers: the sky had really fascinated me at night when I was a child.

Either Hermione's really changed or she was always like this and I'm an idiot. It was probably the latter, but Hermione didn't judge me. I wasn't really used to that. Everyone judges… some people just keep it to themselves. Hermione didn't seem to care that I had firewhiskey. She proceeded to tell me her favourite drink was soda.

"Soda?" I immediately asked. "Oh!" I exclaimed when I remembered what soda was. It was embarrassing: Of course I knew what soda was… I just had other things on my mind.

I had started to feel a bit bored, which the question popped into my head. "So what do you do when you're bored?"

"What do you think?" She said, smiling.

"Um…" I laughed.

"I read. Or I hang out with the others. Gin usually drags me shopping."

"You don't like shopping?"

"I don't mind it."

Currently, I closed my eyes. I was tired, I could feel my eyes heavy and I barely resigtered the feel as Hermione's forearm brushed across my back. I was so tired. I shouldn't keep waking up so early daily.

* * *

24th of April, 2011. Sunday.

I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 9:30 in the morning. I just woke up. I turned my head to the side and glanced at Hermione. She was still asleep, on the other side of the bed.

I got off the bed and stretched. I'm losing my touch… I should probably jog every night as Quidditch isn't on this year; something about NEWTs and Marriage Law interfering. Another reason to hate the Marriage Law. So what, so what I like Hermione a little bit, we were talking before the Marriage Law. I'd be perfectly fine going to talk to her with these feelings, without the help of the Marriage Law and the force of Marriage from the title, being stuffed down my throat.

I grabbed my wand, I then ran out of the room. I wanted to talk to Blaise Zabini. He'd understand. _Where would Blaise be at 9:30 o'clock in the morning_? Breakfast finishes around now so either he will stay the Great Hall for a while or go somewhere with Nikkie Piper.

Then I realised that I need to talk to someone else, unfortunately. I instantly knew who it was and a plan started forming in my mind.

It's 1 week until the Formal. I didn't show it but I was freaking out. Was I mean't to ask Hermione to the formal? I think it was pretty clear to Pansy Parkinson from our last encounter that I am not going to the Formal with her. And I'm relieved.

Hermione came into our Dorm a few days ago with a big bag.

"_What's in the bag?"_

"_None of your business." She snapped, but on her face was a huge smile._

_I didn't ask anymore questions but I continued to watch her walk into our bedroom and I could hear her trying to hide the bag. I instantly knew what was in the bag._

_She got her Formal dress and shoes._

* * *

25th of April, 2011. Monday, afternoon.

I was sitting in the living room in our Dorm. She was reading a textbook on Arithmancy. She's sitting on the floor with an exercise book on her lap. Hermione put a pen in her mouth as she leaned over a bit to turn to the next page in the Arithmancy textbook that was in front of her. She also had two other textbooks besides her. I never done Arithmancy before: I heard it was very hard… I could do it.

I was sitting on the couch in front of her, trying to complete a Potions essay. I did get around half way through the first page but Professor Break asked for three pages! Obviously, he's gone crazy. Again.

Okay, fine, three pages isn't crazy… but… I just hate homework.

"This is so hard," Hermione said after she took the pen out of her mouth and placed it in the middle of the Arithmancy textbook.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

"The same reason you're doing Potions homework," she smirked at me.

"So because you're bored," I said, trying to ignore the fact she smirked. Seriously, that's still my trademark!

She looked like she was going to laugh, "No: because I don't want to get in trouble."

I rolled my eyes and continued to write on the paper, "How the fuck did you get into Slytherin. That's going to be the Top Question on Quibbler at the end of the year."

Hermione didn't reply.

We sat in silence for ten minutes doing our work. In all solid honestly, I tried to focus and actually do as much of the work as I could, which resulted in me completing two page. I couldn't help but watch Hermione constantly: how could she do such hard work… on the floor?

"I can't write anymore," I suddenly said.

"Just try," Hermione said, barely looking up.

"I can't!"

Hermione sighed and looked up from her textbook. "How much have you wrote?"

"Enough."

Hermione gave me an odd look, "Seriously, Draco."

"2 pages," I admitted. "It's mean't to be 3 pages."

"That's just one page," Hermione said. "Just try and do it."

"No!" I sat up and stretched. "I don't like doing homework! And unlike you, I don't care if I get in trouble." It'd actually be a nice change: for almost two months I've hardly gotten into too much trouble with the teachers or students- it's an odd feeling. It was very nice to have time to myself and not have to go to detention or explain myself three times to every teacher involved, before they decide to just send me off to McGonagall.

Hermione's mouth popped open, "I don't care either, but I have morals and anyways this was meant to be due last week- I'm lucky that Professor McGonagall… or rather, the Marriage Law included a week off classes." I opened my mouth to say something but she continued, "Plus this is really hard. Harder than Potions."

"Wait," I snapped. "Hermione, stop, I get it!"

She smiled at me and went back to reading her textbook but then after a moment, she slammed the textbook closed and then closed the book she was writing in. She stood up and walked towards a chair. She grabbed a pillow and then threw it my way.

I gasped not expecting it- it hit me on the shoulder. "OI!" I yelled.

She just smirked my way. My smirk. And damnit, she looked _cute_ doing it, too! I grabbed the pillow and threw it at her. She had either expected it or reacted very fast because she grabbed it, before it would land at her knees.

"Hey," She exclaimed and chucked it back at me. I attempted to catch it but it hit me in the head.

I chucked it at her and she went to grab it at her legs again but I had chucked it at her face. She gasped and then ran to my couch. I yelled out loud as she jumped onto the couch and hit me on the shoulder with the pillow.

"Wait, that's not fair! I don't have a pillow!" I exclaimed.

She leant over me and grabbed a pillow and gave it to me. I hit her on the shoulder with the pillow. She jumped off the couch and flicked the pillow in attempt to hit me but missed. Somewhere at the back of my head, I knew this was from a typical movie… and that it if anyone had walked in at that moment, I would die of embarrassment… but I didn't actually care if someone caught me. I was having too much fun: I've never had a pillow fight with anyone. Just because it was stereotypical for girls to do it, at sleepovers, doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun for everyone.

"I'm gonna get you," I cried.

She shrieked and ran to the opposite side of the table- nearly tripping over the textbooks on the floor. I flicked the pillow to hit Hermione but she stammered backwards and I missed.

"HA!" Hermione cried out but then screamed when I ran around the table and leapt on her. "_Draco_!" She shrieked.

I laughed and rolled off her- very cautiously. She laughed as well.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well I'm not in the mood to do homework _now_."

I laughed and got up. I walked to Hermione and helped her up again. "Want to go get some ice cream?"

"I don't have any money on me, though. Can't we just stay here and have some juice or something?"

"No! It feels really… sticky in here. I feel like I just want to get some fresh air," I explained.

"Yeah, I know… but I've walked around Hogwarts a lot of times lately… and I don't feel like walking around again." Hermione paused for a moment then added, "Not that I'm sick of Hogwarts… I just-"

"Hermione, I get it," I laughed, "and don't worry, I'll buy you the ice cream."

"No. No way, I'm not letting you buy me ice cream-" She said.

kissed her on the cheek, stopping her talking immediately. She started to blush and I grabbed her hand.

"On… on second thought, I don't care- I'll have a double scoop," Hermione replied.

I chuckled at her, heading out of the door. We'd have to be very careful- I wasn't sure if Hermione knew this… but I wasn't sure if we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. The responsible thing to do would've been to go to McGonagall and ask, but if she said no… We'd be in deeper shit. If we do Marry… which, I refuse… and if we do have children… Which I don't even want to think about… this was definitely an example I'd never ever give them.

* * *

"How is it?" Hermione asked.

I laughed, "Hermione, I've tried ice cream before."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean- have you tried this ice cream before?"

I nodded, "Yes. I've tried it before. It's not my favourite but I do very much like it."

Hermione gave me an odd look.

"Is that our thing?" I asked, "Giving me odd looks? Because you seem to be giving it to me a lot."

Hermione laughed, "I thought you were funny because you went into an detailed statement and..."

I didn't reply- I continued to enjoy my ice cream. Hermione loves caramel chocolate but on ice cream she especially loves chocolate and mint. I got her the ice cream and brought the same ice cream for me as well. There was no way, at all, that I was going to tell Hermione my favourite ice cream. I felt a lot better out in the open air, with ice cream and… I felt free from the school. It seems like too many rules have been forced on us this year.

Hermione suddenly grabbed on my arm, "please! Tell me!"

It took me a moment to realise she was still talking about ice cream.

"You better not be giving me the silent treatment," Hermione stated, licking around the bottom of her ice cream. It was probably not the best idea to eat ice cream in the middle of Spring. Spring had a way of being… winter and summer combined. It wasn't raining, and it wasn't cloudy either, but it was still just a little bit cold.

"And why would I do that?" I asked the brunette.

"You didn't answer me."

"I… don't want to tell you."

There was a pause where Hermione had already finished her first scoop. I only got myself one scoop, whereas Hermione got two.

"You don't want to me what you're favourite… ice cream is?"

I nodded and she gave me the strangest look I've ever seen her give. "What?" I asked defensibly.

"Listen to what I just said," Hermione said, slowly, still looking at me oddly. "You don't want to tell me what your favourite ice cream is?"

I sighed, "You'll never let it go if I tell you."

"Draco, come on!"

I ate away at my ice cream, trying to buy time where instead of thinking about how gorgeous ice cream, I should've been thinking about what to reply to Hermione. Eventually I exclaimed, "fine! I like the pink ice cream."

She nodded once, "that's known as strawberry ice cream."

"Obviously I know that… I just wanted to emphasis that if any one found out, my reputation would-" I eyed Hermione, feeling suddenly vulnerable, "wait, you don't look surprised."

"I'm not," Hermione admitted.

"How come? How'd you know?" I asked.

"Because you didn't answer me earlier and you were embarrassed to tell me. You obviously were hiding something and I thought it was the strawberry ice cream since it's pink and you're a guy and so you'd be naturally embarrassed to like pink, right?"

I stared at Hermione, shocked. "I… I'm not embarrassed of the colour pink!"

"You obviously were!"

I sighed and didn't mention anything else on the subject. I felt like I've told Hermione all my secrets… of course, I hadn't, but slowly she was getting them out of me. I'm not even sure how: most of these secrets, I've kept to myself more than half my life. How is it she's able to get them out of me?

Has Hermione told me any secrets that she's never told anyone? I doubt it. I think everything Hermione's told me, such as what happened with Ronald Weasley, she's also told Ginny Weasley.

We sat on a bench. Small talk; small talk was safe. I tried to escape the sudden shallowness and anger I felt. But small talk, small talk was easy to roll with.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm alright."

Hermione laughed as I tried to catch a drip from my ice cream. Eventually she said, "So… surprised no one asked you to the Formal, yet."

"Isn't it stereotypical for the boy to ask out the girl to the Formal?"

"I guess so," Hermione said slowly. "I know it's no uncommon for it vice versa, though."

I ate my ice cream and looked in the opposite direction from Hermione. I could see the store 'Domini Maestro's', for music. I knew where Hermione was leading: was she going to ask me to ask her to the Formal? Did she want to go to the Formal with her? Were we supposed to go to the Formal with our pair?

"Right," I said, "Well, no one's asked me yet. Though I'm sure Parkinson has in her own dreams."

Hermione nodded, gazing at her ice cream. "Would you?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Want to go to the Formal with Parkinson?"

I bursted into laughter, having to hold my ice cream tighter. "Would I want to go to the Formal with Parkinson? Okay… I lied: My dream? To go to the Formal with my stalker, my self-loving, moronic, secret lover; Parkinson."

Hermione seemed to calm down after I said that, which made the scene even more funnier. I continued to eat my ice cream. After I had calmed down, myself, I asked, "Do you not trust me? Just recently you saw yourself that I don't like her."

"I know that, Draco," Hermione said, warily.

"So what's your problem then?"

"I just feel edgy when I think about you going to the Formal with someone other than me, alright?" Hermione snapped.

I stopped talking, about Parkinson anyway. I was nearly done with my ice cream on top of my cone. Hermione was nearly done as well. We sat in silence until we reach around the middle of our cone. I felt a lot more calmer, and instinctively interrupted the silence asking Hermione who'd she would want to go to the Formal with.

She was blushing before I even finished the question. "Who do you think?"

I smirked, "I'd like to go to the Formal with you, too."

We both stood up, and I finished off my cone. We walked in silence to the way of Hogwarts. Once we passed a bin, I chucked the tissues I held and used, and Hermione finished off her cone. She didn't seem to handle the anxiousity and asked me to the Formal. I was surprised that she had the guts to do that. "Wow," I said. "well, you know, I was going to ask you in about a minute?"

She replied, "I can't wait a minute."

"Fair enough… But of course I'll go to the Formal with you, Hermione."

I grabbed her hand again and noticed she was smiling very wide. I went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and kiss me on the lips. We went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

26th of April, 2011. Tuesday. 

I woke up the next morning by a fresh, fruity smell. Maybe it's a perfume Hermione brought but then why can I smell it now? Is Hermione wake? Did she spray it? What time is it? I opened my eyes and nearly yelped. Hermione's head was right next to mine and the fresh, fruity smell is coming from her hair. It's probably from some new shampoo or conditioner because I didn't recognise the smell.

Once I calmed down I pushed some hair out of Hermione's face and then hopped out of the bed. For the first time, I thought about whether Hermione was a light or deep sleeper. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It's 10 o'clock in the morning.

I was suddenly tempted to wake Hermione up and drag her down to the Great Hall for breakfast but then thought against it. Breakfast the Great Hall had been extended until 10o'clock in the morning this week because of the Marriage Law.

I ran to the Great Hall and grabbed some breakfast for Hermione and I. Once I was back in the Dorm with Hermione, I put the food in the kitchen and then walked towards the Dorm next to us.

Just as I was heading towards the door, the door opened and Nikkie Piper came out.

"Oh hey, Draco," She smiled.

"Hi… can I come in? I'm looking for Blaise."

"No problem. Blaise is in the kitchen. I'm going to go the library," Nikkie said and kissed my cheek and started walking past me. I was surprised that Nikkie had kissed me on the cheek but then didn't worry much about it as Nikkie usually just kisses close friends as a goodbye.

Sighing, I closed the door and jumped onto the couch into the living room. Blaise and Nikkie's room was a lot different to Hermione and mine. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. Almost instantly I saw Hermione on the bed, our heads touching. I remembered the smell of her hair… A fresh fruity smell. The realisation of what I thought about freaked me out, just a little.

"Draco? When did you get inside my Dorm?"

I opened my eyes and saw Blaise Zabini.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Dear Mum and Dad

**_A/N: The past few chapters have seemed to be a little too... 'romantic' and 'dramatic' for my liking, and the chapters have seemed to go by too fast into the plot line, than I'd like and I'm really sorry for that. I've tried to fix it when I've been editing it, but it's really hard when the plotline is so blunt and old. I really appreciate everyone whose reviewing and whose stayed by my side, so far! :)_**

Chapter Twenty-One:

_**Dear Mum And Dad**_

26th of April, 2011. Tuesday.

Blaise Zabini was standing in the door frame from the kitchen. He looked at me pointedly, with an eyebrow lifted.

"Just a minute ago. Nikkie let me in."

"Oh," Blaise said. "So… I don't want to sound rude… but why are you here?"

I sat up on the couch, feeling queasy. "I… Needed to talk to someone. It's inside my chest and I feel like its going to explode but in an odd way it makes me feel… all… odd or something! You see… I can't get her out of my mind! I see her when I close my eyes. I can still smell her fresh, fruity smell…" I trailed off.

I looked up and saw Blaise's face.

"Ah!" I screamed when I realised what I just said. "Merlin's beard, what happened to me?" I said, putting my head in my hands.

Blaise walked to me and patted me on the back, "Draco, it's alright-"

"NO!" I cried. "IT'S NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked. "Just a moment ago, you seemed to be fine about all this."

"About all this," I repeated. "About what? Explain to me what it is! I don't understand!"

"I think you do," Blaise exhaled. "I think that's what you're scared of."

For a moment, I was plainly tempted to throw a tantrum and go back to being how I used to be. I stared at my best friend, and saw the loyalty and trustworthiness in his eyes and understood I needed to control myself. Then again, I couldn't help myself and shrieked, "OF WHAT?"

When did Blaise suddenly get so understanding? I felt suddenly stupid as I remembered he was like this from the beginning of the year. I sighed, "You already know I like her… I think I really like her… I asked her out and yesterday she asked me out to the Formal-"

I paused, looking at Blaise's surprised expression. "Don't worry about that. Hermione asked me to the Formal because she was worried I wasn't going to ask her. Or I think that's what she was afraid of… I was going to ask her."

"Go on," Blaise snapped.

"Well… I'm mean't to like her? What will they do if they find out?"

Blaise was looking at me for a while and finally he said, "Oh."

"Oh?" I said, and rolled my eyes. _Helpful Blaise, thank you_, I thought sarcastically. I wandered if this was how Hermione felt when I use my one-worded responses. It was very agitating.

"Draco, the test paired you with Hermione because she's your match, your true love. And slowly your beginning to really like her as well, I can see it when you look at her or storm into my Dorm and start talking about her fresh, fruity smell."

I smirked at Blaise, trying not to laugh. It was funny the way he put his statement but I didn't want to show him that satisfaction. "I know, Blaise… but-"

"No buts!" Blaise suddenly snapped. "I know your parents are all about the tradition of purebloods, I've heard it a million times from you. But your 18 years old! You have the right to do what you want now and to love whoever you want and you shouldn't be mad at loving your true love!"

"I'm almost 18 years old," I said meekly. I stood up, holding my arms up in defence, "Blaise. Calm down…"

Blaise exhaled, eventually looking calmer. "I thought you don't care about that tradition of purebloods."

"I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then I think it's about time you owl your parents and talk to them about this."

"But-"

"What did I say? No buts!"

I scowled and crossed my arms. "You're not my mum, that won't work. Don't you get it? If I owl them, I'll fuck it all up. They won't understand, mr. Dumbledore student."

Blaise laughed lightly at my reaction and patted me on the back.

I got back to my Marriage Law Dorm. I rubbed my face, a habit I didn't care that I gained anymore. I can't help it. I opened the door to our bedroom, slowly. Hermione was still sleeping. I couldn't see her head, she was facing the opposite direction. I sighed quietly and closed the door cautiously. I looked around the living room; I'll have to write the letter. I'm trusting Blaise on this decision.

I took some time just staring across the blank paper in front of me. Why the fuck do I need to write to my parents about Hermione? Do they really need to know? If I write to them… the result won't be very good. Blaise doesn't know that.

My parents aren't going to like this.

I sighed and grabbed my pen. _Just get it over with…_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't owled you earlier. I have been very busy. I'm sure you've heard that the Marriage Law have been returned to Hogwarts? I'm not sure you know what it is but it only happened once before… centuries ago and I think it had failed that time. The Marriage Law was ordered from the ministry and I along with every other year seven students had to do some test that would give us our true love match. Oh right, the Marriage Law involves all the year sixes and sevens but I've heard that students from lower years have gotten involved because of the match._

It had taken me 20 minutes to write out the 6 sentences. That surprised me a little. It was hard to decide to write to both my parents: I did briefly want to write to my mum first but then decided I should write to both, not wanting to waste any other time writing this letter.

Sighing, I glanced at the paper. I don't know how I'm going to explain that I'm marrying a Muggleborn to my stubborn parents. Somewhere deep down at the pit of my stomach, I knew I was being reckless; that I'd regret doing this. But I supposed I had to. Sometimes the rules should be broken, I knew that very well.

_I've heard that at the first time the Marriage Law was created to Hogwarts, it had failed and I also heard that apart of the Law was whoever someone was paired with, they had to stick with them forever._ _I don't know of the rules of the Marriage Law this time but no one else does either, not now, anyway._

_We had gotten the results a while ago, actually, it was during the second week of Hogwarts when we got the results back. But the results had came 3 days after we had done the Marriage Law Test and it was wrong. I heard some people were paired with their relatives._

I briefly wandered if I should've mentioned the mistake the Marriage Law made earlier. Would it just make my parents hate it more? I _wanted_ to rip the paper into a million pieces and throw a tantrum. Why must I be placed into this position?

I continued writing.

_I was paired with Nikkie Piper. You haven't met her before. She's a pretty pureblood in Slytherin. We have spoken before the results came in but we weren't exactly best friends. We are close friends now but she's not my pair now- the Marriage Law results were re-done and completed again and everyone got the right results back. Nikkie Piper is now Blaise Zabini's pair. Blaise Zabini is my best friend, I think you have met him a few times, maybe twice._

I stopped writing. A thought occurred to me: It's none of my parents business. I'm older now. I'm not a 6 year old child, crying as their slim, shaky hands reached for the wand. Grinning parents behind, already planning the future. I could just tell my parents half the truth- not mention Hermione.

But I knew that'd make more complications. And it was the cowardly way.

_Fuck_! I cursed in my mind, frustrated.

_Well my pair and I have been together for about 2 months. We weren't exactly friends either. We fought a lot but soon decided that we'll start off being friends. I know you'll think this is silly since we were already lawfully together- boyfriend and girlfriend, but we felt it would've been awkward to jump straight into going out._

_I did ask her out though. We are together now and this Saturday, it is the Formal. We are going to it together._

_I realise I've been holding off who this girl is long enough in this letter. I realise I'm a Malfoy but I need to admit, I think I love this girl and I don't give a damn anymore, of what you think of me and my emotions-_

Soft lips kissed me on the cheek.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, my heart pumping so hard, my breathing went funny for a second. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you," Hermione said, looking innocent.

I rolled my eyes but let the subject go. I refuse to show Hermione how hard she freaked me out. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it's 10:40 in the morning.

I stood up and hugged Hermione, "Come on, I brought you breakfast."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Really," I replied, opening the kitchen door. She walked in and gasped at the plate on the table.

"Didn't you eat?" She said.

"Um… no."

"Why?"

"I was busy?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was talking with Blaise Zabini and for a while I was… writing to my parents."

"Oh," Hermione was suddenly very serious. "Are you going to tell them about… us?"

I nodded, wandering how Hermione had realised what I was writing my parents to about so quickly. But then again, it's Hermione Granger… and I would be kind of obvious- what other reason would I have to write to my parents about? _'Hey mum, Dad! Just wanted to say… Unfortunately, I love you both too much… but you can kiss my butt goodbye! I'm getting married!' _Yeah, like I'd do or even say that.

"Okay… do you need any help?" Hermione asked, pulling her plate closer to her on the table. She was sitting down, her hair placed neatly in a top bun. She was still wearing the black simple top that she wore for just a few nights, but she changed into blue pants last night before going to bed.

"No, I'm nearly finished with the letter. Don't worry," I replied, warily.

"Okay."

We ate breakfast together though I ate it more quicker as I wanted to continue writing my letter.

_I am matched with Hermione Granger. She is a Muggle Born. The Dark Lord is dead. He's defeated; what are you going to when nobody gives a damn about background anymore?_

_I hope you can understand this._

_Please, reply to me as quickly as you can._

_I love you both… too much, unfortunately._

_From, Draco Malfoy._

I stared at the letter. The last few lines seemed a little harsh, but my parents needed a rain check. I was about to look up when I noticed Hermione had entered the living room.

"Draco-"

"I finished the letter."

"Can I read it?"

"Why not?" I handed her the letter and paced around the room.

After Hermione finished reading the letter, she knew what the problem was. She got up and hugged me, "it'll be alright." She whispered in my ear.

"How do you know?"

She didn't let go of me, "Because I'm staying positive."

"Well… you don't really know my parents! They will freak out-" I stated. "I'll be disowned! Which… which, wouldn't be too bad, I guess. But I love them… somehow, somewhat… but… they could enrol me out of the school- maybe even… maybe even kill you!"

Hermione froze a little at the last statement, but then loosened her cletched shoulders. She hugged me tight and then let go. "Draco, you need to calm down. I will be fine."

There was a pause; _time will tell._ "Okay," I replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

28th of April, 2011. Thursday.

"2 days until the Formal!" Ginny Weasley announced as she skipped into the Great Hall for lunch.

She walked towards the Gryffindor Table were Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat. Harry was still furious with Ron so Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron sat in front of Hermione, sitting next to Luna who's sitting next to Neville.

Luna and Neville were placed together from the Marriage Law test. Nobody knows who Ron was paired with, but assumptions automatically referred to Lavender Brown since he never complained.

Once Ginny got to the table Hermione moved a bit to the side to provide room for Ginny to sit with Harry.

"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled.

"Hi Harry," Ginny smiled.

I picked up a sandwich from the table. Food was covering most of the table, some where sandwiches, fruits. Luna was eating some fruits.

"Have you already planned out your Formal Dress, Ginny?" Luna asked suddenly, lifting a strawberry to her lips.

"Yes, do you want to see it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head abruptly, dropping her sandwich. "No, we don't want Harry to see it before the Formal!"

"No, Hermione, I meant show you the dress in our room… without the boys!" Ginny said, giggling slightly.

"Oh… well, no it's okay," Luna said timidly.

Ginny shrugged and then picked up a sandwich as well.

"So how's your Dorm?" Neville asked suddenly. "I think everybody's Dorm is different but I reckon it's not so different… Luna says otherwise but-"

Luna interrupted Neville, saying, "I know Ginny's bed is a pale tan colour. I think it's really cute."

"That's random," Hermione said softly, almost to herself. I was sitting to the other side of her, quietly eating my own sandwich.

Luna glanced at Hermione, "well our bed is a pale blue colour. It's really cool."

"Oh," Hermione said, finally understanding. "Our's is a pale green colour."

Ginny gasped and gave a sympathic look to Hermione but Hermione ignored it. Hermione doesn't actually mind being a Slytherin and she loves the colour of her bed in her Dorm. Though, I was the only one who knows that Hermione's favourite colour is green. I assumed that Hermione would've told Ginny, but by Ginny's reaction I figured she hadn't. _She was probably too embarrassed_, I thought.

"You know," Hermione said suddenly, "I don't think I've actually been to anyone else's Dorm besides my own."

Harry gave Hermione a surprised look, "Where have you been most the week?"

Hermione shrugged, "In my own Dorm with Draco or at the library."

Ginny laughed, "How are you always at the library?"

"The library has air conditioning!" Hermione said defensively.

Ginny didn't reply.

There was a pause where everyone continued to eat. Ron sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Neville turned to him and asked him if he was alright. He nodded and replied, "Yes. Just don't worry. Go to the library or to your own Dorms and keep talking about the stupid _Formal_!"

He slammed his fists on the table and started to get up when Ginny said, "Oh Merlin! Ron, you haven't asked your girlfriend to the Formal yet! Have you?"

"No! And she's not my girlfriend!" Ron snarled and stood up from the seat.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, suspicious.

"What did I do?" Ron snapped, clenching his fist in anger. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well you and Lavender were all happy before the Marriage Law Test-"

"Hermione, don't poke into other people's business!" Ron said frustrated.

Luna and Neville exchanged glances. Harry was in shock, he was still mad at Ron from when Ron tried to put the Cruciatus on him.

Ginny was glaring at her brother. Hermione spoke first, "Ron, you always poke into my business!"

Ron's face went red, "what are you talking about? I haven't seen you in forever!" in blind fury he got up and he began to reach for his wand. Harry hadn't said anything during the fight, but he was watching intensively. He was already up and pointing his wand at Ron. Ron gasped and froze, his arm just clenched the wand in his jeans.

"Don't," Harry warned.

"I-" Ron felt suddenly guilty, remembering why Harry was still mad at him. "I'm sorry." Ron said and started walking towards the Great Hall doors. "Okay? I just miss you all."

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna and I watched Ronald Weasley storm out of the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" Luna asked.

Neville shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think Ron and Lavender had a fight."

"Maybe the fight was Ron hadn't asked her to the Formal yet." Ginny said, poking at her sandwich.

"I don't know, but I don't exactly care right now," Hermione said, still annoyed at how Ron snapped at her.

Harry sat back down and picked up a sandwich and placed it in his plate and then picked up a strawberry, trying to distract his thoughts away from who used to be his best friend.


	22. The Formal

Chapter Twenty-Two:

_**The Formal**_

28th of April, 2011. Thursday.

Ronald Weasley stormed into his Dorm.

"Ron?"

He glanced to the side of the room and saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch. She had been reading a book. She was pretty, very pretty, but not the one Ron loved. Ron wanted a clean start, to have a happy year where he'll earn a top education like his best friend Hermione Granger and make memories. The last year of school… that put a lot of pressure on him, but he was fine with it because he'd have his two best friends right besides him.

When he realised, about a month before school started, that he wasn't feeling into the relationship anymore, it took a bit of a toll on him. He had liked Hermione for years, there was something and the best part of it was they were best friends. A relationship of love between two people who were best friends as well. That was perfect. Obviously, it got too normal for Ron, because he hadn't realised he didn't feel it anymore.

He had to tell Hermione. He freaked out and he hated that he looked bad. He hated that when he broke up with Hermione, it went the way it did. He knew what Harry and Hermione thought of him for it. He hated that all the pressure and the confusion got to him, and all the changes happening in Hogwarts had to be for him. He didn't just come back for his education and hectic year; he came back for Harry and Hermione.

"_Please!" harry begged two months prior to the first day of school. "I already promised Hermione I'd go… it'd be a great opportunity for being an auror…"_

"_Fine, fine!" Ron snapped. "Free food for meals, anyways."_

With all the change around him, he began to bottle up all his frustrations. It was the last straw in the Great Hall, that first day. He regrets ever bringing his wand out of his pocket. He never wanted to harm his friends. But they're not his friends anymore. Hermione gave him a chance… but for weeks, he hasn't seen her. Everything's changed. He's had to also pay triple the attention in class because Lavender didn't want to do a homework session with him. Not anymore. Not that now they're both involved in the Marriage Law. The first time he saw Hermione in weeks, just moments ago, and he blew it. Now they're not friends anymore.

A sigh echoed in the room and the girl looked back at her book. Ron sat down next to her after hesitating.

"I know you're still mad at me…" Ron began. "I know it was wrong; to not ask you to the Formal in 2 days. I'm sorry. You have to understand that I still like Lavender Brown. I thought that if I ask you, you'd be led on wrongly… but-"

"Ron!" Daphne Greenhouse snapped, the book still open. "Shut up; I don't care!"

Ron looked at Daphne with a surprised look. "Really?"

Daphne glared at Ron, "Ron, open your mind up to a bit of logic; Of course I care! But shut up- I'm trying to read!"

"No, Daphne, please listen to me!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron! I'm the same age as you; do not talk to me like I'm any younger!"

"But, Daphne-"

"What can you really say to help your case?" Daphne asked but without waiting for a reply she stood up.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch. "Daphne, please. I like you! I want to be your friend. I made a mistake before, please… go to the Formal with me!"

Daphne gasped but after she collected herself she frowned at Ron, "But you don't want to take me. Like you said, you don't want me to be misled."

"But, Daphne… I told you. I know you'll understand. I really like you… I'd like us to go to the Formal as friends, though… friends…" Ron smiled in hope that it'd make Daphne a little more understanding in his case.

"Okay," Daphne nodded her head after a moment. "I was planning to go to the Formal with some friends, so I already have a dress."

* * *

30th of April, 2011. Saturday. The Formal.

"Hermione?"

I heard silence as I waited, watching. Slowly, Hermione woke up and she opened her eyes.

"I woke you up as you said last night to; at 10am so that you'll be ready for the Formal."

There was a pause as Hermione collected herself. She rolled so that she faced the ceiling and rubbed her face. "Hmm…" she said before squealing, abruptly awake and stunning me how quickly she did so. "Okay, breakfast… Ginny should be here at… in about an hour."

"Okay," I said, timidly, not really bothering to show I cared.

Hermione and I ate breakfast together but we didn't say much. She finished her breakfast in 15 minutes. She jumped up and grabbed her plate and hurried in the kitchen. I heard her quickly cleaning the plate and placing it back into the cupboard. I smiled. She wasn't the only one who was excited.

I just stood up to clean my plate up as well when Hermione rushed into the room and then into the bathroom where she'd brush her teeth and wash her face. I cleaned up my plate and fixed up the bed. Around 8 minutes later, I was walking around the bedroom unsure of what to do.

After ten minutes I started to freak out a little. What was Hermione doing? I mean, 10 minutes to brush your teeth and face your face is alright but 18 minutes? I spent a while trying to think of what Hermione could be doing but all I could think of was that she was curling her hair since it's straight. I waited another 10 minutes- I mean, it'd take 10 minutes to curl your hair, right? But after 10 minutes, she still didn't come out. I looked at the time, it's 10:45am in the morning. In about… fifteen minutes, Ginny would be coming over, right? Ginny would be excited too, what would happen if something was wrong and she'd come early?

Wait, that'd be a good thing: What if it was some girl thing? I would not want to get involved then…

I thought I should check up on Hermione… but I was a little afraid of what I would find. I didn't know exactly what I was afraid of but yet I still hesitated to open the door.

But what would I find?

I exhaled and opened the bathroom door.

I listened but there was no sound. Surprised, I opened the door wider and looked around. Hermione wasn't at the sink brushing her teeth or washing her face, she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" then I suddenly blurted, "Is it your time of the month?"

I was shocked the second it left my mouth. I instantly regretted it. What was I thinking?

Hermione stared at me and I felt awkward. No body said anything for a moment.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I-" I blushed slightly. "Hermione- sorry. I didn't know what happened and you took so long in here..."

Hermione nodded, "it's okay. It's understandable… I guess."

I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. Then suddenly I noticed it. How could I not see it? I felt so stupid. A bit underneath Hermione's eye, on her cheek trailed a thin watery line that sometimes sparkled when Hermione moved. She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. She was crying; her eyes were even a little pink. _How could I not notice that?_

"I… I don't know. Everything's going so fast… I know it's a silly reason to cry but… already we're going to the Formal!"

"Hermione, we're in this together. Remember? It's okay."

She nodded, "I know. Thanks." She wiped her cheeks and then stood up.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" I asked. "I do need to brush my teeth and wash my face as well."

She smiled, "Yeah."

I headed over to Blaise after Hermione was ready. She sat down on the couch and read a book. I told her I'll be at Blaise's house and as I opened the door Ginny Weasley was running from across the hallways to me. She held two bags.

"Going in?"

"Yep," She said.

"Have fun," I said.

"You have fun too, Draco!" Ginny yelled as she ran in from behind me and shut the door.

I stood for a while in shock: Ginny had called me Draco. Then I realised that for about a month Ginny and I had been civil… almost like friends. I just realised now that Ginny hadn't really said Malfoy to me.

"Hey! Draco!" Nikkie said as she opened the door to her and Blaise's Dorm. "I guess you're here for Blaise? He's in the kitchen. I'm heading over to Cho's Dorm. We're preparing for the Formal! See you!" She kissed me on the cheek quickly and lightly like friends do sometimes and then rushed down the hallway. Nothing, I noticed._ I felt nothing when she kissed me on the cheek… since when did that happen? I didn't notice._

"See you," I called out to her and then walked into the Dorm and shut the door behind me.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Blaise called, just assuming it was me.

I didn't call back as I wasn't completely sure what exactly to say. I walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, mate! I'm just getting myself some butterbeer." Blaise said. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "Thanks."

Blaise grabbed another glass and put it next to his own glass on the kitchen bench. He poured butterbeer in the two glasses and nobody talked as we both drank our butterbeer.

"So," Blaise said eventually, grinning.

"So," I repeated. I didn't know what to do or say. "So… you did ask Nikkie to the Formal, yes?"

"No… Was I meant to?" Blaise exclaimed, looking at me for a moment. He added, "I asked Cho Chang to the Formal. Have you seen her with that pink dress on? BEAUTIFUL!"

I stared at Blaise, "Are you serious?"

Blaise bursted into laughter, "Yes, Of course I asked Nikkie Piper to the Formal."

"Why'd you use her full name?" I asked.

"Because Nikkie Piper sounds cool."

"Yeah, it has ring to it," I agreed.

Blaise laughed, "So how's Hermione, mate?"

I sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen bench. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Alright," I shrugged and grabbed my glass of butterbeer. "Hermione's good. She's really excited for the Formal."

"You don't sound excited," Blaise said.

"I am! But its a few hours away." I said.

Blaise laughed.

"Why are you laughing so much?" I exclaimed.

"I'm in a happy mood," Blaise said defensively.

"No, I think there's something else," I stated.

Blaise shrugged and drank some more of his butterbeer.

"Blaise!" I snapped.

"What?" Blaise said, trying to look innocent. It would've worked if I didn't know him too well.

"Tell me! We're best friends!" I said.

Blaise sighed, "you are not allowed to tell anyone!"

"You know I won't. Not since it's such a big deal to you." I said.

Blaise's cheeks went a little pink as he reached inside his jean's pocket. I waited silently as he brought out a small blue, expensive looking box.

With both my eyebrows lifted, I looked up at Blaise. "You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

Blaise's smile flattered a little. "I... I thought you'd be happy for me."

I looked back at the box in front of me. I was speechless. "Blaise… Of course I'm happy for you! I'm just … shocked."

Blaise grinned widely. "Thanks, Draco. I really appreciate your support."

"What's best friends for?" I said, a little bitter at the old saying.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably. "Well now that you mention that… I was hoping you'd be my best man. At the wedding… if she says yes."

I stared at the box. Marriage. I hated marriage. I still refuse to get married. And yet, I could image marriage between Nikkie Piper and Blaise, and it seemed really good. He's my best friend, anyways- how am I supposed to refuse this?

"Sure," I said. "Happy for you!"

It took both Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley 3 hours and a half to get ready. It did quite surprise Hermione that both herself and Ginny were able to fix their hair, make up, clothes and shoes in that amount of time.

Hermione and Ginny stood around the bedroom for a moment not really sure what to do.

"What do we do?" Hermione whined. "It's three hours and a half until the Formal. We can't stand around for three hours and a half in the bedroom dressed like this!"

"Alright…" Ginny said. "How about we take off the dresses and shoes and sit down and do our nails?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

Hermione Granger painted her nails a blue colour. Ginny Weasley painted her nails a light purple colour. Once they'd finish that, they'd watch a movie.


	23. Meanwhile, On The Dancefloor

Chapter Twenty-Three:

_**Meanwhile, On The Dancefloor**_

"_To swim… swim with all the fishes and to have one boyfriend for the rest of my life-" 6 year old Hermione Granger said, sitting at the shops with her mum. _

_She was drinking coffee whilst Hermione had a can of soda. Mrs. Granger wasn't exactly happy about her daughter's explanation, but she supported them because Hermione's only 6 years old. Mrs. Granger found her daughter very cute. It was a long, hard day at work for Mrs. Granger but as she sat in front of her daughter and watched the innocence radiating off her, she couldn't help but smile._

"_What's going to happen on your Formal, sweetheart?" She asked Hermione. "Are you going to wear a pretty little dress or swim?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not dumb, mum. Of course I'll do both."_

_Mrs. Granger drank some of her coffee to escape from laughing in front of her young daughter. "What do you want to be when you grow up, darling? What'll be your dream then?"_

_Hermione giggled, flushing. "I… I haven't thought about that… Maybe I'll be a professional swimmer."_

_They continued in silence, Hermione drinking her soda. Mrs. Granger glanced out of the window. She remembered all the crazy things that were happening around the house lately, more often. She got the memories of similar situations from many years ago- from another family member. Her daughter is a wizard, and she knew that her daughter is probably going to go to that school her mother had once gone to. Hogwarts, they called it, didn't they? Hermione's mother wandered if Hermione would still want to swim then._

"_My dream…" Hermione randomly started. "Is to go all around the world… with friends."_

_Mrs. Granger nodded, "that would be very cool."_

30th of April, 2011. Saturday. The Formal.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked towards the Great Hall. They'd talked the whole time; mainly because Ginny's nerves were resulting in her talking a lot more than normally. Hermione hadn't minded- the strange fact was that she felt pretty calm about everything, about the Formal. It was a surreal feeling when Hermione gazed down at herself and felt pride at herself- past and present. She saw everything she's been through and what made her who she was today, when she looked at herself at that moment. Even when she looked at Ginny, then. She saw the excitement and even frustration in a lot of people's faces the last few days and even then, about the Formal, and she felt peaceful, all of a sudden when just that morning, hours ago, she had been crying.

They both went quiet when Hermione lifted two confident arms and opened the Great Hall. Upon the sight, she grinned, gasping, "Gin, look!"

Ginny stepped forward towards Hermione in one big step. She placed two hands over her best friend's shoulder, despite enough room to stand alone with both doors open, and gazed out with her chin on her hands. The Great Hall was decorated so brilliantly to fit the Formal.

"Gin, I found Harry," Hermione said and started moving towards Harry. There weren't many people- the Formal did just start. It was easy to spot Harry, who was next to the food and drinks.

Ginny poked his shoulder. Harry turned around, confused but then smiled when he saw Hermione and Ginny.

We took each other all in, to which Harry gaped, "Gin-" The red-head beamed and twirled a little in her pale aquamarine coloured dress. "You look… amazing!" Harry said before then grabbing Ginny and kissing her on the lips.

Hermione giggled watching them as after they broke a part.

Ginny was wearing a knee-length dress that has a single thick strap across her shoulder. Ginny's – like Hermione's, dress is shiny and sparkles under the disco ball because of small, shiny square boxes. There are a few disco balls in the Great Hall but the biggest disco ball is on top of the dance floor that made the boxes sparkle occassionally. Ginny's dress is sparkly at the top of the dress as it has those small, shiny square boxes.

Hermione has those shiny squares on her dress as well, near the bottom of her dress. Her silver, also knee length dress, is held up by two straps that connect together from the middle of the top of the dress. The straps also included the shiny squares just around her shoulder.

"Do… you want to dance?"

"Yes, yes," Ginny nodded her head and giggled as Harry led her to the dance floor. Hermione smiled after them and then looked around the Great Hall. She watched as more people started gathering into the Great Hall, feeling amused at their expressions and reactions to the room.

_Where is Draco?_ Hermione wandered abruptly. She sighed and decided to distract herself, finding Luna and Neville, who were paired by the Marriage Law.

"Hermione," Luna exclaimed and hugged Hermione.

"Luna, I haven't seen you in a what feels like forever!"

"Yes… I haven't seen you in a while," Luna repeated, rubbed her upper arm subconsciously. "Neither has Ginny… She says that you're spending time with Draco."

"Oh," Hermione simply said. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Have I been spending too much time with Draco?_ She wandered. _When was the last time I actually did spend time with Luna or Ginny? What happened with Harry and Ron? If I haven't spent any time with them, they might've been alone… no. No, they would've been with their partners._

Hermione watched as Luna smiled at her innocently and picked up her plastic cup. She was drinking water. What surprised Hermione was what Luna was wearing. She was wearing a dress that reached up to her mid thigh. It was a simple dress, completely white with a neckline, thin strap holding it up. The floral design on the strap reached down the top of the dress and twisted to circle around the hip to the back of the dress. She was wearing bright yellow, smooth stockings with small, navy, thong wedge shoes. Her yellow stocking matched her hair, to what she left out, and the navy thong wedges brought out her white dress.

Secretly, Hermione would love a thong wedge after seeing Luna wear it. "You look gorgeous, Luna," she said eventually.

Luna smiled, "thank you, Hermione… You too."

_Ginny laughed, "How are you always at the library?"_

_"The library has air conditioning!" Hermione said defensively._

_Ginny didn't reply._

_There was a pause where everyone continued to eat. Ron sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Neville turned to him and asked him if he was alright. He nodded and replied, "Yes. Just don't worry. Go to the library or to your own Dorms and keep talking about the stupid Formal!"_

_He slammed his fists on the table and started to get up when Ginny said, "Oh Merlin! Ron, you haven't asked your girlfriend to the Formal yet! Have you?"_

_"No! And she's not my girlfriend!" Ron snarled and stood up from the seat._

_"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked._

_"What did you do?" Ginny asked, suspicious._

_"What did I do?" Ron snapped, clenching his fist in anger. "I didn't do anything!"_

_"Well you and Lavender were all happy before the Marriage Law Test-"_

_"Hermione, don't poke into other people's business!" Ron said frustrated._

_Luna and Neville exchanged glances. Harry was in shock, he was still mad at Ron from when Ron tried to put the Cruciatus on him._

_Ginny was glaring at her brother. Hermione spoke first, "Ron, you always poke into my business!"_

_Ron's face went red, "what are you talking about? I haven't seen you in forever!" in blind fury he got up and he began to reach for his wand. Harry hadn't said anything during the fight, but he was watching intensively. He was already up and pointing his wand at Ron. Ron gasped and froze, his arm just clenched the wand in his jeans._

_"Don't," Harry warned._

_"I-" Ron felt suddenly guilty, remembering why Harry was still mad at him. "I'm sorry." Ron said and started walking towards the Great Hall doors. "Okay? I just miss you all."_

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger blinked and the scene from two days ago was gone from before her eyes. Hermione was slightly scared; _What happened with Ron? Will he come to the Formal? Is that all it is; that he misses me and I pushed him away?_ She instinctively looked around the Great Hall- but she couldn't see him.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, and looked at Neville. "Neville, yes, I'm fine. I was just remembering something…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no," Hermione responded automatically, smiling and waving her hand.

"Okay. Do you mind if I take Luna to the dance floor?" Neville asked Hermione.

"No, not at all."

Neville smiled at Hermione in thanks and then grabbed Luna's hand. Luna looked away from Neville, biting her lip.

Hermione sighed but before she could go anywhere, she stopped in her tracks. The Great Hall doors opened and Blaise Zabini's head popped in. He mumbled something, looking extremely excited when suddenly the other door opened, causing Blaise to nearly fall. Draco Malfoy looked around and then yelped, seeing his friend on the floor. He helped Blaise up.

Hermione could feel her cheeks flush, half in amusement. Draco was helping a friend and he was looking so handsome. He was wearing a suit (like every other male, but every male was wearing different suits). She looked away from the scene, grapping herself a plastic cup. She stared at the cup for a moment, deeply wandering about what was going on with her. She hadn't been herself for a long time- was that why she was placed into Slytherin? It was all so confusing- but most of all, Hermione kept asking herself, what is it she feels when she's around _Draco_?

* * *

We walked in silence. I was thinking about how my girlfriend would. I imagined Hermione would pick a purple dress… or maybe even blue since she mentioned that was one of her favourite colours recently. Green was her favourite, and as I thought about it, the colour would really suit Hermione. I wasn't sure if she'd risk it and wear a green dress to the formal.

One thing I knew for sure, was the second I enter the Great Hall, I'm taking off my blazer. I hate blazers.

Blaise Zabini was walking besides me, quiet. I remembered the huge smile he had on his face earlier and knew that this night was going to be a night he'll be dreaming about for nights to come.

_"Dude, I think… I'm freaking out. Hey man- Dude!" Blaise snapped, pacing around the living room._

_"What is wrong with you?" I jumped and checked the time, yet again. "You were happy and giddy all day! Why do you choose__now__to freak out-" I was interrupted as Blaise's hands grasped my shoulders and shaking me._

_"DRACO! I'M GOING TO PROPOSE TO NIKKIE!__SHUT UP__!" His eyes were wide and I was actually afraid he had lost it for around a second._

_I took a moment to calm down and soon responded, "Blaise, people do this everyday. Just__don't worry__! Remember what you were telling yourself all day to calm yourself down."_

_Blaise looked calm for a moment and I exhaled as I watched his thoughtful face. Then his eyes looked into mine again and he said, in a rather strangled voice, "It's not helping."_

_I shrugged out of Blaise's hand and he sighed and fixed his suit. I did the same to mine._

_"Draco… this is huge. I_love_Nikkie Piper. All day I was thinking about her smile and then I was thinking about what her reaction might be when I propose to her… But what if she…" There was a pause that I didn't dare interrupt and say the wrong thing. Suddenly, he started to smile. "Okay… Mate, I think I'm ready."_

_"Thank God," I exclaimed._

_Blaise patted his pants pocket- I didn't need to ask why. I know the engagement ring in the box is in that pocket._

As we walked towards the Great Hall doors I couldn't help but admire Blaise's courage. He remembered his girlfriend's smile to calm him down… though, a little strange, it's still really sweet. What do I adore about Hermione? Her smile? Her knowledge? Her laugh? I think I love her eyes… It's her eyes that I see when I go to sleep. Well her entire face, really, but her eyes are so brown…

"Mate!"

I jerked out of my thoughts, alert, "what?" I stopped walking.

Blaise's figure seemed to calm down and he smiled at me, like he was trying to hide laughter. "You nearly walked into the door, that's all. Thought I should stop you…"

"Oh. Thanks," I turned my head to face the doors, that I indeed, did just stop right in front of.

Blaise sighed, the sound tinged by his urge to laugh. He walked forward and opened one of the doors, peeking inside, he held himself by holding onto the other door as well. "Oh man, you should see this!"

"What?" I asked, intrigued and opened the door that Blaise didn't hold open.

I was surprised at how different the Great Hall was. I found myself gazing at the disco ball on top of the dancefloor for a moment. It seemed like most people had arrived at the Formal already. I blinked, wandering where Hermione would be.

I turned to Blaise, surprised again when I didn't see his face near mine. I glanced down and yelped. "Blaise!" I grabbed his hands and helped him up. Blaise had been holding on the other door when I had opened it, making him lose his grasp and balance to stumble.

"Where's Nikkie?" Blaise wandered a loud not commenting on the small event that just happened. He scanned the room and I did the same, though I wasn't looking for Nikkie, I was looking for Hermione.

Blaise suddenly smiled and I glanced at him. "I found her," Blaise exhaled, making himself stand up straight again.

"Good luck!" I said after a moment, reminding myself not to yell it out too loud.

"Thank you." Blaise practically ran to where Nikkie Piper was.

When Hermione walked up to me, I hated that I hadn't been prepared or braced myself. She said, "Hey, Draco." And although I didn't jump, my breath had stuck in my throat and I didn't know what to say. I took her silver dress in and then wandered if I said hi already. I couldn't remember if I did or not, and I didn't want to say it a second time and look like an idiot.

Hermione Granger was looking at me with her shiny, deep brown eyes. She was smiling widely. She's wearing a really nice, sort of vibrant/bright red lipstick. The colour reminds of me of toffee apples.

"Hey," I finally said.

"So… want to move over there?" She pointed to the chairs besides the dance floor.

"Sure," I shrugged and started walking with Hermione to the chairs.

She didn't look at me but I could tell that she was aware that I was staring at her. I didn't mind. She's wearing a Powder Blue coloured eye shadow and black mascara. It took me a moment to realise that she was wearing silver coloured eyeliner. That made me feel a little stupid. It was hard to recognise this as Hermione from the last few years at school, with robes as uniform and her bushy hair.

She sat down on a chair and I sat down on the chair besides her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Um… sort of speechless," I admitted. "You look… so beautiful."

She started to blush a little again. "Thanks. You look good."

"Good?" I said, amused.

She started to blush deeper. "Well… I couldn't think of anything else… you make me speechless as well."

I smiled at her and then kissed her on the shoulder. I suddenly felt like it was the perfect time to say 'I love you' to her. I've said it twice before… but suddenly I couldn't tell her. I felt ridiculous. Blaise is going to propose to Nikkie Piper tonight and I'm too scared to say 'I love you' to Hermione Granger. What is wrong with me?

"So… uh…" Hermione shrugged. "Wanna dance?"

"No… not really."

Hermione looked at me surprised, "Really? Why?"

"I just want to stay here and talk with you."

Hermione nodded, understanding. She wore ballet-like shoes, but these shoes are grey and had heels. I rubbed my forehead and looked away from Hermione, concerned at my reactions: I was beginning to read too much into how Hermione looked. All I started thinking about was how she could look with me after the Formal in the privacy of our Marriage Law Dorm- I almost groaned, almost. I had stopped myself and remembered to smile and look casual. I wiped a hand through my hair- _seriously_, when was the last time I was _with_ a female?

I blinked and glanced around the room, my eyes catching the tables with food and drinks. Drinks. I needed to drink something, with my throat suddenly dry… I glanced back at Hermione. "Um… so, how did you do your hair?" I asked, curious.

"Eh, Gin… she used magic on it- the curls. But then she pulled it to the side and-" I stopped her rambling but kissing her on the lips.

She seemed a little stiff at first, but I guess that's because she was surprised. Then she calmed down and kissed me back. I could taste the lipstick on my lips and enjoyed kissing her despite hating what I thought could be a bit of that damn lipstick on a tooth.

Once we separated, Hermione was blushing madly. Her lipstick looked just a bit messed as some of it went above the side of her upper lip. She wiped it off easily.

"Do I have it on my lips?" I asked cautiously, a little afraid that I do.

She nodded and giggled, "Just a little… on your upper lip."

I wiped the back of my hand on my upper lip. I saw that I had a little bit of red lipstick on my hand, in a straight line near my thumb.

"What colour is this?" I asked, baffled, "It's not exactly a red."

"Well the label said: 'candy apple red'," she answered.

I smiled at Hermione and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hair is still straight and is placed to the side, though a bit of her hair at the front (near her ear) is curled and isn't tied back with the straight hair.

"I like your hair," I said, nonchalantly.

"Thank you."

There was a pause. I thought about going onto the dancefloor with Hermione, before realising that I wasn't thirsty anymore. "So… do you want to dance with me now?" I asked and stood up.

She stood up as well and I held out my hand. She took it and I led her to the dance floor. She has a nice blue coloured nail polish. It seemed like she wore a lot of colours this evening, and still, she's gorgeous.

I held Hermione and she held me by the shoulders by the time we stood at the dancefloor. "I really like you," I exhaled, smirking.

Hermione looked up at me and her face was… well. Shocked and… speechless. She looked as though she wanted to say something but she kept opening and closing her mouth.

"Hermione…" I said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," She said quicker than her reaction to my statement seconds ago.

I twirled Hermione around and we danced. It was all the wrong decision- I was hoping the dancing would distract me and maybe I could kiss Hermione again at the end of the music, but it just made my thoughts wander again. I kept to looking at Hermione's face, her smooth smile. It took a while until we realised the music had stopped.

"When did the music stop?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care."

I grinned as Hermione leaned on me and placed her head on my shoulder. I felt a sudden thrill through my chest. It was racing like mad and I couldn't stop smiling. It was a moment that I wouldn't mind, a moment where Hermione rested on me, that was a good feeling. "Hermione… if I tell you something. Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Maybe," Hermione giggled.

"Someone is proposing tonight." I said.

She gasped and let go of me, "It's Blaise, isn't it?"

"_Would you keep it down_?" I hissed.

"Oh God," Hermione beamed, though she lowered her voice.

"Okay, okay." I said, rolling my eyes. "When do you think we'll hear of the Marriage Law Rules?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, frowning.

Music came on again and Hermione wrapped her arms around my stomach and lay her head on my chest. I felt it again: the feeling that I should say that I love her. But I can't… I don't know why. _Why am I so scared?_

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause, when I was curious to what could Hermione possibly say. "Is the silver eye liner alright? Ginny said I should just stick with black like she did. She's wearing black eyeliner _and_ mascara."

I looked at Hermione and she looked back.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione, you're gorgeous. I think the silver… thingis _fine_!"

She smiled at me and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Oi! Draco, mate!" Someone called. "Can you please give me some room?"

Hermione and I looked up to see Blaise and Nikkie walking our way.

"Blaise, it's alright… we don't need to be exactly in the middle!" Nikkie said, blushing a little. They were both smiling. Blaise gave me a look and I gasped. _Oh._

"Come on, Hermione… let's get a drink," I thought her arm, trying very hard not to grin too hard in case I might give anything away by it.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I'll explain after," I exclaimed quickly and grabbed Hermione's arm and walked off the dance floor.

The music stopped for a moment and then a different song played. The song was the song Blaise told me he'd play as he was going to propose. I smiled as I watched Blaise and Nikkie beginning to dance. It is their song. He told me.

"Oh," Hermione suddenly said, looking straight at my face. "He's going to-"

"_Yes_!" I said, before Hermione could finish her sentence. Hermione smiled and we both turned to face Blaise Zabini and Nikkie Piper, who began to dance in the middle of the dance floor.

"Nikkie, do you think we can make this work?" Blaise Zabini asked.

Nikkie Piper nodded, her arms around Blaise's waist. "I think we can."

"Nikkie Piper… I love you."

Nikkie laughed softly, "I love you too Blaise. You _know_that!"

"That's great!" Blaise exclaimed. "Remember when you said you think you dad will like me?"

Nikkie nodded again, "Yes. I think he would. He likes a lot of the boys I bring over but he still always gives me lectures."

Blaise nodded.

Nikkie continued, "He's even actually studied in self defence. He did for 2 year. Then he became a teacher. He's been a teacher in self defence for… around 4 years. He made me help him during the years he studied. He said that it was father daughter bonding, which I know it was and he wanted it that way, but I'm sure he also did it to teach me defence. I was interested in it. But I didn't want to start doing it… I couldn't imagine myself going to defence classes once a week… for over a few months, you know?"

Blaise nodded. He was still smiling. It wasn't very surprising, not very, because Nikkie had already mentioned it once before.

"I have to admit," Hermione whispered. "Blaise looks like he's keeping calm."

"How long did you study with him?" Blaise asked and twirled Nikkie around.

"The same time he studied- about a year. We're both quick learners."

Blaise laughed. Blaise shrugged, "I'm going to admit, that freaks me out just a little, but I'd still want to meet your dad."

Nikkie nodded, "sure…" They continued to dance as Nikkie suddenly added, "but this seems a little fast."

Hermione gasped a little besides me when she noticed, like I did, Blaise's face. For a second, just a second, his eyes were wide and he looked terrified. But then he recollected himself and continued to dance with Nikkie.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know… this whole Marriage Law thing. You know, I love you but I didn't expect to get a boyfriend so quickly, or like this, so I guess I'm still getting over the shock. A-and now you're talking about meeting my _dad_!" She laughed a little.

Blaise didn't laugh but he continued to smile. He twirled Nikkie again.

"Are you alright?" Nikkie asked. "You're kind of… gripping my stomach a little too hard."

Blaise loosened his grip, "Oh, sorry!"

Nikkie laughed, immediately shrugging off the awkward moment. Blaise was aware that there's only moments left to the song, and he wanted to propose to Nikkie with their song playing.

"Nikkie… we're in this together. I love you. I'd like to meet your parents and I'm sure my parents would love you too!"

"Okay," Nikkie laughed.

Then Blaise bent down on one knee. There was only three other couples on the dancefloor, they had kept a bit of a distance from Nikkie and Blaise. They gaped when they saw the scene before them. Blaise took out the engagement box and opened it, revealing an elegant and beautiful diamond ring.

"Nikkie Piper… I've told you countless of times before that I love you. Will you marry me?"

Nikkie's hand was on her mouth. A single line of tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her hand. It seemed surreal to her- that someone was on the floor kneeling and proposing to her. She managed to keep track of her thoughts, even finding how ironic their conversation had been before he proposed. She felt like everything was going in slow motion. She had to answer. She gasped, wanting to jump up and down.

"Blaise!" she exclaimed, taking away her hand from her mouth. She was smiling and nodding her head. "Yes, Blaise! Yes!"

Blaise put the ring on her finger and then stood up. Just as he did, Nikkie practically jumped on him and kissed him, another thin line of tears trailing down her other cheek.


	24. Friends

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_**Friendship**_

"_Honey!"_

_The echo echoed around the house. Nikkie Piper walked into the living room, shoulders back and grinning with the innocence of a six year old. She found her mum sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. Nikkie just yesterday learnt the word 'echo'. She loves it. The word fascinates her._

"_Honey, tomorrow is your seventh birthday party. I was thinking: Did you want to wear your shorts or you dress? Because I would like to wash your shorts if you don't want to wear it."_

_Nikkie nodded, "Yeah, I'd like the… shorts. I wanna wear the shorts, please."_

_Mrs. Piper nodded, "Sure. So tell me… when you grow up, and you'll be older, you're going to attend a formal. What would your dream be? Would you still be wearing shorts then?"_

_Young Nikkie laughed, "I don't know, mum! Probably… But if I had a dream about that… I'd wanna wear bright green shorts. At a formal… That'd be cool."_

_Mrs. Piper laughed._

30th of April, 2011. Saturday. The Formal.

Blaise Zabini was receiving pats on the back by students who were coming towards Nikkie Piper and him. Nikkie was staring at the ring on her finger in surprise. Together they worked towards Hermione Granger and I, were I congratulated them as well. Blaise looked happy, he looked like he was over the moon.

Hermione glanced at him and I and Nikkie, finally asked, "You alright, Blaise?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise nodded. "I'm… just a little hot… that was stressful."

Nikkie and I laughed. "I don't doubt it," I said.

"But I love you, Nikkie," Blaise said again, looking at Nikkie.

"I love you too," She said and kissed him on the lips quickly. There was a pause as Nikkie hugged her future husband. "Is it alright if I go over to my friends?"

"Sure," Blaise smiled and grabbed Nikkie's arm and squeezed it.

She glanced at him and grinned. "Thank you! You can stay with Draco! Bye!" Then she ran off to her friends.

"Blaise… are you sure you're fine?" Hermione asked.

There was not a pause. In response, Blaise nodded. He was happy, he was happy because he was marrying Nikkie Piper. He explained that it was one of the most stressful things he's ever done. I agree with that: it amazes me how it's been almost three months into the first term of the last year for me and already marriage is being pushed down our throats. It's been just mere weeks, and my best friend has proposed to his girlfriend.

The problem was, Blaise said, that as he was keeping calm, he couldn't help letting out the 'freak out' once it was over and he completed his goal.

Hermione and I looked at Blaise. Blaise inhaled and then exhaled.

"I'm okay," Blaise said calmly. "Just… started to freak out… but I'm okay now."

"Good," I said, smirking. I tried to hold back a laugh.

Blaise smiled and Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "You did good," she said.

"Yeah, you did," I added. _Would I ever have the guts to propose to Hermione?_

Blaise agreed that Hermione and I should go do whatever we wanted. He went off around the Great Hall towards the drinks and food section to where he got a plastic cup of water. Hermione and I didn't talk as we danced. We stayed for a while, glancing around the Great Hall.

Once we finished we went to the chairs at the dance floor where we found Harry Potter. Hermione did most of the talking until Ginny walked back to her boyfriend. Together, we all went to the food and drinks. Hermione and Ginny had their drink whilst I ate a cupcake. Ginny and Hermione whispered something to each other before excusing themselves to the bathroom.

Harry sighed and fixed his glasses.

"So… how are you?" I asked, toying with the small wrapper from the cupcake.

Harry looked at me strangely, "What game are you playing at?"

"Oh- I-"

"I'm joking around, Draco." Harry smiled at me.

"Oh," I said, feeling sort of stupid.

There was a pause as I looked around the Great Hall. There had been a lot more couples dancing on the dance floor after Blaise's proposal. Harry picked up a cupcake, replying, "I'm good. I'm happy with Ginny. What about you?"

"I'm good," I said, simply, chucking the paper from the cupcake onto the table. I glanced at the female's bathroom, wandering what Hermione and Ginny were up to. Everybody knew- girls group together and go to the bathroom without doing anything. _Maybe they're putting on makeup like from those movies. Maybe they're gossiping- what if one of them is crying?_

"I mean't with Hermione," Harry said, lifting up an eyebrow.

Despite Harry's serious look, I laughed. "Oh, well… our Dorm is still intact."

"Yes, it is," Harry nodded, nearly finished with his own cupcake.

"Harry, Hermione is I are fine. We're doing good," I said, shrugging. "I know you're her best friend and all… But please, don't give me a lecture on how if I do something wrong, you'll personally hunt me down. I already know you would without you having to tell me."

Harry followed in suit, shrugging casually, "She's like a sister to me."

I nodded, "I understand that… but…" I glanced back at the bathroom door. _Why do I need to explain myself to him?_

Harry glanced at the door as well, not replying. We waited around for a few minutes, not really saying much when we finally walked over to Daphne and Luna. Luna was holding a camera and snapped a photo of Daphne. Luna was grinning.

"Hey, whose camera is that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"It's Ginny's," Luna explained. "I still have no idea how to use it… but I really like the camera. I'd like one of my own. I like taking photos."

Daphne asked for the camera to see her photo and Luna gave it to her. "Luna! The photo is upside down."

"Really?" Luna asked. "I'm sorry! Do you want me to take another photo?"

Daphne shook her head, "Oh never mind! Once we print out the photo, I can just turn it around. Duh!"

"Alright," Luna shrugged. "Do you want me to take a photo of you, Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna confused and surprised. "Uh, sure?"

Daphne gave the camera back to Luna and she took a moment to put the camera back on. She stared at the camera for a moment.

"Other way," I told Luna.

Luna looked oddly at me. "What's this mean then?"

"What?" I asked, surprised at her question.

She showed me an arrow on the screen of the camera. I pointed to an icon on the camera. "That? That's the battery!"

She looked back at the camera and looked at where I was pointing. "No, I was talking about this icon."

She struggled to hold the camera as she tried to show me the icon again. She squealed a little as she clicked the button at the top of the camera.

"Not again!" Luna exclaimed.

"What? You've taken photos by mistake before?"

She nodded, "yes, I don't know how to delete them. It's Ginny's camera- she knows how to delete them."

I nodded wandering about Hermione and I. We should take a photo together... and we should buy a camera for just both of us.

Luna sighed, but smiled all the while. She showed me the icon again and I stratched the bridge of my nose. "Luna, as surprising as it is, I don't have a fucking clue."

She shrugged, "Don't worry- neither do I." She beamed abruptly, "Harry! Stand next to Draco."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, surprised again.

Besides the fact that Harry and I didn't know how to respond to Luna Lovegood's sudden request, Daphne Greenhouse was the person to set us straight. I hate it when people show me up, willing or unwillingly. 'I thought you two were friends' she said, pointing between us. 'We are!' I snapped quickly. Harry looked at me with an odd expression. It wasn't that I didn't want to be friends with him; but it's not like I'm about to gossip with him every lunch, now.

"Then just stand together and smile. It'll be a nice photo!" Daphne said, looking smug.

There was a moment where I stared at Daphne, Daphne looked away, Harry stared at me and Luna tried to work out the camera. She got it up straight and placed her finger softly on the button to take the shot. Harry shrugged and stood next to me. I put my arm on Harry's shoulder and we both smiled.

Luna clicked the button and the photo was captured.

"I think I got the hang of it," she smiled whilst looking at the photo.

"Let me see," Harry said.

Luna gave the camera to Harry and we went through the file to see the photo.

"That's a good photo," I said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I think you got the hang of it," Harry said.

"Okay! I'm going to take a picture of Ronald now…" Luna said. She gasped. "We should have a photo with all of us, Ginny, you, Draco, Daphne, Ron, Hermione-"

"Okay," I said. "We should."

"But where is Ron?" Daphne asked.

Luna shrugged. "Did he say he was coming to the Formal?"

"I don't know," Daphne sighed. She lifted her arms and up and down with frustration. Luna and Harry exchanged looks but nobody commented on Daphne's behaviour.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny stayed in the bathroom. Ginny was checking her hair and dress as Hermione thought about her boyfriend out side. The strange thing was that Hermione felt something in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't describe. She felt something else in her gut about Draco Malfoy, that she's never felt before. She started to feel paranoid about a lot of things and she didn't know how to tell anyone- not even Ginny. Sighing, Hermione leaned across the sink a little and started putting on lipstick again.

Ginny looked at her best friend, "What's going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione shrugged very slowly so she wouldn't mess up her lipstick.

Ginny frowned, "Hermione… you two look so happy together. Are you upset… because you want to… you want Draco to… propose-"

Hermione dropped the lipstick into the sink and gaped at Ginny. There was a long moment where they just stared at each other. Hermione didn't really think about marriage- not to say it hasn't passed her mind. Truth was, she never thought about marriage with Draco, and he's her boyfriend. She doesn't want to get married- not soon: She wouldn't mind it in the far, far future but with Draco? She wasn't so sure.

Hermione groaned and picked up the lipstick from the sink, "I feel like… I'm falling too fast for Draco. I called him Malfoy and git and prat and jackass and-"

"I get it, Hermione," Ginny laughed. "You feel like it's going to fast. You're worried about that? Don't be… I'm sure he loves you as well, Hermione and everyone feels worried about those things; even Draco might've, or will in the future, it's normal. Plus, I'm sure everybody feels like everything is going too fast in the Marriage Law-"

"I'm guessing you don't feel like that," Hermione smiled softly as she placed the lid on the lipstick and dried it on her dress.

"Well…" Ginny started blushing. "No, I don't but, Hermione," she turned to her best friend, "I've loved Harry since… since I was ten years old! When we were put together it was a second chance for me… I would've asked him out myself soon if the Marriage Law didn't appear and pair us already, to be honest."

Hermione put her lipstick away and smiled at her friend. "I know, Ginny. But I'm not talking just about going too fast… I… I feel like I really like him. It's a feeling bursting in me all the time, when he smiles at me… whispers in my ear, especially-"

"So what's the problem?" Ginny was fixing her hair. She had made it curled before she came to the Great Hall. Now, she put most of it into a high ponytail behind her head, some of the curled hair still framing her face.

"Well… I feel really edgy… Everytime he speaks."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione, confused.

"I feel edgy everytime-"

"I heard what you said!" Ginny said. "By 'what' I mean't 'what do you mean'?"

Hermione began to explain how she felt that she feels like something's missing. She believes that something weird is going on in their relationship, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She wandered if she could be the problem, but she didn't know how to explain it all to Ginny. She trusts Ginny but what if she's the crazy one?

"You're worried that he's lying?"

"In a way."

"Oh, you're worried that he'll be rude to you again?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I really like him… and besides that horrific fact, what if I fall harder and then suddenly he changes? I don't know how I'd be able to handle that."

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said and hugged her. "He loves you! And he has changed. I know it's hard to suddenly change and get comfortable with it but… you're going to have to."

"I know," Hermione mumbled and Ginny stopped the hug. "We should go back outside."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ginny looked back at Hermione, noticing that she still looked a little anxious and smiled at her, Ginny's way of saying 'relax'. Hermione laughed and put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and together they headed out of the bathroom. That's when Hermione knew that she'd have to figure it out on her own: as much as she loves and trusts Ginny, this was her own personal problem that she had to look somewhere inside her and deal with.

"Look, I found Draco and Harry," Hermione said and pointed to them. They were near the food area, with Luna, Daphne, Neville, Lavender, Ernie Macmillan and Parvati Patil. Ernie and Parvati were paired together by the Marriage Law.

…

I saw them first; Ginny and Hermione walked towards us. I grabbed Hermione from around the waist and kissed her on the shoulder. Harry then saw Ginny and grabbed her hand. Lavender was ecstatic, exclaiming about the photo they all wanted to take. Her face changed slightly when she mentioned Ron was missing.

"He'll probably turn up soon," Ernie said, eating a cupcake. He was busy enjoying the cupcake and openly showing he didn't care about what Lavender just said. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Lavender snapped abruptly, making Neville jump slightly. "Harry told me that Ron is probably sulking up in his room."

"Well, you should know, shouldn't you?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. She enjoyed feeling the arm of her boyfriend around her shoulders but she did not want to hear about boy issues when she had her own to deal with. "Haven't you seen him at all today?"

"No!" Lavender turned to Hermione. "Have you?"

Hermione was going to answer, but I spoke before she could. "Lavender, you live in the same Dorm as him! How could you not have seen him all day?"

"What are you talking about?" Lavender snapped, throwing her arms up. "Seriously!"

Though before Lavender could say anything Daphne pushed Harry aside and came face to face with Lavender. One of her eyebrows had lifted. "You seem really worried about Ron, Lavender."

"I am!" Lavender snapped and then she looked pointedly at the Slytherin, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do, actually," Daphne snarled, pushing Lavender's shoulder back softly.

Lavender showed no reaction to her shoulder being pushed. Instead, she poked her tongue out at Daphne and turned to face Hermione again. She rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't care."

Daphne scrunched her nose up and then suddenly shrieked and jumped onto Lavender, who cried out. "Daphne!" Somebody screeched.

"Lavender, what are you doing?" Everybody but Daphne stopped and stared at Ronald Weasley. The red-head was standing just a bit away from the group. He looked shocked and a little agitated.

"Ron?" Hermione said, surprised at his appearance. The whole scene seemed surreal to her- the abrupt fight between Daphne and Lavender, with Ron showing up. It almost didn't add up. Ginny got out of Harry's grasp of her hand and walked towards the two girls on the floor. Daphne was about to slap Lavender in the face when Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her off Lavender.

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?" Ron said, as he walked closer to the group.

"Why don't you tell us?" I snapped, instinctively gripping Hermione a little closer to me, from my arm over her shoulder. My arm was beginning to get sore and possibly numb from staying in the position for too long, but I didn't want to let go; it just felt right.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked and stomped over to her brother. "_Now_ you decide to show up? _What_did you do?"

"Ginny-" Ron started.

Harry was glaring at Ron, angrily. He had his hand stretched inside his pants, where his wand is. "Mate," I said to Harry, noticing the look on his face, "I wouldn't do it." Harry didn't reply but gave me an odd look. I shrugged, not bothered explaining. He would understand in about a minute anyway.

Hermione got out of my hold and walked over to Ginny as I felt the blood pumping into my arm again. I was careful not to show anyone the uncomfortable moment.

"Gin, let it go," Hermione said warily. "Ron will tell us after we… figure out what's wrong with Lavender and-"

"What's wrong with Lavender and I?" Daphne snapped, looking offended. "She's trying to steal Ron away from me!"

"What?" Neville blurted, confused and alerting everyone of his presence. Him, Luna, Ernie and Parvati had been quiet throughout the whole commotion that far. Ron, Daphne and Lavender turned and stared at Neville. He simply shrugged.

Calmly, Luna asked what everyone already thought, despite having figured it out herself; she wasn't the one to state it out loud. "What do you mean? I thought Ron was going out with Lavender."

Ron suddenly shifted uncomfortably.

"No!" Daphne exhaled. "He is going out with me!"

"_What_?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yep; Ron and I were paired by the Marriage Law," Daphne explained, her eyebrows furrowed. She glanced around the group realising that nobody was told about that.

My eyebrows lifted in shock but before anybody else could react any further, Hermione yelled, shocking everyone around us even further. "_I'm your friend; You didn't tell me this! You didn't mention it when we were_talking_about it, you bloody moron!_"

Ron looked at Hermione with guilt on his face, "I was mad-"

"Mad!" Hermione laughed. "And _why_were you _mad_?"

"Because he liked Lavender and then he was paired with Daphne," I replied for Ron.

"Thanks," Ron said dryly. Hermione glanced at me for a second, looking absolutely pissed off. Not caring what Ron would attempt to do to me anyhow for stating it, I shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, decided to let me off the hook and looked at Ron again, "So? We're your friends, aren't we? Maybe you should wrap your head around that, Ron."

Lavender sighed and ignored Hermione's comment, turning to Daphne, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Daphne asked, not believing Lavender.

"I'm sorry," Lavender added. "It's hard for me to get over guys. But… I like my boyfriend now. It's only just that I can't help but feel something about Ron… we did have a relationship anyways."

Daphne looked at Lavender oddly.

Luna moved away from Neville's side and went closer to Daphne and Lavender, saying, "I think she means, that she is sorry, she loves her boyfriend but she can't help but feel odd around Ron because she has a soft spot for him she hasn't gotten over yet."

Lavender nodded quickly, "I will get over Ron soon, but until then I can't help but act a little odd." She laughed, "Haven't you heard? I am Lavender Brown."

Daphne sighed at the female's attempt at humour, but after a moment nodded and smiled at her, "okay. It's alright."

Lavender and Daphne hugged and soon one of them had started a conversation, reminding each other to speak softer- Hermione and Ron were obviously still agitated. Harry calmed down and grabbed Ginny, hugging her a bit. I could just hear him whisper 'I love you' in her ear.

"Hermione?" Hermione's eyes were narrowed at Ron. "Hermione, please, calm down!" he said. "Everyone else is happy and calm-"

"Ron, sod off- _you storm out on me last time we talked just because you are a sodding prat who said that I got into your business- Don't interrupt me_!"

Ron lifted his arms up in apology.

"Ron! Don't you understand_- you poke your nose into my business all the time_," Hermione shrieked, taking a step towards Ron.

He didn't step back but I could see the regret in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry Hermione!"

Quickly Hermione snapped, "_Sorry does not cut it- not after you tried to put one of the curses on Harry. Not after you're being a pitiful, _moping_ prat. I stood up for you all the time when you know Harry's still freaking pissed _at you!"

"Hermione, I said I was sorry-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione took another step towards Ron.

"Hermione-"

There was a long pause where I was too shocked to tense myself; every part of my body believed Hermione was going to punch Ron. When she didn't and turned towards me, I was busy trying to figure everything out to do anything for a moment.


	25. Ready Or Not

Chapter Twenty-five:

_**Ready Or Not**_

"_Do you remember the conversations you had about the Formal with your mother?"_

_10 year old Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius were sitting in the backyard of their home. It was nearing 8 oclock in the morning and both of them hadn't slept all night. Xenophilius claimed he had a massive headache and Luna didn't want to go to bed. Neither of them knew the other was up until around 6 oclock, when they decided to go outside. _

_Luna sighed, "yes, I do. I was very young so… I don't remember everything. It's vague."_

_Luna hadn't gotten the Hogwarts letter yet, but she was one and a half weeks from turning eleven years old. She knew about magic and Hogwarts when she was around nine years old- nearly two years ago when her mother died. Luna was in shock, relying on her father more on afterwards. For the last few weeks, Luna and her father seemed to have coped with the death of their loved one and their friendship was closer than ever. _

"'_What will you wear at your prom?'," Xenophilius said. "She used to ask you that a lot. She enjoyed dressing you up. I… know you're only going to be in first year soon, but what do you think? Of formals?"_

_Luna stretched her arms. "Formals are good. I can socialise… I'll probably figure out what to wear the night before the Formal. It's not such a big deal."_

_Xenophilius laughed, "Fair enough, Luna. Tell me something; what do you want to do today? What would you want to be when you grow up?"_

30th of April, 2011. Saturday. The Formal.

"Hermione, I thought we could all do a photo..." Luna said, looking a little un-certain.

Hermione didn't seem to notice Luna's nervousness around her but then again, she probably didn't notice anybody's emotion at that moment. She still was steaming as she stood besides me. "Sure, Luna," she said. She looked calm.

"Ron? Daphne? Lavender? We're doing the photo now!"

"As long as I'm not near Ronald, I'm happy," Hermione hissed.

Nobody replied. Everybody at the Formal seemed to calm after accepting their was no more fighting inbetween our group- for now. They carried on doing what they were doing. It even felt like nothing had changed; people danced, Blaise and Nikkie were back together again and kissing near the dancefloor. The music continued and laughter and conversations floated in the Great Hall.

I grabbed Hermione out of instinct, hoping that what I was about to do, wasn't going to land Hermione's anger from Ron Weasley onto me. I kissed on her the lips and we stayed like that for a moment; the good sign, was that she was kissing me back. Once I stopped, Hermione smiled at me, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I muttered, more than relieved that I hadn't been punch, or worse, kneed.

Harry stood next to me with Ginny. Lavender and Daphne stood on the other side of me. Ron was standing besides Daphne at the end. Neville walked to Luna, "Luna… I'm not going into the photo without you."

"I know… I was thinking to get someone else to take the photo," Luna said. "I'm hopeless at this… sadly. But this photo needs to be perfect."

"I'll do it, if you'd like," Parvati said.

"Could you, please?" Luna asked, hope glimmering in her eyes.

Parvati nodded, smiling and took the camera. Neville stood besides Ron and grabbed Luna's hand. Ernie walked towards Parvati and stood besides her. The Gryffindor glanced at him questioningly but he just gave her a weird look. Paravti rolled her eyes but smiled all the while, "Okay, to the count of 3," Parvati said.

I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist- she's still standing in front of me.

"One," Parvati said as she positioned the camera.

Neville glanced at Luna and smiled. Luna found his smile and smiled back nervously back after hesitating. When I quickly glanced back at the two, it looked like Neville was going to laugh and Luna was going to cry. I quickly looked back at the camera, so I assumed that my observation was very wrong.

"Two," Parvati glanced above the camera to everyone.

Abruptly, Harry grabbed Ginny and picked her off her feet. Ginny let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry shifted, chuckling softly.

"I love you…" Neville suddenly said.

"What?" Luna exclaimed in shock.

Neville swallowed but was determined not to look away from Luna. He looked calm and collected as he slowly grinned. "I love... you," Neville repeated though as he said it again, his cheeks went a little pink.

Parvati was just about to say three when she heard Neville say that and stopped with her lips slightly parted. She looked a little taken back but then again, everyone in the group looked sort of the same. Everyone in the group turned to stare at Neville and Luna.

"I-" Luna cut off, smiling.

Neville grinned even wider when Luna had said that.

The camera snapped a photo.

"Wait!" Ron said, his head snapping towards Paravti. "We weren't ready!"

"Yes, I know," Parvati said, choosing to ignore the aggravation in his voice. "But it was a moment I just had to take a photo of."

Ron shrugged, choosing that moment to glance back down at Daphne, hiding his embarrassment.

"Okay," Parvati said and everybody got into their position again. "Ready and… three!"

The camera snapped.

Harry put Ginny softly on the floor and Ginny ran to the camera. In the process, she almost stumbled from getting back onto her feet again. "Can I see?"

Parvati nodded and gave the camera to Ginny. Everyone crowded around to see the photo.

"It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said. "Thanks Parvati."

"You're welcome."

Luna was the first to walk away from the camera and the group. She grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him a bit away.

"Neville…" Luna said. "Why did you choose that moment… to tell me?"

"I don't know… it seems like a perfect moment to me," Neville shrugged. He was blushing a little.

"Neville…" Luna trailed off.

"Do you have any idea how long I've loved you?" Neville asked with a soft half-smile.

Luna shook her head.

"Since… I saw you," Neville whispered.

"From the first time?" Luna asked, shocked.

Neville nodded his head and Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and they embraced in a hug. Once they seperated, Luna bit her lip and looked away from his face. She felt thrilled… but suddenly, in the back of her mind; panic. Panic. She felt like she was going the wrong way- down a dangerous road with this situation. She's never been in a relationship before. And now, she's trapped.

* * *

I held Hermione's hand as we walked back to our Dorm. 9.30pm. What exactly did we do for so long? Well, actually quite a lot has happened. Nearly everyone in the group had admitted to something that they had kept hidden or discovered something. To me, it seemed too… sappy. I mean, save that for the movies. In honesty, I felt like I was in some surreal movie when everyone started acting crazy and romantic altogether. I felt like I was the only one who kept a level head. I didn't mind it though- I had Hermione with me most of the time and none of the drama fully concerned me.

I pulled Hermione closer to me.

Overall, I was proud of myself. All day, I didn't get caught up into too much shit. I kept cool about everything; Hermione and Ron, Blaise's proposal, pretty much everything. It was strange to me, not being flustered at these situations.

When we got inside our dorm, Hermione walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Just before I could really do anything, an owl flew in from the window. I grabbed the letter and the bird flew back out the window. I didn't bother taking one second to think; why the fuck would someone send me a letter? Or who it could be. Instead, I just ripped open the envelope, impatient with being careful with the paper.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your mother and I have heard of the Marriage Law before. I know that the stupid law's happened once before but I'm surprised that they brought it back as it did fail miserably. Appalled is not a perfect description of how I feel about you. You are my son and unfortunately you've lost it. I don't know whether I should be disgusted that you haven't told us about the muggleborn earlier, or that you think you feel something in such a short period. _

_I know you believe that you love this girl. Your mother and I don't mind you getting into this ridiculous Marriage Law or having a girlfriend. You are too young to know you are in _love_. Love is hopeless, anyhow. I believe that the Marriage Law for you is _wrong_, I am going to talk to Professor McGonagall on the 21st __of June, Tuesday. I am hoping she will make you re-do the test. If you still get Hermione Granger as your 'true match' then you are not taking part in that crap. I am hoping that this can be done at the court at the ministry._

_You are a Malfoy. You know that Malfoys have a tradition of pruebloods. Please do not try to put up a fight with me, Draco. Think about this._

_Your _father_, Lucius Malfoy._

There was a moment where I was still filled with some adrenaline from the day and happiness. I almost didn't believe I even got a letter… from my father. Then I realised, this wasn't some dream. I stared at the paper, failing to understand what I was supposed to do.

'_Please do not try to put up a fight with me, Draco. Think about this.' _That was the line my eyes caught for a second time and I felt the urge to rip up the paper and chuck it outside the stupid window I opened to receive it. _Was he serious? How would he think I would respond this? _I inhaled, trying to clear my mind but I feeling too mad.

I put the paper on the desk in the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom. The pressure got to me and I couldn't get the two sentences out of my head. I felt like he was literally pushing me- that was the goal from those two lines,, to push my buttons. I screamed, "Fuck!"

Hermione came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual outfit for the Dorm- bra, simple top and pants. She held her formal dress and shoes, placing them into the closest. "Hey, are you okay? I thought I heard you swearing."

"No," I said. "Come with me."

Hermione didn't say anything as she followed me into the kitchen. She saw the letter and grabbed it. I didn't say anything as she stared at me. Realisation crossed her eyes and her face turned serious as she looked back at the letter, beginning to read it.

I saw her eyes open slightly in anger but she didn't say anything. She looked up at me after a moment and she looked calm. "We… have to go to Professor McGonagall first. Surely, she can stop them?"

"Yeah? And what happens if she can't?" I blurted out. "She can't _stop_ them. What can she do? _Negotiate_with them? And at the court… oh right, bloody great! I'll go to fucking _court_! And it wouldn't be the first time my parents went to-! They could probably just change the court's mind!"

I paused, gaining breath. Hermione rubbed her eye. "I'll probably get separated from you and did you see the second last line, Hermione? He'll probably fight with me if I go against him! Wouldn't that be the _first_ fuckingtime!" I growled, "I should've known this would happen! What the fuck was I thinking sending them the letter?"

I gasped for breath, feeling a headache coming. Hermione noticed I was going into panic and said, "Draco, calm-"

"Hermione, do not tell me to calm down!_ This is my father we're talking about_!"

"I know, Draco-"

"HE WAS A DEATH EATER! YOU DON'T THINK HE COULD GET ME OUT OF THIS?" I bellowed, glaring at the air.

Hermione grabbed my arm and led me around the kitchen bench towards the living room couch. She sat me down and bent down in front of me, holding a hand on my knee. "Deep breath, Draco. Hold on. We have about 10 weeks until he's going to see Professor McGonagall. We're fortunate enough to have that time.

"We can explain to Professor McGonagall the problem and she can talk to the ministry. It's law anyway; the Marriage Law. If we get to them before your parents, then we might be fine. And if we're not, then we plead in the court and we do anything we can to stop from getting separated." Hermione took a breath, "Don't worry. And if nothing works… then we'll see what happens. But maybe before he can even talk to McGonagall… well should talk to him. Maybe to your mum first, maybe if we can get to her, she can get to your dad."

I nodded, remembering how mum changed, slightly in the things she did, after the war. Something happened to her. She did something, maybe. Maybe this way, I could get through to her. "Okay… It- that makes sense. I say we talk to McGonagall about this on the first of June. That- That'lll give me- us- time."

"Okay," Hermione shrugged.

We both stood up and I hugged Hermione. I asked her, "How can you stay so calm?"

She shrugged again and said, "I was a Gryffindor before, remember?"

**A/N: I actually like this chapter- it was really fun to write :) I really hope you enjoyed it as well! Please review and let me know.**


	26. I'm Sorry

Chapter Twenty-Six:

_**Sorry**_

1st of May, 2011. Sunday.

I came to, my mind fogged with conversations I was too tired to take away from dreams and reality. I lay in bed waiting for my mind to clear and wake up. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, Hermione Granger and I were calling each other an idiot or an asshole. I resisted the urge to sigh, remembering the Marriage Law. I shook my head softly against the pillow to vanish the negative thoughts. I hate the Marriage Law- they're going to _force_ me to _marry_?

Slowly, I started to recollect myself. Then I remembered what happened yesterday at the Formal. And the letter. Panic.

"Hermione," I whispered, the distraction, the voice interrupting the silence, made me calm.

She didn't even flinch.

I waited, focusing that it was Sunday. Sunday, the day after the Formal. Slowly, I remembered what I did a what felt like weeks ago.

I have to wake Hermione up. "Hermione," I repeated.

After a short pause, the Former Gryffindor groaned and lifted her arm up, practically chucking it on me. It landed on my shoulder but she didn't move it. I had to restrain myself from bursting into laughter. I had only just opened my mouth and was about to try again to call her name when, a moment later, her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What- What's the time?" She took her arm off me and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was still slurred from sleep.

"Um… I don't know." I sat up in the bed and waited until Hermione was fully awake. "Hermione, come with me to McGonagall's office."

She looked at me with a baffled expression. "What? Why?" She paused and I didn't say anything as I recognised that she was waiting for her vision to clear since she only had just woken up. Suddenly she said, "What did you do?"

I smirked at Hermione's reaction but avoided the easy strike, "I need to talk to her about something I planned about- well, a while ago."

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Her eyes flickered over to me and I half-smiled at her expression. She didn't look or act much like herself. Normally she was more focused, but I shook off the thoughts as I was aware to the fact that the Slytherin had only just woken up. Even I get groggily when I just wake up.

I rolled my eyes, not bothered to explain it all right then and there. Hermione eventually got out of the bed and then got changed in the bathroom (like always) and I got changed in the bedroom quickly (like always). Once she got outside, I grabbed her arm, noticing that she had brushed her straight hair, then we rushed to the Headmaster's office.

Minutes later, we were sitting in the Headmaster's office. I was smiling, watching Hermione who was sitting in the chair besides me. Professor McGonagall was explaining what was going on.

_7 days ago:_

_I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 9:30 in the morning. I just woke up. I turned my head to the side and glanced at Hermione. She was still asleep, on the other side of the bed._

_I got off the bed and stretched. I'm losing my touch… I should probably jog every night as Quidditch isn't on this year; something about NEWTs and Marriage Law interfering. Another reason to hate the Marriage Law. So what, so what I like Hermione a little bit, we were talking before the Marriage Law. I'd be perfectly fine going to talk to her with these feelings, without the help of the Marriage Law and the force of Marriage from the title, being stuffed down my throat._

_I grabbed my wand, I then ran out of the room. I wanted to talk to Blaise Zabini. He'd understand. Where would Blaise be at 9:30 o'clock in the morning? Breakfast finishes around now so either he will stay the Great Hall for a while or go somewhere with Nikkie Piper._

_Then I realised that I need to talk to someone else, unfortunately. I instantly knew who it was and a plan started forming in my mind._

I smiled at the memory. It was a few days ago when I thought of the plan. Professor McGonagall did think it was a stupid joke or a way to get out of staying with Hermione… but then she thought twice and did actually look surprised when she realised Hermione Granger and me are happy together. Maybe. Or maybe she was in shock, and she thought, 'why not?'. She agreed almost instantly after that.

Now, she looked up at Hermione and I and smiled, "You are allowed to go to Austria. There is a mountain range there now that is snowing near the top," Professor McGonagall explained. "You're hotel is there. There is also a café where you will have your breakfast."

Hermione Granger's mouth popped open in surprise. McGonagall and Hermione stared at each other until Hermione turned to me and said, "Did you plan this?"

I nodded and Hermione continued to stare at me.

"Draco Malfoy did indeed come to me 2 weeks ago about this decision, Mrs. Granger. Although I have agreed to this there will still be rules, of course. You two cannot go alone as your still at Hogwarts and I don't want you to, to well… do anything reckless."

Hermione and I gave each other odd looks. "What?" I spat. "McGonagall-"

"Mr. Malfoy you are still a student here! You will not go alone and you will refer to me as Professor McGonagall."

I didn't reply as she looked at me sternly. I calmed down, reminding myself that I am grateful for _Professor_ McGonagall to allow Hermione and I go to Austria for a day and night.

"So, who will come with us?" I asked.

"Hagrid will accompany you and Hermione," Professor McGonagall replied, smiling softly. It was truth when every Professor said they liked Hagrid- everybody trusted Hagrid.

Besides me, I felt Hermione jump and I turned to look at her. She was beaming with excitement. Of course, Hagrid and Hermione are good friends. However, Hagrid and I aren't exactly. I felt suddenly uneasy about the whole… adventure.

"So, when are we going?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"Right now. Hagrid should be waiting outside the door for you."

We both stood up. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall," I said, cautious of adding 'Professor' this time. I was sure this probably wouldn't continue- McGonagall and I have a very complicated relationship: We trust each other but our respect is hidden from old scenrios. For example, McGonagall constantly reminds me of things I've done in the past-

"Your welcome, Mr. Malfoy."

I turned to leave but noticed Hermione didn't follow. Turning around, I saw the Slytherin hug the professor. For a moment, I gaped but then collected myself. I walked outside and saw Hagrid. He was facing the door and was beaming at me.

"Ah! 'ello Malfoy!" Hagrid said.

"Thanks for… um, coming with us," I stated, trying to sound sincere.

Hagrid shrugged, "Well…" The door opened. "'Ermione! 'ow are yeh?" Hagrid asked the Former Gryffindor.

"I'm good! How are you, Hagrid?"

* * *

The weather conditions in Austria were hot. I felt embarrassed that I couldn't tell whether it was spring or summer, but Hermione and Hagrid were content on getting to the hotel placed on the mountain, as quickly as possible. Hermione had offered to ride a plane to the hotel from Hogwarts in England, to which Hagrid looked a taken back and replied, "Plane? Those things 'hat fly in the air and aren't brooms? 're yeh mad?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was only kidding- I've never drove one before."

Hagrid patted Hermione on the shoulder and joked, "Don't worry, 'ermione, we can just walk there!"

To the fact that it was hot in Austria, there was some mountains that had some snow, still, right at the top. Someone- I'd assume from the ministry or Hogwarts- had managed to conjure up a hotel on the mountain and made it safe.

We got to our rooms and dropped our suitcase: we only brought one for me and one for Hermione as we weren't staying here for very long. Hermione and I walked down the stairs, hunting for breakfast. We both ordered toast and hot chocolate.

I was aware of the wind outside as I lifted my hot chocolate to my lips as I watched the snow softly rustle across the ground as the wind went through it. Though I've seen snow countless of times, I haven't seen it on a mountain with my girlfriend in Austria. It made it seem a little bit like a new experience.

The Former Gryffindor exhaled and drank her hot chocolate as well. She looked relaxed, a big contrast from the looks she wore yesterday at the Formal, when she was fighting with her Former Best Friend And Boyfriend.

"Draco, this is beautiful," she said. "Why did you… You know… come up with this plan?"

I drank the hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth and flavour travelling down my throat. Hermione looked at me expectedly and I put my cup down. "Well… I _love_ you. I've told you before," it seemed odd to me that yesterday at the Formal I had been uncomfortable to saying 'I love you' to Hermione out loud. I had said it before with confidence. Perhaps the night of a Formal had freaked me out. "And if we wouldn't be here in Austria, then we'd probably be in our Dorm bored or doing homework that wouldn't be due for about a week or two," I replied.

Hermione didn't reply for a moment. We both looked at each other and then outside the window of the café. The café was in the hotel.

"Thanks," Hermione said abruptly.

I didn't respond to the sudden comment the brunette made, and then briefly wandered when I had turned so… _civil_… polite? I shook those thoughts off; that's not me anymore. I'm happy with Hermione_._ "It's alright," I said, continuing to eat at my toast. Mine only had butter on it.

"Where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Eh, probably in his Dorm… he should be coming here soon." I replied smoothly.

By the time I finished my toast and Hermione finished her breakfast, Hagrid came to our table. He explained to us that we can now travel up the mountain a bit, if we wanted. Hermione and I looked at each other before we accepted.

The mountain was amazing. We only went for around half an hour. Hagrid guided us, in front, as expected. He seemed happy though I thought he'd feel a little uncomfortable. I guess I can understand- he probably feels like he's imposing on us. I am trying to make friends with him and he seems to have noticed and continued to be friendly back to me. He was since the beginning of the year… since first year.

Hagrid turned around and smiled at us, "the snow… it's brilliant, don't yeh think?" Hermione and I nodded. Hagrid continued to walk through the snowy mountain.

Soon, we stopped at snowy, ledged hill and gazed over the view. The sun was out but it was still windy and cloudy- the sun was covered most the time.

"We should've brought a camera," I exhaled.

Hermione dug through a small bag she brought and took out a camera. She grinned, "It's Ginny's. I quickly went into her Dorm this morning to explain I'll be with you here for Sunday and she gave it to me."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Can you give it to me for a moment?"

Hermione sighed but then gave me the camera. I took a picture of the snowy mountain, then the trees, and then Hagrid with Hermione and then a picture of Hermione.

"Oh, Hagrid?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yes, 'Ermione?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione grabbed the camera off me and gave it to Hagrid. "Could you please take a photo of Draco and I?"

Hagrid nodded. Hermione stood next to me before I went in front of her and bent down off the ground a little. "Get on my back," I said.

Hermione looked hesitate at first but didn't say anything and got onto my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Ready?" Hagrid beamed, positioning the camera.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"Yeah," I said.

Hagrid clicked the button and the photo was taken. We stayed around for a bit longer, taking a few more photos before walking back to the hotel. After being on top of the mountain with Hermione and holding her from behind for a photo, hearing her laugh, finally made me calm down. I sunk into the normal, happy atmosphere around me, temporarily forgetting about the letter and my father.

* * *

Hagrid wasn't exactly happy when Hermione announced after hours after we came back that she wanted to go shopping. He wasn't about to say no, but then again, was he allowed to go shopping? Were we allowed to go shopping? Hermione wouldn't hear it. She exclaimed about shopping in Austria and that she's never been here before. She mentioned how buying a scarf would be a good memory of being here with us.

I blinked, stating, "What's the difference? You can buy a scarf in London… plus aren't the photos a memory?"

But it didn't matter _what_ I had said, because Hermione Granger wanted to go shopping. I didn't fight with her. It was surprising to me that we didn't actually shop for a long time though. I brought an expensive camera that I hoped I wouldn't regret. It was for Hermione, if I was being serious- I couldn't see myself abruptly transforming into a photographer. Hermione actually did buy herself a scarf whilst Hagrid didn't want to buy anything.

Hermione and I spent the rest of the evening and some of the night watching movies. It was quite fascinating, but it would be surprising to many people that I have watched movies and television before. We have a television at the Malfoy Manor, but don't normally watch it a lot. The last time we watched the television was probably the beginning of last year. Thinking about it made me feel sorry for myself- I remembered the short time of hope I felt after the war, thinking maybe my family and I would change. Maybe if it changed further, we could've watched the TV together.

The hotel have televisions in every Dorm and they update the movie selection every 2 years or so. There were 5 movies in the selections and we watched them all, which means that we finished watching the television at 2oclock Monday morning.

"Which was your favourite movie?" I asked Hermione.

We shut the television off and went into the bed. Hermione always faced the ceiling and kept a safe distance from me; it was hard not to notice the routine, but I never mentioned it. So far.

"I'm not sure… I liked them all," Hermione replied. "Thanks… for everything."

"It's alright," I said. "I love you."

It's quite simple for me to say I love you to Hermione now, the fact startled me, but I decided to fall asleep to distract myself from any negative emotion. I was feeling too secure and happy.

There was a slight moment of pause, which lasted about 2 seconds after I told Hermione I love her, until Hermione said, "I love you too."

I smiled, my eyes snapping in the direction of Hermione. It was like a firework had just been set off and I couldn't stop smiling. Hermione didn't say anything else and I was speechless, suddenly.

I could hear Hagrid's television and knew he was awake. He was sent to Austria with us to keep an eye on us; If he hears anything suspicious from his Dorm, in no doubt he'd be in here in a minute. I wanted to mention this to Hermione but when I turned to look at her, I realised she had already fallen asleep.

I turned to face the window and wandered if I should go to sleep or not. I'm not exactly tired and I didn't want to go to sleep. I knew that if I didn't go to sleep, there wasn't very much I could do. I've watched all the movies with Hermione so I'll have to watch the shows on the television. The hotel has good movies but very limited shows. I stayed for about 40 minutes watching a show I didn't exactly understand. I've heard of it before; it's a series. Of course, I don't get what's going on if I watch an episode in the middle of a season. I don't even know how many seasons there are, I assumed more than two.

Sighing, I turned off the television. I was greeted by mostly quiet but sometimes in the distance, I would hear some soft noises from the television in the hotel room next to Hermione and my dorm. Then I got a random idea.

I knocked on Hagrid's door and a moment later, the door opened.

"Draco!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Why are yeh awake so late?"

"Hermione's asleep… but, I-I didn't want to, and I knew you were awake," I explained. "I heard your TV."

Hagrid nodded, "yeh can come in." Hagrid shut the door behind me, saying, "Now, are yeh sure yeh don't wanna go to sleep?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied easily.

The male shrugged and suddenly all the tension was gone. The light had been off, but hurriedly Hagrid turned it on.

"Are yeh thirsty?" he beamed.

"No, thanks," I said.

"Well, sit down, it's too formal with yeh standing in the middle of the room looking so nervous!" Hagrid chucked slightly.

I shrugged and sat down on the side of the bed. My mind was racing; _what do I say? Do I ask why he's awake? That'd be silly because I know why!_

"Why are you awake?" I asked. "I guess to keep a watch on Hermione and I?"

Hagrid suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yeh know I trust yeh and 'Ermione!"

"I know," I exhaled, waving my hand around pointlessly. "It's your job." Hagrid didn't reply. I suddenly realised my comments were making the atmosphere tense again and said, "So… the snow is beautiful."

Hagrid nodded, "Oh yeh! The snow is brilliant! I'll 'ave to ask Ginny to give me the photo yeh took with the snow. I was with 'Ermione and then yeh in one, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm glad you came with us, Hagrid. I- I'm sorry I was a jerk before.'

"It's okay," Hagrid said and then suddenly all the tension that I felt in the atmosphere had vanished.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I really do appreciate all your reviews!**


	27. Assignment One

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

_**Assignment One**_

2nd of May, 2011. Monday.

"I am quite pleased that everyone has seemed to get along fine with the Marriage Law," Professor McGonagall said. "I am sorry about the mistake in the beginning but I'm glad that we have fixed it and everyone seems to be happy with their match."

All the year sixes and sevens were told to stay at the Great Hall after all the other years left after breakfast. It was true- all the stories I've heard. Or, majority of them were true. There were some students who got paired with us that are in the younger years. I've heard of only fourth and fifth graders being chosen.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the stage, talking to all of us.

"You have had a long time to gather your thoughts and so on and so forth. You have also been given one week to get to know your partner or solve any problems you could've possibly had," If I told Hermione, she'd roll her eyes at me, but I swear just then Professor McGonagall had glanced at our table when she said that. "Now, starting from this week, you will have assignments or… tasks, if you must… to complete. Some tasks will need to be completed in around 3 weeks, sometimes more."

Professor McGonagall paused and Hermione Granger sighed. I glanced at her but she told me to not worry. It didn't help.

"As you have expected, the rules since the first time the Marriage Law had been announced, has been changed. Remember, the first time it was introduced was centuries ago." Professor McGonagall took in a deep breath. "I hope you've all realised that one of the rules that the ministry had created this time is that you are not allowed to ask out, kiss, date or do anything purposely romantic with a person who is not your partners. I am terribly sorry for not giving you the set of rules earlier. I have been busy with the ministry and checking the rules several of times. I had to create the assessments and tasks with the ministry for the Marriage Law procedure."

I glanced at Hermione but she didn't look surprised. She had expected this. I wanted to bang my head onto the table at the mention of assignments.

"The first assessment is ready for you all to receive and you shall later on today or tomorrow. I know what the first four assessments are, and I hope that you all take them very seriously. Your classes will continue as normal- this assembly will only interrupt the first lesson of today-"

"Can… Can you tell us what the first assessment is?" I asked out loud.

Professor McGonagall looked over at the Slytherin Table, looking disapproval for a second that I had rudely interrupted, and then replied, "it's not exactly a test. You won't be doing so much writing. Mr. Malfoy, to answer your question, you are going to do a play."

Conversations erupted in the Great Hall. I dreaded the first assessment: I don't like plays and I cannot do them very well either. I'd probably crack up laughing in the middle of an important or serious part of the play. I can't imagine how well Hermione would handle this- she's desperate for good grades, I've seen a bit of her bad side and I don't want to be the cause of one.

"You will find the set of rules for the Marriage Law stapled on your fridge in your Dorms. For the rest of the year it will stay there- you will not be able to take it off."

I didn't listen to the rest of the assembly. I asked Hermione- who assumed I didn't pay any attention and I had to prove to her I did by telling her everything I listened to- what McGonagall had said at the end of the assembly. She did eventually tell me and explained that the assessments were sometimes based getting to know your partner but also to strengthen our courage, loyalty, friendship, etc. McGonagall also said that some assessments would be hard and push our limits.

"She also explained that to those couples who aren't so friendly to each other, will probably start fights during the tough assignments," Hermione continued. "Also, all our results and actions will be recorded."

So far, I was dreading all of the assignments. Hermione Granger and I are happy together but we are both still stubborn and sometimes do fight, meaning that if the assessments are extremely tough then Hermione and I will most likely end in fights. The first assignment is a play and I will probably laugh during it, and I know that Hermione would _not_ be happy about that.

* * *

I sighed as I opened the door to the Dorm. We were informed that we have the first period free for today but then it's back to classes. After having a full week off of work and classes, I'm resistant to going back to it. Period 2, Hermione and I have Potions as we are both in Slytherin.

"Potions, Period Two," I announced.

Hermione had shut the door and we both moved into the lounge room. I crashed onto the couch as Hermione decided to stand next to the table. "I know," she exhaled.

I studied Hermione. Her arm was swaying oddly at her side and her eyebrows were furrowed. "A lot to take in?"

Hermione looked at me but when I didn't say anything she said, "Yes. I did expect it… but I wander what they'll be. What assignments would the Marriage Law provide? Or what would the ministry give as assignments? Would they really be so hard?"

"I don't know… We'll just have to wait," I said. Hermione didn't reply but what could she have said?

I froze for a moment, startled. What if they bring in some children's assignment? I've heard that some high schools that aren't wizardry, have certain assessments when you take care of a child. I know Nikkie Piper's cousin's friend has done it before. I've only met her once before at Nikkie's birthday party two years ago. Her cousin brought her friend and at that time, the friend did just finish the assignment. I didn't pay much attention then- I didn't really want to associate with Muggles then… that's how I was brought up. She did mention something about the child crying a lot.

If the ministry give us that assignment it would hard. Really hard. They could personalise the baby as they'd wish. Maybe they'd even give us a real baby. Would the ministry really do that? Professor McGonagall did say some of the assignments had to be taken seriously.

What would my parents say if they find out that Hermione Granger and I have to look after a child? Dad's already mad about Hermione being my partner as he's mentioned or intended in the letter he spent me.

I forced myself to move my suddenly aching muscles and I turned to look at Hermione. Surely, I've been sitting like a statue for more than a minute. Hermione was looking at me oddly. I swallowed, trying to swallow the sudden rise of excuses to why I looked strange. I did what I've been doing for years when I was desperate to hide something, laugh, blush or… for the most common reason, to mock people (I feel bad for mocking people now), I smirked. "What?"

Hermione mirrored my smirk, narrowing her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"What?" I repeated, faking a defensive and surprised voice. It would've convinced me but then Hermione lifted an eyebrow and I knew she didn't fall for it. "Hermione…" I paused, realising that period 1 is a free and I couldn't use 'we should get to class- we're already late enough' as an excuse. I felt hopeless.

"Draco, if you're not going to tell me now, I'll just go to Blaise or-"

"Blaise doesn't know," I snapped.

"Know what?" Hermione asked.

I sighed, but smiled. I told Hermione what I was thinking but she didn't seem to freeze or freak out. Though she didn't exactly look calm either: She held an expressionless face. If I saw her here 2 years ago- and if I cared to notice, I wouldn't thought Hermione was just nervous. But as I gazed at her now, after I finished my explanation, I noticed she had barely moved at all or lay back on the couch.

"Draco, calm down. Don't worry about it now," Hermione said a moment after I finished speaking.

I didn't reply. I didn't know why to say. _Thanks_? I wanted to get up and kiss Hermione, but I didn't move. I watched her. Eventually she stood up, and offered me a drink and I told her that I wasn't thirsty. I grabbed my bag and dropped it on the floor near the couch just for something to do.

* * *

No body seemed surprised as the first assignment was given that afternoon. They all sat at their tables in the Great Hall with serious or disappointed looks. I watched as some couples kissed their partner or said some supportive words and walked to a different table to their partner. Looks like I'm not the only one who's worried about the assignment.

Professor McGonagall stood up at the microphone at the stage. "Good afternoon," She began, "your play will be up to you and your partner. It will have to be completed by this Thursday and you will represent it Friday. The play will have to be about morals or you can come up with your own situations such as trust or putting your partner before you."

I sighed. Seems easy but it might as well be a serious play; How am I mean't to write and act in a freaking play all by Thursday?

I didn't listen to the rest of the assembly. _Fuck it._

It's quite funny that I could manipulate or lie to some people and yet when it comes to plays, I crack. What is it about plays that does that to me? I couldn't understand it.

Hermione stood up and I did as well. Assembly is finished.

"We should stay with Harry and Gin today and tomorrow, about the play," Hermione said.

I nodded, "sure." _Why not?_

"I've given Gin her camera back this morning, by the way," Hermione said.

"Okay."

"She has a lot of photos that not only you and I need to have copies of but I know Luna would love some."

I nodded. I decided what play I was going to do. One about morals: never judge a book by it's cover. The play would have to last about 5 minutes (I asked Hermione. Professor McGonagall said that the play should last 5 to 10 minutes.) Never judge a book by its cover seems easy.

Of course; It wasn't.

The play I tried to write was just as bad as the atmosphere. I chucked my first draft without even finishing it. Hermione was sitting awkwardly besides me, editing my play (second draft- finished) with an annoyed expression.

"Draco, it's not going to work!" she huffed.

"Why?" I snapped. "What's wrong with it?"

Hermione sighed and then struggled to explain the issue. After a few minutes, she announced that she didn't want to do my play.

"What do you want to do then?" It was obvious from the moment she read my play that she didn't want it do it and that pissed me off. Why was the one moral that seemed easy, have to get so complicated?

Hermione shrugged but didn't say anything. It wasn't my play or Hermione Granger and my occasional fighting that actually made the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable, although in a way it did slightly add. It was because of Ginny Weasley. Neither Ginny Weasley nor Harry Potter spoke much. When Hermione and I entered into their Dorm, you could almost tell we just walked in at the end of a fight.

They're quietly agreeing to write different plays and compare it together and edit it but you could tell something had happened. Hermione had asked Ginny softly but she didn't give anything away. It was obvious that Harry didn't know what happened either. When I had asked him he said he didn't know.

"I was with Neville and Luna and when I came into our Dorm, Ginny was on the couch. She gave me the angriest face I've ever seen her have. I asked her what was wrong but she just _screamed_ at me!" Harry muttered and then added, "I had to sleep on the couch last night."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what was wrong with Ginny or what Harry could've possibly done to piss Ginny off.

Hermione has written her own play. She showed it to me and I nodded, not bothering to finish reading it all out of bitterness. Hermione's play is 'putting your partner first.' Her play seemed easy and quick.

At first, I noticed something had changed; that something had moved, but before I could even turn my head to try and identify it, there was an abrupt growl. I jumped suddenly. Hermione and I looked up to Harry and Ginny.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! You're used to that _anyways_!"

She jumped up from the couch and chucked the paper at Harry. He yelped and held up his arms. The paper landed on his lap but when he opened his eyes Ginny was already in her bedroom.

I stood up despite my shock.

"H-Harry," Hermione stood up as well. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, "No! What happened? What- what did I do?" He stood up, looking completely baffled and torn. I felt bad for him. If I was in his case, I would've sworn countless times… if I was him, I'd run after Ginny. "What-" Harry spat.

"Harry, calm down. I'll go talk to her-"

"No," Harry huffed. "I'll go talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I added into the quick conversation.

Harry continued to shake his head, "She... She's my girlfriend."

"Harry," Hermione said quickly. "I think Draco's right."

"No!" Harry snapped, facing Hermione now. "I should talk to her- _she's mad at me_."

The guy must be completely in shock. He just blinked heavily and his eyebrows were slightly raised. He walked towards the bedroom.

Hermione ran and stopped him, "Harry, please."

Harry looked at Hermione for a long moment. Finally, he nodded, "Okay. Fine."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, bracing herself and then walked into the bedroom.

Harry remained standing and shook his head, "Do you want a drink, Draco?" I shook my head but Harry was already in the kitchen.

**A/N: I'm going to admit that I actually don't like this chapter very much. I had a little bit of Author's block on it and I couldn't quite seem to get around it. I don't like the fact that it's not much description in the chapter, either, but the next chapter should be more descriptive. Please review and tell me what you thought of chapter 27. I really do appreciate all your reviews!**


	28. What Am I Doing?

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_**What Am I Doing?**_

4th of May, 2011. Wednesday.

The moonlight shone down on the floor and I leapt though it, landing flat on my feet and in the process, I got a stabbing pain in my knees. I barely even noticed that the moon was out this night and if I did, I don't remember- it probably didn't process fully in my mind.

I ran through the hallways and had a feeling to burst out laughing. Eventually I got through the front doors, gratefully. I didn't care if I got caught, though. McGonagall must understand me this time. _And if she doesn't?_ The thought popped into my head as I tried to enjoy the fresh air. I'd probably end up getting detention, or extra homework… or she'd ask me to come into her office and ask: what am I doing? Why? Where am I heading?

I do not want to deal with that now. That's the last thing I'd like to be doing at 4 o'clock in the night. I couldn't see myself handling the situation well.

Sighing, I suddenly realised something and the question popped into my head for the countless time that night: What _am_ I doing?

I walked back into Hogwarts, feeling a little weary. I want to run again… but I decided to walk against the sides of the hallways as- and I'm not sure why- but it made me feel a little securer. I was getting paranoid about seeing random teachers in the dark.

How I was getting through the hallways is a _mystery_. I'm not using my wand for light so I didn't know which hallway I was walking through. I didn't want to risk getting caught because of the light from my wand. It is 4am, so it's still very dark yet some form of light is provided. The hallways don't have many windows or doors to the outside so I'm walking almost blindly.

Anxiousity strikes when I know I'm turning through another hallway: I don't want to slam into a wall or a door. Even though it's dark I'll know it'd have happened, that's extremely embarrassing. Plus, it'd make a loud abrupt noise in the silence. I have already hit my foot on something- I don't even know what!

All I know right now, is that the side of my foot now hurts and I didn't put on shoes when I left Hermione Granger in my Marriage Law Dorm.

* * *

The wind thrashed through the window of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's Marriage Law Dorm. The Former Gryffindor didn't move at first. Neither did I.

The wind smoothened down; fewer raindrops flew through the window. There was absolute silence for a moment and then Hermione Granger turned, facing the window. Hermione was already at the edge of waking and did so wake up when the light flashed behind her eyelids.

_Wednesday. We have only today and maybe tomorrow left to finish off the play,_ Hermione thought. She sneaked a stretch from underneath the blankets and then swirled smoothly out of the bed. She stretched again, but more freely the second time.

_What have we done so far?_She wandered._We've come up with a plot… Draco's helped me with it. We need to work on the play though. I'm sure his acting skills are perfect, though._

She glanced at me, who's still sleeping in the bed and then walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Once she finished brushing her teeth and hair and washing her face, she walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes. She checked the time, which was 7:30am in the morning. She walked into the bathroom all the while, not realising I wasn't in the bed anymore.

After she finished changing into her robes, she quickly checked her hair- which is still straight and reached between her shoulder and her elbow. She walked into the bedroom and froze.

"Draco?"

No answer. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she walked into the kitchen. She exhaled in relief when she saw me standing in front of the fridge.

"Didn't you hear me? I called you…"

"Oh," I said, glancing at her. "Ah, no… I didn't."

"Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked and I grabbed milk from the fridge.

"What would be wrong?" I retorted.

Hermione looked at me funny but didn't say anything. Knowing Hermione, she'll probably let it go but won't forget it. _Then_ what? What will I tell her?

I made my self chocolate milk and put the carton of milk back into the fridge.

"How was your sleep?" I asked. I wanted to escape the silence that seemed so awkward and tense. But then, I noted, that possibly was only _me_ feeling that. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't so sure why I felt on edge.

"It was fine," She replied, finally, her voice sounding cautious.

It was then when I realised that my voice sounded... not off, but not like me either. I couldn't smashed the cup in the sink in fury!_How could I be so stupid?_ I though angrily._I try to hide shit from Hermione and it's my voice that gives it away?_ I inwardly groaned. _Had it been that way since she found me in the kitchen?_

"Just fine?" I asked.

"What is wrong, Draco?" Hermione snapped, not bothering to answer my question.

I ignored Hermione's question. She crossed her arms, being stubborn. "Are you coming into the lounge room with me?" I asked her. I glanced at her for a while but then decided to just walk into the living room.

In the back of my mind, I knew I should tell Hermione. I should tell her that yesterday, I got another letter from Dad. It was worse this time- he seems to be getting anxious very quickly. He also asked why I hadn't replied to his first letter.

Hermione doesn't know of the letter because she was doing homework with Luna Lovegood when I received it.

I constantly fought in my head- I knew I had to tell her… but I didn't. I'm not sure why. Was I afraid of what'd she'd say? Maybe I just didn't want to get involved in a possible fight. I had gone to sleep at the same time as Hermione and had gotten a very uneasy night through hallways after I had gotten a nightmare and woke up.

I was sitting in the lounge room with Hermione, now. She was sitting on the couch in front of me, not looking too happy. I guess that's understandable, I figured I looked horrible. Where, oh, where did my reputation fly?


	29. Moving On For The Sake Of The Play

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_**Moving On For The Sake Of The Play**_

6th of May, 2011. Friday.

Ginny Weasley was outraged. Frustrated, she exclaimed, "Sod off!"

Her boyfriend-by-law was upset. Harry didn't understand what Ginny was so mad about. He tried to remember what he could have done wrong- but he couldn't think of anything. He would have liked to moan and complain about Ginny moaning and complaining, but he knew that wouldn't help him.

When the Gryffindor asked what he did wrong, Ginny simply scowled, "I'll tell you once pigs fly," and grabbed her bag.

She started to walk across the lounge room towards the door that she'd open and leave. Suddenly she moaned, mad, and walked back at the table to pick up her wand. The moment scared Harry. He frowned as she stuffed the wand back into her robes.

"Ginny-," he started, un-sure whether sounding stern would help Ginny listen to him or make her angrier.

"And don't get any ideas Harry!" Ginny added, practically growling. She was too engrossed in her own drama that she didn't even notice that Harry was trying to command her to stay with him. She glanced at him and then hurried towards the door.

"About _flying_ pigs?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Ginny, _please_, I don't understand why you're so mad at me."

Ginny scoffed and then opened the Dorm door and closed it behind her, leaving Harry in the room feeling confused and guilty. He walked to his bag and grabbed it. He'll see Ginny in about an hour. Period One, he has potions. Period 2 was astronomy, but it had been cancelled because everyone in the Marriage Law are to spend period 2, 3 and 4 presenting their plays. Harry and Ginny had come up with a play days ago but they hardly ever rehearsed it and it normally ended in fights Harry wasn't sure why started.

He doesn't know _how_ the play is _going_ to go. He already knows that everything that's happened so far is recorded and that the play will be as well. Even though he'll get a result for the assignment, he wont see it until the end of the year. Harry didn't like that. _A lot._ He'd prefer to know straight after… though right now, he's worried that the play won't go so well and he wanted a year with full top marks.

He walked alone to Potions. Shortly after, Hermione walked up to him. I was walking behind her, miserable.

Unfortunately, Harry noticed. "What's wrong with you Draco?"

"What?" Hermione asked and looked at me, "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look almost depressed," Hermione stated. She looked annoyed. I looked depressed all morning but she probably thought I was fine just walking behind her or at least, for the moment.

"I just don't get why we have to be the first people in line waiting for class," I shrugged, standing next to Harry and Hermione. I was not in the mood to talk to Hermione about my issues and definitely not in front of _Harry Potter._

"I thought you loved Potions," Harry mumbled.

"Well what was the point of staying in the Dorm?" Hermione snapped, both of us choosing to ignore Harry's comment. "Would you have preferred to stand in the kitchen then to wait here?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't have a reply. I inwardly sighed.

Harry looked at Hermione and I, "Are you two okay?" he said, frowning slightly. I noticed dark circled under his eyes and I was able to understand all the consequences that fighting with his girlfriend had created. Looking into his eyes, I was sort of reminded of myself... when I was always mad and a bastard- before I fell for Hermione. Harry's eyes were clouded and I could practically make out the fighting and confusion for the Gryffindor. I hoped that Harry's situation would get better soon: it was unnerving seeing him in this distraught.

Looking back to Hermione I sighed softly and muttered, "Yes."

"Whatever," Hermione scoffed.

"Ginny and I are fighting as well," Harry said, his face flickering a cloud of emotion. Hermione and I glanced at each other. _Yeah, we noticed._ "I don't even know why!" Harry added, staring at Hermione.

I was stuck in my own mind frame when suddenly I noticed Harry was still staring at Hermione seconds later. _What? Why is he staring at her like that? _I turned to Hermione, but she's frowning. _Maybe she's confused like me._

Then Hermione's face turned to surprise. "Oh, no! _No_, no! Harry-" She cutted off. Looking at Harry, she sighed, "She _won't_ tell me anything! I've already tried- I know as much as _you_ at the moment."

"Fine," Harry sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

* * *

The play.

Saying I was not excited, was a very big understatement. But I'm not going to show this to Hermione though. I know how she feels; helpless or possibly upset because she can see that I'm upset. If I saw her in the state I'm in, I'd be upset myself. _So_, I pulled myself together. I can block things quite easily (if I bother/care or need to) so I was sort of back to my normal self by the time the period of our play arrived. If Hermione asks me what happened, I can just tell her that I'm not a morning person. Easily, she'd believe that.

Assembly took 17 minutes and then suddenly everything went mental- couples jumped and started editing or rehearsing their plays. Hermione Granger and I were one of them. It wasn't easy because I had to calm myself and yet still be there for Hermione.

Too quickly for my liking, we were up next to the stage. I started freaking out; about laughing in the serious play in front of everyone. Hermione began to look nervous. I couldn't open my mouth, otherwise I might've screamed, so I smiled to her. She smiled back.

It was some couple I didn't know, who was in front of us, already on the stage performing. Ravenclaws, I knew that. Their play is on truth. I didn't really pay much attention to it but from what I did, it looked pretty good. I was hoping that mean't that the play was easy one you started it. I heard some similar saying like that before- the problem was that I didn't believe much in those sayings.

Ginny and Harry had already done their play, being one of the few first to present their play. Ginny was the one who volunteered, startling Harry. She said something like _"I just want to get this over with!"_ and they were accepted onto the stage. Their play wasn't that bad and Ginny didn't show any signs of annoyance to Harry… until they got off the stage.

We were called. After us were Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Then Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greenhouse and then some other couples I didn't know.

Hermione and I stumbled onto the stage after the Ravenclaws came off.

I start explaining what we are doing and the basic plot of our play, hoping I didn't sound stupid or like a monotone.

"Hermione Granger and I will use our wands to make us look much younger during the beginning of the play. Our plot line is putting the other person first. We use our wands again to make us look older in another part of the play. The point was as we grow up more, so does our responsibility and examples of putting the other person first."

Hermione and I used our wands to look younger. My hand was shaking viciously around the wand. I hope that the fear wouldn't get to me or show. I desperated focused on stopping my hand from shaking.

I didn't think about the stage. I didn't imagine what would happen if I laughed in the middle of the play. I focused on what was happening now and what I was doing. _I'm doing a fucking play because Hermione wanted to. That's all…_

Hermione turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and gave a thumb up.

_Ready as I'll ever be, _I thought wryly.

* * *

_"Draco! Could you pass me the remote?" Hermione snapped._

_"Nope, I'm watching TV!" I held the remote tighter in my hand, looking smug._ _I stared at the TV intensively as Hermione glared at me._

_"Draco! Hand me the remote now!"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Draco-"_

_I poked my tongue out at her, "What are you gonna do?"_

_"Tell mum and dad."_

_A light went onto me; the stage is filled with light but the light put onto me seemed brighter. I stood up from a couch and explained that the scene that happened in front of the audience, was not an example of putting others first._

_"This is an example of putting others first," I said, as I sat back down on the couch._

_"Draco! Could you pass me the remote?"_

_"Why?"_

_Hermione pouted, "'cause I'm BORED and I don't like this show."_

_I glanced at Hermione and then smiled, "fine." I stood up and passed Hermione the remote._

_Hermione got up and hugged me and then the light flashes on us and I step away from Hermione. She explains again that as we grow up there comes more opportunities to put the other first, it results in better results; such as the hug and the bond that would grow between the two in this situation._

_We turned the couch around and used our wands to change ourselves into 22 year olds. That's when, all of a sudden- the fact of us doing a play on a stage and the silence around us, seemed too funny._

_Hermione pretended to put a seatbelt on and I did the same, still trying not to laugh._

_"Hermione…" I said, my voice a little shaky, "are you okay?"_

_Hermione nodded, her arms around an invisible steering wheel._

_"You look tired, do you-"_

_"I'm okay, Draco. We're nearly there! Don't worry."_

_I kept quiet for a moment, pretending to gaze out the window but then I sat up straight and looked at Hermione again._ _"Hermione, do you want me to drive? You could crash."_

_"We're nearly there, Draco!"_

_I gained my voice back, "no, Hermione. Stop over there and get out. I'll drive the rest of the way. It doesn't matter if we're nearly there- there is a bigger chance of us getting into a crash right now."_

_Hermione looked to the side where she would stop and then sighed. She pretended to stop the car and stood up. We swapped sides in the car. _

_I drop my hands and the light turned to Hermione._

_She smiled, "Thanks for watching. I hope you've enjoyed it!"_

Hermione stood up and I followed her off the stage and behind the curtain. I breathed out a sigh of relief, grinning. "That was hard."

Hermione rolled her eyes but was smiling, "come on, we need to change back to normal."

Hermione Granger and I grabbed our wands turned ourselves back into our normal selves. I couldn't help but focus on how Hermione actually looked- I wasn't sure if that's how Hermione would actually look at age 22, but she was gorgeous. I couldn't help but focus on that- and I couldn't help but recognise it's been a very long time since I was with a female.


	30. Warning: It's A Secret

Chapter Thirty:

_**Warning: It's A Secret**_

6th of May, 2011. Friday.

Not many people understood Ginny Weasley anymore: not her close friends anyway. Everybody else either didn't notice or bother to understand. Everybody had their own problems- especially since the Marriage Law got involved. Her boyfriend-by-law didn't seem to understand her either. To him, it was like she was a completely different person- who's suddenly gotten a pure hatred towards him.

For a few days, he accepted that something might've happened to make her angry- it probably was something that Harry, himself, did. Was it before the Formal when she was mad? Harry did remember Ginny always getting frustrated before the Formal. He felt like punching himself across the face- why did he notice now when Ginny seems to not need any support? Of course, he learnt all too late that she does need support. He should've realised that she was at her weakness; but when he tried to support or try to help her, she'd go crazy at him. One time she got really stubborn and didn't talk to him the whole day.

"GIN-" Harry exclaimed, half remembering not to let all his frustration fly out.

Ginny didn't answer as she started to walk out of the Great Hall. It was Lunch, and Period 4 was the only period left for the plays. Then, it was the moment that many students thought about to get through the day: then, assignment one for the Marriage Law, is complete.

Hermione Granger and I stared after the red-head. I attempted eating my sandwich countless times already, but all the fighting and drama had prevented me from taking many bites, especially with it being as vicious as it was and with my girlfriend being involved… somehow. Finally, just as I couldn't take it anymore-

"Ginny, you're being a bitch."

It seemed like the entire Great Hall suddenly stopped and was staring straight at us. Of course, that exactly wasn't the case, but that didn't stop us from feeling that way. As expected, Ginny abruptly stopped in her tracks, blinking in shock with her cheeks and her neck went red.

Harry's eyebrows lifted in shock and Ginny swirled around.

"Want to say that again?"

It wasn't Harry who had spoken though; it was me and I didn't regret it. Ginny was acting rude and stubborn- she's not listening to her boyfriend who she claims has done something terrible but Harry isn't aware of what that is. Nonetheless, Ginny had decided not to tell him... which, she believes makes perfect sense.

"I called you a bitch. You're a smart girl- I don't think I need to spell it to you," I said easily, looking up at Ginny though I really wanted to look back at my sandwich and eat it.

"Oh, Draco. You are sticking up for him now?" Ginny waved her arm at Harry.

"It's not him, it's Harry," I said coolly grabbing my drink: butterbeer, realising that I wouldn't be able to eat my sandwich anytime soon. Inwardly, I sighed- I probably just did that to myself.

Harry was gaping at me. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly remembered Ronald Weasley who is in his Dorm right now doing homework with Daphne Greenhouse. He came into the Great Hall earlier and had gotten into a fight with Hermione because of it. Hermione was still mad at Ron for what happened at the Formal and Harry is still angry at Ron when they got into a fight and Ron almost put the Crucio Curse on him.

_"Gin, let it go," Hermione said warily. "Ron will tell us after we… figure out what's wrong with Lavender and-"_

_"What's wrong with Lavender and I?" Daphne snapped, looking offended. "She's trying to steal Ron away from me!"_

_"What?" Neville blurted, confused and alerting everyone of his presence. Him, Luna, Ernie and Parvati had been quiet throughout the whole commotion that far. Ron, Daphne and Lavender turned and stared at Neville. He simply shrugged._

_Calmly, Luna asked what everyone already thought, despite having figured it out herself; she wasn't the one to state it out loud. "What do you mean? I thought Ron was going out with Lavender."_

_Ron suddenly shifted uncomfortably._

_"No!" Daphne exhaled. "He is going out with me!"_

_"What?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide._

_"Yep; Ron and I were paired by the Marriage Law," Daphne explained, her eyebrows furrowed. She glanced around the group realising that nobody was told about that._

_My eyebrows lifted in shock but before anybody else could react any further, Hermione yelled, shocking everyone around us even further. "I'm your friend; You didn't tell me this! You didn't mention it when we were__talking__about it, you bloody moron!"_

_Ron looked at Hermione with guilt on his face, "I was mad-"_

_"Mad!" Hermione laughed. "And__why__were you__mad__?"_

_"Because he liked Lavender and then he was paired with Daphne," I replied for Ron._

_"Thanks," Ron said dryly. Hermione glanced at me for a second, looking absolutely pissed off. Not caring what Ron would attempt to do to me anyhow for stating it, I shrugged. _

_Hermione shook her head, decided to let me off the hook and looked at Ron again, "So? We're your friends, aren't we? Maybe you should wrap your head around that, Ron."_

_Lavender sighed and ignored Hermione's comment, turning to Daphne, "I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" Daphne asked, not believing Lavender._

_"I'm sorry," Lavender added. "It's hard for me to get over guys. But… I like my boyfriend now. It's only just that I can't help but feel something about Ron… we did have a relationship anyways."_

_Daphne looked at Lavender oddly._

_Luna moved away from Neville's side and went closer to Daphne and Lavender, saying, "I think she means, that she is sorry, she loves her boyfriend but she can't help but feel odd around Ron because she has a soft spot for him she hasn't gotten over yet."_

_Lavender nodded quickly, "I will get over Ron soon, but until then I can't help but act a little odd." She laughed, "Haven't you heard? I am Lavender Brown."_

_Daphne sighed at the female's attempt at humour, but after a moment nodded and smiled at her, "okay. It's alright."_

_Lavender and Daphne hugged and soon one of them had started a conversation, reminding each other to speak softer- Hermione and Ron were obviously still agitated. Harry calmed down and grabbed Ginny, hugging her a bit. I could just hear him whisper 'I love you' in her ear._

_"Hermione?" Hermione's eyes were narrowed at Ron. "Hermione, please, calm down!" he said. "Everyone else is happy and calm-"_

_"Ron, sod off- you storm out on me last time we talked just because you are a sodding prat who said that I got into your business- Don't interrupt me!"_

_Ron lifted his arms up in apology._

_"Ron! Don't you understand- you poke your nose into my business all the time," Hermione shrieked, taking a step towards Ron. _

_He didn't step back but I could see the regret in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry Hermione!"_

_Quickly Hermione snapped, "Sorry does not cut it- not after you tried to put one of the curses on Harry. Not after you're being a pitiful, moping prat. I stood up for you all the time when you know Harry's still freaking pissed at you!"_

_"Hermione, I said I was sorry-"_

_"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione took another step towards Ron._

_"Hermione-"_

Subsequently,, Hermione was extremely baffled when Ron asked her to help him with his homework. Daphne decided to help him afterwards as she is good at Potions. Daphne is a Slytherin- and the only one who's in Slytherin, good at Potions and actually likes it. She had to practically _drag_ Ron away from the table. I could see the fight in Ron's eyes. He wanted to defend himself- about the Formal, or the time he almost hit Harry with the Crucio Curse- maybe both.

_Ronald Weasley had his wand out, pointing to Harry Potter. Hermione Granger's face was stern and though she was sitting, I could see that she was in an uncomfortable position, her arm in a millisecond had instantly reached to her leg where her skinny jeans once was and where her wand had stayed. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised she left her wand in her dorm in her skinny jeans._

_"RONALD!__Sit down__!"_

_There weren't many people in the Hall yet. It was mainly The Golden Trio plus Lavender Brown at the Gryffindor table, Luna Lovegood and a few other students at Ravenclaw, no one in Hufflepuff and some multiples in Slytherin. It wasn't very hard for everyone's attention to gain on the Gryffindor table, however, with whatever everybody had been currently doing._

_Potter's eyes were wide and he was standing up as well. I noted that Weasley had screeched out earlier and on the table, most of the curtains like covers on the table were falling from Weasley's side. I almost felt sorry for Brown._

_Everybody's mind frame was cut off, and pure shock engulfed it when a noise was suddenly exclaimed, sounding a lot like, "Cr-"_

_Abruptly, Granger leapt out of her seat and on landed on top of Weasley._

_Potter, although shocked and feeling betrayed, had reacted first, saying, "Don't you dare, ever, call me you're friend again. If you try to Cruciatus me again you'll have more than a word with _justMcGonagall_."_

Ginny scoffed, forcing me out of my memories. "Him doesn't deserve a name, if I'm concerned. Besides, everyone knows him anyways; _he_ gets to do whatever he _wants_!"

"What?" Harry gasped, and I saw the fight in his eyes like I had in Ron's earlier. However, Harry didn't attempt to say anything else at that moment.

Ginny ignored him, her eyes looking a little dangerous. She took a different tactic, startling all of us. "Where's Neville?"

I saw Harry getting mad, "_Neville_? Why would you want to see Neville?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, "do you know?"

Hermione shook her head wordlessly.

"Ginny, why do you want to talk to Neville?"

"Homework, asshole. Homework!"

I glared at the Dumbledore student. "That was a little melodramatic." Ginny lifted an eyebrow and held an amused smile. "Ginny…" I said in a low voice, feeling a little angry. _How does Harry keep so calm with a moody Ginny?_

"Draco, just let it go," Hermione muttered, rubbing my arm.

"Why? She called me an asshole!" I defended.

"You did call her a bitch," Hermione snapped, looking me straight in the eye.

"Exactly," Ginny exclaimed, facing me again.

"Well… you were _being_ one!" Ginny stared at me like I just broke her broom. "You're being a _moody_ bitch! Just tell Harry what _the fuck he did wrong_. Are you blind or can you really not see that Harry doesn't know?"

Ginny and Hermione gasped at me but Hermione was the one to recover first. "Draco!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked. "_What_? Oh my- Look, I know she's your friend, but you have to have noticed as well!"

Hermione continued to stare at me but didn't say anything. There was a long moment of pause where I was determined not to look at the other students on the table. I could just imagine what faces they would be giving me, especially Harry.

"THAT is why you are an asshole!" Ginny snarled. "I'm surprised Hermione can handle you. What she says, you do? I'm _jealous_. Harry does whatever he wants… But you're an arse Draco Malfoy."

My fists clenched but I inhaled deeply. _She's just mad. She doesn't know what she's saying. She's a moody bitch. Maybe she has her period… calm down, Draco…_

Ginny shrugged, the dangerous flash disappearing from her eyes. She shifted on her weight, sneaked a glance at Harry and then looked a little tired. She looked like she just wanted to walk out of the Great Hall. Her eyes flickered to me and she said, "Quite interesting that Hermione Granger stays with you, even though you're an arrogant idiot. I understand how it goes though. Must be love."

_What?_ I could barely hear when Ginny had said 'must be love' because instantly I was on my feet, feeling hazardously angry, and pulled my wand out.

"Watch it, Ginny."

Harry Potter stood up immediately as well and already had his wand out, "Draco, cool it. Calm down."

My eyes glanced at Harry. I could hear the surprise and unease in the Gryffindor's voice, though his expression on his face was one of determination. "Sit down, Harry."

"Put your wand down!" Harry scowled, annoyed.

Hermione tugged at my sleeve, she stood up. "_We're going to the Dorm._ Now."

"Did you hear what she said?" I said, exclaiming. "Didn't you?"

Hermione didn't reply, her looked at me a little weakly, not wanting to comment on what I said.

"You are a bitch!" I sneered at Ginny. "_Listen to yourself_- Do you even know what the fuck your saying?" She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "You're ignoring your _boyfriend_. Whatever the hell he did to you, he obviously didn't realise. _He doesn't know, Ginny_! And you're being a bitch for leaving him lost and _guilty_ like this. If you don't get that; then maybe you should start to listen more to others than your own voice."

I didn't look away as Ginny Weasley glared at me. Hermione tried to calm us all down and Harry looked a little conflicted. He's happy somebody finally explained it to Ginny what's happening but he's mad at the same person for pointing a wand at his girlfriend.

Although, Ginny's face suddenly softened after a moment, she didn't put her wand down. She also looked like she was going to cry. "He cheated on me, okay?" Ginny whispered in an exhaled. She didn't stay any longer. I could hear her sob as she turned around swiftly and practically skipped out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione Granger gaped, standing awkwardly. Her best friend Ginny Weasley ran out of the Great Hall crying; she obviously needs to be comforted. But another of her best friend is in deep trouble. She doesn't know which one to stay and comfort. She doubts Harry Potter cheated on Ginny. Its unthinkable. Wouldn't think twice on it: it's a definite no. But Ginny wouldn't blow things out of measure… not on things like this… Would she?

Nobody said anything. I think a lot of us were strived- even people who weren't involved. I can see their intrigued eyes as they glance away but I know just as well; there was a big fight so of course people want to know all the details. _What happened? Why?_ It's understandable.

I found myself feeling disbelief and shocked to the spot. My wand was still out but I lowered it. I feel abruptly… _Betrayed_? I wandered why. Maybe because I can't believe Harry would cheat on Ginny? Maybe because I didn't know about this situation earlier?

_This is all a dream… It has to be._

I shook my head. This can't be happening…

_The letter of anxiousty and anger from my dad; the nightmare, when I banged my foot onto something unknown in the dark… walking practically blind through the pitch black hallways at 4 oclock in the night… And now Harry Potter cheated on Ginny Weasley?_

"Draco?" Hermione snapped me back into reality, away from the blackness of the hallways. "Uh… Draco, you should put your wand away. You too, Harry… Before Professor McGonagall sees you."

I knew it would've been right to thank Hermione and put my wand away, but I felt abruptly angry. "You cheated on Ginny?"

Harry looked at me defensively, "No… No! I don't know what made Ginny get that into her head. But… You believe me, right? Draco? Hermione?"

The reaction almost made me believe Ginny… That's how mad I was. But then my common sense echoed somewhere in my brain. Harry Potter didn't cheat on Ginny Weasley. It's almost impossible.

"Yeah, I believe you," I said, putting my wand back into my robes. "For now."

Harry frowned slightly but then turned to Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione snapped before Harry could even open his mouth. "Of course I believe you!"

"I… I… Just don't know what got into her…" Harry sighed and sat back down.

Hermione and I sat back down again and I put away my wand. I stared at my sandwich but I didn't want to eat anything anymore. I just wanted to go back into our Dorm and just go to sleep. I noticed that Harry let go of his wand, but had placed it onto the table unlike inside the pocket of his robe, like I had.

"It's… absolutely mental," Harry mumbled, gazing at the floor and looked like a complete wreck.

* * *

"Draco!"

_Go away,_ I thought. I felt like moaning but decided against it- I don't need Professor McGonagall on my case. It's the last period of the day: Transfiguration and I'm very _bored_. I hate class. _Why can't it just finish now so I can run to my Dorm and sleep?_

"Draco!"

"Yes?" I snapped, turning around on my chair to look behind me.

"Do you two need any help?" Professor McGonagall asked from the front of the class.

"No," I replied dryly, wandering if I could turn around to face Blaise Zabini again.

McGonagall turned around again, to which, on cue, Blaise called my name again. Curious, I answered him without bothering to turn in my chair again. I leaned onto my arm, supporting it by the desk. My fist supported my cheek. I could feel a red mark beginning to form under my fist already, but I didn't move. I'm practically leaning across the table in boredom… or fatigue, but I didn't care- McGonagall should be glad I'm not asleep. I knew that sounded mean but I wasn't the only one who felt that way: Everyone is leaning back on their chairs or tables bored or tired.

However, I knew that didn't help my case as McGonagall would probably tell me off so that the class would follow suit.

"I thought you were asleep-" Blaise continued, speaking low and carefully as he watched McGonagall. The Gryffindor was looking our way occasionally; which wasn't an abnormal thing. "At one point I thought I had fallen asleep, but I hadn't."

"And? That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, mate, I'm bloody bored! Didn't we learn these 2 years ago?"

I didn't reply; McGonagall was looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She couldn't possibly know it was us talking, could she? Maybe it's the way I'm sitting (laying, leaning, whatever) on my seat in her class that annoys her. A moment later, she turns around and starts looking through her papers on her desk again.

"I think we started, but now we're expanding it or something," I told Blaise.

"How long until class finishes?"

"I don't know, Blaise! Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, sorry, Draco. I don't-"

McGonagall pulled out a paper and started explaining the homework we got. Then she told us that we could pack our things away and also that she'd like to talk to me alone.

"Shit," I sighed. _Why would McGonagall want to talk to me? _

Once Blaise and I finished packing our bags, I turned to face him and he continued. "I don't know how long the rumours been going 'round, but since Lunch I've been hearing some odd crap and I thought I'd come and ask you-"

"Get on with it," I muttered, intrigued.

"Mate, you can't get out of a relationship with someone when you're in the Marriage Law, right?"

Blaise and I stared at each other seriously for a second in silence. Then, I spluttered, "W-What? Blaise have you fucking lost your mind?" I said, shocked. "Don't dare tell me you don't want to marry Nikkie, now!"

Blaise's eyes went wide, "Draco, no; I'm talking about Harry and Ginny!"

"Oh," I said, feeling a little bit calmer. What I had thought freaked me out. In a way, Nikkie Piper and Blaise Zabini is… well, one of my role models during this Marriage Law shit. They weren't exactly friends before the Marriage Law but they didn't really hate each other. Blaise Zabini is Blaise Zabini, but when I see him with Nikkie Piper I feel happy. They look like a really good couple. Marriage Law is good for something, at least.

"Draco?"

"What?"

Blaise suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Have… Ginny and Harry separated? Like… no longer boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I stared at my best friend. _I can't answer that_. Thoughts went into my mind. _I haven't read the set of rules on the fridge with Hermione. So… Can you get out of the Marriage Law? Has Ginny already filed in some complainant?_

"Draco? I'm being serious."

I exhaled, "Blaise… I don't think you can get out of it."

I was saying what I think is true. Harry Potter wouldn't let Ginny Weasley slip. Not at all. _If she tried, so much to get rid of him, he's try much, much harder to keep her. He'd prove to her that he hasn't cheated. He'd go to a teacher or someone. Besides… I don't think you can get out of the Marriage Law._

Blaise nodded when abruptly the bell rang. "You coming, mate?"

"McGonagall wants to see me, remember?" I mumbled.

"Oh right," Blaise said. "Well I hope you don't get into lots of trouble. See you later."

Once everyone was out of the class besides the Headmaster and me, she offered a seat somewhere in the front row to her desk that she stood behind. I declined. I didnt want to sit down; especially if I was going to be yelled at. I feel very useless when I'm in that position.

"How are you Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, smiling at me.

"Well, I don't think you'd really want to know, would you?" I retorted.

I briefly wandered if I should be snapping at a teacher… at a Headmaster. I've done it before, haven't I? _Actually, I can't remember if I have. _Professor McGonagall is just asking out of politeness but I'm not in the mood to say: _Good, thanks. How are you?_ When I don't feel good or even polite right now.

McGonagall looked at me concerned, "Anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy? You can talk to me."

I hesitated because I actually really wanted to. _It'd be easy. It'd all tumble out. Simple and I'd finished explaining quickly. I can finally pour my heart out to someone_, I thought.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, professor," I smirked, finally answered her question. "What would be wrong?"

The words sounded blank to me and they most likely sounded blank to McGonagall as well, but she let it go. I half felt relieved and half a little unsettled that she did.

"Sorry, I took a while to reply," I added breezily. "I was thinking of something else."

_What are you doing?_ The thought popped into my mind so suddenly I almost felt unprepared for it. _I don't want to talk to Professor McGonagall about my problems!_

"Oh? And what was that?" Professor McGonagall sat down on her chair behind her desk.

I thought of a swear word. Why didn't I expect that she'd ask? Eventually I told McGonagall that my friends were friends. I made sure to mention that it was complicated and that I thought I knew the truth. Before I could say anything else, McGonagall decided to scare the shit out of me, saying "Is this about Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?"

I stared at her. I shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"Miss Weasley came to me this morning to talk to me about this," McGonagall explained. "She was very divided and wrenched." I said nothing but Professor McGonagall must've seen a recognizable emotion on my face because she said, "I'm guessing you know about this?"

"I know," I muttered.

"How so?"

I sighed, "Professor, I love Hermione. And her friends are my friends now, obviously… I was there when Ginny bursted at Harry. He's so lost… And Ginny only announced this morning that he cheated on her, but I know he didn't… I mean, I don't know what got into Ginny's head or what she saw but I know Harry and there's no way he would."

I took a deep breath, wandering if McGonagall would cut me off and talk herself. She seemed to understand that I had more to say. I tried to get my thoughts together, but it seemed that I was stuck to explain myself with a muddled head.

I opened my mouth, and then I regretted what I said the second I spoke. "Someone must have something against Ginny to tell her such lies. And I know it'll sound bad but I also know what happens when you cheat on someone or someone finds out, like Ginny found out 'bout Harry- but with the way he's acting, his innocent. When I was caught-" My mind had already turned off my voice, but it took me another second to realise what just happened. My eyes widened slightly.

Subsequently, worried, I glanced at Professor McGonagall, noticing she had kept an expressionless face throughout the whole time. _What would she be thinking, at this point?_

I felt so _stupid_… _We were talking about Harry and Ginny, why did I have to explain about my old relationships? It just slipped out…_ All tumbled out. Simple and quickly.

I stayed standing numbly, eyes wide and almost waiting for something to pop out. Maybe police? Or someone with a microphone and scream out that I cheated on someone?

I took a deep breath, deciding to calm down and defend myself before McGonagall would speak and I'd have a slim chance.

"I- Okay. Professor, I am sorry… I have no doubt that you already know; I have had countless relationships… obviously, when I came into Hogwarts. I _admit_ it! I did some horrid things. I did cheat on some but not all- Maybe about 3 girlfriends I had cheated on. I know it's bad. So, please… don't tell anybody about this.

"Please, don't lecture me. I don't want to hear it… and I do, I know, because I feel so guilty. So, I've stopped… Okay, I stopped after the third girl because she caught me out and cried at me- but I held onto her. And right now we're okay. She's sort of my friend. So, don't mention it to anyone. Don't… don't talk to me about it."

Everything I told McGonagall was true. I could feel my cheat getting heavy and I knew if I didn't control myself, I'd break down. I didn't say anything else- wanting to wait for McGonagall's response before I'd say anything else and possibly say something I'd regret. I calmed down.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that I already knew of these events. I understand however-"

I scoffed. _She understands? How?_

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, control yourself. I haven't been in your situation before, but I know of regret, guilt… Everyone feels those. I understand. Though it's in the past: you're a in relationship with Miss Granger now. I know she loves you back so just listen to me now, and hold onto her, Mr. Malfoy. Don't act so stupid. Thats why I didn't punish you. This marriage Law had been tossed around for a long time and I knew that it'd be more appropriate to let the past stay in the past. She's the best thing that's happened to you so far, and don't take this lecture as from me as a Headmaster."

"I think Mr. Potter hasn't cheated on Miss Weasley, either," Professor McGonagall eventually said.

There was a pause. I tried to let what McGonagall had just said, sink in, but it wasn't working. I remembered the letter and knew I had to tell someone soon. There was something I had to do… "Professor?"

"Yes?"

I hesitated again, "Professor, I don't want you to call me Mr. Malfoy."

She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Ever," I added, a little dryly.

"Am I right in thinking this has to do with your father?"

I scoffed, "Ugh." I kept my gaze on McGonagall, almost daring her to continue. Thankfully she didn't comment on it anymore.

"Okay, Draco… As I was saying, I want you to talk to Ginny. Make her understand… but you would, please, find out how she got the idea and why."

"Professor, I thought of that before: she won't talk to me. Yeah, I guess we're friends but- Why are you asking me to do this? Why not Hermione? Hermione and Ginny are basically sisters…" _Why is everyone coming to me about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? I'm supposed to be the bastard- the idiot, from the past; why would everyone trust me-_

Professor McGonagall looked a little annoyed but before she could explain told her I'd try my best.

"Thank you, Draco. And remember you can talk to me if you like," Professor said in a voice that made me know that I was done and can leave.

**A/N: I think this is one of the more longer chapters in this story. I'll try and keep it this way. I'm sort of having an author's block on this story but I'm dealing with it. The last scene in this chapter- with Draco and Professor McGonagall, it was a little rushed and I felt a little forced to write. I'm sorry about that. **

**I've been so busy lately that I didn't take the time to officially realise that I've reached over a hundred reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Thank you to everyone who's reviewing because it really helps me. Thank you! :)**


	31. My Past

Chapter Thirty-One:

_**My Past**_

6th of May, 2011. Friday.

"Finally," Hermione exclaimed cheerfully as she let herself collapse back onto the couch. Her straight hair showed small curls and frizzes at the top of her head. Without having to look at her, I knew that she was calm now; assessments stress the Former Gryffindor out, obviously. "The play is finished- Assessment 1 is done!"

"Yeah. Cool," I responded as I walked into Hermione Granger and my Marriage Law Dorm. I was basically at a loss of words and now the adrenaline that had spun through my veins for the past few hours evaporated and I was just left restless. It was a feeling I didn't like; I was not coming to terms with the many emotions that made me feel different, that made me feel vulnerable.

Hermione offered going to see Ginny. It wasn't a shock to me, at first; Ginny is Hermione's best friend, it made a lot of sense. Then I realised what Hermione was really offering; procrastinating against Homework. I wandered if she ever did that before. In my memory I couldn't remember Hermione ever getting in trouble for not doing homework, but with all the shit she went through with Harry and Ron… the Golden Trio, how did she ever have the time for assignments and homework?

I stared at her, but she looked too serious to be joking. "What?" The word snapped out of my mouth before I even processed it.

I blinked, trying to imagine what Hermione could possibly do with Ginny now. The Dumbledore student wouldn't be a very good company- spinning around acting like a bitch. I couldn't help but feel like I was 9 years old again. Or, how I was that one year, when I was caught face to face when I cheated… That awkward guilt was all coming back to me now that Ginny's brought it back up.

_"He cheated on me."_ The words were hushed and was in no rush. Full of emotion. The 4 words echoed.

I sat down on one of the couches. I don't want to deal with all this drama._Why? Why do I care anyway? This is Harry's problem! He is her boyfriend! Why doesn't he take care of it?_

_Was… was this Karma? Was this actually Karma? For every wrong thing I've done in the past?_ It was like I was being held in the middle of aurors, being questioned down, hopeless. Those judges wouldn't listen to me… I'd feel just as alone as I do now- like I did running through the night in the hallways just 2 days ago. _Is this Karma's way of getting back at me?_ I could've just think about all the issues I was suddenly given… first, not only was it the fact I had to marry my old enemy… but then when I did fall for her, the Hermione Granger, my parents come into the mix. That's fucked up. And now… now I'm roped in with the past and Ginny's present; apparently her chipped relationship with the Harry Potter…

My mind went clear as Hermione looked at me expectedly. I didn't really expect her to answer me, but it would've been nice. I sighed when the guilt started coming over me. I remembered Harry Potter's expression when Ginny had announced that he cheated on her.

_I'll help them… Damnit!_

"Up you get! Let's go!" Hermione said, smiling, standing up from her couch.

"Stop, Hermione, you sound like Madam Pomfrey," I said, hearing the wariness in my own voice._When did I start getting all this... sappy emotions?_ I wandered. I wasn't sure if I liked it, but I knew it came from the girl in front of me. _Somehow, I love this female._I was 99.99% that I didn't regret _that_.

The brunette frowned at me for a second but then snapped, "Well, I want to help Ginny and I think she'd like to know that she has your support as well."

I stared at Hermione and then I rolled my eyes. "M-my support? My _support_? Hermione, you _told_ Harry you believe _him_! You want me now to support _Ginny_? The girl was being a moody-"

"I heard you at lunch, Draco," Hermione growled. I could've sworn out loud, but my lips didn't move. I started getting tired again but through my whining in my mind, I was aware that Hermione was a Gryffindor once. Loyal. _And besides, she'd never turn back on a friend. Not a best friend. And not now._

"For goodness sake, Draco, I do believe Harry but to understand what's wrong with Ginny, she needs to feel supported… _not_ alone!" Hermione said, her eyes showing almost a plead when I glanced up at them.

Hermione trailed off when I stood up. I didn't say anything but I was reminded the fact that I was going to talk to Ginny anyway. I had a sudden idea to tell Hermione and we could confront the Dumbledore student together, but somehow I didn't think that'd work. If Hermione had the same thoughts as me, she appeared to disagree because as I walked towards the door she was right at my trail and by the look on her face, I knew it would be hard to get her to step away.

The walk to the Dumbledore Common Room was short. We knocked on the door and it didn't seem to be long before the door opened and Ginny turned up.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione exclaimed once Ginny let us through the door.

Ginny looked tired, a little angry too, but she always looks like that nowadays. I guess I understand... She believes that her boyfriend cheated on her, and I'd be pretty mad if I thought Hermione cheated on me.

'_I'd be pretty mad if I thought… Hermione cheated on me?_' I thought to myself, almost bitterly. _My Merlin, has she really changed me that much?_

"Ginny," I said, attempting cheerfulness. After a moment I said more seriously, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked at me like I just called Ginny fat. I restrained myself from laughing at both their faces, "what?"

"He's joking," Hermione smiled to Ginny apolitically.

"What?" I scowled, my head jerking in the direction of my girlfriend. "Can't I ask where Harry is, now?"

"Draco," Hermione said, warning.

"I don't know where he is," Ginny finally said and folded her arms.

"So, how are you Ginny?" I asked abruptly, hoping to move away from the tension. I would've sighed and then sat on the couch with my feet crossed on the table. That's what I felt like doing. _What's happened to me? _

"I'm lovely, Draco. I'm quite lovely."

"Would you be quiet? We're trying to help you here!" I snapped and the suddenly, after I said it, I regretted it.

Ginny's face twisted and she looked as if she was going to cry. As if a warning alarm was signalled in my body, I stuttered to help... like somehow I could take back the words I said. _Far out! Why am I even fucking here again?_ I thought, but knew the answer. I knew I couldn't just leave the situation like this. Not after getting involved like I am already.

"Ginny, please, I understand how your feeling. I'm so sorry. Just let Hermione and I help you-"

Hermione turned to me surprised, but Ginny looked annoyed. The Dumbledore Student said, "_Oh,_ so you understand? How do you understand?"

"Because my best friend was cheated on," I said cautiously.

I shifted on my feet and Ginny moved away, leaving a pathway into her Dorm. We all just realised we had been standing around and immediately walked towards the living room. Ginny shut the door as Hermione sat down and I remained standing. Ginny came to the side of me, standing in front of Hermione and the table.

"So now you're the genius?" Ginny eventually said. "You know everything now! Thank you-"

There was a long pause. Ginny stopped talking and glared at me, as though I was the source of all her problems. Hermione stared at the table. I knew I should say something, but I was too busy being mad at myself- _no way. No fucking way I'm going to spill the beans all for Ginny Weasley. Not a damn way am I going to spill just because Ginny is insane and doesn't trust her boyfriend…_

_A boyfriend that was Harry Potter; who saved us. Who destroyed the Dark Lord, which a thousand 'thank you's wouldn't be a enough._

Ginny sighed and gazed away from me.

_Oh fucking hell_, I inwardly groaned and then opened my mouth, not content to the fact that I was going to tell Ginny. "Ginny… let me talk. And for the sake of Merlin, if this leaves this room, I'll personally make your lips permanently glued together."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, however, neither interrupted me. I didn't know if that was a good thing- I kind of hoped someone would run into the room yelling about a troll like in first year.

"My best friend was my girlfriend-" Images started flashing through my mind. I fought against the vulnerability creeping through me. I refused to look weak and vanished the thoughts. "I… If I tell you a big secret- I've never told anybody- you better keep your big, bossy mouth shut 'bout it and let Hermione and I help you with this Harry situation."

Hermione was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't understand.

Ginny was glaring at me, almost thoughtful and possibly mockingly. "Nope, I don't want to see Harry right now."

"You don't need to!" I said, almost sounding snappy too quickly. "Just to me... Trust me. Listen to Hermione. We'll help you… And I'm telling you right now that I know Potter didn't cheat on you."

Ginny's face stared at me with anger and she turned her back to me. I walked around to face her.

"My girlfriend was- Uh-"

"Draco?" Ginny asked. She sounded far away.

I peeked through my lashes and realised that I was kneeing on the floor. The memories started rushing in my mind: Blaise's hurt expression… The blonde I let my hands rustle through her hair… her confused expression when I was yanked off her and punched in the head. The expression on the brunette's face: jealously, anger, hurt… shock. She punched me but it wasn't as hard as Hermione Granger did in third grade. My girlfriend was shaky, tears in her eyes so she couldn't punch me well.

Hermione and Ginny was sitting besides me. Ginny's hand was on my back in the reassurance I'm mean't to be giving her.

"Fine, fine… Sorry," I quickly said, clearing my throat. I changed my position- sitting with my legs crossed, as I didn't trust standing up at that moment. "Nikkie Piper; I Met her through Blaise," I said, surprised that I could so quickly just escape all the memories and focus on reality; Hermione and Ginny. I accepted that was a good thing. "She had a friend named Daniella… I found her very pretty and, obviously, I had kissed her. She was a blonde but she was very smart. She was a pureblood. In Slytherin, obviously. She loved, uh, Potions- she was smart but she wasn't very good at it though."

"Daniella, was she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"No. Nikkie Piper was."

The Former Gryffindors exchanged looks and I knew that they probably already figured it out. They stared at me, expectedly but I didn't look at them in case I saw pity on them. I don't need pity.

"I fancied Nikkie a few weeks after I had met her… which was at the beginning of 2 years ago, I think. It was only a small crush- barely anything, but I got her," I explained. I paused, "Hermione… you're my first girlfriend that I… truly, truly love dearly so… don't go all Ginny on me," I said it as a joke but the two females just stared at me.

"Okay… well, it was a week and a half into the relationship, I think, when I met Daniella so... I went for her. I kissed her once and that was when I had been caught. Nikkie and Blaise had been laughing and talking through the hallway so I don't know how we didn't hear them... Nikkie pulled me off her and punched me."

I stopped talking, worried I'd say something I'd regret. Hermione was looking upset, to which, I couldn't understand why she was upset- she'd been going out for a while and I haven't cheated on her… I was a stupid, childish kid and the look on Nikkie, Blaise and Daniella's face had cut me. They were all my good friends and in a way I felt like I didn't just cheat on Nikkie.

"Blaise still hasn't forgiven me for that… I mean, yes, he forgave me few weeks after it happened… It did go all chaotic though. Daniella and Nikkie still aren't friends now. Blaise had been closed off for a while and I felt so guilty. As you both know, my position on purebloods and muggleborns hadn't changed until the end of the war. I did though, still feel really weary. It took both Blaise and I to get used with each other and be good, close friends for about 3 months. I didn't understand _why_ Blaise cared so _fucking_ much… I figured it because I kissed and cheated on two of his best friends. But now I know it was because he fancied Nikkie Piper. I don't think he knew it until this year or when the Marriage Law came though."

I stopped talking, wandering if Hermione had connected the dots. A while ago, when I thought I got Nikkie Piper, I wasn't sure what to feel. I never noticed how Blaise felt; he seemed happy thinking he was going to marry Hermione. When it turned out it was all the other way around, I started freaking out, thinking I liked Nikkie again. I wandered if Hermione was remembering that time now, like I was.

"But I understand your position now, Ginny," I continued. "Well obviously, as you might've seen; Nikkie and I are good friends now. When she started to crying and left the hallways when she caught me with Daniella, it took me a moment to run after her as Blaise was staring at me. I- Nikkie had… well, to be honest, attacked me! She couldn't hit me as hard as you Hermione, but… I grabbed both her arms and held onto her. She swore and tried to tackle me. I tried to comfort her but it didn't work… Took me 2 hours to calm her down. To make her listen to me. She was mad… She didn't forgive me just then but she did let me go. We broke up and two days later I meet up with her again.

"I couldn't explain anything." _I was an idiot. What was there to say:__ '__Sorry but I meet your best friend and I just needed to snog her. Sorry?__I couldn't say that'… _"I tried to make her understand how sorry I am and that I cared for her and still did. I still do… Maybe like Harry cares for you, Hermione, but it's a little different. Gradually, she forgave me and understood. She and I talked about that time for a while but we both let it go. Nikkie did explain to me in various times how she felt and everything. So I really do understand, Ginny. And I am sorry. Though you don't need to stress; You shouldn't even think about Harry cheating on you because he didn't. He loves you.

"I know he does, because I've done enough cheating in the past to figure out if Harry cheated on you. He hasn't. Maybe you should think about that."

Ginny and Hermione were quiet for a moment. I silently exhaled, grateful I got out the explanation properly. The two students didn't look like they were going to attack me and Ginny didn't look like she was going to cry; those were good signs.

"Wow," Ginny hesitated and then said, "How many times did you cheat on someone?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

She shrugged.

I sighed and replied, "Like I'd know; Nikkie was the last and I don't plan to cheat on cheat on my girlfriend again." Ginny nodded. "Ginny… do you think you can trust Hermione and I now?"

My girlfriend's best friend hesitated but then nodded which caused an excited smile from Hermione. Hermione and Ginny hugged for a moment before I decided I needed to get answers from Ginny... now, before she'd change her mind. "Ginny, what happened? Why do you think that Harry cheated on you? Did someone tell you?"

Ginny looked grim but suddenly walked away from us and towards the table. She picked up the camera and chucked it at me. I caught it, shocked. Grumbling softly, I turned the camera on. Once it loaded, the first thing that came up with the last picture taken: Hagrid and I standing together at the snowy mountain in Austria.

"Ginny, what am I looking for?"

"Picture 45," Ginny muttered in response and then asked if we wanted drinks. Hermione and I shook our heads but she had walked into the kitchen already.

I went into the menu and searched through the list. The first set was random photos, the first I saw was the Dorm, about 5 of them from different angles. The 6th and 7th photos was of Ginny and Harry, obviously the photo was taken from arms length. The next few set were photos from the Formal in which, in total was around 102 photos. I couldn't seem to find photo 45, and then suddenly when I was just about to give Hermione a chance to search, I found it.

Just from the small preview, I could see there were two people. They looked close together but I'm wasn't able to see it properly or understand what's happening in the photo until I entered it.

Hermione gasped.

"Hermione," I said, instantly, the words automatically coming out of my mouth like I had practiced it for various months. "Ignore that simple solution… I know it looks bad but… it's not."

"It's not? Are you crazy? What's there to look past? _They're_ kissing!"

I inhaled and exhaled. _Why was Hermione acting so negative? She's Harry Potter's best friend. _But down deep, though I hated to admit it, I agreed. It's hard not to believe Harry didn't cheat on Ginny now. Harry's back is at the photo, he's moved to a girl and you can see their heads tilted at slightly different ways. They're kissing. That much was obvious.

I swore.

"What?" Hermione looked at me. "We came to comfort Ginny… Don't-Don't stuff it up."

"No, we came to piece the puzzle together," I half-whispered.

Hermione didn't reply.

I sighed and almost had the urge to delete the stupid picture. Then I knew I should keep the picture- it's good evidence to help Harry… or not.

"I… I told you," Ginny said softly, walking towards us.

She looked so sad it made me feel really bad inside: How was I able to spill some of my past to her and still, nothing's worked? I could see Hermione was feeling the same.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "I saw it- but that's-"

"What?" Ginny scoffed weakly. "Not Harry? Not as it seems?"

"Well… yes," I said, dully, looking back down at the photo looking for any sign that showed that Harry didn't cheat on Ginny.

Hermione looked at me doubtfully. I didn't realise I had sounded doubtful as well until I saw the look on Ginny's face. "I'm sure…" I continued, "there much be a mistake… I mean, Harry seems to be in some distance from the girl. The photo's a little blurry…" It was all true- but those facts didn't hide anything, anyway.

"Draco!" Hermione snapped.

I glanced at Hermione and then at Ginny and sighed. _What am I going to do? How am I supposed to help now?_ I angrily remembered the times I was able to pull good responses out of my arse and get through it, or away from the issue. _Why not now? Why did it need to be so hard?_

"No, no, I'm serious-" I continued, knowing it was useless. Ginny looked like she was going to cry, Hermione narrowed her eyes at me and I could still hear the doubt in my voice. "It's just unbelieva-" Hermione jabbed me on the side. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Hermione wasn't able to reply as Ginny bursted into tears. "Look at you two! Why can't Harry just be as nice as you Draco? Why… _Why_ did he have to c-cheat on me?"

My mouth popped open slightly. I stared at Ginny, unable to respond to her for a second. '_Why can't Harry just be as nice as you Draco?'_I've always been the naughty kid; I've never been referred to something in a polite manner to make me sound a good person.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her best friend.

Hermione was too good for me. It doesn't matter that was she in Slytherin; she hasn't changed. I still don't understand why she got into Slytherin, but I guessed it was a good thing that I haven't seen why yet. I don't want her to change… If I've already fallen for this Hermione, what would happen if she started changing in front of me? Influenced by Slytherins… what if she turned into Parkinson?

I felt it in my bones, in my veins, through my mind and at the back of my mouth. I can trust her; that was important, heard it was important in formal relationships. _I should tell her… I need to tell her!_ It was almost suffocating that she didn't know yet…

"Hermione-" I cut off. Hermione was still hugging Ginny. How long had they been hugging for? Hermione finally let go of Ginny, who looked depressed, looking downcast and wiping one eye from tears. _How can I tell Hermione such news when Ginny's crying like this?_

"Yeah?" Hermione said, gazing at me.

"I thought I saw something weird on your robe."

"What?"

"Erm- I saw something shine-"

"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "I think it was probably my necklace. It's simple but Professor McGonagall doesn't really like girls wearing necklaces, so I try to hide it under my robes..."

"Oh, yeah, that was probably it."

* * *

7th of May, 2011. Saturday.

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed, surprised at the fact that I was keeping my sobs, that were trying to escape from my chest, under control. It was even barely noticeable in my voice._

"_DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!"_

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!" I shrieked and then I stood up from the sand. "And I'll yell at him if I want to! This man has lost it a long time ago-"_

_The gasp of shock had barely escaped my lips as I turned to face my mother. I could feel my cheek going pink. She slapped me._

"_Enough. This is nonsense." My dad stood up._

_The waves didn't even make much of a sound when they reached the shore now. Had they noticed the fight I'm having with my parents and wanted to sink into the background? I want to run into the water and just swim away._

"_Draco?" The voice was soft and I didn't recognise who said it._

_My dad though, continued to talk to me so it was probably him who called my name. "Pack your bags. The jellyfish will escort you back to the Malfoy Manor. You're not going back to Hogwarts."_

_Everything was so surreal. The water that was once just a metre away was suddenly at my feet and I could see my parents, watching me in shock as I kicked something or someone out of the blue._

_I found it so hard to focus on what was going on. I was trapped… running around in the same circles. What the hell is going on? Why can't I see who or what I'm battling? Whatever or whoever it is, seems to have a huge grunge on me and is fighting back, very hard._

_My parents ran towards me, concern on their faces._

_Who was I fighting that made my parents so worried?_

_I slashed out with my foot, feeling the water from the beach rushing through my toes and then back. Something felt very slippery._

"_LET HIM GO!" Someone screamed._

_I turned around and then somehow I was under the water, struggling for breath. Then I saw it; shining around the surface of the waters._ _I opened my mouth to scream but the ocean water sped in. Someone was holding me from behind. _

_I suddenly remembered that I was battling two people. One of them must've kicked me in the stomach and one tackled me from behind._ _I elbowed backwards but somehow I didn't reach the person behind me. I kicked back- nothing. _

_What the hell is going on?_

_I did end up letting a scream ripe through my lungs. Water rushed in and my lungs almost burnt at the reaction. The sound didn't even sound odd under the water. How can water rush in my mouth and even under the water, when I scream, it sounds through the water exactly like a normal scream? _

_SNAKE!_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" Why could I even talk under water now? Now, logically, I know that isn't possible._

_Something stabbed me in the back. The pain was horrible but seemed to slowly vanish._

"_DRACO!"_

_The snake suddenly zoomed towards me and I screamed._

I continued to scream and then suddenly, I stopped, the silence of the night suddenly surreal to me as I looked into complete blackness. I moved my arm up, to where I thought was in front of my face. As I waved my arm around, I was aware that I couldn't see it. I sighed, and sat up in my bed. _Just a nightmare_, I reminded myself. _Just a nightmare. Everything's okay._


	32. Nightmare

Chapter Thirty Two;

_**Nightmare**_

_Yesterday; 6th of May, 2011. Friday._

_When someone looks at me doubtfully, normally they'd regret it- normally I'd either tell them off or, in the past, there was some situations when I was mad and had gotten my wand out. When I heard about the Marriage Law, I knew instantly I wouldn't like it. And most importantly, I knew my parents wouldn't. Mainly I was worried about my dad's response but I never worried about how it would change me. I never even thought of the idea, but all the facts and evidence and truth was right in front of my face and I didn't know how to react. I knew Hermione Granger changed me. Suddenly, I cared about someone besides myself... and my parents._

_The brunette was my one source to reality, though it didn't feel like it. It felt almost like a fantasy and although I wasn't used to it, or understood it completely, somehow I had given into it. The feeling was surreal to me, but I didn't want it to stop. _

_It brought consequences though. Fairytales don't last forever, and I had snapped out of my fantasy- not completely, but enough to shake me. My dad was mad and soon I knew shit was gonna go down. Loving Hermione had caused that to happen, because- and I knew already- that my dad would never approve. I had little faith in my mother's reply as well. But aside from all that, it brought to me a reality that I knew existed but I had ignored for years, quite happily. Emotions I never learnt fully. Trust. Friendship. And care._

_My girlfriend looked up and stared at me with doubt in her eyes that made me frustrated. I tried to hide it, but the doubt in my own voice had seeped through, and I was positive of it when I turned my head a little to the side and saw the look on Ginny's face. I was ready to grab her camera, smash on it the wall and walk out. Away from all this fucked up business. But the words had tumbled out of me before I even could comprehend it. "I'm sure..." I continued, "There must be a mistake... I mean, Harry seems to be in some distance from the girl… the photo's a little blurry."_

_It was all true- but those facts didn't hide anything, anyway._

_Hermione snapped my name and I nearly jumped, if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't taught to be easily surprised earlier on. I didn't say anything, thoughts scrambling in my head uselessly as I glanced back to Hermione and then Ginny, gaining more anger than patience. I don't know what to do. The photo fucked it up, I thought. Not for the first time in a while, I remembered when I used to be able to say good responses out of thin air and get through the situation, away from the issue._

_"No, no, I'm serious-" I continued, knowing it was hopeless. Ginny looked like she was going to cry, Hermione narrowed her eyes at me and I could still hear the doubt in my voice. "It's just unbelieva-" Hermione jabbed me on the side. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_Hermione wasn't able to reply as Ginny bursted into tears. "Look at you two!" She had said. "Why can't Harry just be as nice as you Draco? Why… Why did he c-cheat on me?"_

_That was the exact thing I was confused about. When did I change? That was un-believable and I wasn't sure what to make of it. My mouth popped open slightly._

_"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her best friend._

_It was something inside me suddenly exploded when I looked at the photo again. Nothing had changed in the photo and I didn't see it in a new light, but suddenly I felt it in my bones, in my vein, through my mind and at the back of my mouth. I wanted to tell the two girls in front of me, my theory._

_Then, again, I knew I could trust them… Hermione. She was too good for me. I could trust her; I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't believe I hadn't told her already… She has to know, before anything happens…_

_"Hermione-" I cut off. Hermione was hugging Ginny who's body was shaking violently. It was clear that the Dumbledore student was trying to hold it in, but she couldn't 100 percent._

_"Yeah?"_ _Hermione finally let go of Ginny, who looked depressed, looking downcast and wiping one eye from tears. How can I tell Hermione such news when Ginny's crying like this?_

_"I thought I saw something weird on your robe."_

_"What?"_

_"Erm- I saw something shine-"_

_"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "I think it was probably my necklace. It's simple but Professor McGonagall doesn't really like girls wearing necklaces, so I try to hide it under my robes…"_

_"Oh, yeah, that was probably it."_

_It continued like that for another hour or so. Hermione was able to let Ginny sit down on the couch who eventually bursted into tears again, grabbing Hermione's robe, causing her to lean slightly. Hermione didn't seem unravelled by it and just put her arms around her best friend._

_It was strange to think that Hermione was placed into Slytherin when I was staring at the scene in front of me. Of course, I remembered when Hermione had threatened Pansy Parkinson in front of the Headmaster, but that doesn't seem like a big change in Hermione to send her away from Gryffindor. In year 3, she had gotten mad on me one time- actually ending in punching me in the nose, but it didn't seem to be so... dangerously menacing. _

_It was obvious that the scene between Hermione and Parkinson, had proven that Hermione somewhat changed, but I didn't believe that was it. I didn't pay much attention to Hermione, but I promised myself I was going to. I saw it in her face sometimes, a different, not so innocent look as it used to be. I wanted to see, to know the changes in Hermione, to see how she was able to become the first Muggle Born in history to date, to move into Slytherin._

_Despite my curiousity, I didn't want Hermione to change. Somehow… Somehow I fell for her, and if she changed, what would happen to me? If she did get influenced by Slytherins… What would happen to the Hermione I know? I couldn't think about it- it seemed impossible, but nonetheless, I was worried about it._

_It took around 10 minutes until Ginny had finally calmed down. About 2 minutes previous, Hermione had sent me to make Ginny a hot chocolate and when she finished crying, she seperated her self from the brunette and reached for it. As she started drinking it, it was clear on her face that the warm milk and chocolate running down her throat was calming. Hermione didn't look surprised by it. _

_Hermione started talk to Ginny, calming her down even more, talking to her that she shouldn't jump to conclusions and that she should either take a break from Harry or talk to him. Ginny screwed her face up in dislike and confusion as she didn't want to do any of those. She looked like she was going to cry again, but then she sighed, and said, in a semi-clear voice, "I'll see. I don't want to talk to... Is it- is it okay if I stay with you and Draco if I can't..." Ginny mumbled, looking up at me when she stopped talking._

_I half shrugged, and gave a small smile, "you know you're welcome."_

_Ginny nodded her thanks and continued to drink her hot chocolate._

_Hermione had made it her mission- and mine- to officially distract the redhead, which had worked. Hermione said at about 9o'clock at night- just past curfew- that herself and I had to leave. Ginny smiled, the tears that once was drenched on her cheeks had already evaporated and said 'bye'. _

_Once outside the door, I was half way between letting out a big exhale when Hermione suddenly hugged me. I looked at her in confusion and she muttered, "you stayed, you helped... you were the one who discovered the movies under the living room table and figured which movie would help. I, for one, didn't even know they owned movies."_

Well, I wasn't about give the girl some fucking dramatic or romantic movie. Comedy helps_, I thought but I didn't say it out loud, instead I just kissed my girlfriend's forehead and we started for our Dorm Room._

_Once we got inside, Hermione instantly brightened the mood, placing her wand on top of the living room table and yelling at me behind her shoulder, "I'm going into the shower first, and I dare you to stop me!"_

_I laughed out loud, "That's not fair! You know I couldn't do that!" I said, closing the door behind me._

_Hermione stopped in front of the door to the bedroom, and smirked, "of course. That is why I said it... My moronic but,_so_, generous boyfriend."_

_I half-heartedly glared at her, "fuck you."_

_She blew a pretend kiss my way, grinning way too wide to be considered sane and then disappeared behind the door. Instantly, I heard the click on the door and knew she locked me out. I shook my head but couldn't keep the smile off my face._

_I dropped my own wand next to Hermione's on the living room table and then sat down on the couch, wandering about what I could do. I settled for watching TV. _

_When Hermione was ready I heard the door unlock and she appeared basically out of nowhere in her clean trackies and then went straight into the kitchen looking for some food. I rolled my eyes- for no reason at all, and I was aware of that- and then walked into the bedroom, already taking my shirt off before I had even entered the bedroom. After both Hermione and I were finished, ate some dinner, managed to lose the remote, find it and then watched more TV for around 10 minutes, we both agreed that we were shattered and both went back into the bedroom to sleep after a long day._

* * *

7th of May, 2011. Saturday.

I continued to scream, though I wasn't completely sure whether I had screamed in the dream or when I had woken up from the dream. The silence of the night suddenly surreal to me as I looked into complete blackness. I moved my arm up, to where I thought was in front of my face. As I wave my arm around, I was aware that I couldn't see it. I sighed, and sat up in my bed. _Just a nightmare_, I reminded myself. _Just a nightmare. Everything's okay._

I started to breath very heavily, but I couldn't help that. I couldn't lay back down on my bed because I knew I wouldn't calm down so easily. My mind was a blur as I wiped a hand through my hair.

Hermione Granger lay beside me, she was quiet but I had a feeling that I woke her up. I wandered why; had I been thrashing in the bed? The blankets weren't trapped around me, so I doubted it. I figured that I did scream when I woke up.

"Draco?" Hermione suddenly asked, her voice strong in the silence though I heard the wariness in her voice.

I grunted in response.

"Are… Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Draco?" Hermione said. "I… Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," I said. Finally, I groaned and lay back down on the pillows. It was then when I smelled something off; maybe I did thrash in the bed- _is the smell sweat? From the pillow?_ I tried to figure it out, but somehow I didn't think it was sweat the smell. _Something's wrong_, I thought. Something in me was suddenly switched on like a warning signal although I couldn't understand it. I groaned, again, rubbing my face with both my hands, frustrated.

"Do you want to talk about-"

"No," I said and suddenly realised I was talking to Hermione too harshly. Clearing my throat, and dropping my hands down to my sides, I turned to face Hermione, though I couldn't see her because the room was still too dark. It was hard to see in the dark; I could barely see my hand. "Go back to sleep, Hermione," I said in a smooth voice. "I'll go and finish over some homework in the lounge room-"

"No, don't go!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

I felt her finger poke me just near my nose before she yanked her hand away and then touched my arm. She rubbed it and said, as she traced every one of my fingers, "Because I don't want you to leave when I know you've had a nightmare."

I did know that I could tell Hermione, but the nightmare was weird. I didn't even understand it, so I summarised it. "Hermione, it was just me at the beach with some family members and then I fell into the ocean and I think someone attacked me." I deliberately left out a lot of detail, such as my parents and the snake, because I knew those sort of things would worry Hermione, and then she'd want to talk to me about it. I wouldn't mind that, but right now, I just wanted to escape this bedroom and distract myself.

"You... screamed out in your sleep," Hermione muttered suddenly.

I frowned, worried about what she might've heard. I was going to ask her when I heard a noise. I froze in the bed, subconsciously aware that the reaction had caused one from Hermione who instantly said, 'what?'. I waited for the noise again, strained my ears, but I couldn't hear it. I tried to think about what the noise could've been- owls outside, wind, creaking, but I couldn't remember what the sound had sounded like. It came and went too quickly.

_Ah, for fuck's sake,_ I inwardly growled. _This is starting to fucking irritate me._

"Hermione, please just go back to sleep, I'm fine," I said.

Hermione didn't say anything. I waited in the silence for a while before getting out of bed. I heard Hermione turning in the bed, facing the ceiling, probably; it was a habit of hers.

I held my hand out infront of me and walked forward, feeling my hands bang into the wall. I could actually also feel the edge of the window which Hermione must've left open. I could smell the fresh- and cold- air coming through the window, and sometimes I felt it rush against my bare chest. I never go to bed with my top on unless I'm sick or it's too cold. My shirts always get twisted around my shoulders and it practically traps me and makes me get too hot under the covers- especially in summer, so I decided to rarely put on a top. I don't think Hermione's ever realised that... She's normally the first in bed or the light's off. I never mentioned it because I didn't want to have to explain myself.

I managed to move away from the window and turned so that I grabbed the edge of the bed. That way I could travel around the corners of the bed until I thought I had reached Hermione's corner. Then I'd just have to walk straight- where I'd reach a wall. A little to the left and I'd end up finding the door.

When I walked around the bed a little bit, I stopped. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she wouldn't go to sleep. "Can you smell that?"

There was a silence as I stayed frozen, as though, if I moved, the smell might disappear. I couldn't figure the smell out- it smelt abnormal... it made me feel apprehension and a cold shiver went down my spine. I knew my mind was still foggy and weird because I had just woken up, so my senses and my thoughts are all messed up and dizzy. But it still irritated me. I never actually bothered to check how long it actually takes for you to focus after waking up, but I'd really like to know now.

"I can't smell anything..." Hermione muttered. In her voice I could hear the sleepiness and a frown she was probably wearing.

I didn't say anything for what felt like a long time. The disappointing part was during half that amount of time, I was still so hazy that I just stood that thinking about the random thoughts that started tumbling through my mind. I guessed that I stayed at the corner end of the bed for around 5 minutes before I mentally slapped myself; almost forgetting about the smell and begin guiding myself around the bed. At the last second I remembered why I stood there so long and got angry. The smell was something that everybody knew... it's a smell you don't forget about, but yet I still couldn't find the words to describe it.

After waiting another few moments, I shook it off. The smell could've easily been that smells outside that has those weird smells. As I continued to walk around the bed, I smiled, forcing myself not to laugh. _How stupid was I?_ I thought, _I can't believe I got so worked up over a smell..._And Hermione was right. When I got to her side of the bed I just managed not to bang my foot into the bedside drawer. I straightened up more, wiping a hand through my hair and taking in a deep breath. Whatever the smell was, it wasn't near Hermione, which was good as a) it wasn't coming from me and b) it was more likely coming from outside the window.

Aware that Hermione had more likely fallen asleep, I crept forward, with my hands out in front of me so that I wouldn't bang into the wall. That noise wouldn't make Hermione so pleasant.

Even though I was just a few steps away from the door, I could hear it… suddenly, again. _Shit!_

I was suddenly awake- wide awake and with adrenaline pulsing in my veins. I started rambling in my mind, hoping and hoping that I was wrong. Without thinking, I quickly moved towards the door, reaching out- and in the process hiding my shoulder. When I felt the wall change into a more smoother surface, I knew that I found the door. I wasted no time in going for the handle. "_Shit_!" I exclaimed, not detaching my hand from the handle. Un-able to hold in my exclaim, I knew I'd have woken up Hermione, and was aware that she was stirring behind me. I would've smirked at the irony of the fact that the handle was warm, when in movies it was normally so burning hot the person holding it instinctively let go. But this isn't a movie, and even though the handle was warm, it didn't make the situation any easier.

The Dorm was on fire.

Only a few seconds later, did I yank my hand away from the handle and inwardly cry of frustration. My left hand reached to my hair and I held it there for a minute, in total shock and dismay. The first thing I knew I should do... was to open the door. To know of where it was- how bad it was. Can Hermione and I escape? We'd only have to run straight a few metres to reach the front door and run out. Although as I stayed and thought about it, I only continued to hear the burning of wood- the sound of fire that was travelling outside the door of Hermione and my bedroom. Worried that if I open it, and the fire was fast and just on the other side, it'd burst in- attacking me and entering the room… I didn't open it.

The sound never faltered for a second and seemed to only hurry and get louder, but I wasn't completely sure of the latter. I gulped, pulling my left arm besides me, thinking about what I could do.

I thought of no options- no rational options. The adrenaline was getting to my head and I was so busy trying not to freak out on the outside, think of how to fix the problem and help Hermione and I, that it only gave me blank thoughts and a headache. I barely noticed I was getting a headache though- panic creeping through me. I wasn't a person who was claustrophobic but, at that moment, I had a pretty realistic idea of how it felt like.

Abandoning all sense, partly because I was bitter that first; I have some nightmare and all I wanted was to get out of the bedroom and distract myself… oh, but no, I couldn't do that because then my Dorm caught on fire! _Which, how did that happen?_ I didn't have the time to even try to think about an answer to the question, because I had reached Hermione. I didn't wait a second, and started patted around after feeling the pillow and knowing I'd find Hermione's head somewhere. Hermione already woke up moment ago, after I had waken her up by exclaiming earlier. I felt her ear.

"Draco? What the-" Hermione snapped, getting up in the bed. I could hear the annoyance in her voice but I didn't care. I was so jumpy that I didn't even really know what to say to her. "Draco? For-"

"Hermione, I need you to calm down," I eventually blurted out, reaching out again- this time grabbing her shoulder. I shook her shoulders, forcing her to grab my hands and stopped the motivation.

"I'm calm. Tell me what-"

I took a deep breath, smiling warily and then said, "I don't know how- the... Can't you fucking hear it?" I snapped, suddenly aware that I could smell the smoke and fire to where Hermione was. That could only mean that the fire is getting closer and it's going fast, because I was positive that the smell wasn't there before. Before Hermione could answer, though she did open her mouth, I said, "Our dorm is on fire we-"

I didn't continue, mainly because if I continue I knew I wouldn't control myself. I took my hands off Hermione- who didn't say anything yet, but I felt her shoulders go stiff. I inhaled deeply then said, "We need to hurry. I-_fuck! Fucking fuck_!" I suddenly bawled. "_We left our fucking wands in the living room_!"

My eyes went wide as I tried to think of what I could do. Hermione still didn't say anything which wasn't helping me. _Hermione was in Gryffindor- Brave and loyalty. Why isn't she saying anything? Surely she read something about fires in one of those dozens and dozens of books she always read in the library?_ I thought. Without her talking, it made me feel helpless and trapped. "I... Should I put on the light?" I said. Being in the dark, made my brain feel muddled and I just plain felt alone. I need to see Hermione...

"No!" Hermione suddenly flared. "No, I don't know what fire this is! I don't even know why it started... so turning on the light... If the fire is close to a power cord outside... I..."

Hermione got out of the bed and I moved back. "What did you do? How did the fire start?"

I stared at the area in front of me, where Hermione was and I was approved right when a second later her arm stretched out and poked my shoulder, she held onto it, reassuring both herself and me that we were near each other. She didn't let go. "_No_, Hermione," I tried to speak in a leveled voice. "I told you I smelt something. I didn't even _exit_ this room when I found out there was fire-"

There was a bang- not so loud, quite soft but still abrupt that made Hermione grasp my elbow tighter and I felt her jump towards me a little closer. I sighed, it took a lot of my strength to not move or cause a reaction from the bang that the adrenaline was almost pushed completely out of my veins and I was vaguely- very vaguely- aware of the headache I had forming.

"What was that?"

"How the fuck am I mean't to know?" I replied, a little sarcastically.

"We shouldn't fight... The fire... It'll be coming here soon," Hermione's hand was detached from my elbow and I heard her soft footsteps.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Our wands would already be burning in the Dorm... We can't use it... We can't scream..." Hermione and I grimaced; _we're trapped_.

"Well-" Hermione started coughing, hallow and sharp coughs. I reached my hands out, trying to find her though I knew it wouldn't help. My own throat was starting to get dry and clouded. I could basically taste the smoke, but I refused to cough. My throat was starting to get a little itchy and I was harshly aware of the situation I was in every time I inhaled and exhaled. However, it wasn't so bad as I knew it could be. Still, I was worried that if I coughed, it would get stuck and I'd choke or couldn't breathe. I started to get anxious about if that would happen to Hermione but she stopped coughing instantly.

Seconds after she stopped, she turned around and opened the door. The movement had happened so quickly that I only had a reaction to open my mouth to yell at Hermione not to open the door when she already was halfway through opening it.

**A/N: YES! FINALLY! AN ACTION CHAPTER! WHOOO HOOO! :)**

**Also! I've written a one-shot about Lily Evans. It was orginially meant to be a chaptered fanfic about James Potter and Lily but... This was my first time ever writing about Lily or James or Severus so, it didn't really go to plan. Though, said characters are included in the one-shot and I'd really appreciate it if you checked out the fanfic and what you think of it. It's basically around the time when Lily first catches the Hogwarts Express and a few other scenes. It's called First Day At Hogwarts, 1971.**


	33. Shock

Chapter Thirty-Three:

_**Shock**_

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_Professor McGonagall sighed as her office door slammed close. In some form she had mentally prepared herself for these situations before she had become Headmaster. During the break before school started (and which she refused to call the holidays- too much grief, turmoils and crisis's happened to so many wizards and witches over that period of time) Professor McGonagall had a lot of time to think. Feeling a little vulnerable- as many people did- she went over to her cousin's house. Albus Dumbledore was one of her best and closest friends. Safe to say, that it was a hard choice to become Headmistress to begin with. Minerva McGonagall thought of Dumbledore when she had tough decisions to make. She trusted him and he never let her or anybody down._

_Being a strong, independent person, she was aware that being a Headmaster had positives and negatives. However, she didn't really expect _somuch_ events in such a short amount of time. _

_McGonagall shook her head and pulled a stack of papers towards her on the desk. She caught up easy with turmoils and eventually adapted to the status of the drama each time. It was just slightly amusing the different types of issues that her students get involved in, now._

_She decided to fill out the forms as to not get anybody in trouble... or not too deep trouble. Maybe the black haired teenager would get detention. Professor McGonagall would never mention it out loud, but she thought of the teenager as a malicious girl. Of course, she knew she wasn't mean't to judge students and they were all mean't to be equal- that was the normal routine. Although the black haired teenager never was respectful or approachable to her teachers, and even her, the Headmaster. Everybody knew of her bad reputation._

_Besides, this wasn't considered a normal school. And Minerva McGonagall is just human._

_It seemed to take longer than necessary for McGonagall to fill out the files- Parkinson would be notified of her detention tomorrow morning, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are already aware that they've been let off with a warning. Re-counting the event and the consequences on the paper in front of her, McGonagall was determined to not think about her students- she didn't want to get the familiar questions back into her head again._

_It was a huge shock for McGonagall that Miss Granger was placed into Slytherin. For a while, the Headmistress kept watch on the eighteen (nearing nineteen) year old, mainly just to make sure she behaved herself. Slytherins were ruthless as they've proved in the past, but Hermione proved to be good- even if she was more strong and spoken than before. _

_Professor McGonagall was close to staying up all night the first night Hermione was placed with Draco in the Marriage Law. It had been a mixture of stunned surprise, worry (for Hermione and Draco had a well known renown for hating one another in the past) and it also was a little bit of coffee that had McGonagall staying up for a while. However, eventually the caffeine had run out of her blood stream and she was tired._

_Draco Malfoy was a mystery. Being a bad 'rebel' student to being a considerably good student, it was easy for McGonagall to finally- yes, finally- pick out the emotions of the blond. She was aware that most of her students weren't aware of it, and the change in Draco- the change would've been so huge and he had a bad reputation for so many years, everybody had just learnt to go with the flow. By the way Draco was acting, and the fact that Minerva McGonagall knew him; his personality and reaction for so many years- regardless of his different attitudes- it was obvious that he wasn't aware that he was showing everyone a vague insight on how he felt._

_So it was fathomable to the fact that it was slightly hard not to think about her students._

_The teenager, Pansy Parkinson, was hardly a one thousand piece puzzle to the Headmistress. If the way she slammed the door shut behind after was any hint, she evidently didn't hide how she felt to individuals._

_Said teenager was fuming as she left the Headmistress' office. At the back of her mind she was ambiguously aware that McGonagall have given her a lecture but not a punishment. She questioned that. She had wandered if there was a time that she exited the Headmaster's office without a consequence. But whatever the questions were didn't matter and she might as well have had an answer already. The black haired girl hurried to her Dorm from the Marriage Law and slammed that door behind her._

_Angry in her own thoughts, she didn't realise that her 'boyfriend' was in the bedroom. They hadn't spoken very much and oddly, he didn't even want to bother with Parkinson- which he found was funny that the Marriage Law had paired them together. Shock is a complete understatement when Parkinson comprehended that he didn't worship or tolerate her attitude. It wasn't that he was a good student- because he's not exactly considered that- who didn't like Parkinson, it was that he had an attitude of his own and that he "never did bother for bitches like her". _

_It was strangely Parkinson who had slept on the floor that one fight, that night. They had a huge fight- involving Parkinson calling him an idiot and he replied that he was brighter than her face- and Parkinson had refused to sleep on the couch; she was hysterical at that point. However, it seemed like her so-called-boyfriend didn't even notice that. He just jumped into the bed before Parkinson could 'negotiate' anymore._

_The next morning, a change of atmosphere formed as they both came into some silent agreement to just ignore each other._

_For the first week of when they got together for the Marriage Law, Parkinson wasn't really able to figure her match out. Though she was struggling with Draco and desperately believed that she was in love with him, she felt as though she needed a break. Maybe a fling. So she smiled and co-operated with him._

_It was a fail from the third day because although he wasn't an Outstanding student (he was, though, an Exceeds Expectations student) he was well aware of Parkinson's reputation. After the first week of trying to get to know each other they eventually started to get irritated again. They had fights and conversations but it was clear that they were going nowhere._

_Parkinson's match was Larry Christopher. He was just a little taller than her, a kind of light brown, straight hair and dark brown eyes- the type that can sometimes be mistaken for black. Honestly, she had been attracted to him since she laid her eyes on him, but that didn't last long. He wasn't the quiet type and he was very popular although he kept to himself... to some extent. He did have a lot of girlfriends in the past- funnily enough, nobody was fully sure if he loved them or not. He didn't think he'd ever tell anybody the answer. _

_Although he was pretty smart, he did have a similar reputation to Draco Malfoy's of a 'rebel'. He didn't hold back in dares, fights or conversations to teachers. It's not because he was proud of himself or thought he was better than anyone, like Draco once did. It was just that he loves to play to his limits in the game 'truth and dare' to where he prefers 'dare', for example. He's not worried about what teacher's think of him as long as they are assured he is smart and he does get the top grades that he can (normally exceeds expectations- to which he's content with)._

_Therefore, Parkinson's personality clashed with his own. It surprised her because she was used to her boyfriends being popular and sometimes with an attitude, but until recently when Draco Malfoy had changed, she never had to deal with them and their personality in the way she has to for Larry._

_It was a few days before the Formal when they had gotten into that big fight. The next morning they had woken up, they had silently pretended that the fight hadn't happened. Ignorance did seem like the best option. They couldn't stay quiet forever, so they did occasionally say something, but generally they just lived beside each other. _

_So far, they didn't fight again and Parkinson had taken back to sleeping into the bed again... to which, Larry felt slightly uncomfortable about so he decided to just slept on the couch. It astonished Parkinson for two reasons: first off, she couldn't understand why anybody would find sleeping on a couch, comfortable and secondly, why anybody wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as her, in the first place._

_They were both quietly annoyed at one another's attitude and as no one said anything; nothing much had changed._

_According to the Law, they were together, but in their minds they didn't even consider that. They didn't talk of it. And one of the two teenagers didn't even necessarily care._

_Parkinson's belief that she still loves Draco seemed to gain more confusion every day. She doesn't understand why he won't accept her and she doesn't fully understand what love is- however- she wouldn't admit that to herself. At the moment, she felt somehow apprehensive at the thought that Hermione Granger had such a hold on the blond. It was obvious. And if Parkinson was honest, just a bit to herself, she was a little worried after the Former Gryffindor's outburst just earlier that day. Parkinson's nose still hurt a little from when Granger punched her._

_The Slytherin had intended to make Draco her own, but then Blaise Zabini had to get involved and get Headmistress McGonagall. In the teenager's angry haze, she didn't have the patience to figure out how Hermione had tagged along into the scene. And then, after the entire event, Draco had still rejected her, Blaise gained his own attitude from somewhere and McGonagall had lectured her!_

_Growling out loud, she returned her thoughts to the moment, and had bursted through the door to the bathroom, missing a startled Larry in their bedroom. He had just pulled his shirt off and was putting it away when Parkinson stormed in. He watched, curious and still slightly surprised, as Parkinson vanished from sight, the door to the bathroom slowly closing behind her. _

_After a moment, his shoulders slackened in as he was just about to go into the bathroom... he needed a shower too! Irritated, he was about to open his mouth to protest when the door whacked wide open again and a disgruntled looking Parkinson walked out._

_She let out a big sigh and was about to walk around the bed to her side when she noticed Larry. She stopped abruptly in her tracks, looking straight into his eyes for the first time in around a week. A look of faint amusement reached his eyes as he took in her own startled expression, but of course, Parkinson wasn't aware that he was amused. A second later, she noticed his bare chest and the surprise came again onto her face. She, though, did have the grace to look back up to Larry's eyes and suddenly, her face went irritated again._

_"Are you seriously just going to stay there? Get out! I am going into the shower."_

_Larry opened his mouth to protest again, but then he turned around. He didn't want to deal with Parkinson right now. As he walked into the living room, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV._

_31st of March, 2011. Thursday. (event from chapter 16)_

_Pansy Parkinson stormed outside of the Slytherin Common Room; she wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anybody. She wasn't exactly fuming but she wasn't brooding either. Possibly somewhere in between. She just let her feet guide her along the corridors, sometimes her mind blank or thoughts flashing._

_It didn't take long until she just snapped herself out of the mind frame she had been in and as she was about to turn around into another hallway, she heard a door slam. Worried that someone was mad, she lingered behind the wall. Of course, she didn't even think to walk back around. Parkinson was known for wanting to know all the gossip in the school._

_"Piper!"_

_Parkinson frowned, recognising the voice to the one and only- Draco Malfoy. The first thought in Parkinson's head was: why is he calling for that girl? But Parkinson only listened harder. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she just wanted to listen to the conversation for a while and then mind of her own business. But without much more thought, Parkinson already knew she was going to follow them- especially because there was a girl involved._

_"Hey, Malfoy," said a girl's voice._

_Driven by determination, Parkinson peeked a glance behind the wall. At first she noticed the girl, who was currently poking her tongue out at Draco Malfoy._ _Most of what the black haired teenager could see was Draco's back, but she still caught the eye roll he made._

_"Come on, want to go to the library?"_

_"What?" the girl- Piper- said in obvious fake shock. "Draco Malfoy wants to go to the library?"_

_"Somewhere we can be alone..." Draco muttered._

_"Malfoy... I'm with Blaise Zabini. I'm sure you're with someone?"_

_Parkinson saw Draco's body start and then he shook his head, "I didn't mean that; I just want to talk!"_

_Piper laughed, "oh, okay! We can't we go to the grass?"_

_Parkinson vaguely remembered that she should have stayed fully behind the wall now; she was lucky she hadn't been spotted yet. But Parkinson continued to watch the scene, glowering just a little. What? She secretly sneered, does he like her too?_

_"Fine."_

_They started walking away and Parkinson focused on whether she should follow them or not. It wouldn't have been a problem, if she couldn't have been so easily caught from the grass area. It was the area for seniors. Though, she shook it off and began walking through the hallway._

_Eventually she caught up with them. They were sitting on the grass but Draco didn't look so happy anymore. He was slightly away from Piper and held his head on his arm. Of course, Parkinson was fuming too much to notice the change of the atmosphere._

_A few moments later, Piper laughed and Draco shrugged, "Sorry... I just really need to do to homework now."_

_Draco stood up and Piper followed. She punched him lightly, "Bull- I know you'd never do homework."_

_With a smirk on his face, Draco knew the truth too. Shrugging her off, he half hugged her and was about to say goodbye and walk out of the area. Parkinson grunted, annoyed and stormed off. This time she headed to her and Larry Christopher's Marriage Law Dorm._

_She growled and wandered aimlessly in the Dorm for around 5 minutes (which to her, didn't seem like such a long time) before Larry walked in._

_He found her in the bathroom, not crying though there was one tear stream that had only reached her nose. A tear had trailed out of her eye only for the fact that she was so frustrated. The stream was almost fully vanished and/or evaporated. She was at the bottom of one of those small few steps to the bathtub, hunched with her knees bent upright and hiding her face._

_For a second, Larry stood frozen in the doorway, freaking out as he thought that she was indeed crying. He didn't want to deal with the emotions like this, unless it came from a really good friend... However, he wasn't completely heartless and he didn't even think twice before deciding he couldn't leave her. He was a little curious to what made the girl like this... surely he's never seen her cry or falter during any fights._

_He almost smirked wryly, when he remembered saying something to his friend about a week ago; "Seb, man, you know I- I just really can't handle any drama these days."_

"_It's okay," his friend had said, patting him on his back._

_Larry knelt down next to Parkinson and shook her on the shoulder, "Parkinson." Well... he wasn't going to be that sympathetic to the bitch who called him an idiot the other day._

_Instantly the short black hair teenager stood up, almost whacking Larry over the head with her hand. He didn't move an inch but his eyes went wild as he watched her hand swing centimetres from his head._

_"What's wrong with you?" Parkinson said, glowering. "Go away!"_

_Upon seeing that Parkinson wasn't full blown crying, he got defensive and was motivated to remain sitting- just to show her that she didn't intimidate him._ _"You're obviously mad. I was just checking that you were still alive."_

_"Well, I'm happy you've discovered that I am," Parkinson said but didn't continue. She cut off and didn't seem to know what else to say._

_Larry swallowed and for a while they were both quiet. "Look... I'm going to live with you, do you mind telling me?"_

_"Hmm... no," Parkinson said, but either way she sat back down._

_The dark eyed teenager visibly calmed down and he went into his own mind frame, deciding he'd wait. _

_He didn't need to wait long._

_"I'm not going to tell you exactly what's wrong... It's just that... I know everybody thinks I'm stupid, but I'm really not. And this Marriage Law crap just messed things up. I was in other things before this! And I'm sure my friend's aren't my friends. But you, teachers, students and a fucking councillor wouldn't help. I'd prefer it if you wouldn't tell anyone but- hey- it's your life and I don't really care what you do."_

_As Parkinson talked, Larry listened without lifting an eyebrow or rolling his eyes. When she suddenly went quiet and looked straight into his eyes he said, "Hmm."_

_Parkinson's shoulders slackened a little. Larry frowned when he saw this and said, trying to be friendly, "I'm sorry. You could hang out with me- maybe it's because you're self centred that your friends don't like you?" He had mean't it as a suggestion; maybe Parkinson didn't realise she was portraying herself in that way. But then once he said it, he already regretted it._That's not what you say to someone- especially not when you're trying to help them! _He thought abraded. He doubted she'd see it in the way it was honestly meant._

_And she didn't. Larry would've groaned if the surprise wasn't blocking his throat. He endured around 15 minutes of yelling, which led into the kitchen. He let himself have it- he did somewhat deserve it._

_"Are you listening? Fuck no! Why'd-"_

_"Parkinson, calm down," Larry finally said. "I actually was listening by the way… Sorry! I didn't mean it in that way. You are so confused about yourself and whatever issues your going through that you are- or, act, whatever- like a fucking bitch."_

_He took in a deep breath, surprised that Parkinson didn't interrupt him. She just frowned and turned around to open the fridge. Larry jumped onto a chair and said, "I know that we aren't exactly 'buddies' but... I think you misunderstood me. I'd like to go to the Formal with you... we could talk and shit. Maybe I could help you."_

_Parkinson had frozen. She shut the fridge and turned around. She stared at him for a moment, almost searching and then smiled briefly before it faltered and she said, "It's complicated. Um... thanks but... I can't."_

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (continuing from the memory from chapter 19, before the previous events based from chapter 16)_

_"What house are you in?"_

_Larry still holding the TV remote, currently, in his left hand slammed it down on his chest with a grunt. He was half awake and half asleep and very foggy. His head slanted slightly lower from the pillow supporting it._

_However the TV was now off as a still an agitated Parkinson finished her 23 minutes shower, got changed into a skirt and medium sleeved plain t-shirt. She placed her hair into a ponytail, stormed up to the TV and pushed the off button. Sighing, she turned around and stared at Larry._

_He still had his bare chest out and had fallen asleep 15 minutes before Parkinson woke him up._

_She stared at him for a long moment, her anger vanishing slightly to the point where it was bearable and locked at the back of her head. For a vulnerable moment she brooded, remembering that from the beginning she thought Law was attractive. Although even through all the fights and anger, she had a calm feeling around him. She could feel herself warming up to him. But then doubt. _It was stupid, _she told herself. _The Marriage Law is forcibly separating everybody's feelings. It was right from the beginning- I belong to Draco.

_Parkinson touched her cheek, remembering the look on Hermione Granger's face earlier that day just before she punched her._

_Small annoyance came into her mind and she walked towards Larry. Once she said her question, 'what house are you in?' she noted Larry's reaction. She frowned slightly and kneed onto the floor. She balanced herself on one knee and then attempted to shake Larry awake before she yanked her hand away._

_Slowly she grabbed for the top of the remote. She had to put pressure from grabbing it when Larry's right arm came and pushed Parkinson's shoulder before he even opened his eyes. The force wasn't strong enough to push Parkinson over but it did make her lose balance, both her knees landing onto the carpet. _

_Larry's dark brown eyes flickered to Parkinson and then he groaned and lifted a hand to his face._

_"Christopher?" Parkinson said and stood up._

_"Yeah?" The 17-year-old exhaled._

_He sat up, succeeding on instantly coming wide awake. Parkinson had noticed and said, "Do you know that you just pushed me?"_

_Larry blinked and then gave his full attention to her, before breaking into a grin. "Do you want a shoulder massage now?"_

_The Slytherin student placed the remote on the table and glowered at the male in front of her, abruptly losing her interest in what house her 'boyfriend' was in and his weird habits. She can always ask later. She 'hmpt'ed and then started to walk outside the Dorm._

_Larry knew that his reaction was immature, though because he knew that nobody was watching him, he poked his tongue out at the now-closed door. Grumbling to himself, he chucked his heavy legs off the couch and walked into the bedroom to go into the bathroom and have a shower._

_Larry thought of himself as pretty easy going- but he wasn't completely sure of how he got paired to Parkinson. They have only 3 things in common; they both have attitude, prefer to sleep in the bed and they both love strawberries at breakfast. They learnt that during the first week of the Marriage Law._

_There must be some sense, though, in the Marriage Law, he figured, as he could see that Parkinson was slowly beginning to like him._ _He didn't like her, and he was sure that she wasn't even aware that she liked him, the way she was acting._

_Larry didn't have an issue in that, but he did have an issue with the general 'Marriage Law'. Oh, how his parents would love it, though… he thought as a side note that he should write a letter to them. It is not a secret that he did have relationships in the past- it's not an infamous reputation like Draco Malfoy's- but what happened and if he truly loved them is a secret. Now, he just really wanted a break. It was kind of bad timing, the Marriage Law had... because apparently Parkinson was searching for the opposite of Larry's desires._

_Larry dreaded the day she would attempt to continue her infamous reputation with him._

* * *

7th of May, 2011. Saturday.

_There was a bang- not so loud, quite soft but still abrupt that made Hermione grasp my elbow tighter and I felt her jump towards me a little closer. I sighed, it took a lot of my strength to not move or cause a reaction from the bang that the adrenaline was almost pushed completely out of my veins and I was vaguely- very vaguely- aware of the headache I had forming._

_"What was that?"_

_"How the fuck am I mean't to know?" I replied, a little sarcastically._

_"We shouldn't fight... The fire... It'll be coming here soon," Hermione's hand was detached from my elbow and I heard her soft footsteps._

_"Hermione, what are you doing? Our wands would already be burning in the Dorm... We can't use it... We can't scream..." Hermione and I grimaced; we're trapped._

_"Well-" Hermione started coughing, hallow and sharp coughs. I reached my hands out, trying to find her though I knew it wouldn't help. My own throat was starting to get dry and clouded. I could basically taste the smoke, but I refused to cough. My throat was starting to get a little itchy and I was harshly aware of the situation I was in every time I inhaled and exhaled. However, it wasn't so bad as I knew it could be. Still, I was worried that if I coughed, it would get stuck and I'd choke or couldn't breathe. I started to get anxious about if that would happen to Hermione but she stopped coughing instantly. _

_Seconds after she stopped, she turned around and opened the door. The movement had happened so quickly that I only had a reaction to open my mouth to yell at Hermione not to open the door when she already was halfway through opening it._

Even whilst the door just opened and hit halfway, a burst of smoke entered the bedroom by the top opening of the door. Besides that, a rush of almost burning heat rushed straight into the room, engulfing both Hermione and I. The motion was so unexpected and strong that I had inhaled at the wrong time, and the nagging at the back of my throat wasn't manageable anymore. My arms grasped my knees for balance as I started coughing. For a disturbing moment, I thought I had tasted blood at the back of my throat.

I didn't waste much time coughing but the decision had only made my neck feel like it wasn't attached to me. My eyes got slightly watery but with a bit of ignorance, I was able to push the irritation and the sense of distress at the back of my head.

I looked up and Hermione was still standing, coughing. She looked as though she wanted to say something but she couldn't. She was just about to stop coughing when something had caught my eyes. At the top of the door, near the corner, to the wall, the wood looked like it was getting warmer. I wouldn't be able to explain how it looked like that even if I was sitting in the Great Hall in a test for that question. However, I didn't doubt that the fire was travelling and soon the door would be alight.

The whole room was visible from the light of the fire. It made the room give off a creepy feeling, with some obvious shadows on the corners and the room being lighted with the bold colours from the fire.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the end of the bed. I cleared my throat, furrowing my eyebrows against the decision and focused on what I should do. _What could I do?_

With a feeling of apprehension, I glanced through the doorway into the living room. It was almost like looking towards the sky on a really sunny day.

I could actually see the fire itself. I was unsure but by the look of it, the fire was blocking the pathway to the front door. Fire was at the top, bottom and centre of the walls. Some was travelling on the floor around the furniture- including the table where I could barely see Hermione and my wands. I couldn't help but gaze at the scene- aware that Hermione was doing the same. From where I was standing, I could see the living room was engulfed in fire. But from position I was in, it also mean't that I couldn't see much of the kitchen, but I knew that there was fire there- or going in that direction.

Only half a minute had passed since I had grabbed Hermione away from the door but already the said door was starting on a little bit of a slant. A cold shiver went down my spine as I saw some flames coming every few moments through the every top corner of the door, which was coming on through the wall.

"Electrical," Hermione's voice led me back from my mind frame. I still felt apprehensive. I just wanted to get out, with Hermione. I wanted her to be safe and I wanted to just escape and pretend like this hadn't happened, just long enough for me to calm down. Obviously, we'd have to go to Professor McGonagall immediately and tell her about the fire, though.

The crackling was getting louder. Or maybe, it was this same level the whole time and I didn't notice.

So, how were we supposed to escape? Without our wands? _Just one stupid move… leaving them on the living room table, because we were tired…_

4 minutes had passed since I woke up. It's been 6 minutes since the fire started. Although, Hermione and I weren't aware of that then.

We're extremely lucky. The fire had for around 3 minutes, when it started, burned and continued to destroy the power point and the wall around it. It was only after when it gained its power that the fire abruptly spread up the wall. Afterwards, the fire advanced quickly but by this time I was nearing the discovery of the fire (standing on Hermione's side of the bed). Of course, we didn't know of those details then, either.

It was pure luck that the fire didn't reach the bedroom yet, that Hermione knew a little about fires and also that I had woken up.

The Former Gryffindor had come across a book on fires around 3 years ago. Personally, she didn't exactly like reading about fires; it makes her feel kind of depressed. Curiosity got the better of her and she did read a bit on it. Enough for her to analyse a fire, for example. She wasn't completely sure that it was an electrical fire, regarding the fact that she didn't know how the fire started and it's exact pace in speed. Hermione could only judge on the simple things, like the sight and smell... sound. It was extremely hard to focus on those things, and identify them, as she was busy either coughing, freaking out or trying to figure out how to escape with me.

15 seconds had passed during the time that I went towards the wall of the bathroom and listened, almost pointlessly. Hearing only a soft crackle, I opened the door slightly before leaping away... Just in case. Less smoke from before entered the room, again from the top of the door and even a little bit of heat just entered the room. Inquisitive, and a little surprise, if I was honest, I opened the door wider. I found the source of the fire.

I cleared my throat and Hermione glanced my way. The comprehendible emotion was written on her face. Somehow, the power point in the bathroom wall had sparked- starting the fire. It had engaged throughout the power point and through the wall, until eventually it stretched through and continued into the living room… reaching the kitchen, and consequently; our bedroom.

Or at least, that was what I guessed. I couldn't think of any other explanation. I took in a shaky breath, fighting back down the distress. Seeing most of the wall in front of the bathtub, on fire, that was still alight, sparked something inside.

"I knew it," Hermione started, the softness gone from her voice. She was the Former Gryffindor now. Courage. Loyality. No doubt soon she'll try and get into her 'leadership' mode.

_Only 15 seconds had passed since I had listened in on the bathroom. _

So, we had to be quick.


	34. Tick Tock

_**WARNING: Please, everybody reading this, never imitate or try any of the following scenes that have been placed in this chapter.**_

Chapter ThirtyFour;

_**Tick Tock**_

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_The black hair teenager had thought about going to the Formal, even to go with Larry. It never passed her mind. However, she'd feel like an outcast if she went. Did she want to say yes when Larry Christopher asked her? Heck yes. But no, she couldn't go to the Formal. Besides, she decided she wanted a break from this. For the first time, she actually got confused about her emotions. When Larry, her 'boyfriend', had asked her to go, she actually wanted to say okay. She didn't think about it. It felt right… But how? There's no such, she decided. She was over it. She belongs to Draco Malfoy… Or... maybe? She hates this. It's her fault. She knows._

_She got close to Draco because he had a reputation. And eventually she got a small crush and they dated. Then broke up and dated and broke up... If she still liked him through all those, not even she is sure. Something had changed. It was indeed her first; confusion had turned into the belief that she loved him. So she thought. She's never actually 'loved' someone before. When she thinks about it, the way she feels about Larry, she's never felt about anybody else. Not even Draco. But what does that mean? Is that love? She admits he is pretty attractive; how can she be sure it's not lust? Honestly, she had felt some form of that before..._

_Pansy Parkinson is not sure anymore. She's thinking about giving up on relationships for the moment... but then what would happen? What if she was wrong about something? If she won't focus on boys, would she grow into depression? What would she focus on? School? Yeah right. _

_This is fucked up, she thought._

_The Slytherin had been walking around the school for half an hour. During the time she had been interrupted by some first year, who asked her if she knew where Professor Hagrid was, some random person who thought she was one of their friends or someone and also by Zabini and his fiancée Nikkie Piper. Zabini had asked her if she was okay and she nodded. She sighed after they walked away, recognising Piper as the female that Draco has a small crush on just a few days ago. Or, well, so Parkinson guessed. She's discovered she no longer wants to know._

_When she walked into her Dorm, Larry was finished with the shower, dressed in shorts and shirtless. He was making soup in the kitchen; the pot was boiling and he was cutting various vegetables. Parkinson stared amazed and walked up to the counter._

_"So you came back," Larry commented, without so much of a glance up to Parkinson from cutting the vegetables in front of him._

_"Yeah, figured you missed me; Didn't want you to be miserable," Parkinson replied, the bitterness behind the statement was obvious._

_Larry half smiled and turned around to pour the vegetables from the small wooden board into the pot. "You look like the miserable one in this Dorm."_

_Parkinson crossed her arms, a defensive motion, and responded with, "whatever. Am I going to have to live with you shirtless all the time?"_

_Larry turned around after chucking the knife in the sink. He spread his arms and let out a snort, "What? I thought you liked it!"_

_Parkinson just stared at Larry. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel towards his chest. She didn't trust herself to reply so she scoffed and turned. The dark eyed male frowned and skidded around the bench to reach her. She was trying to walk away when Larry grabbed her arm. When he was certain she wouldn't bolt and she did turn to face him, he let go._

_"Hey, you know, I was only kidding," Larry admitted._

_Parkinson's eyes drifted down towards his chest again and she thought of one swear word really loud in her mind._Honestly_, she thought,_ why the fuck do I keep doing that? _He was aware that she looked at his chest, and normally he'd want to chuckle, but now he continued to frown. He thought Parkinson looked not like herself- she looked so sad. He thought that the joke would make Parkinson a little happier. "What's wrong?"_

_"That wasn't funny," Parkinson narrowed her eyes at him._

_He shrugged, "miscalculation."_

_Parkinson went quiet before she decided to change into her PJs. Before she turned to leave, she wanted to clear something up. "You cook."_

_"Yes."_

_"I wasn't aware," Parkinson paused then added, "It's great but I don't like soup."_

_She looked at him in the eyes for a second before disappearing into the bedroom._

_Larry shrugged again, and went back into the kitchen to check on the pot. That's too bad, he pondered, because I like soup._

_Larry had never had asthma until he was 13 years old, and it appeared abruptly without warning. It was always the mild asthma case. When he was 13 and 14 years old, he was involved in a baseball group outside of Hogwarts. Larry only had three asthma attacks those 2 years, which were only mild. He had another one when he was 15 years old. _

_Then his asthma had disappeared for the rest of the year and re-appeared in early March when he was sixteen years old. He had it for a week until he suddenly got an asthma attack. It was a mild attack. His asthma stayed for another week before it officially went away. A little frustrated and worried if he might get asthma again in the future, Larry went to a doctor where he was eventually reported that his asthma should now be officially gone. It is a very rare chance that his asthma would come back. The results were true, but there was an effect that having that condition in his life left on Larry…_

_It was half way through the year, when Larry was 16 when the doctor's informed him he doesn't have asthma anymore. He had been paranoid for around 2 months- before he went to his uncle's, to help; which turned out to be his first official job. Asthma attacks had given him a respiratory shortness, pressure on his chest and mild retractions to his chest, even though they were mild. For the 3 years that he did have at some point, asthma, he felt like he was trapped and when he was 16 years old, during the last 2 weeks he ever had asthma, he felt like he was trapped inside himself because the main thing that seemed to catch up with him was his breathing- when he ran or did an activity and when he had that mild asthma attack. Of course, all the situation and cases for him, was mild, which he was grateful for, but it was still asthma. Feeling uncomfortable sleeping in his pyjama top he always went to sleep with it off and it became like a habit. Even after his doctor reported he should never get asthma again, he went to sleep with his top off because he just preferred it that way. It felt normal._

_Now, when Larry is 17 years old, he still goes to sleep with his top off. It's just easier for him and he's used to it that way. However, he never goes outside the Dorm without wearing something over his chest. It had been awkward the first few weeks he first did it because he had been in the Boy's Dorm and all the boys had started to learn about his habit. They hadn't noticed until the third time he ever did it. They didn't bother to question him... until about 2 days later. He just told them it was easier. Everybody knew about his asthma- how couldn't they? But they didn't seem to bother or relate the two._

_After the doctor had told Larry that he shouldn't ever get asthma again, the questions only got more frequent and the questioners got more puzzled. They didn't know about the more detailed reasons why he went to bed shirtless, but what surprised them a lot was that, half of them just assumed you couldn't get rid of asthma and the other half was aware that it was a really low chance of that ever happening. Larry couldn't explain it, but he was grateful and that was that._

_Presently, Larry continued to stay around the kitchen and watch the pot. After around 3 minutes he went to the bedroom door and knocked on it to which Parkinson yelled at him 'why are you knocking on your own bedroom?' Larry rolled his eyes, and took the statement as 'everything is clear'. He walked inside; Parkinson indeed did changed out of her outfit into her pyjamas and noticed that she was sitting on the bed, writing on her knee._

_He figured it was personal since she didn't come outside to write the letter, and therefore didn't want to make her feel like he was getting too far into her business. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, when you're done... you can, you know, come out. I know how excited you are for the soup; it should be done in around 5 minutes."_

_Parkinson's face turned into a frown and she opened her mouth to comment, but Larry turned around swiftly and shut the door behind him, smirking only a little._

_When Parkinson did come out, it was around 7 minutes later. She saw that Larry was sitting on the couch, reading a textbook with an exercise book opened on the table. Her gaze turned on the left page of the opened exercise book, where most of the writing was, and she bit her lip, realising she liked his handwriting. She also couldn't help but notice that he was now wearing a jacket. It would have been strange, since he was also just wearing his plain sleepwear shorts and no top, but she didn't think much of it._

_"So, what are you doing?"_

_Larry didn't look up from the textbook, which annoyed Parkinson. After a moment of silence, he responded, "Defence against the Dark Arts. McGonagall will have my head if I don't hand it in tomorrow... She let me off the hook about it last Thursday, anyways. But..." Larry shook his head, and added, "Your soup's in the fridge."_

_"I don't like soup."_

_"I think you've mentioned before. It's a pity- you don't like it, don't eat it then," Larry said easily, bending over the textbook to reach for the pencil-case on the table. After grabbing it, he added, "Bread's in the middle drawer and I left the board on the counter for you... Ham and lettuce are in the fridge- somewhere, you'll find it."_

_He grabbed an orange highlighter and highlighted something in the textbook. Parkinson watched him and crossed her arms, eventually stating, "I know where the shit is."_

_Larry looked up at her, the lid not on the highlighter and said, "I know you don't, because the bread had been under the counter, to rot... oh and the ham had been in the freezer," there was a pause, "I was only trying to help, Parkinson."_

_Parkinson only continued to frown at him, how come when he said that, she didn't feel like he was? "Well I didn't put them there."_

_"I know."_

_Parkinson scoffed, "so you did then? Even I know that Ham-"_

_"No, I didn't, Parkinson," Larry said. He wasn't interested in the conversation anymore. He knows that his best friend, Nate, did earlier that day, when Parkinson was out. Nate had made himself a sandwich and had forgotten to put the ingredients back until Larry told him to. But Nate hadn't concentrated and just placed them where-ever. Larry reminded himself to mock Nate about it later on- Nate doesn't mean to do those things on purpose (most times), but he just tends to be carefree and too into the moment sometimes, and this wasn't the first time. Larry had actually laughed, 30 minutes ago, when he found the bread under the counter because he instantly knew what happened._

_His right hand put the lid back onto the highlighter and he dropped the textbook to the side so that he could stretch a bit._

_Parkinson rolled her eyes, and moved towards the kitchen, not knowing what to say. She suddenly really wanted to try the soup- to see how good of a cook Larry was... and because she suddenly lost interest in a sandwich. But, being stubborn, she went to the drawer and grabbed the bread. As she made her sandwich, Larry continued to do his homework. He had finished highlighting and began to write paragraphs to the questions in his exercise book, when Parkinson walked back towards him._

_She sat down on the couch in front of him and the only noise was the wind outside, Parkinson's chewing and the occasional shift of Larry's jacket sliding across the page as he went onto the next line. She read some of his answers, out of nothing else to do. "How come you don't do your homework if you're so... smart? Because that's really..."_

_Larry looked up, and said, "because I just plain don't like homework."_

_Parkinson nodded her understanding and they continued in somewhat silence for a while. Finally, desperate to make conversation, Parkinson asked, "if you didn't place the food there earlier, then why did you think I didn't?"_

_"'Cause I don't take you for an idiot."_

_Parkinson bit again her sandwich to hide her smile. She remembered the first week they met, when she called him an idiot. He responded to tell her that he was brighter than her face. She knew by the way Larry stated it just then, and the smirk playing on his lips, that he was referring back to that moment. _What does he want? _Parkinson pondered._I'm not going to say sorry.

_"Whatever."_

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday._

_15 seconds had passed during the time that I went towards the wall of the bathroom and listened, almost pointlessly. Hearing only a soft crackle, I opened the door slightly before leaping away... Just in case. Less smoke from before entered the room, again from the top of the door and even a little bit of heat just entered the room. Inquisitive, and a little surprise, if I was honest, I opened the door wider. I found the source of the fire._

_I cleared my throat and Hermione glanced my way. The comprehendible emotion was written on her face. Somehow, the power point in the bathroom wall had sparked- starting the fire. It had engaged throughout the power point and through the wall, until eventually it stretched through and continued into the living room… reaching the kitchen, and consequently; our bedroom._

_Or at least, that was what I guessed. I couldn't think of any other explanation. I took in a shaky breath, fighting back down the distress. Seeing most of the wall in front of the bathtub, on fire, that was still alight, sparked something inside._

_"I knew it," Hermione started, the softness gone from her voice. She was the Former Gryffindor now. Courage. Loyality. No doubt soon she'll try and get into her 'leadership' mode._

_Only 15 seconds had passed since I had listened in on the bathroom. _

_So, we had to be quick._

There was that split second pause, where time seemed to freeze and accelerate at the same time. I didn't think, it was like a blank mind and I hesitated. I blinked and my mind was made up. We are going to get out of here. I just hoped my instincts wouldn't let me down now.

I walked towards Hermione, "it's okay, that doesn't matter. How fast can-"

"It-it does matter, Draco," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "What..."

I grabbed Hermione's shoulders and she made to move. "Just calm the fuck down. We'll be okay, okay?"

Hermione exhaled nosily, her hand rubbing down her face. "Draco..." She cleared her throat and walked across the room towards the bathroom. Her game face came back on and I nodded my head to myself. As Hermione searched her brain for a way out and scanned the bathroom, I walked towards the window.

My heart sank when I saw not only were we too far up, but there weren't any bushes on our side and there wasn't anything to grab on. I still considered jumping, seeing if I could find a loop hole. But I didn't and the fall would be too narrow.

"What if we break off a wall here?" Hermione's voice came muffled, almost echo-like and I half-turned, glancing at the bathroom. I was sure this wasn't good for me- I was sure that if recently I hadn't been in such a fucked up mood, I wouldn't have reached this point; I'd crumble. And then Hermione would have to deal with the fire and me. But what if my reckless mood had caused the fire? Had I disturbed something earlier? I just felt like a zombie that's half-alive with too many emotions muddled up. I know what Hermione was thinking about, what she avoided- the speed of the fire. Electric fires; would they be faster than normal fires? Because I know normal fires can be amazingly fast.

25 seconds had passed since I listened at the bathroom. At the corner, at the wall, on the door, a quarter of the wood was alight and I noticed how eventually a moment later it went another centimetre down.

As if on cue, the second my gaze went back to the bathroom where I could just see a bit of Hermione, when a _boom _snapped abruptly in the already tense atmosphere. I saw a small cloud of smoke burst into the bathroom, then disappear a moment like, as if it evaporated. Hermione jumped, screaming and reacted to turned around to the source.

Frozen in shock, I didn't move as I watched Hermione step forward and swear, something she hardly ever did. "The-the wall," she yelled at me, "we can break through the wall if we find something." She stumbled back, only her wide eyes showing her fear. There was soft crackling in the background. "We need to get out... Maybe we can use a drawer and bang it on the wall?"

I cleared my throat, wanting to know what happened in the bathroom. "How fast does the fire go, Hermione?"

There was a snap and a soft thud. Frowning, I glanced at the door which was a little more than halfway on fire. A bit of the wood was on fire from the top had fallen to the ground. It was completely burnt and the fire got knocked out before the time it even collided with the floor. Not only that, but I noticed the fire had appeared to the corner of the ceiling- the corner in between Hermione's side of the bed and the burning door.

1 minute and 25 seconds passed since I looked at the bathroom. 5 minutes and 25 seconds since I had woken up. 7 minutes and 15 seconds since the fire originally started.

But, of course, I didn't know that piece of information, at the time.

The fire had gained speed. I could even see a form of light illuminating in the bathroom. I figured what happened.

"Fine. Fine," I snapped, running to my side of the bed. What would we find through the wall? Where would it lead? Are we the last Dorm in this building? I couldn't answer the answers. We were lucky that the bathroom's walls were thin enough to be banged onto… As calm as I seemed, I couldn't focus on answering my questions. I was still scared and worried. The answers didn't matter unless we escaped.

It seemed unfair, to me, that the fire started now; so early in the morning.

I took my watch off the drawer and put it quickly on the floor near the window. I like that watch, it's my favourite one… even though it doesn't glow in the dark. I ran back and chucked the random clothing from inside the drawer onto the floor (the beside table had two columns, which consisted of both Hermione and mine socks and my ties) and then raced to Hermione.

The brown haired teenager pointed to the area near the mirror and sink and the bathtub. I grimaced, seeing that a little bit of the wall was now open- I could see the living room on fire. A picture I didn't think would leave my mind for a few months.

I didn't like the fact that I had to smash the through the wall that was nearest to the wall on fire and the source of it, but there was no other place we could've possibly done it.

Hermione had tried to help bang the drawer on the wall but that didn't work well the first few seconds the trial began. It was then; I noticed that more smoke had entered the bathroom. The fact only reminded me of my tart-like throat. I set my jaw, eager to ignore it all. It was hard to even lift the long drawer, in the awkward position I stood in, but I couldn't help that in the cramped space.

It was horrid timing; but suddenly I had a horrible image in my mind of Hermione in hospital, with wires attached to her for her to be able to breath. I panicked, wandering about the smoke from the fire. There's been quite a bit; is it a lot more than a normal fire? Would an electrical fire… take more time?

"Get… get down, Hermione," I grunted, shifting the drawer again.

How long has it been since I entered the bathroom? I panicked. Too long? It could be seconds, it could be minutes. I got another image in my head of fire coming through our bedroom, too close; no escape and I almost lost myself. I just had enough power to keep calm.

I couldn't tell if Hermione ducked down like I told her too- but I knew she'd at least know it's safest to be on the ground during a fire. Was it a fatal mistake, remembering this fact too late?

Inhaling I lifted the drawer, hearing the crackling noise from earlier had gotten louder when I entered the bathroom, and shifted the drawer on my back leg. I heard a gasp from behind me, but chose to ignore it for then. I had lunged a little forward when the drawer had shifted and made me lose the motion. I had to give up hitting the wall that time to be able to save the drawer from crashing into the sink.

"Do you need-"

"No," I grunted, assuming Hermione was offering help. She didn't reply back.

I got a good grip on the drawer, exclaiming a 'shit' at nothing and then tried again. The drawer didn't seem to be too rough on my body as I expected what was going to happen. Hermione bit her lip behind me, squatting on the ground, and then after a moment, I plunged forward again.

It made a sharp bang, the column drawers inside went mental, only kept in place and not sliding out because of my chest. I thought about taking them out, but they offered help with weight, banging against the wall. Nothing had happened to the wall the first time. I tried again, the crackling still loud in Hermione and mine ears'.

"Dra-"

"Wait!"

Hermione rolled her eyes from behind me, despite how serious the situation was.

I took a deep breath, not noticing the strong and unique smell the electric fire produced, anymore. I need to smash through the wall now.

2 times; a dent started to form.

3 times; I twisted my wrist the wrong way.

"Oh, _fuck_!" I snarled, the drawer clanging onto the sink and the rest of the weight lying on my knee I just lifted in time to catch it. I grabbed my left wrist and hissed, closing my eyes.

Hermione grasped her face with one hand in surprise and frustration. She noticed that more of the wall on top of the wall on our bed had caught on fire and most of the door started gaining more fire. I wasn't aware of any of that.

2 minutes and 43 seconds passed since I listened at the bathroom. 7 minutes and 47 seconds since I woke up. I didn't know any of this at the time.

Growling, I picked up the drawer, realising that it was lucky that I twisted my left wrist and not my right. Of course, it was painful, almost un-bearable as I felt tears behind my eyes, but my right arm is my main arm. I picked up the drawer carefully and shifted it carefully, so that most of the weight was on my right arm. Then I chucked it at the wall.

I gaped at the shock through my hand.

9 minutes and 50 seconds since the fire originally started. 7 minutes since it officially had begun (e.g. Spreading).

Hermione reacted and grabbed the edge of the drawer before it hit the ground and handed it back to me. "We have around 3 minutes before the wall on our bed… um…"

I didn't ask, I easily knew what she meant. It took a lot of strength to not open my mouth and swear, or groan or give up. I knew I couldn't. Shouldn't. I banged the drawer at the wall, again, as hard as I cold in my position, and I did it continuously without stopping.

The dent in the wall began to get bigger and soon the paper on the wall, scraped. I tried again and again but the dent didn't get any deeper. Growling, I threw the beside table at the wall in distraught. Hermione noticed the retaliation before I had, as she immediately reacted and asked me if I was okay. I snarled in pain once it hit me; which didn't take very long, and by instinct, cradled my wrist to my chest. I had twisted my wrist when I chucked the drawer. The pain instantly started shooting up my arm.

"Draco?" I heard Hermione say near me.

My vision temporarily had small black dots that disappeared only seconds after it had came. It took me another moment to control myself away from the pain and the headache that both of them suddenly made me feel vulnerable. I fucking hate feeling vulnerable and especially when I'm in the middle of a fire.

I could smell a strong smell; the fire. I've had the smell at the back of my throat since I woke up. Fire. I'm still in the area. With Hermione. Mentally, I prepared myself and then stood up. I don't even remember crouching, but I figured it was a reaction to the pain in my wrist. I realised that Hermione had been leaning to me as well, talking. She looked disgruntled.

"I'm okay," I said and then frowned to the fact that my words were slurred. Inwardly, I sighed at the irony of the statement. I just smiled at Hermione and then turned my attention back to the wall. I didn't give myself much time to think of a strategy before I started clawing at the wall. I was so engrossed in getting through the wall that the fact that I still had a growing headache was vague at the back of my mind.

At one point, the room went a little dizzy and I started coughing, worried for a moment when I thought something was seriously wrong. Then I realised, I was in the middle of fire!

I lifted the drawer up, not as carefully as I should've and threw it at the wall again.

"Stop, Draco; your arm-," Hermione tried to get me to think more straight, but I couldn't. She even tried to reach for the drawer but I stopped her. I couldn't seem to concentrate on many things at the same time, but I knew once I calm down, get rest and clear air, I'll be fine. However, my mouth didn't really feel connected, it felt almost numb and like there was a bad taste. I knew it was the fire, the smoke, and I probably still had to cough. Maybe it was even an effect from twisting my arm, but I didn't worry too much. I had to get Hermione and me out of here, first. Plus I didn't think I did much damage to my arm. Maybe broke it, at most, but I doubted it.

I noticed there was a stabbing pain in my entire forearm, though I knew it was just my wrist. Every now and again, I'd think it was gone, but then it'd suddenly come back again. However, I knew I could still focus on the things I had to do. I opened my mouth and told her, "Hermione, Dorm's fire… If get through the wall, safe. Okay? So, let me."

Hermione gave me a weird look and I apprehended that my voice was quavering. I decided that in about a minute or so, my voice will go better.

I gave up scratching at the wall, kicking it and swearing, but then I sighed and looked around the room. Hermione looked at me worriedly and then looked at the window half apprehensively and hopefully. She started approaching the window and I looked at the wall to our bed in shock.

That was it. I lost the control. I basically froze on the spot. It was a moment when I couldn't tear my eyes away but I knew I should've. I've never seen fire like this before; the fire was on half of the wall on top of the wall over Hermione and my bed. I didn't want to believe it but my senses had caught up quickly and I was suddenly near furious again.

"It's-"

"Fire."

"Yes, it's okay, though," I coughed, just remembering not to lift my hand up to cover my mouth.

"No, it's not and that wall isn't okay, either!" Hermione pointed at the wall, turning around to face me again. "Your hand isn't… Draco, listen... Maybe if we chuck the thick mattresses out the window and all the blankets-"

For a second, I stared surprised at Hermione's sudden explanation. Before I replied, from the corner of my eye I saw that the door was now only handing from one of its metal hooks and almost completely on fire. "We'll see."

_**WARNING: Please, everybody reading this, never imitate or try any of the scenes that have been placed in this chapter.**_

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, the problem was that I've never written a fire scene before...**

**Oh! And before I forget, please, if you review, can you tell me;**

**a) what do you think of Larry Christopher? Parkinson's 'boyfriend'  
b) What do you think of Parkinson right now?  
c) What do you think Hermione will do?**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day and please, review, I really appreciate it! :)**


	35. Hostility

_**WARNING: Please, everybody reading this, never imitate or try any of the scenes that have been placed in this chapter.**_

Chapter Thirty-Five:

_**Hostility**_

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday. **Hours ago.**_

The front door opened and the brown eyed female under the blankets barely moved in acknowledgement. She knew who it was and so she just blinked. It was cold. Her bedroom was cold but she was surrounded by her blankets and her window was closed. By now, she knew the man would be either in the kitchen or settling on the couch. She waited but she heard no noise, not a light being switched on. She thought that perhaps maybe she missed a sound- maybe he'd be laying on the couch by now. The problem was that she knew he didn't sleep well- but she didn't know how to feel about that.

The red head was just in the middle of a sigh when she heard another door burst open. Her body reacted and she got a moment of fear- similar to the one of which she felt when she was younger and thought she was about to be caught by parents doing something she wasn't supposed to; being out of her bedroom by her bedtime or eating chocolate when she was mean't to have dinner. She had wandered if the black, jet haired male was angry, and, therefore continued to wander about what he would be mad about. She felt an odd feeling when she pondered about what if she was the point of his anger; neither content nor worried. She was still mad and rejected from him, but then again, it made her feel bad, knowing that she was the point of someone's anger.

However, she just suppressed her emotions, for the night, and then closed her eyes. She wanted to go to sleep. Deep in her own musings and slowly growing sleepier, she vaguely noticed that she heard footsteps. But she just assumed that the footsteps were loud because he was angry.

The blankets were ripped off her. On instinct, and a little of shock, the female lifted her leg to kick and then jerked her knee. "Blimey!" The black haired male exclaimed and stood a step away from the bed. "Ginny, calm down! It's just me- it's Har-"

"You can't honestly believe I've forgotten the sound of your voice."

Harry rubbed his face frustratedly. "Ginny, Gin, please, just _talk_ to me. I still don't understand-"

Ginny Weasley sat up abruptly and looked at Harry Potter. Sighing at the fact that she couldn't see him. Unable to ignore the urge, she got up and if Harry didn't move, they'd have bumped shoulders. Just when Ginny reached the switch light, she realised that she could've used her wand for light.

Harry watched her, unsure of what to say. He found it hard to admit, but the atmosphere was awkward. He knew Ginny was hurt but it irritated him to the core as he knew he didn't do anything! It's annoying because, he loves her, he misses her and this un-expected situation is just not right.

The light instantly went on and Ginny and Harry saw each other.

"What?"

"Gin- come on, you-"

The redhead sighed and folded her arms. "Save it. I don't want to-"

Harry walked forward and reached to grab Ginny's shoulders. The former Gryffindor, however, swiftly moved back a step and slapped one of Harry's arms. "Sod off!"

"Ginny, I- I know what you think; that I cheat on you."

The jet black haired wizard was cut off when Ginny stepped forward. From the furious look in her eyes, Harry followed suit and stepped back one step. She looked ready to punch him and Harry really didn't want to test her bat-bogey hex. Before she was able to speak, Harry said, "But- But I didn't! I'm Harry- your boyfriend, you know that I love _you_. I don't understand how you got-"

Exhaling, Ginny pushed Harry. "_No_! You're not my boyfriend. We're just living together because of the stupid Marriage Law," she paused and then said, "Leave. I don't know what you planned on accomplishing by running in here, but I don't- I can't handle you-"

Harry was hurt the second the first five words came out of Ginny's mouth, it was as if his heart was squeezed and then jabbed back into his body, bruised. Gryffindor is Harry's house- always was, always will, and he's known not to give up. Especially not to the love of his life, and he truly believed that. As Ginny continued to talk he knew she'd never listen. Hoping to get her to understand, he stepped forward and kissed her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt shock react in her body. At the first second, it was a little awkward as he started to kiss the side of her lips.

He normally would've forgotten about everything, just think about Ginny while they kissed, but he couldn't ignore the ache at the back of his head. Besides, the kiss only lasted five seconds before Ginny kneed him.

"Ouch!"

Ginny pretended she didn't hear his plead. "Stop it; I'm probably the third girl you kissed today! Just sod off out of my room!"

"Our room, our room- please-"

"No, it's not! We're not together, Harry! We're not friends! This is where it ends. I-I'm going to see McGonagall tomorrow-"

"Gin- D-Don't!"

"-and ask if we could change. You aren't my t-true love if you're making out with everybody else."

Harry groaned, "But I didn't! I didn't! Please, Gin, just-"

The 16-year-old Former Gryffindor pushed her ex-boyfriend twice. Harry didn't have time to say anything until Ginny slapped his left cheek, blinking tears away and aimed to punch his right. Just in time he caught her wrist, more out of instinct than realisation.

"Gin, please, just... I'll leave okay? Maybe go to bed and... We'll talk tomorrow. Please don't see Professor McGonagall. Promise me. You'd regret it. I lov-"

Ginny shook her head, desperate to escape the three words that were continuing to escape from Harry's mouth. "Fine!" Ginny snapped, wryly, and then began pushing Harry out of the room. She shut the door behind him and went into the bed. For the moment, she didn't want to shut the light. She felt more secure with it on. Having nothing to do, she picked up a book near her bed. It was an older version of the Care of magical creature book. She couldn't remember the last time she went to that lesson, but she didn't have it for her seventh year. Maybe she had packed it.

She had every intention of seeing McGonagall tomorrow morning. She hated making promises to people because she was always worried if she might mistakenly break them, but if Potter was going to lie and kiss other girls, it doesn't matter.

It took her ten, long minutes before she accepted the fact that she wasn't about to read, to focus. She went under the covers, lifting them over her head. She waited for sleep but it didn't come. She felt a weird emotion. Her heart was pumping, she felt wide awake and like she had to do something. She still felt Harry's lips on hers. She wanted to kiss him again, never let him go.

Sighing, Ginny stood up. She just wanted to live past this heartbreaking part of her life. Be happy, with happiness... and find the bitch who kissed him; who had kissed Harry back.

She opened the door noticing that Harry was on the couch, the lights and the TV on. The TV was on mute. He was sitting on the couch, not lying down, with his eyes closed. She bit her lip when she saw him and felt dismay; she remembered when she used to wake him up by kissing him.

The redhead moved forward and paused, wandering how she was going to wake him up. She settled for coughing and Harry's eyes opened immediately. His body didn't jerk, he wasn't surprised- he was awake the whole time. He was worrying and thinking too much, he was grateful that he didn't cry when Ginny turned up. He really didn't know if he could handle this anymore; he loves her- didn't cheat, and now she's attempting to go and talk to McGonagall. Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ginny, "Gin, how long have you-"

Ginny cut him off, deeming his question to be useless and said, "Harry we need to talk, I- I need to know how many." She lifted a hand when she noted Harry opened his mouth to talk. "Please, just- be truthful with me. I can handle it and you know it."

"I know, Gin, but... you're never going to believe me are you? You honestly believe I cheated on you?"

Ginny nodded, "I know..." She didn't seem to want to continue her statement. She kicked the table half consciously, and said, "Look, I know. It just really hurts that you hide it from me." She looked back at Harry, "If you don't tell me, I'm still going to find out."

Harry sighed and then said, "Whatever, fine."

There was a moment's pause which was soon broken when the Gryffindor stood up and walked into the bedroom. To be honest, he didn't know what to say but he was over this drama. If Ginny wasn't going to believe him, then she can find out by herself. He was going to have to talk to Hermione and make some plan about this; he couldn't let Ginny run around for answers when she could get the wrong ones.

"What are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated, walking into the bedroom after Harry.

Harry was already lying on the bed, placing the blankets over him. Ginny's mouth slightly parted in shock and she snapped, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Going to bed," Harry muttered and then looking at Ginny anxiously he asked, "Are you?" He didn't want Ginny sleeping on the couch because of him.

Glaring at Harry, she turned off the light and reluctantly got into the bed. She tried to be cautious but mistakenly tapped his elbow. The Dumbledore flinched away and then turned so that her back was at Gryffindor Student. She shivered and accepted the fact that Harry was probably already falling asleep.

"'Night, Gin."

Ginny jumped, startled and didn't reply back. She lay like that for a while until eventually she heard Harry's even and slow breathing as he went to sleep. She didn't focus very much on thinking, when she did, she normally found herself thinking about Harry. She got too upset, but was too tired to actually kick Harry as she thought of doing so.

The red-head wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but she eventually got out of the bed and went into the living room. Feeling too vulnerable, worried about thinking about her so-called-boyfriends, still because of the Marriage Law, she turned to her homework and assignments, accepting it with a sigh.

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday. **Currently.**_

Out of curiosity, I walked towards the door to the bedroom and looked out into the living room and kitchen. The sight was amazing although it was a little unnerving. Despite the horror of the situation, the image that would be burned into my brain forever, could be beautiful… if you'd forget about the life-threatening part and how it's destroying our home.

Just as I turned around to start walking towards the bed, the door besides me snapped; the last metal hook burned. I swore loudly and jumped away as the door suddenly fell. Admittedly, it was stupid to stand next to a door on fire but I was lucky as the door fell down on the opposite way from me. That was how it was slanting.

The first thought that I got, was chain saw, or a sword. Something that could cut the mattress in half because I really doubted the mattress of the bed was going to fit through the window.

I ripped off the blankets and pillows off the bed, making sure that it didn't go too close to the fire. Eventually, Hermione helped as well when she realised I was struggling because of my arm. Then we both grabbed the mattress and before I knew it, we were already trying to get it through the window. Time felt slow as we rushed, it felt good; maybe we'll make it. Maybe we're not wasting time.

I saw a grin spread across Hermione's face and I smiled as well. We looked at each other and we both knew what we were thinking; this was so surreal you couldn't help but laugh at it. We're in fire, trying to put a mattress outside a window stories up.

Eventually I grabbed the end of the mattress and stuffed it through the window. It didn't work. I swore loudly, making Hermione frown. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first thing I saw that could cut; scissors. I knew it wouldn't do much but I couldn't think of another option. After being proven right, I snapped it, the pain in my arm didn't hurt as bad that time. I used one half of the scissors, which was Hermione's favourite as it was extremely sharp and it was longer than normal scissors. It was that fact alone that allowed me to cut right in the middle of the mattress. When I did, the half that wasn't stuck in the window, dropped to my knees.

As quickly as I could I pushed the mattress out and didn't even watch it fall down, like I really wanted to, and just grabbed the second half of the mattress. I had to cut in half this piece as well, because it was bigger than the half that fell out the window. Subsequently, I threw both mattresses out the window. Hermione watched, making sure all mattresses were together at the bottom. They were. She then ran and helped me trying to gather up all the blankets. I gritted my teeth as my sore arm trapped shortly in a tangle of the blankets. I was also lucky that Hermione liked to sleep with two blankets. I threw them out the window.

At the last second, Hermione feared if it might blow away by the wind but then realised that the blankets were thick enough and was proven right.

_So far, so good._

After chucking the two thick blankets, I yelled 'stop' at Hermione, who had been picking up a pillow from the bed. We were careful to go around the side of the bed where the half of the wall wasn't on fire. At Hermione's questioning glance, I explained that we could chuck bathroom towels before the pillows. She agreed, and I thought I saw a little blush going to Hermione's cheeks. I didn't have much time to think about the brilliance of my abrupt idea.

As Hermione and I ran to the bathroom, I wandered about why nobody was noticing the mattresses and blankets being flown outside the window, but then I remembered it was night time. Everybody would be sleeping... It was still really early but the fire had created light and we were just barely able to make out shapes outside the window. It was almost like looking into a different universe, staring out in the silent, dark night from being inside a Dorm on fire.

"HELP!"

I gazed at Hermione.

I thought she seemed so brave, so tough; but yet, she looked panicked, and yelled, besides the fact that we both knew that nobody could hear us.

"I just…" Hermione trailed.

We found five shower towels, all thick and we found two of the thinner bathroom towels. Swiftly, we hurled the towels outside the window then raced to grab the pillows. We flung them out too.

It was an awkward atmosphere after that. It was almost clouded by the adrenaline still pumping in our ears. We both looked around the room to see if there was anything else we could chuck. We found there wasn't so I looked back down the window. I noted that the pile was pretty big, eliminating a lot of fall... and hopefully a lot of force.

Hermione followed suit, looking out as if to clear her worries. She looked back at me and we both knew that each other was having that last second doubt... and a little fear.

"What if it's not-"

"It is," I muttered, rubbing my wrist which starting hurting again. I coughed again, the smoke in the air making me dizzy again. I glanced at Hermione. _Oh fuck_! I thought, _No_! I had forgotten about the force of the smoke in our rush. I wandered if I could've managed the mattresses and everything myself… maybe then Hermione couldn't lay on the ground and avoided the smoke. I might've been able to do it…

From the source of light it was harder to be sure, but Hermione looked pale. She wasn't coughing, but I knew it was from fire or the stress... we have to get out of here before we lose whatever amount of oxygen is left in the room and we didn't know how much that was and how long it'd last.

As the pain in my wrist seemed to make itself more noticeable, my adrenaline started to dim away. I was a little mad that Hermione's adrenaline was still pumping when mine wasn't. Or perhaps it was... I wasn't so sure anymore, the pain in my wrist was starting to get act more like stabbing again.

"How do you-"

"Hermione, just..." I couldn't continue, I could hear the slur in my words again. Then a thought hit me, is it just me hearing the slur? But then I saw Hermione's face and I knew it wasn't. I hadn't realised until now but it had been gone for a while, earlier.

A moment later, the door fell to the ground, and the fire didn't run out. "Shit!"

"Its okay, Draco," Hermione commented before adding, "the towels would rough to land on-"

"But the 'round 'ould be worse!"

Hermione scoffed, deciding to just ignore the slur. There was nothing she could do anyway. "I know, but-" A crackle went really loud and we both turned to look at the door. Fire started gaining on the floor underneath it.

"Yeah but, the force of the fall-"

"'Ermione, 'e'll be fine-"

"Draco, I know-"

"Far!" I spat, seeing the floor around the door was getting alight. The fire was spreading more quick, and on the floor Hermione and I are still standing on. "We can't h-h-h-hit the w-wall; 'ow! What's problem?"

Hermione shook her head, "it's your arm, isn't it? How painful is it?"

"How gosh damn painful do 'ou think it is if I can barely speak?" I managed to yell. There was a pause. "Fucking 'ell! I sound like Hag'id!"

Hermione gave me a weird expression before sighing and deciding not to bother to comment on my last sentence. "Stop, I'm just-"

"Don't then! The Dorm's fucking fire!" I coughed again. "You've been through worse haven't 'ou?"

Hermione nodded and I noted that the fire was travelling towards the bed now. Closer…

"Need go fast!" I stated. I tried to clear my throat in an attempt to stop the slur in my words. "You… or me first?"

Hermione bit her hand, "What if your hand-"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll go then..." Hermione said, looking down the window again.

I started coughing again and saw that the fire had reached the doorway for the bathroom. "Hermione, for the love of God, hurry the 'uck up!"

"Calm down-"

Before I could really understand what was happening, I did feel something inside me snap as if all time had stopped. I held Hermione's shoulders, so engulfed in trying to escape the fire, which was soon reaching us; I didn't notice the throbbing pain in my wrist. "I 'ove you, alright? Trust 'e; we will be fucking fine."

Hermione nodded, "I know but-"

"No what ifs," I said. I always hated the 'what ifs' questions. I tried to soothe Hermione, as I watched the fire travel close to my corner of the bed. I could already feel the heat. "Remember to take a deep breath and then exhale and jump, okay? It'll be fast... so, seriously, don't freak-"

_But if we breathe deep in… would we be filling our lungs with oxygen or carbon?_

"I got it." Hermione paused, looking at the fire. "Like you said, I've been through worse."

"Hermione," I said, trying to get her attention. "Don't scream."

I wanted to kiss her. I saw the look of bewilderment before I helped her sit on top of the window before she'd jump.

"Wow, whoa, wait-"

"Don't talk… remember… 'eep breath-" I hesitated and then I pushed her off.

I heard, rather than saw, Hermione's small gasp before she disappeared. I had been careful to drop her feet first- she can figure out the rest. Even though I knew she was going to live, I felt like I had broken some internal mortal. Instead of feeling the reckless adrenaline from just a moment ago, I felt almost numb.

First off, I knew that it was wrong to shut Hermione up and then 'throw' her out. But I did know what I was doing- I love her, I'm not about to harm her. Plus, the God damn Dorm was on fire- that'd be more hazardous.

And secondly, I'm definitely going to hear it when I get down... hopefully she'll understand.

I could hear a loud crackling and looked around me wildly. The fire had gone from the door to the bed, to the bathroom, through its wall and suddenly reappeared to the wall to my right.

I had to go.

Immediately, my palms were getting sweaty from the fire... or maybe from the pressure. Probably both. That didn't matter, though, knowing if Hermione was okay, is.

"You done?" I screamed, looking down the window. I couldn't see anything for a second and I freaked out. My heart in my throat.

Abruptly, I saw a figure from what I had just thought was a part of the wall, move. Hermione had made it and was standing next to the hill of material pile. She lifted a hand and I thought she was trying to wave until I noticed the position of her fingers. She was showing me the middle finger.

I guess I deserved that, I thought. Besides, she's okay...

Besides, the state of the situation… the almost surrealness of it, and Hermione's sudden gesture Hermione gave, almost made me smile.

I sat on the window, shots of pain going through my wrist as I tried to hold myself. I tried to prepare myself, mentally and physically, but I wasn't ready before I had to let go as a large jolt of pain suddenly shot up my wrist. I had let out an exclaim for two seconds before the wind knocked it out of me. I left my mouth open, unable to close it without my chest feeling like it was going to explode. I was grateful that seconds later I was dumped onto the pile. Everything was spinning for a moment until everything came together and I felt lightheaded.

* * *

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (continuing following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_"'Cause I don't take you for an idiot."_

_Parkinson ate at her sandwich to hide her smile. She remembered the first week they met, when she called him an idiot. He responded to tell her that he was brighter than her face. She knew by the way Larry stated it just then, and the smirk playing on his lips, that he was referring back to that moment. What does he want? Parkinson pondered. I'm not going to say sorry._

_"Whatever."_

_It didn't take long for Larry to finish his homework. Parkinson understood, though, why Larry didn't do the homework. He was good at it, though. As strange as it was, Parkinson did want good grades, but she's used to just leaving the homework to the last minute. That's what Larry does. Well, actually, technically he doesn't do it at the last minute because he does it after the teacher tells him off about it._

_Parkinson was currently trying everything in her power not to do her own homework. She honestly got excited when Larry closed his exercise book and textbook. She'd just opened her mouth when he pulled another exercise book from under the table._

_The black haired female almost sighed, and guessed, "Charms?"_

_"No," Larry Christopher grunted, "Transfiguration. I have Professor McGonagall for that too..." He paused up and gave her a wide, mischief grin._

_"What luck," She sighed._

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday. **Currently.**_

Hermione was right- the collision with the towels were rough to land on, making me getting whiplash. A pain seemed to go into some spasm all over my body. I waited until my vision went back into focus and majority of the effects of whiplash eventually went away. I saw Hermione's head suddenly hover in front of my face. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head, not wanting to move my jaw until I knew everything was okay.

I discovered soon after that, I seemed to be fine- it was just my wrist and my knee that hurt. I knew that the collision to the pile that whip-lashed/jerked my back and my knee a little hardly. I got over the whiplash to my back almost a second after I got it, but my knee was still throbbing. Besides the throbbing now, I knew it would slowly fade away.

Swallowing away some smoke from the back of my throat, I lifted my right arm and rubbed my face in slight frustration. Hermione didn't say anything; the adrenaline slowly running out of her and though she felt tired, she couldn't getting the feeling of rush or excitement out of her. Mainly her emotions and mind were a blur, all the worry and fear finally caught up to her even though she knew that she was far away from the fire. The brunette could feel the tears at the back of her throat as she felt a little shaken and betrayed by my doings. She was confused, but there were other things to deal with now. For now, she wouldn't say anything.

I wasn't aware of all that racing in Hermione then. The fall had unsettled me that for a moment, as I groaned and sat up, I forgot what I did, that Hermione wasn't yelling at me. It finally came back into my mind whilst we both agreed to leave the pile there and started walking towards the Headmistress's office. I groaned when I remembered. The Former Gryffindor looked at me from the corner of her eye and assumed that my hand was hurting me again.

Hostile, I decided. It took me the whole walk towards McGonagall's office to realise what Hermione was doing. She was acting hostile. I couldn't help but feel bitter- of course I shouldn't have pushed my girlfriend out of a window. It does sound horrible. But I was cautious of what I was doing! The Dorm was on fire and I was fucking lucky that I escaped when I did! I know-

_Okay, I might deserve this hostile... this, stupid silent treatment, but I can't take it anymore! I'm Draco Malfoy; I can't help it! She doesn't understand... I love this girl. Why can't she just understand or trust that and not act as though I tried to kill her?_

We rushed to McGonagall's office, keeping in mind that we should warn her as quickly as possible to prevent any further damage, such as, another Dorm catching on fire. We were panting and the sight obviously startled McGonagall. She was in the middle of writing a report. It must have been an official report because she immediately threw it in a drawer in her desk. "Miss Granger; Malfoy, can I help you with something?"

The first two signs, I should've noted. Should've.

I didn't take notice of her voice. I didn't take notice of the papers on her desk.

"_Dorm's on fire_!" I was the first to inform McGonagall, exclaiming it even before she said the word 'with'. I was panting, but that was something fathomable.

McGonagall inhaled and stood up, smiling in a comfortable way to Hermione and I. "You two should take a seat; the fire is being handled."

Hermione hesitated, which caused me to hesitate_. F-fire's- being handled?_ The Former Gryffindor thought, trying to comprehend the message.

I glanced at Hermione who was frowning but sat down nonetheless. A wave of relief and relaxation ran through Hermione's body, making her stiff muscles being to untighten. She was ready to report to McGonagall what had happened, or just listen to whatever it was she obviously wanted to talk to us about. I was getting frustrated at her reaction, I was still anxious and although all that emotions I had controlled the whole scene, were now starting to overcome me- I still caught what McGonagall what said.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, still breathless. I was still standing, my body too tight and tense to move to sit. My head was beginning to spin and oddly hot as the pain in my wrist wanted to make itself known again. "It's being handled- How could it just, if just found out-" I stopped, focusing on my breathing as I knew Hermione would understand what i was saying.

"I understand, what he means, Professor. How could-" Hermione tried to explain on my behalf. She seemed content although she was cut off, it was because of loss of concentration but also because McGonagall had simply started speaking again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Granger, I need to explain your second assignment before you continue, and please; thank you but I do understand what you two mean."

I wanted to ask _why_; I mean, why talk about Assignment 2? I felt a little apprehensive and had another urge to wipe my hand on my face out of frustration. McGonagall didn't talk for a while as she just stared at me. I gave up on the staring contest and moved stiffly to sit down.

She started talking and I decided to shut up and just listen. Fair enough to admit; I was fucking tired, and I believe that was starting to corrupt my mind frame a bit. Normally I was stubborn, and maybe ask Hermione for help with my wrist, which I'm sure I might've just pulled a muscle or broken my wrist at the most. However, I was actually considering after talking with McGonagall, going to Madam Pomfrey. That's just proof of how tired I was; besides the fact I couldn't focus properly with everything McGonagall was saying- I just kept phasing out.

Hermione wasn't even looking at me_. I won't look at her either, then,_ I thought irritably.

Whether McGonagall was aware of our relationship at the moment, she wasn't letting it show. She smiled professionally and cleared her throat before saying, "the second assignment is called; Surprise. It is out of a hundred percent, as most of the assignments are… I'm afraid I have to inform you, that you have indeed already completed the assignment..."

_Yes, finally!_ Was my first thought. I had no memory of actually another assignment than the play, but it's one less more assignments to do. As I subconsciously scratched my arm, careful as it was my injured arm, I suddenly had a bad feeling that left the sweetness at the back of my gut, into bitterness.

Hermione wiped her forehead, anxiously. Before McGonagall opened her mouth to explain the second assignment, she had an idea about what it was. She wasn't able to place her emotions; she felt doubt.

"I cannot tell you what percent you got, as you should know already. However, I do believe that you are aware that you are being recorded almost 24.7. The rules were delivered to you earlier from the Marriage Law so that is no excuse," McGonagall inhaled for breath and sat back down in her chair.

"You got very low in the Surprise assignment. Draco, I believe you won't get any sleep tonight because Miss Granger will be very disappointed." McGonagall cracked a small grin to show that she was obviously joking with that last sentence. But I didn't focus on that. I bent my head back just managing not groan out loud. I was furious- and it didn't help that I was tired. I wake up early, early in the morning, having had a nightmare, the Dorm catches on fire, I hurt my wrist and now this?

It was the pain or the anger that made me think about giving up my sanity for just a moment, just so I could swear and let go of all the emotions I've held in and hid. But, I couldn't and I knew it. I gripped the bottom of my chair with my right hand.

"The assignment is not meant for anybody in the school to know about, and you two are the second pair in the school to know about it. The first pair had a percentage only a little bit-"

"Professor, you saw all that, you mean? Fire? _That's_ the second assignment?" I interrupted.

To Hermione's disappointment I had interrupted McGonagall before she could tell us who the group was and what their situation was. There was no notice of another fire recently, and that would be hard to miss. I had stopped McGonagall before she had also told us whether the group did a little better or worse than us.

I didn't care. Not at that moment, anyway.

This _'assignment'_ is completely _ludicrous_! It not only damaged the Dorm, my mental morality but also Hermione and my wands! I was so mad, I couldn't think straight. Fire? Fire! That's the assignment? I've smashed a bloody drawer at a wall… for that? "What- What if we didn't make it?"

"The fire was set at a certain time. It was not going to be activated until one of you were awake. It was set to destroy the Dorm but it wasn't going to harm you. If you touched it, you would only get a very minor burn that could've been very quickly and simply been taken care of."

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment and Hermione hesitated before glancing at me again, looking straight to my hand. She looked back at McGonagall when she started talking again. "From the moment you, Draco, woke up to the moment you both start walking to my office, it was just thirteen minutes and twenty one seconds. In just around two more minutes the fire will have automatically cooled down and then switched off. That's is one very small reason that you have failed… As you should've been done with the event in less time than that."

I blinked; amazed I was quiet the whole time. I was mad at McGonagall and even madder when she kept using my first name. I knew there was some reason behind it but it couldn't focus to figure it out.

"You- You- _What if_-" I was gobsmacked. I was too confused- not only had I pushed my girlfriend out a window, but now I'm a hypocrite! I hate 'what if' questions. Though, did it matter? I couldn't even think of any right now. "My _hand_, McGonagall! My- _our wands_! Our Dorm- Where the _fuck_ are we going to live now?" I was getting breathless, but I couldn't stop. It all tumbled out and I stood to my feet. "That was no assessment. That's- That's ridiculous! Dangerou- Fine! No, fire? _Fine_! But my fucking arm! I-" I stood, taking a moment to just re-fill my lungs with oxygen.

Hermione gazed at me, "Draco, just sit down. I'm sure Professor McGonagall had thought it throu-"

"Are you fucking _mental_?" I exclaimed. "Hermione, our _Dorm_ was on _fire_-"

"The fire was a fake! It was timed. Just calm down."

McGonagall opened and then closed her mouth, looking at me with slight anticipation. Letting out an annoyed noise, I did eventually sit down. With my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face, I felt the pain. But I was too mad to care.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said, softly. She wanted to sound stern but still caring. I exhaled more heavier than usual but looked at her. I subsequently had to rest my hands on my lap, just to resist the pain, even if just a little. "The assignment had been prepared so that we could evaluate and understand our couples for the Marriage Law. It was to test how you and Miss Granger communicate and react together in certain situations. Understanding how our couples react in unexpected situations can show us more information than an expected one could."

There was a brief pause where nobody talked. Hermione was stunned and McGonagall was catching her breath. In an aggravated tone, one that bitterly reminded me of my past and my old attitude, I said, "Oh? And _so_? Do tell me."

"There are multiple cameras placed in all the Dorms for the Marriage Law, and this was explained in the rules. They are on almost all the time, I'm not sure when as the ministry handles that."

"Hm," I snarled in dull 'of course' tone. "So remind us, professor, what did you learn with this _helpful_ assessment?"

Headmistress McGonagall sighed, she was deeply worried about Hermione and Draco. She wanted to quickly get through this conversation so that Hermione could take Draco to the infirmary. "I cannot tell you, in a few days you will recieve the response, but I can inform you that you both... didn't do so well, I'm afraid. I saw it all and I have some idea of what the response is going to say. This is the only assignment that you will get a response back, that is because this assignments is different to the others, as you have experienced so far.

"I wish you both good luck. The next task should come in about another week- for everyone, but today you and Hermione have been assigned to go and shop. Mainly for new wands," McGonagall said.

Hermione sighed, thinking shopping alone with Draco isn't going to be pretty. She was worried about me but also for herself. She was feeling so low she hoped she could cope. She just wanted to be okay with me as soon as possible... but then again, she was even worried to open her mouth and speak to me in case she would lose control and hit me like she really felt like doing.

"Whilst you are shopping, all of a replacement of your furniture are going into a free empty Dorm in the Slytherin House. A lot of the Dorms have gone quite empty as all the year sixes and sevens are apart of the Marriage Law. You should stay in there for around five days before moving back into your Dorm."

The Former Gryffindor gave a nod, glancing at me before inwardly sighing. I didn't react to what McGonagall said. I was a little disappointed but I was still mad. That anger was pushed to the side, though, as the pain was starting to overwhelm me. I wasn't sure if the pain gained or if I just didn't have the strength to just handle it anymore.

"I... I want to let you both know, personally, that I don't want to harm anybody. The ministry and I have carefully planned all of the assignments."

Hermione nodded and I grunted.

"You're dismissed," McGonagall said, turning professional again. "I trust you, Miss Granger to help him to the infirmary?"

"Course," Hermione replied.

McGonagall nodded. She watched as Hermione and I both, somewhat reluctantly, stood up. She knew she had to mention something she didn't want to say. However, she is the Headmistress. "Oh, and Draco? For swearing various times, 10 points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall couldn't tell if I was ignoring her or I didn't pay attention to what to said. Truthfully, I couldn't really focus but I was aware of what McGonagall did. I tried to reply, but all that sounded was a groan.

The Headmistress let them leave; she was well aware that Draco was in pain and she really hated taking points away from houses.

But she had a more important situation to deal with now; Pansy Parkinson and Larry Christopher.


	36. Don't Blame Me Blame The Fruit

Chapter Thirty Six:

**_Don't Blame Me; Blame The Fruits_**

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (continuing following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_Pansy Parkinson 'hmpted' and walked into her bedroom to continue her letter. She used to write in a diary from fourth year through to fifth year. To be completely honest, she looked back at it last year and she didn't understand most things. She honestly worried if she had lost her mind in fourth year- did she sleepwalk and walk gibberish into this diary? But no, here and there she understood some entries and smiled at the memories. She gasped when she saw some entry that reminded her of the night when her father had mentioned Draco Malfoy. "Good man, good," he'd said. "I wouldn't mind him as your husband when your older."_

_Parkinson never told her parents about her love life and she hadn't talked to her dad in a while. Both her parents are separated, since last year, but their still good friends. It amazes Parkinson because they have very different personalities but she doesn't question it. She preferred it like that rather than them never talk to each other again. Parkinson would never forgive herself if she let that happen._

_She didn't know how her dad would handle this letter but he's normally good at analysing and fixing problems. When she was younger, she used to think that her dad worked at the ministry, it was only when she was 8 years old when she realised, he didn't. But she still believes now that he should be a lawyer._

_Eventually 15 minutes passed, and Parkinson walked out. She finished her letter. Tomorrow she'll go to the owlery to send the letter._

_"What?" She snapped, halfheartedly surprised. "When'd you finish?"_

_Larry shrugged from the couch. The TV was on."Parkinson? You okay?" Larry asked, sitting up._

_Parkinson rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with you? Of course I"m fine."_

_Larry sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry; you want something?" He stood up and walked into the kitchen._

_"What?"_

_Larry opened the fridge, "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat, my love?" He said, the sarcasm clear in his voice._

_Parkinson moved to sit at the bench of the kitchen, "I heard you, dear. I mean't; what's to eat?"_

_The dark eyed 17 year old brought out two oranges in his left hand and an apple in his right hand. His so-called-girlfriend stared at him blankly before saying, "ew. When I'm hungry, I don't eat fruit. What else is there?"_

_The 17 year old eyed Parkinson before retaliating, "So what pleases your hunger, Parkinson? Chocolate?"_

_Parkinson exclaimed in offence but didn't have any comment to make._

_Larry rolled his eyes at her immaturity. Of course, he was aware that he did an immature move, but... He can't explain it. Something about Parkinson just makes him really edgy. He didn't say sorry and returned to the fridge to bring out a pear and another apple. "Look, if I chop all this fruit up into a big plate and... You'll get full..." He trailed off and shrugged nonchalantly._

_He grabbed a knife from the drawer besides him and began peeling the oranges over a chopping board. He had just finished cutting the orange into the big plate he collected earlier, when he realised Parkinson didn't reply. He assumed that she just stalked off, annoyed, which the thought made him feel a little guilty. He couldn't help but satisfy his curiousty he glanced up, he slightly jolted in surprise. "Shit." Parkinson was still sitting at the bench in front of him. She was twirling her thumbs on top of the table. She'd glance up the same time that Larry looked at her. It was one of those moments that weren't really classified as 'awkward' but like a pause in the middle of the movie._

_Parkinson blinked but didn't smile. Larry laughed shortly and shook his head, whilst Parkinson just wanted to break down. She didn't understand why she was all over the place lately, why she was so emotional. She's not acting like herself... It kind of scared her. It was like one day she woke up as a different person and now she doesn't know how to get back to her original self._

_"Um..." She mumbled._

_Larry sighed and reached across the bench where the other orange had rolled. He grabbed that orange and started peeling it._

_"Christopher..." Parkinson started. Larry swallowed hard, bracing himself. He knew was the trustworthy person; he's always helping people out, with their problems... but he was hoping this year, to deal with his own. Then, Parkinson shocked him even further by saying; "I need to know- What house are you in?"_

_The 17-year-old laughed, "Parkinson, why do you want to know so desperately?"_

_"I..." She couldn't seem to make her mind up. She blushed, saying, "I'm curious, okay?"_

_"Well... I quite prefer seeing you in the unknown," Larry said, a smile in his voice. "You can wait, love."_

_Parkinson growled and stalked off to the couch and sat down on it. "I hate you!" She groaned and she grabbed the remote for the TV. She started switching through the channels as Larry continued chopping the fruit._

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday, 8;35am. Currently._

Brown eyes opened, revealing the Dumbledore Student to have indeed fallen asleep. She remembered reading about Transfiguration and Astronomy. She began writing study notes on astronomy by around one thirty in the morning. She gave up fifteen minutes later, feeling too tired. She remembered doing homework for Potions, answering questions in paragraphs and then doing a written procedure for homework on a Charms experiment that she and her class completed.

Ginny Weasley groaned loudly, rubbing one side of her face as she tried to remember what happened after. She remembered checking the time a lot of times after getting halfway through the procedure. She had then turned on the TV, feeling the exhaustion pounding in her head. She didn't want to read the subtitles and feeling slightly bitter to her boyfriend-by-Marriage-Law, she just lowered the volume until she could just manage to understand the show without having to use too much pressure.

Glancing over to the TV, currently, she let out a brief "oh". She watched TV from two thirty until 4 o'clock. She had then turned off the TV and finished off the procedure. Ginny attempted to read another textbook, but now she remembered how she collapsed backwards on the couch and turned around so she faced the the wall base of the couch. She'd settled into a restless, dreamless sleep.

Now, she has a headache. The red-head sighed and sat up, stacking up all the textbooks and exercise books together from the floor or table. She set them besides the side of the couch and placed the pen she'd use leaning against the stack as well.

8:40 o'clock. Morning. "No!" She yelped, standing up. She bolted to the bedroom, hardly noticing that Harry wasn't in the Dorm. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her robes quickly. She grimaced at the throbbing headache- she'd gained from the adrenaline and the movement- as she brushed her hair. She pulled her hair into a rough ponytail.

She looked into the mirror and paused. She felt a rush of nostalgia. It surprised her, a bit that in just a few mere seconds, she had let herself crumble. She felt like she couldn't do this any more, couldn't handle it any more- with such a heavy heart, tears sprung to her eyes. But as quickly as they came, Ginny let it go. She wasn't going to cry over Harry until the appropriate moment - especially not now, when she's hungry and needs to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She collected herself, sniffing and checking her eyes in the mirror. They were fine- she'd just waken up, if anybody asked. Which was true, though nobody needs to know she cried.

"Pathetic," Ginny told herself. But she wanted to just be okay for a while, whilst she eats breakfast; the reason she rushed so quickly, and so not to miss it. She smiled, it felt forced but in the mirror it looked natural. Shaking her head at the weird comparison, she reminded herself she had to see to see Professor McGonagall. As she thought so, she felt almost hopeful for a carefree option, for a fresh start. But the sentimental emotions seemed to rush back into Ginny, like a whole push to almost overwhelm her.

It still wasn't enough to make tears come back, though, just enough to make her want to talk to Harry. Maybe somewhere deep down, she wanted to give Harry a chance. Right now, she didn't want to lose him, but she kept telling herself that it'll be the better option in the long run.

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday. __**Around 3 hours ago.**_

I blinked; amazed I was quiet the whole time. I was mad at McGonagall and even madder when she kept using my first name. I knew there was some reason behind it but it couldn't focus to figure it out.

"You- You- _What if_-" I was gobsmacked. I was too confused- not only had I pushed my girlfriend out a window, but now I'm a hypocrite! I hate 'what if' those what questions. Though, did it matter? I couldn't even think of any of that right now. "My _hand_! My- _our wands_! Our _Dorm_-" I was getting breathless, but I couldn't stop. It all tumbled out and I stood to my feet. "That was no assignment. That's- That's ridiculous! Dangerou- Fine! No, fire? _Fine_! But my bloody arm-" I stood, taking a moment to just re-fill my lungs with oxygen.

Hermione gazed at me, "Draco, just sit down. I'm sure Professor McGonagall had thought it throu-"

"Are you fucking _mental_?" I exclaimed. "Hermione, our _Dorm_ was on _fire_-"

"The fire was a fake! It was timed. Just calm down."

McGonagall opened and then closed her mouth, looking at me with slight anticipation. Letting out an annoyed noise, I did eventually sit down. With my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face, I felt the pain. But I was too mad to care.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said, softly. She wanted to sound stern but still caring. I exhaled more heavier than usual but looked at her. I subsequently had to rest my hands on my lap, just to resist the pain, even if just a little. "The assignment had been prepared so that we could evaluate and understand our couples for the Marriage Law. It was to test how you and Miss Granger communicate and react together in certain situations. Understanding how our couples react in unexpected situations can show us more information than an expected one could."

There was a brief pause where nobody talked. Hermione was stunned and McGonagall was catching her breath. In an aggravated tone, one that bitterly reminded me of my past and my old attitude, I said, "Oh? And _so_? Do tell me."

"There are multiple cameras placed in all the Dorms for the Marriage Law, and this was explained in the rules. They are on almost all the time, I'm not sure when as the ministry handles that-"

"Hm," I snarled in dull 'of course' tone. "So remind us, professor, what did you learn with this _helpful_ assessment?"

Headmistress McGonagall sighed, she was deeply worried about us. She wanted to quickly get through this conversation so that Hermione could take Draco to the infirmary. "I cannot tell you, in a few days you will recieve the response, but I can inform you that you both... didn't do so well, I'm afraid. I saw it all and I have some idea of what the response is going to say. This is the only assignment that you will get a response back, that is because this assignments is different to the others, as you have experienced so far. You don't need to frustrate yourselves, because like I said, the fire was timed, set and managed. It was not to go anyway outside the Dorm, to cause any serious damage to either of you...

"I wish you both good luck. The next task should come in about another week- for everyone, but today you and Hermione have been assigned to go and shop. Mainly for new wands," McGonagall said.

Hermione sighed, thinking shopping alone with Draco isn't going to be pretty. She was worried about me but also for herself. She was feeling so low she hoped she could cope. She just wanted to be okay with me as soon as possible... but then again, she was even worried to open her mouth and speak to me in case she would lose control and hit me like she really felt like doing.

"Whilst you are shopping, all of a replacement of your furniture are going into a free empty Dorm in the Slytherin House. A lot of the Dorms have gone quite empty as all the year sixes and sevens are apart of the Marriage Law. You should stay in there for around five days before moving back into your Dorm."

The Former Gryffindor gave a nod, glancing at me before inwardly sighing. I didn't react to what McGonagall said. I was a little disappointed but I was still mad. That anger was pushed to the side, though, as the pain was starting to overwhelm me. I wasn't sure if the pain gained or if I just didn't have the strength to just handle it anymore.

"I... I want to let you both know, personally, that I don't want to harm anybody. The ministry and I have carefully planned _all _of the assignments."

Hermione nodded and I grunted.

"You're dismissed," McGonagall said, turning professional again. "I trust you, Miss Granger to help him to the infirmary?"

"Course," Hermione replied.

McGonagall nodded. She watched as Hermione and I both, somewhat reluctantly, stood up. She knew she had to mention something she didn't want to say. However, she is the Headmistress. "Oh, and Draco? For swearing various times, 10 points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall couldn't tell if I was ignoring her or I didn't pay attention to what to said. Truthfully, I couldn't really focus but I was aware of what McGonagall did. I tried to reply, but all that sounded was a groan.

The Headmistress let us leave; she was well aware that I was in pain and she really hated taking points away from houses.

But she had a more important situation to deal with now; Pansy Parkinson and Larry Christopher.

* * *

"Are- Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, cradling my wrist to my chest. I grunted and stopped walking for a moment. "Look, I- I'm s-sorry, alright?" I paused, assessing my wrist very carefully. I bit my lip at the pain. It was painful, but if I stopped to focus, it wasn't such an unbearable pain. Okay, sometimes it had flashes where I might've been forced to be close to tears, but the pain was... somewhat tolerable. Especially when I knew that in just a few minutes it'll be taken care of by a doctor.

"I don't want to yell," I added, "I-I'm okay," I said quickly to assure Hermione. I adjusted my wrist carefully back onto my chest again. "I'm... okay; it's okay," I confirmed, and even gave her a teasing smile.

She slapped me across the back of my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed, surprised at her reaction. My smile still didn't leave my face, though. "I hurt my ankle too, you know," I added, remembering the whiplash I gained from landing on the mat. Of course, the whiplash was already almost gone but... I couldn't help the words that words that had slipped out of my mouth. Besides, it was my knee, not my ankle that had hurt... but that doesn't matter right now.

"Liar."

"It's the truth."

"You're ankle does not hurt, Draco," she said, her eyes blazing. "I can tell. Why do you try to mess with me?"

"Uh-"

She sighed and looked at me, with a challenge on her straight face, "bitch."

I grunted, shifting my weight. "Judgemental!" I retorted ferociously. It hit me hard that she was still mad about pushing her out the window. "Listen, Hermione. Our Dorm was on fire! I was saving your arse!"

"Idiot," She bit back, taking a step towards me. "You're a lucky bitch then. What if I hit my arm on the wall? Or twisted my ankle as you pushed-"

I reached and stepped forward, holding her shoulder blade so my finger touched the back of her neck. I used my uninjured arm but she still didn't look impressed. "I knew what I was doing, love."

"Bull," She dismissed.

"Why would I do that to you?" I snarled. "Would I risk killing you? I fucking love you, Hermi-"

"Luck," she said simply. She had looked away from my eyes quickly when I started stating that I loved her.

"For fuck's sake!" I flared, lifting my arms up in the air by distress. Hermione's eyes widened and then I felt it. Moaning, and grumbling, 'stupid, move, stupid, stupid...' I cradled my wrist again. Wordlessly, we both hurried to the infirmary.

We rushed in quite brashly. Madam Pomfrey looked up surprised but then it subsequently went away. "I was told to expect yous just moments ago.

Nobody had to speak. Headmistress McGonagall must have also warned Madam Pomfrey that I have hurt my hand. She took us to this clean room and I was to sit on the end of this form of bench that was considered to be some type of bed. It was different to the other beds in the open patient room in the infirmary.

Then again, it wasn't hard to see the signs. My wrist was a little sweaty, red... I guess that'd be called swelling. Around the swelling, and I hadn't noticed it 'til now, but it looks like there was a small bump to the side. As I stared at it, I realised that it was probably from the swelling- that's why it's called swelling. It didn't look so bad, overall, but it did look like it needed some serious attention. It was still cradled to my chest. I wasn't stupid enough to move a muscle in my arm if I can help it... That didn't work out well last time. However, it's made me slightly paranoid now. Some kid across the hallway could've figured something was wrong with my arm.

"How'd you do it?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she looked around the room for something. There were open boxes on the floor besides the 'bed' that contained potions. There were boxes on the shelves too- but I couldn't see what was in them- and a running fridge on the far side of the room. If I turned my head to the right slightly, I could see different potions in the fridge.

There wasn't a chair in the room but Hermione was looked content in leaning against the door frame. She was looking at me with a very straight face- a blank one, however, so I wasn't able to tell what she was thinking or feeling.

Hermione didn't really feel tired. The adrenaline was long gone but she felt too many emotions running in her. She felt like they all were racing a marathon and she'd expect them minutes ago to throw in the towel, but they kept running. It's still overwhelming her. Somewhere deep down she knew I didn't mean bad. Somewhere deep down she didn't want to fight, she knew that. But she was a Gryffindor, how can't she? Deep down she also wanted to believe that I knew what I had been doing, but she couldn't. He's reckless, she had decided. But, of course, somewhere in her, she already knew that.

She started to gain feelings from years ago; that she can't trust me again. She might've been in my position now- if luck wasn't on her side. She might've twisted her arm as she was pushed out of the window, hit her fingers against the wall as she flew or maybe even a concussion from the land.

The land wasn't my fault, she knew. That we didn't have a choice. It was my choice to chuck the her out of the without, which would have been okay, if she knew... but the problem was, deep down... I doubted it at the time- there was no time to think, like there hadn't been enough time to panic.

Most of all, she hated all the good memories that was flooding into her as she imagined herself now. She hated feeling confused- she never liked it. She's giving herself a headache. She hated the fact that she considered, maybe, she's blowing it out of proportion but then she wasn't sure. Maybe, she was too tired to focus or maybe that was the anger.

_Why did the ministry do this? First they bring up the ridiculous idea of the Marriage Law back, to which, eventually worked out... But then the procedure of it practically blew up the relationship! _She thought. _Did that mean that the relationship was doomed from the start? If so, did they really need to mock us like that, by using some... surprise assignment with fire and ending with Draco hurting his wrist?_ But then, Hermione knew that there must be something to the Marriage Law. It'd paired her with someone she really did love. Still loves...

As she looked at me now, she felt like she was in some sick pain, watching the pain across my expression, my eyes and my position. If I knew that was happening to her, I would've attempted to comfort her, or try not to show too much pain. But that was a hard job in itself. I couldn't help it. I didn't know.

_It is bad; his hand_, she pondered. Hermione would've thought that it was broken, but do broken bones cause the skin to swell? Perhaps it was twisted.

The brunette finally pursued on calming down. It was over. What happened, happened. Doesn't mean she won't talk to me about it later on.

She observed me closely, to which I was completely oblivious as I was telling Madam Pomfrey what I did. She was still looking around, and I couldn't help the bitter, complaining tone that overcame my voice. Hermione hadn't observed me probably all morning, normally after we're both ready and heading to breakfast, she does. She thinks I don't notice her do it, but I think it's cute.

Finally, out of some random urge, I wanted to look at Hermione again. I didn't and glanced over at my shoulder to look over at Madam Pomfrey. As I did, Hermione gasped. I motioned to looked at Hermione but then Pomfrey turned to me suddenly with... some form of material in her hand. She started to check if the material was a good match for my arm, to which, it was smaller and so she started looking again. She told me to continue my story.

At that same moment, Hermione almost jolted and then, once the shock passed, she wanted to slap herself. She's been with me awake how long, and she just realised that I was with my bare chest? I was still oblivious to why Hermione gasped, being measured with my arm, but... honestly, I didn't even imagine she was exclaiming about that- I'd have thought she noticed earlier. She started to blush as she hadn't seen me before without anything covering my chest. She admitted silently to herself, that I looked good. She instantly averted her gaze to the other side of the corridor, from over her shoulder, the blush slowly fading away.

_Crap_! She pondered. _What would anyone who saw us think? Did McGonagall clue Madam Pomfrey on what happened? Wait, I think he's doing that now._ Inhaling and exhaling, she calmed down again. She knew it was important to listen to the doctor and me now. _But still... how could I have not noticed this until now?_

"-It'll balance it, okay?" She finished off. She was holding my wrist and pointing to a certain spot; there was the most painful looking on the skin. Where the swelling started.

I nodded, "Alright, that's fine... but how'd you know what it was? You knew before I finished telling you what happened..."

Madam Pomfrey looked at me very seriously, "My dear, I am a doctor here, at this school! You've no idea how many years I've worked here. Of course I've treated this before, don't you think?"

I wrinkled my nose for a moment. This lady either seems to think my question was amusing or offensive, I wasn't sure. "Okay, not a problem, Madam," I said carefully. "So then..." I lifted up the... weird material she finished measured- it was a perfect fit. "What's this?"

Madam Pomfrey placed both hands on her hips and looked at me like I was a naughty kid. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, shifting in annoyance. In the process I yanked my arm slightly, to which Pomfrey had been holding earlier. I cringed in slight pain. "I know... it helps the... ball thing to be aline again. To be balanced. But what's it called and why it's got this weird material?"

She didn't; but she looked like she honestly wanted to use the purpose/intention of 'facepalm'. "Volar Wrist Splint," She finally said.

"Oh."

Hermione was frowning in the doorway. She caught on pretty well but she'd missed exactly what was the issue. "Um... what's wrong with his wrist?"

I looked at my girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows. Madam Pomfrey turned her gaze on Hermione but before she could open her mouth, Hermione quickly said, "Sorry, no, I just forgot the... the details," she smiled shyly.

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said. "Mr. Malfoy here has gained himself a dislocated joint in his wrist; this volar splint will help support the bone back into right direction. Of course I'll be able to say a spell and the joint won't be dislocated anymore, but the splint will help the bone... be used to being together again, which the certain spell, does not do.

"The spell I'll use won't be the complicated one as this case isn't as bad, therefore the splint will also help the bone get more stronger. You'll only have to use the splint for 5 days," She added, turning back to me. "You won't take it off... The material is like this so you are able to have showers- so you can get it wet. I suggest you be more careful this time around, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (continuing following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_Parkinson growled and stalked off to the couch and sat down on it. "I hate you!" She groaned and she grabbed the remote for the TV. She started switching through the channels as Larry continued chopping the fruit._

_Once Parkinson actually found a channel she wanted on she exhaled in relaxation and leaned back onto the wall base of the couch. By then, Larry had finished chopping the fruit and walked into the lounge room. "Hm," Parkinson smiled and reached instantly for a piece of apple greedily._

_Larry eyed Parkinson's movement amusedly. "Someone's hungry."_

_"Sod off," She snapped in between chewing the fruit._

_"You shouldn't say that to a boy," the 17 year old said, picking up a slice of pear._

_"You shouldn't talk back to a girl," Parkinson said, reaching for another piece of apple._

_"I think of you more of... my bitch," Larry joked, sitting down on the opposite couch. Parkinson made a face, to when Larry quickly said, "Freaking hell, Parkinson, I was kidding!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Why do you need to joke like that?"_

_"Why do you need to act like some bitch?"_

_"I'm not a bitch."_

_"I said you act like one."_

_Parkinson stared at Larry carefully and then ate the last of the piece of apple she had. Larry did the same to his pear. He vaguely remembered when she told him some insight of one of her problems. Something about her friends thinking she was dumb, something about her friend's not seeming like friends for a while. Larry did feel guilty. He looked at the TV, "So... you like Zac Efron?"_

_"What?" The black haired female said, surprised. She glanced at the TV screen, the movie 17 again was playing, volume not so loud. "Oh. I've kind of watched the movie before... It's funny."_

_"Mhhm, okay," Larry agreed and leaned forward to reach for the fork. Larry sighed and reached for an apple piece, they both got close enough that their forehead was centimetres from touching. It was quite fasincating that Hogwarts was using 'Muggle's connections' now. Larry hadn't noticed it before... but that was probably because the only place Hogwarts had TV was in the Marriage Law Dorms._

_"Well, then, what movie genres do you like, Christopher?" Parkinson said easily, poking an orange with the fork and quickly putting the slice in her mouth._

_"Action, comedy... fantasy," Larry said._

_"What's your favourite colour?" Parkinson said after a long pause._

_Larry eyed Parkinson. "Really? My favourite colour..." He lifted an eyebrow but nonetheless replied, "Don't have one... Aqua's cool though. And you? Dear?"_

_"Purple... or green," She shrugged simply._

_He nodded and they both turned to watch the movie on the screen for a minute._

_"Hold on!" Parkinson suddenly said, her voice now serious. "What house are you in? You didn't answer me before..."_

_Larry couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Parkinson, you've asked me twice before. First time, I didn't think you were that serious. And I mean't what I said earlier," he paused, and then said, "'I quite prefer seeing you in the unknown,' and so, 'you can wait, love'."_

_Parkinson looked like she wanted to groan again but instead she said, "Alright, fine, I'll find out soon anyways."_

_Larry just laughed again. "You know," He said after a moment, "The apple's good."_

_"Yeah..." Parkinson trailed, she glanced at the oranges, "Well, I like the oranges better."_

_"Fair enough," He mumbled reaching for the apple piece again. At the same moment, she reached her fork for the oranges._

_They were almost touching again. Larry seemed to be having a problem actually picking up the slippery apple- it was right next to the pears, which gained itself quite a slippery area. She inhaled deeply, cringing when she realised what a stupid move that was. She could smell Larry's scent... She couldn't describe it. She looked up at his eyes, but then chickened out, worried he might glance at her. Fuck! She inwardly snapped when she realised she started gazing for his lips._

_"Haha," Larry said, awkwardly, "This apple..." His eyebrows furrowed slightly. He wanted that piece! It was the best looking one..._

_Parkinson always had trouble holding her instincts. Suddenly, her hand not holding the fork whipped around so she softly connected with the side of Larry's jaw and slightly his neck. She was too quick, already reaching closer instantly until only a second later she kissed him._


	37. Since The Marriage Law

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

**_Since The Marriage Law_**

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday, 8;30am. Currently._

He sighed out loud very deeply. Only he could get himself into this huge situation. He poked at the cornflakes; a Hogwarts breakfast option. Not many people were at the Gryffindor Table, or the other tables for that matter. When the black haired teenager first walked into the Great Hall, he shortly pondered about how it's a shorter amount of people then there normally was on a Saturday morning. Students preferred to sleep in for the weekend, as there's no lessons, but it seemed as though there wasn't as many as there normally was. Harry guessed the majority of year sixes and sevens were exhausted from the past few weeks; they were the ones involved with the Marriage Law, and the relationship and obstacles was beginning to really get to many people.

_It just came too unexpectedly_, Harry thought. _The war had just finished and now this is sprung on us._

However, the Marriage Law wasn't the problem for Harry. It was Ginny. The love of his life. She was mean't to be the love of his life, right? He could feel it inside his currently heavy heart and inside the core of his bones. Wouldn't the Marriage Law be evidence enough that they were mean't to be together? Harry, like everyone else in year six and seven, at first believed the Marriage Law to be a joke- that it wouldn't work. But… slowly, Harry Potter began to watch as his best friend, Hermione Granger gradually fall for Draco Malfoy. He can see it in their eyes now, their attitudes, what they do and how they do it. Therefore, there must be something right with the Marriage Law.

It's sort of sweet to watch. Until, he remembers that he used to be just like that with Ginny. He doesn't feel mad at Ginny anymore. As he picked at his cornflakes indifferently, he realised it was stupid to be mad at Ginny. Whatever she might have heard, or whatever evidence she could have that she's not letting on- it's not her fault. Harry wasn't just mad, he was frustrated, worried… lost. He was exasperated at her reaction, her distrust in him so quickly.

It's really amazing how quickly life changes in just a day.

_It's amazing the comparision,_ Harry though lazily. _Everybody thought Gin and I would be the best outcome out of this Marriage Law... but it turned out former enemies, took our place. _

For a while, at the moment, Harry didn't really feel any of that. If he was honest, he just felt a little numb, but the feeling of disappoint or regret was definitely there- how wasn't he able to prevent this? He was just disappointed that the whole issue swirled out of control and it wasn't his fault... was it? Could it be his fault?

He was a little surprised at this reaction this morning. He would've been worried that he just 'give up' when he woke up that morning, but he definitely knew that he didn't. They was still some spark somewhere in him, but he felt more tired than before. He was content at just staying in the Great Hall for hours and just eat at his cornflakes. Honestly, he was jabbed the cornflakes more times that he was eating at it, but it was a nice breakfast nonetheless. He just wanted to escape all the drama and confusion and fighting just for a bit.

_"BLOODY-," _Bang_! Everybody in the Great Hall, turned their heads._

_"RONALD! _Sit down_!" Hermione hissed._

_It went all too fast as before Harry could say anything, Ron exclaimed, almost saying the full word 'Crucio'. He was cut off before he could even say it halfway when Hermione lept at the male, causing them both to collapse onto the floor._

_After warning Ron that he'll have more to deal with, than just McGonagall, if he ever tried to talk to him or Hermione, Ron exclaimed, "Get- Get off me, Granger!"_

Harry would've flinched as the memory came back into his mind, if he wasn't so used to the memories coming after him when he was alone, especially in the night when he was trying to get to sleep. He knew it was bad- there was probably an issue there alone that he should go talk to someone about. But he wasn't that bothered about it. He was just worried, and with too much drama on his mind, it was understandable that he was letting his guard now subsequently.

Who did he have to really talk to about his problems anyways? Not just about his crushed friendship but with his Girlfriend? He couldn't talk to Hermione; she was always busy or with Draco. Just because he's accepted and is cool with Draco, doesn't mean he's that comfortable about spilling his guts out in front of him... or to the Slytherin.

_Funny_, Harry thought as he took a bit of his cereal_, it's like one friendship broke and another slowly's coming into it's place-_

"Hey, Harry," Someone in front of him said.

He looked up and saw a smiling Gryffindor from fifth year. "Hey," he smiled back. To his own ears his voice sounded weird, as if he hadn't spoken in a while. The other kid didn't seem to notice and just ran up to her friends, instantly engaged into their conversations.

Harry continued to eat his breakfast, checking the time on the front of the two Grand Doors. Just a few minutes since Breakfast started. He licked his lips and pushed his cereal a bit ahead. He crossed his arms and then put his head in his arms. He groaned.

_There weren't many people- the Formal did just start. It was easy to spot Harry, who was next to the food and drinks. _

_Ginny poked his shoulder. Harry turned around, confused but then smiled when he saw Hermione and Ginny._

_We took each other all in, to which Harry gaped, "Gin-" The red-head beamed and twirled a little in her pale aquamarine coloured dress._

How the hell did everything get so messed up since then? Harry thought, near nostalgically. He was just about to bang on his head a few times when someone walked up to him and sat down in front of him.

"Feeling okay, Harry?"

Harry already knew from the voice that it was Hermione. For one moment, he was really, really tempted to just say 'no' but then, as he looked up he saw something flash in her eyes. "Yeah, just tired, is all."

Hermione half shrugged, smiling at him. She didn't look angry, Harry noted. He just saw something different though he couldn't explain it. He stared closely at her eyes, they looked tired. Perhaps that was it? She gathered herself some toast with butter and honey.

"Is… um, how's you and Ginny?" Hermione asked slowly, picking up her toast to avoid eye contact with Harry.

Harry blinked and dragged his bowl of cornflakes closer to him. He glanced inside the bowl, the cornflakes were starting to get a bit soppy. "Not… not as well," He grunted. "You and Draco?"

"Not as well," Hermione repeated, smiling sadly. She bit into her toast, grateful to the meal more than she ever had been before.

There was a moment's pause, where Harry spirled his spoon in his cereal, trying to determine if it was still good enough to continue eating. And then, suddenly, Hermione's words repeated in his brain.

Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione in shock. "W-What? What happened?"

Hermione shrugged again, this time apathically. "Just… Trying to cope that every relationship is pretty fucked up. I mean…" Hermione placed down her toast. "Maybe n-not fucked up, but… there's those good, true relationships, but every relationship has a fault- some fight, some… I dunno, Harry. Ron broke up with me, he cheated, he ditched us, he… Draco, he- You and Ginny were so close, Harry, and then…" She couldn't seem to make any sense of all the thoughts flowing in her head. She trailed off, blinking back at the tears in her eyes. They were too heavy, however, and instead of going away, made a trail down both of her cheeks.

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled. He hated seeing his best friend like this, and he understood completely... to how she was feeling. He dropped the spoon inside his cereal bowl, having given up on it, and walked around the table to hug Hermione. She hugged him back and for a moment there was a silence, a moment where they both feel distress in their issues. Hermione was the first to break it, sobbing into his chest. He moved cautiously so he sat on the bench and not knock Hermione hard. She continued to cry softly, but even so that she did quietly, he was still receiving weird looks around the Great Hall.

He rested his chin on her head, wandering what happened to Hermione. They didn't sit like that for such a long time. Hermione didn't feel hungry anymore. Harry stayed next to her, as to show his moral support, and she continued to eat anyways because she knew she couldn't skip it.

Finally she said, "Have… have you had the s-surprise assignment, yet?"

Harry looked at her curiously, "I haven't. What's that?"

Another pause. She dropped her toast on the plate and covered her face with her hands. "Crap! I wasn't mean't to say anything!"

The male continued to stare at Hermione, a little more wildly when she reacted so suddenly. "What- What?"

"Shit," She said, near moaning. She looked at Harry with shiny eyes. "Merlin, Harry, what am I going to do?"

"What?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Nothing- no, don't worry about it, 'Mione. I still don't completely know what you're on about- I won't tell anyone-"

He was cut off when Hermione weakly whacked him on the shoulder. "No, Harry; I'm a mess! I'm going to go spilling everything out, or cry or something… Just because I'm in this… this m-mood!"

Harry wrapped an arm around his friend, "it's okay. It's a Saturday. Do… do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no," Hermione mumbled after a moment. "I'll figure it out. It's just some stupid thing, anyways."

"I'm sure it's not stupid, 'Mione."

"Hm, whatever," the straight haired brunette said. Neither of them talked until Hermione finished two of her toasts. She chewed on her lower lip and then pulled out her wand from her robe. She conjured up a bowl of cornflakes and then after putting her wand away, she dug in. Harry watched in astonishment as she ate. He was surprised at her sudden reaction this morning. Of course, he'll be there for her, full of support and understanding- she's his best friend, but he was still taken aback as not only did she swear, which Harry's never heard her swear before, but she was acting in a very anti-Hermione way. He was starting to worry if she was going to start eating away her problems.

Half-way through the cereal, he grabbed her spoon. Her gaze snapped up to Harry almost instantly, "Come on, 'Arry, what you doing?" She asked, just swallowing down the cornflakes.

"Hermione, I love you, you know that, but if your going to deal with this... at least do it by not chewing down the whole kitchen. Talk to me."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She sighed heavily and her shoulder's slumped. "I can't tell you," She said so softly that Harry almost missed it.

"Why not?" He placed the spoon back into the bowl.

"Because, Harry, it's... about something you don't know yet," she said, the truth clear on her expression. "You know I'd want to tell you-"

"So, then let me understand now!"

"No, Harry!" Hermione snapped, her eyebrows furrowing. "I can't!"

There was a silence, and finally it clicked into Harry's mind. Something Hermione mentioned earlier, about some surprise assignment. That was probably what happened, Harry guessed. He let it go, and patted Hermione on the back.

Hermione looked back at her bowl, the memory of her and Draco Malfoy shopping together just an hour ago. They had to go shopping to get themselves a new wand, thanks to the fire from that stupid Surprise Assignment! Hermione or Draco would've went their seperate ways, shopping... if they hadn't needed to go at the same place. It was very painful and tiring.

Harry finally realised what was different about Hermione; it was her eyes, but it was also the face. Her eyes weren't the same as they were last time Harry saw them. They were always so alert, bright and Hermione in general was at least upbeat. But now she looked tired, and it wasn't just shown by the bags under her eyes. Thinking about it, they were brought out a lot more than normal by her pale face. She looked more serious... and like, she was the one who had given up.

"I... don't know what happened," Harry said eventually, "but I know everything will work itself out in the end. Okay? You're Hermione Granger, and I know he loves you. Okay? Just be patience... Calm down... and you know, it'll work out."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Harry." Another pause, "Do you want another bowl of cornflakes?"

Harry's face broke into a grin, "Um... Can you get me sausages and scrambled eggs, instead? Please?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

Harry ate in silence, just nodding and listening to Hermione, who as every minute passed, seemed to be more of herself. Her pale face went back to it's normal colour and tears wasn't in her eyes anymore. She talked about absolutely anything she could that didn't involve the Marriage Law, relationships or the past. Harry didn't mind it either way, he just liked listening to his friend slowly gain her voice back and sounding a whole lot more normal than she did about 5 minutes earlier. The only sign that it actually happened, was the seriousness and lot of mystery in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione abruptly asked.

"About what?" Harry was just about finished with his breakfast. He just had 2 more small slices of sausage and a bit of egg left.

"Just today. Do you have any plans?"

Harry shrugged, "I was thinking of playing Quidditch. A game's not on today and..." He trailed off, but Hermione already knew what he mean't. She knew for years, Quidditch's his escape.

"I was just wandering because I thought about going to the library today, or something, anything. Maybe just hang around you?"

The male almost laughed, "You don't need to ask to spend time with me, 'Mione. What's- Are you trying to avoid seeing... him?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "You make it sound so bad."

Harry laughed, "Why don't you just talk-" He cut off when he saw the look Hermione gave him. "You'll be fine."

Hermione sighed, "I hope so..."

"You will," Harry stated calmly. "So... Do you want to learn to play Quidditch today?"

Hermione looked at Harry strangely before shoving him playfully.

It ended up that both Hermione and Harry did both the things they wanted to do that day. Hermione was acting like she would normally, only she looked a little tired. However, Harry wasn't stupid to think that it was actually fatigue. After a few minutes, and a few more people eventually gathered into the Great Hall for breakfast, they stood and on a spilt second decision decided to go to the field. She watched as Harry played some version of Quidditch- obviously he couldn't actually play the game originally because it was only him playing. She chose to go to the field with him because she knew that Harry was hurting, she saw that he was in some pain before she walked up to him in the Great Hall at breakfast.

He didn't tire himself out until about an hour later. He'd chase after the snitch or try to make goals with the quaffles. The second he began doing his thing, Hermione could see an abrupt seriousness in his expression, how much Quidditch helps him. He spent twenty minutes like that, twenty minutes where Hermione started to believe he'd actually forgotten that she was there. She wouldn't blame him- he had enough on his mind. Though, suddenly a quaffle seemed to come right at her. She could see it at the side of her eyes, and she felt as thought everything that made her want to collapse, for one moment vanished and she freaked out.

The ball passed her. It didn't even slide her hair to the direction it was going, which it would've if it was close. But she was wrong. The quaffle looked like it was coming towards her from the side of her eye, but it wasn't. Soon it hit the ground, creating a big dent but it was stopped anyway. She looked up at Harry who was grinning boldly at her. She blushed knowing that he knew what had happened.

They had a few laughs, a lot of memories. After about an hour, he came down towards her and they started walking towards the Marriage Law Tower. There he quickly walked into his Dorm, put away his broom and then they continued to walk towards the library. Hermione didn't do much reading. They went to a quiet spot where nobody was. There, they both grabbed a book, attempting to read it. They left the page they were on, open on their laps and engaged in conversations. Again, they avoided talking about anything related to what will make them go depressed again.

Lunch came around way too soon. Hermione leant her head on Harry's shoulder and sniffed. "I don't want to eat."

Harry smiled, "that's rich; just this morning you were eating like there was no tomorrow."

"I couldn't help it," Hermione muttered defensively.

"I know, it's okay. But you have to eat-"

"No!" Hermione snapped, lifting her head from Harry's shoulder. "What if..." She trailed off. Harry didn't ask, but he was sure he knew what she was worried about. He grabbed both their books and put it back onto the shelf.

"Come on now," He said, grabbed her elbow and together they walked into the Great Hall. They didn't see Draco Malfoy there. Or Ginny Weasley. Neither of them mentioned it, though, they both wandered where they were, what they were doing and... if they missed them.

* * *

_23rd of April, 2011. Saturday. (continuing following off events chapter 19; e.g the same day that Hermione Granger had punched Pansy Parkinson in front of McGonagall)_

_"Yeah..." Parkinson trailed, she glanced at the oranges, "Well, I like the oranges better."_

_"Fair enough," He mumbled reaching for the apple piece again. At the same moment, she reached her fork for the oranges._

_They were almost touching again. Larry seemed to be having a problem actually picking up the slippery apple- it was right next to the pears, which gained itself quite a slippery area. She inhaled deeply, cringing when she realised what a stupid move that was. She could smell Larry's scent... She couldn't describe it. She looked up at his eyes, but then chickened out, worried he might glance at her. Fuck! She inwardly snapped when she realised she started gazing for his lips._

_"Haha," Larry said, awkwardly, "This apple..." His eyebrows furrowed slightly. He wanted that piece! It was the best looking one..._

_Parkinson always had trouble holding her instincts. Suddenly, her hand not holding the fork whipped around so she softly connected with the side of Larry's jaw and slightly his neck. She was too quick, already reaching closer instantly until only a second later she kissed him._

_It didn't last long. Parkinson heard the bang of metal connecting with the plate and then Larry's hand touched her shoulder. He pushed her back more softer than she expected. She looked away when their lips disconnected and where the same length apart as before. Larry was looking at her with a calm face, just waiting for her to say something. He was stunned that she did kiss him. He was aware that she liked him; at some extent, but she just seemed so closed lately. He was also just a little mad that she did that- he doesn't like her that way. He just wants to try and be friends, and now it's just awkward._

_"Um," Parkinson said, finally looking back at him. She wasn't blushing. Larry was surprised at that._

_"I... Parkinson, I'm sorry but... I-" Larry didn't know how to continue. Why did Parkinson have to kiss him? Why? He was caught off guard. "I don't feel that way about you," Larry said, deadpanned._

_It seemed like for a moment Parkinson froze, thoughts running through her mind and then she cracked a grin, like she was going to laugh. "What? I don't like you, Christopher."_

_"S-so why'd you do it?" Larry asked, amused written all over his face._

_Parkinson stood up already. She looked pissed, taking Larry aback, again. "Look, I was just trying to see why the hell the Marriage Law paired us together." Her finger pointed to him and her swiftly as she said 'us together.' Larry opened his mouth to say something, his eyebrows furrowed but then she stormed off into the bedroom. The door, surprising Larry again, didn't slam._

_Parkinson continues to amaze Larry. He can't stay on one emotion with her for more than 5 minutes. Then, she kisses him. He didn't even know whether to place his head in his hands in frustration or 'facepalm'._

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday, 8;30am. Currently._

The door closed behind the red-head. She didn't look upset nor frustrated. Anybody who passed her would think she was just either tired or feeling normal. If she was honest to herself, she didn't even know how she felt. But, she didn't care, any more. She guessed Dr. Stephanie will tell her. She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

As she turned the corner from the hallway, steps and steps further away from Headmistress McGonagall's office, she finally accepted that she was pissed. She stopped walking, just in the middle of the hallway and let out a loud noise of frustration. She seriously didn't give a damn if somebody heard her. If anyone tries to question her she won't think twice to leash her bat-bogey hex on them.

She let out another growl. She attempted to punch the wall besides her but then she stopped halfway, a slightly warm, thin line of tear trailed down her cheek from the anger in her. Even in her haze she still knew some level of common sense; if she punched the wall, her hand would extremely hurt. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She grunted. She wanted to cry but she's cried too much.

_Fine_, she thought, _I'll go see the bloody doctor._

She was scheduled to see Dr. Stephanie tomorrow morning_. But was there really any harm in going to see her now?_

_Headmistress McGonagall really seemed to make her goal today to just really piss me off_, Ginny Weasley thought whilst she thought about the event that just occured in McGonagall's office. She paused and then turned hot in her heels, swiftly walking back to said office. She didn't care if McGonagall was busy, nobody walked in or out of the hallway, so she just assumed that McGonagall was alone. She walked into the room without knocking.

Slightly surprised, but still sympathetic to Ginny's situation McGonagall didn't comment on it. She was aware that this isn't Ginny, that Ginny wasn't normally like this, and McGonagall felt bad for Ginny, because she knew without asking that the situation was really hurting her.

"Where's her room?" Ginny asked, her voice almost devoid of emotion.

"It's- I'll show you," McGonagall said, and you could tell on her reaction that she said it as a split second decision. She didn't look to regret offering it though, and subsequently she stood up. "Hurry up now, I believe she is free."

Ginny nodded half politely and half gratefully, however Professor McGonagall thought she saw a little bitterness behind her movements, her eyes.

As McGonagall closed the door behind them and walked professionally to show Ginny where the counsellor's office was, Ginny couldn't help but have small memories flipping in her mind from the conversation she had with the Head.

_"Are you sure-"_

_"Why do you think I came here in the first place, for Merlin's sake?"_

Ginny felt some of the anger in her subside as she remembered the flare of anger in her when she snapped that at the professor. She almost flinched, but she still was in no position to let go. She was still frustrated. All the emotions were overwhelming... and she was sick of it. And almost hated Harry for making her feel this way, but then, she couldn't make herself feel that way.

_The 16-year-old walked into the Headmistress office, wary and self cautious. She walked in, sitting down in front of McGonagall and she re-explained the situation she was in. She left out a few details she didn't think McGonagall needed to know, she just figured that McGonagall would know anyway, by the 24.7 Marriage Law surveillance. McGonagall and her for around 5 minutes were questioning each other, and answering to the best of their abilities, a little more roughly than what started out. McGonagall tried to reason with Ginny and still keep her strict posture whilst Ginny was beginning to get fed up and show that she really didn't care anymore._

_Then, Ginny suddenly snapped, when McGonagall tried to softly show her option that Harry Potter indeed did not cheat. She was about to start talking about another individual who could've helped the situation, and who showed light that Harry didn't cheat. But Ginny stood up erruptly pacing around the room and then started fighting._

_McGonagall tried her best to not lose her cool, but she never taken well to be talking to like this and not do anything about it. The respect for Ginny Weasley was still at the back of her head, and she focused on that._

_Then, as McGonagall asked if she talked to Harry about it, Ginny said that she has evidence and that she would like to leave the school. McGonagall was shocked at this. Not even at the beginning of the Marriage Law did Hermione Granger nor Draco Malfoy came to offer that, or talk about the problem. She never expected Ginny to. She caught herself before spluttering and again tried to reason. It worked, as for a few minutes they got into a conversation again. But finally when Ginny refused to change her mind and sat down, crossing her arms- which McGonagall assessed as a defensive reaction- McGonagall tried the stern way. She said that there was very harsh consequences if you go against the Marriage Law, that one of the consequences could be losing the privilege of being a witch._

_It didn't go as well as McGonagall hoped. The comment only made Ginny even more mad. However, soon her emotions just caught up with her, and McGonagall was able to talk to her. She said that she's believes counselling will help, and that Ginny should just think reasonable and calm down. Ginny looked like she wanted to say something to do but she didn't. She accepted the option of counselling, thanked McGonagall, paused and then stormed out of the room._

Currently, McGonagall and Ginny finally reached the counsellor, Dr. Stephanie's room. It was only one hallway away from McGonagall's office. Ginny thanked McGonagall and then, this time, before McGonagall walked off she saw the acceptance of the situation before walking away. It was improvement from anger and bitterness. Wasn't it? McGonagall wasn't so sure any more.


	38. Larry Christopher's Not So Secret Secret

Chapter 38:

**_Larry Christopher's Not So Secret, Secret_**

_2nd of May, 2011. Monday. (the same day that assignment one was announced. e.g. chapter 27)_

_"Screw you!" Parkinson yelled and slammed the door in his face._

_The dark eyed 17 year old groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. "Parkinson, don't do this now! We need to get to-"_

_"That's your problem."_

_Larry Christopher sighed mutely. It was 7.30 in the morning; he had only about half an hour before classes started again. He needed to wash his face and brush his teeth and this morning he had Potions first- he did not fancy getting on Professor Break's bad side. And so then, what did he do to agitate Pansy Parkinson? She asked how she looked and he told her she'd look more beautiful if she didn't have a cake on her. _Bloody hell_, he thought. _Does she even look in the mirror? A man a kilometre away could tell she wasn't wearing cake. She didn't put cake on. Did she have to get so defensive?

_Neither of them forgot about the kiss, even though it was roughly about a week ago. Neither of them was going to bring it up, both for very different reasons. Larry had decided to move on with his life- there was other more horrible issues or situations in the world. Besides, he knew sooner or later one of them would have to talk about it. Normally, he wouldn't mind it, but now that he just wanted a break from relationship and those touchy-feely situations; he was dreading it._

_"This is going to be bad on you," Larry repeated, not having much more faith in getting Parkinson out of the bedroom. "What are you going to be doing in there? Waiting for me?"_

_There was no answer on the other side of the door and for a moment Larry wandered if it was possible that she could've gotten away. How?_

_He turned the knob. He laughed out loud with wryness when the door opened and Parkinson wasn't behind it. He exhaled with the humour still in his voice; he walked into the bedroom, and started._

_"What are you laughing at?" Parkinson's criticising voice exclaimed from the bathroom._

_After he calmed down, he almost slouched his shoulders in dismay when he realised that Parkinson was indeed, still in the Dorm._

_Soon enough, together the pair walked to the Great Hall not speaking. They entered and walked to their different areas. Larry's eyes didn't fall on his friends that morning like they normally do. It bypassed Harry Potter. They met a few times two years ago; however they didn't quite know each other. It was just polite greetings, mostly. What Parkinson didn't know was that Larry Christopher didn't stay in one house in Hogwarts. In fact, he's been in three- Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He didn't regret any of it- if he ever really thought about it. It was ironic as all the houses are very different._

_Harry Potter was with Ginny Weasley and the Golden Trio at the Gryffindor Table. Larry noticed all their expressions- happy. It seemed like they- in fact, everyone- seemed to be acting happier and excited than normal just to piss him off. Expect... Ginny Weasley- it looked like something could be bothering her, but Larry didn't know her well enough; she could just be tired, for all he knew._

_In the beginning it had been very complicated; sitting with friends. He had those friends that he kept since First Year and then it continued out side and inside of classes. He had friends from the different houses. Majority of his friends were in Slytherin or Gryffindor, from classes or dorms. He preferred to hang out with the Gryffindors currently, because he's changed personally since being in Slytherin. They accepted it, and besides, they have their own groups. He only hung out with Ravenclaws sometimes; he's made some tight bonds in there._

_Sitting down at the Gryffindor table his friends greeted him and continued to eat breakfast._

_It seemed like such a quick pace until suddenly breakfast was over, announced by Headmistress McGonagall personally. She called to all the years associated with the Marriage Law, to stay behind and all the other years to leave._

_It was obvious that either the six and seven grades were in deep trouble or it was concerning the Marriage Law. Everyone without a second thought assumed it was the latter. The Marriage Law was not a secret, and McGonagall didn't intend it that way. Everyone was muttering when walking out of the Hall but Larry could still hear the laughter. He almost groaned. One of his friends besides him saw his expression and laughed. Larry glared._

_He watched as one by one the students left. He gazed around the room. He saw Parkinson in the Slytherin table, next to Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of both of them, looking content as he continued to pick at his food. The Golden Trio, sitting at the other end of the now relatively emptied table, was sitting moderately quiet with half-hearted smiles on their faces- who liked assemblies, anyway?_

_Neville Longbottom moved from the Gryffindor Table, next to Harry Potter. He whispered something in the boy's ear who's expression softened. Longbottom then walked to the other side and kissed Luna Lovegood on the forehead. Luna Lovegood, smiled... before it faltered._

_Larry's eyebrows furrowed; is it just me or is there something abnormally weird or not normal about that group, now?_

_It took a moment, but then startled that Lovegood was in Gryffindor, he looked at the Ravenclaw table where he was sure he thought Lovegood had been placed. Sure enough, Luna Lovegood indeed had been placed into Gryffindor. Shaking his head at the confusion, he calmed down again. He saw that some of the lower years, that weren't involved in the Marriage Law stayed behind as best as they could. They were talking to their friends with cheeky smiles. Larry had heard that some year fives had been accepted into the Marriage Law because whoever their partner was had connected with them. This was only evidence. Not long after, McGonagall was able to get everyone else out of the Great Hall before she could start her speech._

_Headmistress walked up to the stage, and then gave a soft smile. "I am quite pleased that everyone has seemed to get along fine with the Marriage Law," she said. "I am sorry about the mistake in the beginning but I'm glad that we have fixed it and everyone seems to be happy with their match."_

_"You have had a long time to gather your thoughts and so on and so forth. You have also been given one week to get to know your partner or solve any problems you could've possibly had. Now, starting from this week, you will have assignments or… tasks, if you must… to complete. Some tasks will need to be completed in around 3 weeks, sometimes more," She paused._

_"Shut up!" One of my friends in Gryffindor hissed to someone. The male next to him rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on the table._

_"As you have expected, the rules since the first time the Marriage Law had been announced, has been changed. Remember, the first time it was introduced was centuries ago." Professor McGonagall took in a deep breath. "I hope you've all realised that one of the rules that the ministry had created this time is that you are not allowed to ask out, kiss, date or do anything purposely romantic with a person who is not your partners."_

_A few students rolled their eyes. Larry sighed and started flitting with his fingers. It amazed him how naive he was before he came to Hogwarts. Anyone could tell so many things in a person's life if they just paid attention. Why did McGonagall have to bring that up? Maybe, Larry thought, that it was appropriate to say it. But it only reminded him of Parkinson's quick and soft kiss. He had to admit, she was a pretty good kisser. But that didn't change anything because he didn't like her. _Why should I worry?_ Larry pondered, looking back up to see McGonagall. _She told me she didn't like me._ It seemed easy and quicker to just accept that thought. However somewhere in Larry's logical subconscious he doubted it._

_Headmistress McGonagall exhaled and moved around the stage. She didn't keep her contact with the students for longer than a second. "I am terribly sorry for not giving you the set of rules earlier. I have been busy with the ministry and checking the rules several of times. I had to create the assessments and tasks with the ministry for the Marriage Law procedure. I had to create the assessments and tasks with the ministry for the Marriage Law procedure."_

_There wasn't much of a pause until Draco Malfoy suddenly called out, "Can… Can you tell us what the first assessment is?"_

_Professor McGonagall looked over at the Slytherin Table, looking disapproving for a second before replying, "It's not exactly a test and you won't be doing so much writing. Mr. Malfoy, to answer your question, you are going to do a play."_

_As whispers erupted the Great Hall, Larry hid the sudden excitement in him. Not many people knew, but Larry loved plays. Something about the peaceful literature, the powerful scenes, acting as someone else… Sometimes, Larry really just wanted to escape his own world. Books didn't help much, movies weren't great. He hardly ever did plays, but they were always fun when he had participated in them._

_"You will find the set of rules for the Marriage Law stapled on your fridge in your Dorms. For the rest of the year it will stay there- you will not be able to take it off."_

_Headmistress McGonagall continued on to talk about how the assignments will be made to help know your partner, to share a bond, to gain trust. There was no doubt the tasks would be hard. She explained that all our results and actions would be recorded but we wouldn't know it until we complete all the work. Larry was disgruntled that he didn't even know how many assignments there would be. He was dreading it and he was mad that he wouldn't know his results. _How is that even rational?

* * *

_The door slammed._

_It was quiet for just a moment._

_Larry finally growled out loud. He hated showing certain emotions when he was still so frustrated and confused. To him, it was a weakness. He hated that. He felt like everyone else had it easy, expect maybe Santa Claus._

_"Hey! Fuck you!" He eventually yelled._

_Pansy Parkinson turned around. "What?"_

_"God!" Larry rubbed his face with both hands. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"Me? Do you even hear yourself-"_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" Larry exclaimed. Parkinson went quiet and he did as well._

_The assembly was over and as the black hair female and the dark eyed male walked towards their dorm, Larry was feeling more and more uncomfortable. It was to the point that when they finally got through the door and closed it, he felt like he was going to explode. He's had enough of drama. He wanted to live! It was like he was trapped in some invisible ball that wouldn't move or pop and he could see freedom out of it. He just didn't know how to get out of the freaking ball!_

_Larry exhaled and inhaled, feeling very lightheaded. "Okay, alright," He eventually muttered. He looked up at Parkinson, "Parkinson… I- Sorry, just… Okay, come over here, alright?"_

_Parkinson rolled her eyes but wordlessly she walked into the kitchen with her Boyfriend-By-Law. Larry Christopher sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. He hated feeling so confused and vulnerable; he can't afford to be broken yet again. Too many times…_

_Larry lifted his head and saw that Parkinson sat in front of him. He put to duck his head again. _Why does she need to look so damn innocent now? Like she has a conscience?

_"Parkinson…" He trailed off. Suddenly, he didn't even want to be there anymore. He just wanted to go. He doubted Parkinson would understand. _Why did I have to say anything in the first place? See! That's why I should always control myself… stupid…_ Larry swore at himself. He regretted saying anything now. _Why did I have to get so mad? I don't know what's happened to Parkinson. What happened to trying to be friends?

_"Look, I'm sorry," Larry finally said. "I truly mean it… I shouldn't have sworn at you… I just…" He cleared his throat. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"_

_Parkinson barely nodded before Larry gave her a one arm hug and walked swiftly out of the dorm._

_"Shit!" He swore a few steps away from the dorm. He threw his arms up, his ears going red._

_He continuing walking, making sure to think about his feet and thinking away from whatever negative thoughts was clouding his mind. He wasn't normally like this. He wasn't normally so complicated, confused, angry… He wasn't such as quiet, he was loud. He was mean't to live on. _Why did Parkinson's fucking kiss have to bring all those memories and hurt back…?

_'Hey! Fuck you!' kept repeating in Larry's head. He was never good with his guilty conscience. He always had a very weak one. So what if he looked tough? He didn't mean to. He's only human. That was his weakness, maybe. He had a few. Didn't everyone?_

_With every step that Larry took, the yelling, the confusion, seemed more like a dream. Or a nightmare. He didn't even feel angry. The confusion was numb in him. What was new?_

Hey_, Larry told himself, _calm down… just go with the flow…

_When Larry finally calm down he was in front of the library. Why he ended up there, he didn't know. But all of the students related to the Marriage Law had the first period of that day off. McGonagall didn't even need to say why; it was quite obvious; as the assembly took time and to get everyone in the Marriage Law to spend more time with their partner._

_Larry has nothing against Parkinson. Besides his frustration with his past and his… emotions, he was a little worried about Parkinson. He's known her since First Year. Everyone in Hogwarts somehow knows everyone around. He knew Parkinson still had issues- he still remembered their conversation from what felt like 5 years ago. He wanted to help. He wanted to know her. He wanted to be friends. But then again, the way she acts is like she is a bitch. Like it doesn't matter- like she's only trying to follow those problems to make her seem more… important. However, Larry could see right through it and he knew she was a good person._

_He inhaled and exhaled, hoping to find someone to talk to in the library, or a good book that wasn't anything to do with mysteries or romance. Action, Larry decided. Normally Larry doesn't prefer books, but what could he really do? Although he wanted to be friends with Parkinson, he was in no mood to socialise with anyone. He'd probably snap again._

* * *

_Period Two: Potions. _It was strange that the only class that Parkinson and I have together, she hasn't realised it yet. Alright, so it's true that this year already there have been around 6 lessons, and I have been away from 3 of those, but still._ Larry Christopher has been away from those 3 lessons for 3 different reasons. The first time was because Headmistress McGonagall wanted to talk to him. She seemed to worry that he would follow in Draco Malfoy's old footsteps. Larry wasn't even aware that Malfoy had changed, so the conversation seemed slightly awkward for him._

_The second time was because one of his close friends was having a mental breakdown and only trusted Larry. The third time? His friend decided to go to the counsellor and since he was too anxious to go in alone, he dragged Larry along. Of course he permission all 3 times and the teacher; Professor Break was aware of it._

_Out of the three lessons that Christopher had been present in class so far that first semester, one lesson could be accepted to Parkinson not realising. That was because they had a practical lesson and Parkinson had ended up going unconscious for a short while due to an abrupt situation with Amortentia._

_The dark brown eyed male left the library ten minutes before the first period of the day for Marriage Law Students, would start. He quickly headed into the Dorm, greeting Parkinson. The atmosphere was still a little tense. Larry tried to talk with her as if to make up for what happened earlier but it was like Parkinson had gotten the life sucked out of her. She seemed so drained and she was pale. Larry mentioned this and offered to tell Break that she wasn't feeling well._

_"Shut up, I'm okay," Parkinson said. "I'm just tired. I haven't…"_

_Larry nodded and Parkinson trailed off. "I'm gonna go. Bye, Parkinson."_

_Larry was one of the first people into Potions. He sat with one of his friends and other male he vaguely knew. Parkinson was one of the last ones to come in. The lesson went on. Larry was warming up to Break, just because although he seemed strict, he knew what he was doing and seemed charismatic; like you could trust him. It was just a bit after the middle of the lesson, when Larry was writing down an important note Break made, when Parkinson gasped. It wasn't loud, but it was heard in the sudden silence the class momentarily shared._

_Larry looked up and saw her, staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes wide._

* * *

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday, 8;30am._

It was a long day. It was a tiring day.

Daphne Greenhouse and Ronald Weasley were getting along but Daphne was worried about Ron. She was beginning to fall for him but she could tell Ron didn't like her like that, despite his best efforts... and hers.

The girl who was in fifth year, entangled into the Marriage Law with a seventh year, got into a big fight. She was being teased in 6th period about having a boyfriend by law. The teacher only just managed to cast a 'protego' before the fight got anymore physical. However, the 15 year old came back to her Dorm at 5 hiding tears. Only minutes later had her boyfriend came into the Dorm, finding her eating the last ice cream.

"Hey!" He said, looking disappointed. "I thought we agreed that'd be mine."

The 15-year-old shrugged. "Sorry, sweet, there's still some left…"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Crystal chucked the spoon in the bowl, "hey!" she called as the male walked into the living to dump his work. "Don't make me feel so bad. I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't matter," Mark said. "I don't care."

"Obviously you do."

Mark turned around, "Look, I wanted the ice cream, but it's not like I'm gonna cry over- Shit!" The boy walked back into the open kitchen. He looked astonished. "What the fu- hell happened to you?"

There was a pause as Crystal looked down at the half eaten caramel ice cream. She looked up, hesitated and then asked, "What?"

"You… You're crying."

"Oh," Crystal replied numbly. "I…" She picked up the spoon and took another spoon of the ice cream. Once she had swallowed it, Mark was already around the island bench and hugging her. She sniffed and put her head on his shoulder. She loved his hugs. Unknowingly she was falling in love with Mark.

"Why were you crying, babe?"

Crystal got out of the hug, "don't- don't worry, I'm just being…" There was a pause and then Crystal told him, "I just… Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine and I'm with you."

Mark hesitated and then nodded. He kissed her on the temple when she hissed. She pushed Mark harshly. "What was that?" He asked, almost angrily.

"I don't- I don't know!"

"Tell me what happened. Did I hurt you? H-How?" Mark said, walking closer to her.

"Go. Away!" She snapped and out of desperation she chucked the spoon at him.

"Crystal!" Mark exclaimed, and bent down to pick up the spoon. "Calm down, why did you throw that at-"

"You don't understand," Crystal start firmly. She stood her ground though she could feel her throat getting tight with the coming tears again. "I'm going into the shower," she said as she began to walk past Mark.

He grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her. "What is wrong with you lately? You're acting insane. Do you need to go to the therapist?"

Crystal gasped, offended. "Excuse me?"

Mark pulled her elbow softly so that they were face to face. He was worried about her; he didn't mean to sound mean or rude, but if she didn't trust him with her problems how could he help? "I'm just trying to help-"

"Well, don't," Crystal said, a warm tear flowing down her cheek quickly.

"You're crying, again!" Mark said in shock. He let go of her arm. "Crystal, please, you're scaring me…"

"Fuck off!" Crystal snapped.

Mark stood in the kitchen with his jaw open. Crystal turned around just as the tears flew down both her eyes and she went into the shower.

Her boyfriend sighed eventually and walked into the living room to start his homework. Only 25 minutes later did he hear the water stop. He got up and started to make the noodle soup for both of them. 10 minutes later. Crystal came into the kitchen. Instead of wearing her pyjamas she was wearing tracksuit. And she was crying.

"Crystal?" Mark exclaimed.

"M-Mark… I'm going to the infirmary."

Mark stared at Crystal. "Wha…" He put down the bowl and walked towards her. Then, as he got closer, he saw it; a bit around her right eye and a bit above it, near her eyebrow, looked pinkish. It looked like was getting swollen. "Holy… Crystal, what happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded shortly, "it… hurts. A lot. I… Pomfrey can fix it. This would be like me teaching you Potions." Crystal was amazing at Potions.

Mark nodded, "I… yeah, yeah, of course. I'll come with you."

Crystal looked up at Mark, "Don't. I'll be fine-"

"Crystal, I love you. You know that!"

Eventually, Crystal nodded. Even smiled. It wasn't that she didn't like Mark, she was beginning to love him. So it wasn't that she didn't want to worry Mark. She was slightly ashamed and she didn't know what reaction Mark would have about what happened. She was just tired.

Together, as they walked to the infirmary, she reached to hold Mark's hand. He grabbed her first.

She knew it wouldn't ruin what they have. The forming black eye will go away. The problem was she didn't know how she'd cope with the… bullying. She's never been bullied before. And where did all her friends go all of a sudden?

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom have been paired by the Marriage Law. It was all going well until Neville tried to tell Luna he was beginning to really like her. They were heading to period 3 that day; Care of Magical Creatures. Luna suddenly turned all serious and cut him off before he could say anything.

"So," She said, in an abrupt desperation. "I… I wander what we had in common to that test. To make us come together like this."

The statement only made Neville's stomach dropped. He knew it meant that she just wanted to stay friends, that she didn't like him. That it was pointless. That she could be scared of a committed relationship. Not only did the rejection hurt, but he knew he liked her seriously for years. Sometimes, she seemed to agree completely with liking him back... and sometimes, she seemed grossed out by him liking her.

Hermione Granger avoided Draco Malfoy all day. All she could. She stayed with Harry Potter, who also has complications in his relationship and wanted a distraction.

I, Draco Malfoy, had kept to myself. I felt cold, weak again. I felt like I was off the planet and I couldn't handle it. That I might explode. I was quieter than normal. It wasn't just Hermione on my mind, or my annoying cast locked securely on my wrist; it was my father. His last letter caught me off guard, made me run fearfully through the hallways on that night. That night seemed like years ago. But it's not in the past. He's getting restless, I know, and I haven't even replied back to his letter yet.

He's coming to Hogwarts in 2weeks, to talk to Headmistress McGonagall.

And I've done nothing.

**_A/N: I'd also like to mention that every now and again when I need to make an important note, I write them at the bottom of my profile. I think a while ago, or not too long ago, I wrote a note saying that I had deleted one of my fanfiction and I also mentioned that my FreshStarts isn't abandoned. Hopefully it won't happen again, but I'm not one to predict the future, but if I don't update my stories for a while, majority of the time it's because I don't have time, and so I'd just make a note that the story is not abandoned._**


	39. Discreet Enough

Chapter 39:

**_Discreet Enough?_**

_2nd of May, 2011. Monday. (the same day that assignment one was announced. e.g. chapter 27)_

_First Year; I was eleven to twelve years old. Slytherin (my uncle was a pure-blood, so I'm half-blood)._

_Second Year; Twelve to thirteen years. Slytherin._

_Third Year; Thirteen to fourteen years. Slytherin._

_Fourth Year; Fourteen to fifteen years. Ravenclaw._

_Fifth Year; Stayed for a few months at Hogwarts, fifteen years old, so, Ravenclaw. I went to help my uncle on a job the rest of the year._

_Sixth Year; Had to catch up with all my education, which I was able to do for the first three months. I didn't sleep, eat or socialise probably and I got pretty weak. I recovered and then got back into track with my current education that year. I was sixteen years old then seventeen and in Gryffindor._

_Now, Seventh Year; I am in Gryffindor. Currently I'm seventeen years old but in two months I'll turn eighteen._

_Happy?_

_Larry Christopher quickly wrote the note and then sighed. It wasn't some big secret that he's moved a lot._

_The first time he moved was because he got into a huge fight for personal reasons. He wasn't in the position to wait or let it go so with anger still pumped in his blood he went to Headmaster's office; Dumbledore. Dumbledore understood and Larry was sorted by the sorting hat into the house Ravenclaw just one month before school ended that year. He stayed in Ravenclaw the next year and in fifth year._

_He only changed into Gryffindor in sixth year because a few months before-hand, his uncle had died. Larry had tried to help him, but it didn't go as Larry hoped. There was only about three more months to that year and Larry couldn't go. He was in Ravenclaw and all he could think about was that one horrible memory, the recurring nightmares and the decision to really go back to fifth year. If he did go back, he'd be endlessly reminded that he was in Ravenclaw, the clothing he wore, the classmates he sat with, the colours in the Common Room, his Dorm, the blankets he'd sleep under. Ravenclaw was all about resourcefulness and cleverness._

_He didn't believe he belonged there, with smiling faces who didn't know what he did. He did something he regretted and tortured himself for months. He did everything… but it wasn't enough. What he did, didn't work. He couldn't save his uncle and it tortured him. If he was really that smart, that resourceful, why couldn't he save his uncle?_

_He spent a lot of his time in grief, but he still lived with his parents, who were in grief as well. The whole family was, of course. His mum was crying every morning, she was getting depressed and Larry tried to help her. However, although he was being the 'rock' for his mum, he couldn't hide his pain. Those few months with his dad was one that Larry is still grateful for. His dad was his rock and soon the whole family slowly got together and moved on._

_When Larry went back to school the first day of the next year, he went to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore said that he couldn't change again- that he was still Larry. Larry nodded respectfully. However the next week, he was tired from lack of sleep and he started his catch up work from the first day. Upon seeing Headmaster Dumbledore, he explained that although he was still Larry, Larry had changed. Dumbledore respected Larry- there was no rules against changing houses with a respectful reasoning. He was hesitate at first, but then Dumbledore sorted Larry. The hat stayed on the fence between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for about a minute or so before concluding to Gryffindor._

_After Larry caught up with all his work, moved on and gained friendships again, he was himself again. As much as Larry could be, and as time then went on, he realised that he actually did personally belong in Gryffindor._

"What the hell? You're in Slytherin?"

The second the bell rang, Larry wanted to run but he knew that sooner or later he'd have to talk to Parkinson about it. He opened his mouth to say, 'no, dear' but Parkinson was quicker.

"I'm in Slytherin, don't you know? Everybody knows! Why didn't you say something?"

Larry groaned, about to answer when Parkinson said, "What else could you be-"

"Sorry, Parkinson," Larry finally said, zipping his bag, "I have to go see a friend."

He left quickly.

_Larry had no idea how Parkinson would react to her finding out he was in Gryffindor. Larry did really want to go search for his friend, Sebastian (Gryffindor) but in two minutes the next class was starting. He left the note in the kitchen and left for Care of Magical Creatures._

_The day seemed to go so slow. Finally classes finished, and the afternoon had precious hours left until evening. However, all Marriage Law related students were to report to the Great Hall in regard to the first assignment. Although Larry was excited for the play, he wasn't happy about going to the Great Hall. He was suddenly so tired and he didn't know how much more of Parkinson he could take._

_He was one of the last people to enter the Great Hall. He found Parkinson sitting on the Slytherin Table and decided to sit down next to her. It seemed to make sense since they were going to talk about the Marriage Law assignment; however Parkinson grew a smirk on her face as she thought it mean't that he was in Slytherin._

_Headmaster McGonagall explained what the assignment was and that it was to be completed by Thursday as everyone is presenting it on Friday. "The play will have to be about morals or you can come up with your own situations such as trust or putting your partner before you." She went on describing the rules, like how the play has to last to 5 to 10 minutes._

_That night Parkinson and Larry didn't talk. He went to see Sebastian straight after the announcement._

_Sebastian and Larry have actually been friends since Larry was in Ravenclaw (Fourth Year). They met around the school by a complete accident. That year, when it was around Christmas and most people went home, Larry's parents were busy. They all agreed to pick him up after two weeks, but during those two weeks holidays at Hogwarts, he spent all his time with Sebastian whose parents were at New Zealand for a job offer. The next year, was when Larry spent most of the year with his uncle for his job, but when he came back in sixth year and got into Gryffindor, he got a good friendship with Sebastian. He had been in Gryffindor since First Year. Sebastian is still in Gryffindor._

_Sebastian started a close trust with Larry this year when he started having his own meltdowns. You see, Sebastian was going through a tough time with a lot of issues and he only told Larry about them. He had other close friends as well, like Larry, but Larry had always been there and seemed to understand him. Larry told no one about his uncle or how he felt about what happened until recently. Sebastian was going mental because his girlfriend-by-Marriage-Law was beginning to fall for him, and although he liked her, he still had feelings for his girlfriend who he couldn't keep anymore because of the Marriage Law. Her name was Adella and she was in Gryffindor as well. This would have been the fifth year that they were going out._

_One of the times that Larry had missed out on Potions, one of the reasons why Parkinson didn't realise earlier which house he was in, was because he caught Sebastian having a breakdown. The next day was going to be his and Adella five years anniversary. Larry tried to help Sebastian, and calm him down. It worked slightly but Sebastian stopped getting overemotional and started to get aggressive. Larry suggested going to the counsellor so they'd both have the permission to miss out on class. Hesitantly, Sebastian agreed. However, Sebastian was getting defensive as they walked to the counsellor and Larry realised a way to calm him down. He explained what happened to his uncle, how he felt and that Sebastian was the only student in the school who knew about it. This stopped Sebastian in his tracks and he apologised profusely._

_"It's aight, man. If I'm okay, then you'll be okay. Alright? Just take a breather and then we'll go in," Larry had said. Sebastian listened and then nodded when he was ready to walk into the counsellor's office._

* * *

_They stayed together until night time. They laughed at the stupidest things and talked about anything. Adella, funny moments in their friendship, what happened the other day, what they thought of Professor Break, 'do you miss Professor Snape', jobs, Marriage Law, the plays, music, when they get out of school…_

_"Parkinson's acting weird," Larry said._

_Sebastian shrugged, "You've been acting weird, I've been acting weird… Draco Malfoy's changed, Parkinson's gone crazy. Who cares? She probably has shit going on. Doesn't everyone?"_

_Larry paused, "Probably. But why do I have to deal with it? It doesn't seem fair."_

_Sebastian didn't now what to say to that._

_Too soon, they went their own ways. Larry went to this Dorm and saw that the note had vanished from the kitchen table. He found Parkinson quiet in the bathroom for the second time since the Marriage Law. She was hugging her knees and occasionally rocking. She didn't sound or look like she was crying but Larry remembered when he last found her in that position._

_When he thought back on it, he seemed a little insensitive at first. He didn't intend to be mean… Actually, he probably did. But it wasn't because Parkinson was crying. Parkinson and Larry didn't have a good friendship then, but besides all that, no matter who the person is, Larry gets tense when they cry. It makes him want to cry, it makes him bitter and he automatically turns blank. Seeing Parkinson like this again made him feel uncomfortable._

_He can't leave her there…_

_He cleared his throat and said softly, "Parkinson?"_

_"What?" She said. She didn't sound like she was crying, which was a good sign. In fact, if you didn't see her but just hear her voice, you'd think nothing was wrong. She sounded strong._

_"Are you okay?"_

_There was no reply and Larry mutely inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. _Was this because she found out I'm in Gryffindor? If it was, that'd be pretty melodramatic_… Larry thought briefly before walking towards her._

_He knelt down besides her and said, "Come on, Parkinson. I didn't forget what you told me before."_

_Parkinson rolled her eyes although she was aware he couldn't see her do that. "No."_

_Larry opened his mouth before numbly saying, "what?"_

_"That's not it."_

_"Oh."_

_There was a pause and then Parkinson sighed. She looked up at Larry, "don't worry, okay? Oh, and you're in Gryffindor."_

_Larry nodded. _Why would I lie about that?

_"That's not a problem," Parkinson said and then walked out of the bathroom._

_Larry blinked. That was strange. Larry knew Parkinson was definitely not acting like herself… and suddenly, he really wanted to find out what was wrong. He followed Parkinson into the living room. There, he reached out for her arm to stop her moving away from him. He touched her, realising that her arm was really hot. He let go, amazed, but Parkinson stopped anyways, and turned around to face him. _Was she getting sick?

_"My friends have pretty much deserted me. And they all think I'm an idiot, which makes me want to get better grades even harder. Which I guess is why I'm getting so messed up lately because I'm trying too hard. And you don't like me, and I don't understand why the Marriage Law put us together!" She stopped._

_"I-"_

_"How am I mean't to keep track if I'm so exhausted?" Parkinson suddenly snapped._

_"Parkinson, calm down. Have you tried talking to-"_

_"I'm in Slytherin, Christopher! Slytherin! Things don't work like they do in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!"_

_Larry nodded, "I was in Slytherin before, remember? For three years, actually. You're still human and if you feel like this and you're in Slytherin, what does this say?"_

_Parkinson stopped and then spluttered in surprise. Larry sighed and walked to the open kitchen to get Parkinson some water. "Just talk to them and explain yourself, alright? Pretty much everyone has changed after the war, they'll understand. And if they don't-" Larry shrugged and he poured the water into a glass cup, "Then you'll live. You have me as your friend and you'll gain other friends who'll understand you. You know, there are other people out side of your group. Outside of Slytherin."_

_Parkinson walked forward into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. And she sighed and accepted the water offered. "It's just so frustrating."_

_"I know, but soon everything will work it's self out, like why we got together. There has to be a reason. McGonagall said that even besides the test we did… which would have been for compatibility; they put a strong spell on everyone's test to find their true match anyhow."_

_Parkinson nodded and started drinking the water. There was something else that was worrying her. Something that she just realised just not so long ago that day. With everything going on and with all these worries on her head, she hadn't realised one of the most important things she should have kept track of._

_But, she decided, it must be just her stupid mind. She decided to just calm down and continue with her life because she's over drama._

_"You should be a counsellor," Parkinson finally said._

_It made Larry laugh out loud._


	40. Vulnerability

**_A/N: I haven't been updating like I used to, and lately I seem to be focusing on Larry Christopher and Pansy Parkinson. I'm sorry about that, but there is a reason! And no, it's not just because it's fascinating writing their scenes. I've been trying to speed ahead, but it seems like their situation is a little more complicated than I first aimed for, haha, oh well._**

**_Random, not so important, fact: And, oh my gosh, I'm on chapter 40! I've been dreaming of making it around this many chapters when I wrote the first chapter of Fresh Starts. It wasn't some ambition but I thought that'd be so cool. However, as I knew a sequel was coming, I didn't really think of making it to this many chapters- it didn't really cross my mind. This is officially my longest fanfiction ever!_**

CHAPTER FORTY:

**_Vulnerability_**

_4th of May, 2011. Wednesday (two days after the assignment 1 was announced, two days from when it's due) 5.30pm;_

_Professor McGonagall waited in her office. She's never gotten used to the office being hers; it was her good friend's Dumbledore, for so long. But Minerva McGonagall was good at adapting to things, like her new job. Now, she's waiting for a very unique couple to walk into the office. To be honest, she actually didn't have anything to do- she did most of the work early this morning because she woke up due to a nightmare._

_She got up and went around the office, in hope she'd find something to do before she'd get bored. The moment she thought she found something to do, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, yes, come in," She called and walked around to stand behind her desk._

_The door opened and an apprehensive looking 18 year old walked in. Close behind him was the 15 year old, one of the rare few students not in sixth or seventh year, dragged into the Marriage Law. Crystal was only in fifth year, but she looked calm. She closed the door behind them and slammed a bent paper onto Mark's chest. He grabbed it but didn't open it up. Headmaster McGonagall saw the traces of writing on the paper and figured out what it was._

_"Are you two ready?"_

_"No," Crystal said without any remorse._

_McGonagall nodded respectfully, "it's okay. Take a seat?"_

_Crystal and Mark sat down and as did McGonagall. They took a moment until Mark nodded at Crystal._

_"We… we're not good singers," Mark stated as they stood up again. He seemed restless._

_"It's okay- you two know that's not the point of this."_

_Crystal nodded, biting her tongue very softly- she always did that when she was nervous. But then, just a moment later, she opened her mouth and started singing. This was their Surprise Assignment- they were only told about it that morning, so they had been given permission to miss today's lessons. They had to write a song, on a subject of their choice. Then they had to present it together to McGonagall. It seemed like an easy enough task, but they knew without being told what they were being marked on; the lyrics, how they worked together and how they present it._

_Therefore, they wrote a song on their relationship, so far, what they want, how they're going… it reminded the two of them of a journal. And although they sung to McGonagall they kept looking at each other, and offered a smile every now and again._

_"How do you think you've done?"_

_Mark and Crystal looked at each other, after they finished. Abruptly they both started grinning. "I dunno," Crystal said. "we did our best."_

_"The hard part about it, was writing the lyrics. I never knew how hard it was to do that, and I used to write poems. You'd think they'd be similar," Mark said, trying to fill in the silence._

_McGonagall nodded, "that's why it's called the Surprise Assignment."_

* * *

3rd of May, 2011. Tuesday.

_Larry Christopher woke up to a loud ringing. Instinctively he raised his arm and grabbed the clock from the bedside table. He brought it to his head and opened one eye. 8:38am. Inhaling and then exhaling, Larry clicked the snooze button and immediately after, the loud noise stopped. Larry turned his head so he could see the bedside table and place the clock back on it. Upon doing so, Larry felt like a weight had been lifted._

_The dark brown eyed 17-year-old didn't like staying inside on the weekend. So, lazily he thought about what he could do that day. Then a sudden thought occurred to him in his still sluggish mode. Friday. Friday was when the plays were performed, right? He sat up in the bed and tried to remember what happened… how was his relationship with Parkinson? And then it hit him- the kiss. And then, he gasped. It's only Tuesday! The announcement of the plays was only yesterday!_

_Where is Parkinson? Larry wandered. They normally took turns with the bed, one day he could sleep in it, another day Parkinson could. It was a stupid motion, but Parkinson was determined not to sleep in the same bed with him... and although Larry looked content with the plan; he was actually very grateful. He didn't need to sleep in a bed with someone who could be sharing feelings with him, right now. Not now... Not again..._

_"Fucking damnit!" Larry exclaimed. He didn't need to look at the clock again; he rushed to get changed into his robes before heading to breakfast. It was only going to end in about fifteen minutes and then period one starts._

_What's period one? Larry pondered. He didn't stop to check, he just harshly placed his equipment and two random books into his bag. I can come back and get my actual books after lunch for the last few lessons, Larry quickly decided. I could just easy re-copy the work from these books into its proper books… He didn't think a second thought about the reckless, wrong decision before swiftly walking to breakfast. He wanted to just cry out loud- he liked his idea of chilling on a Sunday better._

_Period One wasn't Potions, but Potions was after Lunch and he dreaded it. Parkinson and Larry's status seemed to be an alright friendship but Parkinson-_ let's face it_, Larry thought- was having a lot of mood swings lately._

_However, Parkinson wasn't in Potions. As the day went on Larry suddenly realised he hadn't seen her all day. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he could help his curiousity._

_At the end of the day, Larry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, expecting to find some of his friends, but instead he came across a messy haired male, reading a book. Larry ignored him and sat opposite him, waiting for one of his friends. He didn't even care who- he just felt like he wanted to escape, laugh, hang out with someone. Therefore, after a while of attempting to stick to his own thoughts, he gave up and looked at the guy in front of him. The book was for homework. From the looks of it, the guy couldn't be younger than 17. Larry figured he was involved with the Marriage Law- _where was his girlfriend?_ Larry thought wryly._

_He recognised the guy, so he said, "hey."_

_There was a pause and then the book closed and the male placed it besides him on the armchair. Larry's eyebrows lifted slightly in stun. He hadn't spoken to Harry Potter in a very long time, and they hadn't spoken that much anyways._

_"Harry," Larry stumbled and blinked. "Bro, I got to thank you for destroying the Dark Lord. Honestly, I mean, you must get this a lot, don't you?"_

_Harry half smiled, "Nah, it's alright."_

_Larry sat back on the chair and they stared at each other for a bit. The brown eyed male's eyebrows furrowed when he finally took in Harry's position and his face. "Something wrong?"_

_Harry sighed, "you know, just this stupid Marriage Law. Really."_

_"Oh," Larry said. "Yeah. I know."_

_Harry nodded. In an actual fact, just recently, the Boy Who Lived, wasn't having the perfect life with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Since the Marriage Law, and more, Harry and Ginny were happy, but then last night, it wasn't good. Neither was the day before. Ginny was furious at Harry, but she wouldn't tell him why. They got into some form of a fight yesterday whilst Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was over._

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! You're used to that anyways!"

She jumped up from the couch and chucked the paper at Harry. He yelped and held up his arms. The paper landed on his lap but when he opened his eyes Ginny was already in her bedroom.

Draco Malfoy stood up despite his shock.

"H-Harry," Hermione stood up as well. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, "No! What happened? What- what did I do?" He stood up, looking completely baffled and torn. "What-" Harry spat.

"Harry, calm down. I'll go talk to her-"

_Again, Harry had to sleep on the couch last night. But he wasn't going to tell any of that to Larry. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust Larry, it's just that they hardly knew each other and Harry was confident he'd fix this situation._

_Before any of the boys could say anything else, the door opened and Sebastian walked in. He looked like he was the happiest man alive. Larry had to turn around half his body just so that he could see who walked in. When he saw who, and how he looked, his eyebrows lifted again. "Se-Sebastian. You aight, man?"_

_"Ye- no," Suddenly Sebastian's face fell. The sudden change made Larry's eyebrow's furrow and his eyes go slightly wider. Sebastian was very impulsive, but he was respectful- it was a weird combination that Larry learn't to love about his close friend. Even Harry was shocked at the sudden change in the male he hardly met._

_"Um…" Deciding that Larry had to deal with something immediately, referring to Sebastian, he turned to Harry and nodded his goodbye._

_"See you," Harry responded and grabbed his book again._

_Turned out Sebastian had took it upon himself to decide that it was the best idea in the world to grab Adella and pronounce his love to her. Thankfully, he didn't do that- Larry let out a huge exhale of relief when Sebastian told him this. However, that only made Sebastian mad. Larry was aware that Sebastian was a in a fragile state and thought the world was against him. Understandably, the guy was in a relationship with Adella for nearly 5 years._

_"Hey, Sebastian, you need to calm down. Have you read the rules for our Marriage Law-"_

_"Shut up! Of course, I know them," Sebastian said. His face didn't look mad anymore, in fact, Larry couldn't really understand what Sebastian was feeling._

_"Look, it might seem like the end of the-"_

_"You know," Sebastian cut Larry off, "I'd have thought you'd be the only one of my friends to not try and tell me all that cliché shit. But you seem not to understand- just because you've never loved anyone."_

_Larry didn't even have enough time to react before Sebastian roll his eyes and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He just stared at the door, his eyes widened slightly and then his fists clutched. He was so mad he had to re-think before he could even move. Larry didn't remember Harry Potter was in the room until he had to clear his throat._

_It didn't take long until Larry sharply inhaled and then exhaled, turning around. The male looked deflated but calmly he said, "his… his ex, Adella and him were going out for 5 years. The Marriage Law had broken them up so…" Larry stopped, knowing it was self-explanatory. However, just for the point of it, he added, "he's not coping as well."_

_"I got it," Harry Potter said, half-smiling. "No worries, Larry."_

_Larry nodded again, hesitated and then stormed out of the Common Room. Larry could still feel the anger down in the pit of his stomach, but he's always been so good at controlling his anger. Only a year ago did he what a huge mistake it was; already he could feel the powerful emotion dying in him. It wasn't right- it wasn't natural. It took a while for Larry to come to terms with realising his whole feelings were very messed up. What if he just lost it… resulting in losing his laugh? Getting depressed? What would happen if he just turned empty and heartless? That him realise how much he needed Sebastian as much as Sebastian needed him._

_Sebastian is apart of the very small, very tight group of people who knew some secrets about Larry; understood him. For example, he knew what happened in Larry's past relationship, so it hurt when he made that stubborn snap. Larry was just as understanding, knowing that Sebastian really did like Adella. _What was that called? Was Sebastian still in a grieving period?

_But, even though so, Larry decided that for this one time, he'll go back to the Dorm and sulk._

_By the time Larry reached the Dorm, he felt as though he didn't want to have any contact with anyone. He went straight into the cupboards and found a small packet with chocolates. He didn't care what chocolates they were unless they were expired. Larry was happy that Parkinson wasn't there in the Dorm. It was surprising that lately he didn't mind Parkinson's company. It'd be so lonely- so quiet to have the Dorm all too himself._

So will I be going to class today?_ Larry wandered as he set his bag down in the living room._

_Inside, he knew Sebastian was only venting- and that was good. Larry knew he should've done that, instead of ending up in this tangle of emotions that he's in. Either way, it still hurt. And Larry wasn't really sure why it hurt like it did. Larry wandered how he would manage hiding his distress if he was still living in houses, with the group of boys in the Boys Gryffindor Dorm. How would he manage right now, if Parkinson was home? Though both of the examples were so different, the results would still be quite similar._

_The dark eyed Larry Christopher attempted to sober up, as if Parkinson would walk through the door. The action only made tears come up Larry's throat._

_Oh, he was so screwed._

_He felt bad and out of place sulking._

Why couldn't I?_ Larry was beginning to get agitated. Out of this world. It also didn't help that he decided to go to the kitchen and persuade the elves to give a firewhiskey. Larry wasn't even sure if he was of age- he was told before, the age limit, but, obviously, sometime ago he forgot about it. He's never had firewhiskey before but he knew all about it._

_The elves were unsure at first, but then Larry promised to give them 20 knuts the next morning. It was expensive and Larry really hoped that he'd actually remember this deal. Honestly, however, Larry didn't care so much at that moment. The elves gave each other a look and then two of them ran off to get the bottle._

_When Larry got back to his Dorm, he realised how stupid he was. Why didn't he ask the elves not to spill? He's going to pay them 20 knuts- if they rat him out… Larry poured some firewhiskey into a cup. Larry sat on the couch, and turned the TV on. _Why the fuck not?

* * *

_He watched around 78 minutes of a movie before he abruptly realised three things; it's started raining, it's seven o'clock and Parkinson still wasn't home. _Home_, Larry thought pointlessly. Since when did he start thinking of the Dorm as 'home'?_

_Larry's eyes fell to the bag under the couch. I didn't go to any classes today, Larry though, deadpanned. He hadn't missed a class since the year before his uncle died._

_Larry began to think about the play. It's the second day since it's been announced and Larry and Parkinson haven't even talked about it. What would they do for the…_

_The sound of a door opening froze the male. _Damnit_! Larry snapped inwardly. _Why did I even think of Parkinson? Why did I even grab the firewhiskey? How am I going to explain this? I have to get all my act together-

_"Larry?"_

_It took a moment until the male's head snapped around. Parkinson's never called him Larry before… _Wait, there was that one time, when we first met. Aight, Larry you're really losing it if your going crazy over someone just calling your name_, Larry inwardly told himself._

_Parkinson was in the open kitchen, looking so wary. Her hair was in a messy bun, though she still looked like her stubborn self._

_Larry knew he was caught but she hadn't said anything. The male repaid her by not asking her why she looked so disturbed. Instead, Larry quickly accepted the fact that his… sulking, was over. He stood up and grabbed the bottle; there was still more than half of firewhiskey inside. Larry had drank two cups of it and he was starting to feel a little woozy. Silently, he went around Parkinson and poured the rest of the drink down the sink. Looking at Parkinson he said, "So… where've you been all day?"_

_Parkinson seemed to freeze, but Larry didn't notice it. "I…"_

_"Wagged?" Larry said. "It's cool; I won't tell."_

_Parkinson just nodded slowly, "thanks."_

_Larry nodded, looking back at the sink, "'s cool"_

_Parkinson walked around the island bench and sat down. She watched Larry pour out the remaining firewhiskey. Finally, she cleared her throat and said, "Hey, um… How much can I trust you?"_

_Larry almost poured some of the firewhiskey on the granite around the sink from shock. "Uh- no."_

_"Really?"_

_Larry nodded and then threw the empty bottle into the bin. Parkinson sighed and jumped off her seat. Upon grabbing her wand from her robes, she said a spell and the bottle vanished._

_"Wh-"_

_"If someone hears you took that, the elves would be forced into telling on you. It'd be really sad to get busted 'cause they found the empty botte in the bin, in the kitchen."_

_"Thanks," Larry said._

_"Also, I'm guessing you don't know- nobody under the age of 17 is allowed to drink firewhiskey."_

_Larry started, "so then why did you just-"_

_"Because since an event that happened last year… Hogwarts made a rule that no student is allowed to drink firewhiskey after 7."_

_"That's stupid," Larry exclaimed. "7's not even late!"_

_"Yeah, but, we're supposed to be in bed by 9 so…" There was a pause. "Are you drunk?"_

_"I hope not."_

_Parkinson rolled her eyes, "Well how do you feel?"_

_"Look, I only drank two cups of that shit."_

_Parkinson nodded, "So not drunk then."_

_"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Larry said, giving into the exhaustion he abruptly realised._

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"'Yeah, you are'," Larry repeated mockingly. "Nighty, night, my lovely!"_

* * *

4th of May, 2011. Wednesday.

_A dark eyed 17 year old groaned. He lifted his hand on to his head, when a sudden pain hit him. "What the-" Larry really didn't want to open his eyes, but he did. Somehow, Larry had managed to sleep with his knees and bottom legs up on the couch and his back leaning against the stem of the living room coffee table. The pain wasn't on his head, like he expected, it was actually on his hand. There was no sign of pain on his hand, but Larry suddenly realised what happened, and wanted to laugh at himself. He must have whacked his hand against the corner of the table when he went to reach his head._

_Surprisingly, the position Larry was in was mostly comfortable. It was only his bottom legs that felt a little numb and he had such a urge to move them. Larry made to get up, when the pain struck him. His upper back was the worse because he used the cold, hard table as his pillow and bed. And he could tell he barely moved at all._

What was I thinking?

_Larry didn't forget what happened yesterday- they were both right in thinking he wasn't drunk. And just to make sure, Larry didn't have a hangover anyways. He knew he felt a little tipsy, but Larry could normally control himself. What the hell got into him? Larry could cringe when he remembered how he acted. He had a sneaking suspicion that his actions also came as a small retaliation to how he felt, and what he kept inside._

What day was it?_ Larry groaned again. _Wednesday_! Larry was abruptly so sick of school. It's seems like the classes have been lasting weeks..._

_The Exceeds Expectations student walked around the rooms in the Dorm, still feeling sluggish from just waking up. Nobody really understood how Larry always got the second highest qualifying grade. Truthfully, Larry wasn't completely sure himself, but he knew that even though he didn't do homework most times, he knew what was going on because he paid attention in class- he had to. He did the assignments as best as he could- with only a few days before it was due. Since he did the assignments and understood his classes, taking the tests was just as easy._

_Parkinson was up already, in her- their- bedroom. She just finished getting changed into her robes and she was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Larry remembered her reactions, her expression yesterday; she was restless and wary. Larry was in no mood to negotiate or answer and ask questions, so he just walked forward and hugged his supposed to be girlfriend._

_Soon after, Larry just left the Dorm like a zombie, wanting his breakfast._

_Period One: Muggle Studies- Larry was finally awake, and the lesson was interesting to him._

_Period Two: Potions- Larry got into a small, vebal fight with some kid he didn't know. The kid began mocking him since he asked a question that the kid supposedly already knew. It still confused Larry._

_Recess._

_Period Three: Alchemy._

_Period Four: Divination._

_Period Five: Divination._

_Lunch._

_Period Six: Care of Magical Creatures._

_Added period for all seventh years- the study for their NEWTS._

_By the time classes finished, Larry didn't even want to do any work. He actually felt tired but when he entered his Dorm at 5 o'clock, Parkinson was there. Of all times, she wanted to do the play then._

_"Parkinson, come on! We'll do it tomorrow-"_

_"Christopher!" Parkinson snapped and stood up from the living room couches. "Don't you remember what McGonagall said? We're supposed to be finished with it by tomorrow, and then present it on Friday. It's Wednesday!"_

_Larry bent his head back and inwardly swore._

_Parkinson took the action as disapproval and quickly she said, "I don't get how you get the grades you get, but I'm just barely an Acceptable. That's still a passing grade, but I came back to Hogwarts to get my NEWTs. I'm still a girl, I want to do something. So, this includes acing every assignment, and just because you're not bothered I'm not going to-"_

_"Parkinson, shut up. I say, fine."_

6th of May, 2011. Friday.

_Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greenhouse was in front of Larry Christopher and Pansy Parkinson. Their play was really good- just as good as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's. Larry was starting to get really anxious; his never done a play by force, for an assignment, with a girlfriend by this Marriage Law. They only just done the play two days ago- _how much trust should I put in it, that's it's going to live up to expectations?

_Larry had to trust it and soon enough our names were called. Trust- that was what they did their play on. It wasn't like what anyone else did, but pretty much everyone did the category of Trust. Parkinson and Larry tried to do their play on 'don't judge a book by it's cover' but it only resulted in fights._

A/N: Whoa. It takes so long to write just one chapter... but, I'm pretty okay with this chapter. I didn't edit it thoroughly but I think it's still readable.


	41. At Least McGonagall's Coping

**_A/N: This chapter may be a little sensitive... but this story is rated T, so it's only minor and at the end of this chapter. I hope I don't offend anyone, this is just a warning since I'm a little paranoid. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_**

Chaaapteeer Fourttyy Onee! :)

**_At Least McGonagall's Coping_**

_11th of May 2011, Thursday. Evening._

Minerva McGonagall was shocked. She was coping but it was amazing; everyone in the Marriage Law has to be apart of the Surprise Assignment before the third assignment. The third assignment was due on the 15th of May, so in a little less than a week away. A lot of couples have been through the second one already, but there was still so many to through. She's had to work with a few couples a day, sometimes night.

It was a hard job and it was tiring but McGonagall was coping. She watched most couples break through their habits and get along as a couple. That brought pride to McGonagall. The point of the assignment was to get to the bottom of each couple's issues. That was the very reason that surveillance 24.7 was benefital; so that they knew what to fix. Sometimes it was a little extreme with tight situations, the tasks, McGonagall agreed, but the surprise assignment is very important and she was placed in charge of it. She took those measures to make sure that no one would get hurt and the assignment will become a success.

What else was hard was sleep, one night when Draco Malfoy had dislocated his wrist. It was a very easy and simple mission for Madam Pomfrey to heal but McGonagall watched as the couple's relationship was in cracks. Their task was to gain each other's trust but that seems to be harshly bruised and both partners were very stubborn.

Tomorrow's going to be the day when not only does Malfoy's hand be completely protected and ready and healed (he doesn't need the cast on any more), but Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy also get their response from their surprise assignment. The results and responses normally aren't supposed to be given to the students for months but this situation was huge- on what happened, so Malfoy and Granger are only receiving a summary response. McGonagall already knew what was written inside.

The green eyed headmaster was waiting for a couple; Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greenhouse. They- all the administers of the Marriage Law and that included McGonagall, already thought and agreed on the SURPRISE for this couple but they weren't so sure about it at first. Their guess was from what they had been witnessing.

Ronald used to date Granger, and rejected her for Lavender Brown on the first day of the term. It was only a bit later when the Marriage Law broke them up. His girlfriend; Greenhouse, showed signs recently of falling for Ronald. Ronald is attempting to go with the flow but it seems that that he still believes (?) that he loves Brown.

It was a miracle only yesterday that McGonagall witnessed Greenhouse talking to a close friend about the very issue.

Ronald and Greenhouse's mission was that they were going to a nearby coast and staying at a hotel until the 14th of May. They'll be told to stick together and fix their issues. However they'd be unaware that they were watched until they'd come back. The hotel will be isolated.

Ironically, McGonagall thought about, that just a couple; two year six Ravenclaws just left the office on account of the Marriage Law. They had a similar situation to what Malfoy's SURPRISE was. It was ordered that when they went into the Dorm that afternoon, their bedroom and bathroom would be caught on fire. It was programmed, not harmful, just like Malfoy's had been. The problem between the couple was that they always put the blame on one another.

They walked into the Dorm and got into a small fight because that fire wasn't electrical- it'd be assumed that it was one of their fault. However, the female, Doria said that before they do anything they should go to McGonagall. No body was hurt this time round and the fire was manually turned off once Doria and her boyfriend, George started running through the hallways.

The fire was very small and so it didn't do any damage. Doria and George don't need to move out of their Dorms for a set period like Malfoy and Granger. They, for the past few days had been living in the Slytherin Dorms. The Dorms was almost empty because people were involved in the Marriage Law. The good news was that tomorrow wasn't just exciting for Malfoy's cast coming off and the response from their SURPRISE, but it was also the day when their Dorm come intact just like before SURPRISE and they can move in just like normal. According to the survillence camera, Hermione hasn't been in that Dorm for the past two nights.

Doria was quick to catch on and immediately she apologised to George. That SURPRISE assignment was a success.

McGonagall remembered a case she marked just that morning. It was another 6th year couple, expect the male was a Hufflepuff and the female was Gryffindor. They had a hard assignment, but they were another couple that ended well at the end of their SURPRISE assignment. McGonagall wasn't sure why she randomly remembered them. All she knew was that she could really use a nap… she was thinking about having one, though aware that she couldn't on her job. So she sat there daydreaming until about five minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was time to tell Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greenhouse their assignment.

6th of May, 2011. Friday. (Day of the Plays). 5.40pm;

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_Larry didn't respond. It was the end of the day and everyone was grateful that the first assignment of the Marriage Law was done. Larry had hoped to just watch a movie with Parkinson but it seemed that Parkinson was suddenly back to her normal, bitchy self._

_"I don't really," Larry finally said. "But can't we just chill? It's nearly 6, where- what could you possibly be doing?" Once Larry finished speaking, he almost cringed: He was certainly losing it because he sounded like his dad then._

_Parkinson turned around, wearing a tracksuit instead of robes. Before Parkinson could reply, Larry gasped. "Oh… hey, Parkinson! Didn't you read the fucking list?"_

_The black haired female's eyebrows rose. She crossed her arms and replied, "What list, Christopher?"_

_"You have nothing to gain by calling me Christopher, Pansy. The Marriage Law guidelines and rules list in the kitchen. You aren't allowed to kiss, flirt, be romantic or screw anyone!" He lifted his arms up and grinned up the ceiling, "ta da!"_

_Parkinson stared at Larry before cracking a smile, "Is Larry Christopher jealous?"_

_Larry was startled. He started before saying, "Parkinson, have you fucking lost your head?" Parkinson looked offended for a moment but then Larry continued. "Not only is it against the rules, Parkinson but the consequences are real bad. You're destroying not only your grades of this assignment but mine, and that's stepping onto a minefield."_

_Larry's girlfriend by Law walked towards him before he even finished speaking. She put her hand on the back of his neck and looked deadly serious. "Nothing that happens to me will be your priority. It's none of your business, green ears- and to tell you, I've not done any of that since this stupid bloody Marriage Law started. So. Sod. Off. What is it with you?" Parkinson said, not looking from Larry's eyes. "Someone'd think anyone but you would tell them off for going against the rules, anyway."_

_Parkinson stared at Larry for a moment before letting go. She had a strong urge to yell 'fuck you!' at him, like it'd relieve her from all her frustration. As she turned to leave, she sighed, feeling a headache forming. _Why am I so tired these days?

_The door slammed shut behind Parkinson and Larry let out a breath. He was actually hurt by what just happened. Larry suddenly didn't understand why he snapped at Parkinson; since when did he get so strong about this assignment? And why suddenly did Larry turn into a hypocrite? It was Sebastian and then Parkinson…_

_So Larry stepped forward, motivated to chase after Parkinson and see what she was doing. But then he rolled his eye and walked into the kitchen._

_7th of May, 2011. Saturday, (the day Hermione and Draco's Dorm was on fire)_

_By the time everyone finished having breakfast, the word went out that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Dorm was set on fire. Neither of the couple was sure if anyone was supposed to know, but they didn't communicate about it and they were both still very pissed. If McGonagall wanted the SURPRISE to be a secret, she should have called it 'secret' or maybe discovered that gossip is quick in any school, especially when a fire is involved and someone comes out of it with a dislocated wrist- well, of course the wrist was easily fixed by Pomfrey, but Malfoy still had to wear the cast for another four days._

_Malfoy and Granger seemed to have some mutual agreement because they were both explaining to people that the Dorm had just caught on fire in the morning and they were both able to escape and get McGonagall; leaving out most details, such as that it was a SURPRISE Marriage Law Assignment._

_Parkinson and Larry came into the Great Hall later than usual. They walked in and immediately Larry saw some people showing weird faces on one direction. Looking in that direction, he saw Hermione and Harry Potter. They were both sitting at the table, not eating breakfast. The first thing that Larry noticed was that Hermione was in a state. It shocked him because Hermione always seemed like she was independent and stable. She had glassy eyes, proving that she was crying- or near it. She looked at Harry and Larry was just able to catch her say, "Shit! Merlin, Harry, what am I going to do?"_

_Larry decided that moment that he didn't want to know. If Hermione Granger was in trouble then what would that say about his situation? He's never heard her swear before, so he decided not to think about it, before it'd freak him out. Therefore Larry moved away from Parkinson to sit with his friends from Gryffindor. Sebastian wasn't there- neither was most of his friends from their group._

_"Hi!" Joe greeted, eating a ham sandwich. He was almost the height of Larry and he was a year younger._

_"Hey, man," Larry said, sitting down in front of him. He looked besides him and saw Aiden who was in his year, eating some soup._

_Once he swallowed, Aiden said, "How are you?"_

_Larry was about to reply when he heard an abrupt commotion near him. That's just smart, he though sarcastically. I didn't want to hear it and then I sat just a few centimetres away-_

_"…Go spilling everything out, or cry or something! Just because I'm in this… this m-mood!"_

_Harry had his arm wrapped around his friend. Larry assumed that they had this conversation for a while before he turned up and that they both didn't care about the attention they were being given. "I'm sure it's not stupid, 'Mione."_

_Larry turned his head back around to look at his friends. He didn't open his mouth but Aiden said, "They've been at it for the past few minutes-"_

_"Yeah," Joe quickly stepped in. "I think she's had some issue in her relationship with Malfoy recently. She's drowning on and on about some 'stupid issue'-"_

_"Come on, 'Arry, what you doing?" Hermione suddenly said, interrupting the boy's conversation. She was just swallowing the cornflakes in her mouth._

_"Hermione, I love you, you know that, but if you're going to deal with this... at least do it by not chewing down the whole kitchen. Talk to me," Harry replied, having grabbed her spoon to stop her from continuing to eat her cereals._

_"God, I can't take this anymore," Larry muttered._

_"What was that?"_

_Larry turned around and wanted to kick himself up the ass. Sebastian was behind him, bags under his eyes and arms crossed._

_"I… am not hungry," Larry said carefully. "But I'll stay here if want me to sit here with you?"_

_Sebastian was considering it but it didn't take him long before he sat down on the other side of Larry, covering Hermione and Harry behind his body. The truth was that Sebastian did miss Larry, and Larry missed Sebastian. Sebastian felt awkward now because he didn't mean what he had said._

_Both Larry and Sebastian gathered cereal silently._

_"So then let me understand!" A male's voice suddenly snapped. Some people looked towards Harry and Hermione surprised. Larry had to lean forward to see behind Sebastian._

_"No, Harry!" Hermione snapped, her eyebrows furrowing. "I can't!"_

_"Aight," Larry stood up. Sebastian looked up at him. "I… I'm leaving. See youse later-"_

_"Wait, Larry…" Sebastian said. "I-I'm sorry, man. You know… I didn't mean it-"_

_Larry nodded, "It's okay. I know."_

_Sebastian smiled, Larry smiled. Then Larry turned around, stepped over the chairs and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. He was right; he really couldn't handle it any more. Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the Slytherin Table with Blaise Zabini. The male was placed into Dumbledore's House but he went over to the Slytherin Table to catch up with his old friends. He didn't admit it but he was also waiting for Draco, he missed his best friend. Parkinson watched as her boyfriend walked outside; he looked furious. She suddenly wandered if Larry had problems as well- obviously he did, but maybe really big problems. She wandered if she could go after him. She wasn't sure why- she was feeling a very generous mood, despite how she didn't even want to stay with Larry last night and watch some movie._

_"Parkinson?"_

_Parkinson looked up and saw Blaise looking at her. "Yeah?" Her voice wavered a bit but she figured that was just because of the exhaustion she felt. She could barely sleep nowadays and when she did, it never seemed enough for her._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Parkinson nodded and then regretted it._

_"Are you sure? You look a little pale."_

_"I'm fine..." Parkinson said, but then it suddenly hit her what she felt. It's been years and years since the last time she vomited. She was just a kid. But now she remembered the feeling. What did they call it? Nausea. Parkinson remembered when she was 8 years old, and she was sleeping over her friends house for a week. Most of the time, Parkinson didn't sleep so by the time she got back home she felt extremely tired. Despite the fact that she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep and it gave her a really bad headache. At 2 o'clock in the morning, with her mum at work, and her dad asleep on the second floor, she scurried into the bathroom next to her bedroom and turned the light on. She felt nausea and soon she vomited._

_So, Parkinson just assumed that she was fucked. She did have a headache and she was extremely tired. However, she didn't actually feel like she was going to vomit, she just felt sick._

_"Actually," Parkinson stood up. "I feel off so..."_

_Blaise nodded, "Sure. Bye."_

_Parkinson started walking and attempted to follow Larry, though it was hard when she couldn't actually see him or know where he was. Where would he go? She decided to try the Dorm, but he wasn't there. She knew she had assigned an appointment with the counsellor in 5 minutes, but she didn't really want to go. Why did she put it in on the first place? What could she say? Parkinson sighed and got water from the fridge before sitting in front of the TV. _Someone else with bigger problems that me can go to the counsellor.

* * *

_8th of May 2011. Sunday;_

Parkinson was sitting cross legged on a picnic. She was so hungry but she felt content just eating the fresh grapes. She feels wary and then suddenly she hears a running commotion around her. She freezes and doesn't even need to strain her ears to hear a heartbeat. She looks down, believing that she could her heartbeat. That's not normal, she thought.

Then she hears breathing. Somehow she's aware that the animal is running around her but everywhere she looks nothing's there. Scared to move, but even more scared to stay there, she tries to get up, but her feet are swollen. She gets so scared she feels nausea.

"Parkinson!" Someone abruptly calls.

Parkinson sees someone in the distance and she thinks it's Draco Malfoy. She abruptly stands up and stares at him. She gets a tear in one eye. There's a yelp sounding from a young animal from around her and the terrifying noises are gone. Parkinson looks at her feet and sees a whale about the size of the entire blanket. The whale looks up at Parkinson, freaking her out. She screams.

Parkinson closes her eyes for a moment and can smell the ocean. She only opened her eyes when she heard her dad speaking. He's kneeling down next to the whale and he looked furious, but Parkinson can't hear what he's saying.

"Wait!" Parkinson screams and steps forward. The whale whimpers and when she looks up her dad is gone. Parkinson screams and starts losing it. She's worried that her dad is gone... what happened to him?

"Bitch," she hears Draco hiss next her ear. She turns around but it's Larry Christopher who's standing there. He looks worried and steps forward.

"You'll be fine.." He whispers.

"Fuck you!" Parkinson screamed.

"Parkinson…"

"Screw you!" Parkinson cries. Her eyes widen as she feels something touch her stomach. It felt like fingers circling around her belly. She steps away, and then looks up at Larry in fear and falls down into the ocean.

"Parkinson!" Parkinson hears Larry cry out in worry. "Wait!"

"Ah!"_ Parkinson lifted her head up and looked around. She still felt dread, she could still see the ocean and the cliff and Larry around her. But then again, she could see her room, and she was laying on the bed. She looked beside her and saw the empty spot on the King Size Bed._

_Parkinson just stared, trying to catch her breath again. "What the fuck..." _was that?

_Parkinson covered her face with her hands. "Just a nightmare," Parkinson stated a loud and then suddenly, she felt better. What was there to fuss about? She's still alive!_

_"You-"_

_Parkinson screamed again, and snapped her head to the other side. She saw Larry who abruptly went wide eyed. She stopped screaming and caught her breath again. She sat up._

_"My God, Parkinson! It's just me... Larry!"_

_Parkinson just gave Larry a look that mean't that she knew who he was._

_Larry exhaled, "I just came in here, because you were screaming."_

_"I... screaming?" Parkinson panted._

_"Yeah, I was thinking you had a night terror."_

_"Night terror?"_

_Larry didn't respond but quick enough Parkinson calmed down. "It was just a stupid nightmare, no need to get worried."_

_"Parkinson, I know that."_

_Parkinson nodded and dropped her legs at the floor. Subsequently, Larry stood up._

_"So, are you okay?"_

_"Of course I'm okay," Parkinson said._

_"I'm just checking-"_

_Parkinson groaned, her stomach clentched. Then suddenly she realised what it all mean't! "Oh man..." Parkinson muttered. _On Tuesday she has an examination to do, and now she's probably going to get her period. That's not ideal.


	42. Not A Fan Of Going To The Hospital Wing

Chapter Fourty-Two:

**_Not A Fan Of Going To The Hospital Wing_**

_8th of May 2011. Sunday, 6:01am;_

"Parkinson, what's-"

"God, you're giving me a headache!"

Larry lifted his arms up in frustration. Finally he just looked at Parkinson and then walked out of the bedroom. No bloody point, Larry thought. It was 6am in the morning, and although Larry preferred waking up early because he felt like he had the whole day a head of him... He regrets it when he wakes up too late, it's like the entire day had passed. However, he hated waking up, doing something good for someone and ending up getting pissy. It gets him the headache.

He was asleep and then woke up when a scream came to him. At first, he thought that maybe he had a nightmare and in his sleepy state, he just remembered or imagined the scream. Then again, he didn't remember having a nightmare- or any dream, that night. There was dead silence after but he couldn't get back to sleep. Then the scream continued and when Larry opened the bedroom door, he got a surprise. Parkinson was mumbling really fast and either way, Larry couldn't understand most words she said. Though he did hear the word 'whale'.

He walked back into the lounge room and sat down. Then they hit him, like they always did in the morning. The harsh memories, the hot tears and the negative thoughts. He'd just sit there, remembering how they all went… he couldn't stop them in his hazy state- his eyes are still blurry from waking up. That's what he hated about the mornings, how vulnerable he felt after he just wakes up. Of course, he'd get up, get some coffee and by the time the cup gets the steamy substance, he'd be in control again.

The noises from the coffee machine got Parkinson outside of the bedroom. Larry looked up and assumed she came outside because she liked coffee. "You like coffee?"

"I dunno," Parkinson eventually said.

"You- dunno? What? You've never tried it?"

Parkinson stared at Larry then she realised the light was on. "Hey, what time is it?"

"About 6."

Parkinson exhaled and slumped onto a kitchen chair. Larry grabbed a second cup and when he turned around Parkinson placed her head onto the table. She had her arms by her side on the chair. Larry doubted she did that because she was tired. He didn't say anything and leant against the bench opposite, which contained the stove, and stared at her with arms crossed. After a few minutes, Larry said, "I think we have hazelnut flavouring. You want that in your coffee?"

"Sure," Parkinson grumbled.

Larry turned around and opened the first cupboard he saw. He hated these situations. He normally likes to avoid depressing situations because it makes him feel vulnerable again, he gets the 'what if' questions, that he really hates. Seeing Parkinson so unstable made him like that, made him feel and act just like just when he first wakes up. He thought about what was wrong with Parkinson.

Second cupboard. Na-da. What if… Third cupboard; held the sugars and... yes, Larry thought, when he grabbed the hazelnut flavouring. Happy that he found the flavouring, and maybe make Parkinson crack a smile, he turned around, about to announcement it. It only took him a moment to comprehend but then he dropped the flavouring on the floor and gasped almost mutely.

Gone. Larry inhaled sharply and rubbed his eyebrows with his hands. "L-Larry?" Parkinson looked up.

"I found your flavouring," Larry said, his throat tight.

"I can see that," Parkinson said carefully. She had tears in her eyes but she was determined to look strong. She stood up and walked around the corner, picking up the flavouring. "Lucky it was packaged."

Larry nodded, watching her. She placed it on the bench in front, next to the coffee machine. "I don't know how to do this crap," she admitted.

"I'll fix it," Larry whispered.

Parkinson turned around and nodded, "You will." There was a pause and then Parkinson said, "So, seriously, why do you go bare chest to bed?"

Larry looked down and saw his bare chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Funny story… but, the coffee will be done in a f-few minutes. I have the biggest blood… bloody mi-migraine…"

Parkinson just stared as Larry walked around the counter and walked into the bedroom. "Fuck!" Larry yelped inside the bedroom.

Parkinson waited. She felt really hot but when she touched her arm, it felt just the same to her. She sighed. She remembered when Larry asked her to go to the Formal but she said no. Draco. He was in her nightmare, she remembered that. She's heard rumours going around that when someone you know, and like is in your dream, it could mean a lot of things, such as, if you still like them. Though as Parkinson thought about it, she realised that she hasn't thought about Draco in a long time. She realised, that she doesn't like him anymore. It felt strange. _When did that happen?_

"Oh, my God!" Larry cried. There was a sound of something being smashed.

Parkinson needed to go to the toilet, but the toilet was right inside a room, inside the bedroom.

Larry groaned. Parkinson was worried about Larry but she couldn't help but be curious. The Slytherin Princess walked up to the bedroom door and opened it. Larry was jumping up and down on the bed. "Larry…"

"You see?" Larry half smiled. "I can't see the cameras. But they can see us." Larry directed his voice louder, "Can you hear me? I know your watching all this! You've done this! I was just fine before this fucking Marriage-"

"Larry!" Parkinson yelled. Larry stopped and looked at Parkinson before jumping off the bed.

"I'm sorry."

Parkinson looked around the room. The drawer that had been next to be the bed had been chucked at the other wall, causing a small dent. Neither of them had their robes on, and Parkinson was grateful because it had their wands in there. Who knew what Larry would do in this state?

"Larry, just take a breather okay? I'm sorry about what happened… and I'm sorry about being in this Marriage Law with you," Larry listened to Parkinson as he sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Honestly, I don't want to make you frustrated or angry. But we can still be friends… I don't really know how this thing works, but what ever has happened, what ever has made you like this, I'm sure it'll get better."

Larry digested what Parkinson said, he looked kind and then he scoffed, "because time heals, right?"

Parkinson hesitated but before she could do anything there was a noise.

"That's the coffee," Larry muttered. He looked away from Parkinson. "I'll fix it," He stood up and walked away.

Parkinson bit her lip, deep in thought and worry. Then she sighed and went into the bathroom.

She sighed. Larry and her went their own ways for a few minutes. Parkinson relieved herself to finally go to the bathroom and Larry tried to redeem himself by making coffee. When they finally got back together, in the living room, they were both somber. Parkinson drank a bit from her coffee and softly announced that it didn't taste bad.

"Yeah," Larry said. He didn't have his own coffee. When Parkinson had asked why, he just replied that he felt sick and didn't think coffee would help.

"You like hazelnut?" Parkinson suddenly asked.

"No."

"When'd you start drinking coffee?"

Larry inhaled and exhaled through his nose. He didn't reply for a moment and he didn't look at Parkinson. "I don't know; a year ago?"

"Why?" Parkinson asked, looking away from Larry. They both sat opposite each other on two different couches.

"Why does it matter? Why does coffee fascinate you so much?" The Gryffindor said it calmly but Parkinson could see the anger and frustration on his face; he wasn't hiding it, like he usually does. Or maybe this time, he can't?

Parkinson didn't reply to his question, instead she stood up and started walking around the room. "My God…" She said.

Larry lifted his eyebrow but then let his head drop back onto the top of the couch and closed his eyes. "Parkinson," He finally said. "I don't understand anything that is going on."

Parkinson stopped pacing and looked at her boyfriend by law. So many secrets and options could be taken out of the statement he said. "Well… if it makes you feel any better, I don't think anybody does," she paused, hoping that Larry would say something. "Honestly, didn't you hear about the Harry Pot…"

She trailed off and walked towards Larry Christopher. "Larry?"

Parkinson paused, hoping that Larry would respond. "Larry come on… Oh crap!"

Parkinson felt like she was going to hyperventilate: What happened to Larry? Was he just asleep? Did he seem tired? Parkinson couldn't find the answers to her questions. Parkinson walked forward and reached out to touch Larry. She was about to shake his shoulder a little when she frozen in the process. _Am I allowed to touch him? What if he's in some bad condition and I'd make it worse if I disturbed some… process?_

Parkinson started freaking out, staring right at Larry where his eyes would have been stared right back at her, if something had not happened. Parkinson breathed in and out, then in and out, and then… she broke into a run. "Crap!" She squealed as she opened the door. She turned around suddenly, just to look back at Larry. He hadn't moved.

* * *

_8th of May 2011. Sunday, night;_

I should be used to the cold by now, I thought. I, Draco Malfoy, have been walking alone at nights for a while. I just can't sleep and I don't even know why. I mean, could it even be fucking possible that I can't sleep because of worry? I really doubt that, I mean, I'm really tired; wouldn't worry hide that? Wouldn't I just fall asleep without even remembering me doing so? Anyway, if I've been going out into the cold nights, shouldn't I know by now to bring a coat or something?

I thought to myself 'Why would I need to bring my wand when I'm just going for a walk around Hogwarts?' but now, I realised; I could've used my wand to put on a coat or heat myself up. I was only outside of the Slytherin Common Room, but I kept walking forward. Hermione Granger is inside of the Dorm… Thinking about going back inside the Dorm and facing her made something pinch my heart. I tried not to think much about her these days, and oddly enough, this time around it wasn't that bad. All I thought about these days was my dad.

I thought about how wide Hogwarts is and how already I couldn't stand the cold. I hate not getting my way, in the first place! I stopped walking and then I wanted to cry. How am I mean't to cope with everything? How is the rest of the fucking year going to…? I stopped my train of thought- I have to calm down.

I'm not supposed to cry. I'm a Malfoy, and I will be fine! I started walked toward the Dorm, determined to get my jacket or coat. However as I continued to walk, I started to feel sceptical of the positive thought I kept telling myself; I'm a Malfoy… everything will be fine. I used to say that all the time, when did the phrase become close to nothing to me?

The door slammed behind me as I walked into the Dorm. I looked around and saw Hermione Granger sitting at the couch. She hadn't looked up since I walked into the Dorm; just kept her nose inside the stupid textbook.

'Honey- I'm home!' I wanted to say. Angrily, I walked into the bedroom and went to grab my jacket.

I couldn't fully understand the anger in my body in the state of mind I was. I couldn't understand anything and somehow, my adrenaline started pumping. I wanted to smash something, jump out the fucking window, just for the point of releasing this anger… or give into it, what was the difference at this point?

I thought about screaming and entering the living room. I had so much fucking anger in me… Why did this all start? Did it start when I thought I was fucking saving her life? That stupid SURPRISE assignment. I mean, seriously! What did they think I was going to do in that situation? Just sit and take a fucking picture of the fire?

I grabbed the jacket and walked out of the bedroom. I looked back at Hermione who suddenly started writing something that looked very important to her. I moved around a little to see the cover of the textbook. Slytherin didn't even have that today; let alone have any homework. How is that more important than me?

"Hey! Hermione," I said. The second I said it, I felt myself blush- why did I say that? Hermione looked up at me and even though I was still mad, time seemed to freeze.

Hermione didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say. She just sat there looking at me with an expectant look. Why did I have to be the first to say anything? She looked almost mad which made me annoyed.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it. If I was going to say anything; it wouldn't be pleasant and I do like Hermione. I nodded my head in some form of a greeting and then stormed out of the Dorm.

* * *

_8th of May, Sunday, 6:25am;_

Pansy Parkinson is not a fan of hospitals or of this hospital wing; she hardly ever has gone to them, which she considers lucky. Only once had she gone to St. Mungos, mostly on her part… Parkinson remembered it now and shook her head to try to get her head clear.

She found it strange that now after everything happened moments ago, she was struck by that memory. It was vague, but it was annoying. The point that kept her almost frozen to fear was Larry. She couldn't get the images out of her head; how he looked at her, she realised now he did seem weak, a little. But she thought it was just because he was tired or because he was jumping on the bed; he was getting too 'excited'. He was insane; he went insane.

Madam Pomfrey was dealing with Larry Christopher in the doctor's room and Parkinson figured she had to sit in the waiting area. In the waiting chairs. Alone.

She had ran all the way to McGonagall's office in the other tower, out of breath and told McGonagall who quickly sent a message to Pomfrey who immediately started fixing space up and doing preparations. McGonagall is in the room with Pomfrey right now.

She hadn't moved from the position she was in since she sat down, which was probably around 5 minutes. She could feel her body starting to cramp up so finally she groaned and un-crossed her legs.

She rubbed her face with one hand and stayed upright in her seat. Parkinson was a mess. It was, what, 6:30am? 6:15am? 7am? Parkinson only knew that it was earlier than necessary on a Sunday morning… to her, anyway. She flashed back to when she was telling Pomfrey what had happened. McGonagall had told Parkinson to just run to the hospital wing and tell Pomfrey what had happened and what was going on so that McGonagall could get Larry. By the time McGonagall carried Larry to the hospital wing, Parkinson already rushed into everything she thought was important to Pomfrey. She was basically just as lost.

The dark haired female was almost shaking. She couldn't help herself; this was all such a huge shock. Larry didn't even seem anything to be wrong with him- health wise. She kept thinking back and replaying everything in her mind, she kept thinking about the 'what ifs'. Parkinson is freaking out. How is she supposed to handle this? What if something is severely wrong and there was actually signs she missed?

Parkinson already knew she couldn't blame the fact that she was emotionally unstable, tired and it was too early on a Sunday morning. All those paled so tough in comparison to what was happening to Larry. If she saw a sign, then maybe she could have prevented this. She didn't know what was wrong with Larry but she assumed he wasn't dead. She thought about if he was in a coma, she's heard about it before, but then she instantly snapped it out of her head. Maybe she did that in denial, she wasn't sure.

She looked up, suddenly feeling boxed inside and trapped. She looked around the room for a clock and finally found one. It was 6:26am.

The Slytherin felt like she was going insane just waiting, waiting, waiting. She felt a little lightheaded and early stages of nausea and so then decided to calm down. Calming down was actually easier than what she expected.

She didn't mind making lists, she thought about getting up and walking around the room to find a paper and a pen just for the point of it, maybe stretch her legs. But she didn't move. She imagined what she'd write; why was she calm? It was a little surprising, Parkinson accepted. Maybe it was because of all the frustration she had recently.

She hasn't quite come to terms to what she's learnt lately, but she wanted to finally let it out. Last night she had been thinking about telling Larry about herself. They were friends, weren't they? However after what Larry is going through right now, Parkinson figured she shouldn't spring all her shit on him now.

Her head snapped up. Nothing. She thought that she heard a door open but then as her thoughts went astray again, she suddenly realised she could hear some vibrating. "Fuck!" Parkinson snapped when she realised it was a phone. She reached into her robes and pulled out her first, and new phone. "Hello?" Who would be ringing at this hour?

"Parkinson?"

"Blaise?"

"Yeah," the Dumbledore Student said across the phone. Parkinson could hear in his voice that he just woke up, and she could hear a groan.

"Um, what are you doing?" Parkinson cringed at the first thought that came to mind.

"M-my phone says you rung me," Blaise suddenly yawned.

Parkinson leaned back at the chair again, "I… I didn't call you."

"But-"

Parkinson was struck by a thought, and so cut off Larry, "When does your phone say the missed call?"

"I don't-"

"Oh!" Parkinson slapped her face. "Blaise, are you crazy? I rung you yesterday!"

"Oh," Blaise said, sounding abruptly bored.

Parkinson wanted to growl but as she looked back down, she realised she was grateful for the interruption. "Why are you up early?"

"Well… I had to go to the toilet."

Parkinson didn't really care why he was awake so early and she realised that if she kept him on the phone longer, he'd ask her why she's awake so early. She felt as though if she talked about it to someone who's not the situation, it'd just become unreal. "Blaise, I'm going to go back to sleep now. Bye."

Parkinson quickly hung up. There was a moment silence where Parkinson wasn't sure what to think or do.

"Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said quietly. Parkinson's head snapped around and she stood up. "You need to relax, everything is okay. I'll explain more in a second if you'd like to follow me?"

Parkinson just nodded, rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Christopher is awake, and that's why I'd like to tell you both at the same time," McGonagall added.


	43. What?

Chapter Fourty Three:

**_What?_**

_8th of May 2011. Sunday, morning;_

They walked in silence, Parkinson reminding herself that everything was fine. Larry's alive.

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall and Pansy Parkinson were inside the Hospital Wing. Larry was drinking a plastic cup with water, lying down on one of the white beds. He looked up at Parkinson then looked back down at his lap. Worried, Parkinson gazed at McGonagall and Pomfrey, waiting for some form of an explanation.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, Mr. Christopher," Pomfrey randomly said. Parkinson watched as the lady walked out of the room, thoughtful. Why a hot chocolate? Since when did Pomfrey give out hot chocolate for no reason?

"Um-" Parkinson said.

"What happened?" Larry abruptly said, looking up.

"Larry-" McGonagall tried to start, acting very calm.

"No!" Larry said. He exclaimed, but didn't seem to be strong enough to really raise his voice, or perhaps, he thought he was doing a favour for Parkinson. "Stop that. I don't want anybody to soften the blow. That was sick," Larry snapped. "Seriously sick… I don't understand. I lost complete control of my body-"

Pomfrey abruptly walked into the room and said, "you need this," she called and gave the hot chocolate to Larry. This liquid was inside a glass and she took the plastic cup. Larry drank all the water already.

Parkinson opened her mouth, wanting to say something but not sure what. She was surprised she was keeping so calm- was that normal?

Larry looked like he wanted to complain, he looked really mad, but instead he looked downcast again and started drinking his hot chocolate. The hot chocolate was too hot but Larry didn't gag, he swallowed hard and asked croakly if he could get an ice cube.

Pomfrey nodded and pulled out her wand. She produced an ice cube, gave it to Larry and then wiped her fingers on her robe. Larry scrunched up his nose and put the ice cube in his mouth, following Pomfrey's example and wiped his fingers on the corner of the blanket near him.

"What happened?" Parkinson asked.

McGonagall looked at Parkinson but it was Pomfrey who answered. "Christopher, here, had gone unconscious for around 3 minutes. He had begun to stir the second he was brought into the hospital wing. Besides the fact that I healed him, it's a good sign that he remembers everything. He is not effected by anything and also, by hearing everything he recounted to me, and what you had told me, Parkinson, he had a sudden lapse in blood pressure. This was due to lack of sugar in his blood levels. I'm surprised Larry didn't feel any headaches or other symptoms earlier-"

"I did," Larry muttered.

Pomfrey carried on as though she hadn't been interrupted, "He didn't drink any water or eat any food for, I'm assuming, a few hours. That caused Larry to 'black-out'," Pomfrey added. She looked around everyone and sighed, crossing her arms. Larry just looked abashed downcast and began drinking his hot chocolate again.

"Nobody needs to worry," Pomfrey continued in a more bright tone. "Everything has been fixed up and this was a very, very mild case." Pomfrey turned to Parkinson and said, "you did the right thing- running to me and keeping calm. Next time, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. I suggest that if something like this happens again, you should bring him here. Do you know the spell to carry someone?"

Parkinson shook her head.

"You should learn it, if you like; it'd make everything easier and quicker. However, Larry was lucky that he got here the rate he did. Another good sign was that he began to wake himself up again, as well. The only thing I suggest," Pomfrey continued, looking to Larry, "is to be good with your diet. Especially for the next week. You need to drink water, sleep and eat!" She pretty much snapped it and smiled so that the comment didn't seem so harsh. Then she asked if Larry needed anything.

Larry shook his head and Pomfrey walked out of the room. Nobody spoke for a moment until Larry suddenly said, "sleep is important… I just, I haven't been sleeping well lately; I didn't think it would do this to me. I should've remembered what I was told before…"

Parkinson stared at Larry, "this has happened before?"

"No!" Larry quickly exclaimed, but he didn't want to tell Parkinson that he used to have asthma. When he first was diagnosed with it, for about the second time, the doctor said sleep was beneficial… for countless reasons- somehow, his doctor could always tell when Larry avoided sleeping. This was before he learn't how comfortable it was for him to sleep with his shirt off. Having the asthma and sleeping under the covers at night, he used to feel like he was being straggled...

Larry was grateful that he was never going to have asthma again. Sometimes, he wandered about the next generation, and sometimes he wandered and worried if his own child, if and when he has one, one day, would have asthma. He hoped not.

Larry was grateful that Parkinson didn't push the subject, or ask why he hadn't been sleeping lately. It was harder to tell now, if Parkinson likes me, he thought. She looked so serious and didn't give him the looks she used to. Larry could tell she's changed- or that she was just as emotionally unstable as he is. Maybe that's why we're such a great match, Larry thought wryly. He obviously didn't believe the thought. Larry didn't like Parkinson that way; he only wants to be friends. He doesn't want anything to do with the word 'love'. He just wanted a break this year, cause more trouble than he did the last few years but then no, the Marriage Law came. As if I didn't have a fucked up life already, Larry pondered thoughtlessly.

Larry gazed at Parkinson and McGonagall. He couldn't get past the fact about what happened. He felt lightheaded but when he told Pomfrey this, she just told him that was normal and should go away soon. She explained to him that because he was unconscious for over a minute, the symptoms are normally scarier, such as confusion. She said that he was lucky that everything healed up simply and that all he felt was lightheadness.

Gratefullness was an understatement.

"I'm going to bring you hot chocolate soon," she had said earlier. "That will help you gain more… strength; it'll help you cure the lightheadness. Don't worry, I promise you that you're properly healed up. Okay? I've been trained for this."

Larry started drinking his hot chocolate again. He was halfway the cup now.

Larry had felt very tired when he woke up by Parkinson's scream. He had gained a headache, but had simply thought it was from the abrupt awakening. It was only when he went into the kitchen afterwards to make himself coffee was when he felt himself get a weird sensation all over his body. He learn't from Pomfrey that this was a numb or tingling sensation in his body. It formed into weakness that was soon forgotten when Larry had remembered about his uncle. Thinking about it, Larry felt really embarrassed. He had turned around, and feeling really vulnerable, the first memory he got from feeling a similar way was when he saw his uncle dying. The shock was too much and Larry lost it.

Parkinson had calmed him down but as he sat down on the couch, he felt like the world suddenly dropped on top of him. He felt so weak but the adrenaline pumping inside him made him feel almost numb to it. Larry remembered his slow reaction when he abruptly realised his vision was acting up and suddenly he got short breath subsequently. He wanted to warn Parkinson but he felt so weak he lay his head on top of the couch. Pomfrey explained that after that, Larry had gone unconscious.

They make it look so cool or funny in the movies, Larry thought. He lost control of his body and it was one of the worst feelings in the world. The way it abruptly came just shocked Larry and he never wanted to feel vulnerable again. It was something he can't handle. He wasn't sure which one scares him most; asthma attacks or falling unconscious. He'd probably only pick unconsciousness because it only just happened to him. He was grateful to know those two events will never happen to him again.

Pomfrey said she healed him and everything was better but all he wanted to know now was how to fix his life. Everything seemed so crazy. And that's when he suddenly realised, "oh shit!"

McGonagall glared at Larry for swearing but Larry didn't care. He said to Parkinson, "the… kid! Kel was in the living room, wasn't she?"

Parkinson bit her lip and nodded.

"You two don't need to worry," McGonagall sighed. "I saw that Kelsie was sleeping peacefully next to the couch. She couldn't have been disturbed unless you literally started jumping on her."

"But-," Parkinson looked worried but McGonagall quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry," McGonagall added, "I went back to my office after I dropped Larry off to Madam Pomfrey and turned off Kelsie. She will automatically turn back on in 5 hours," McGonagall took another breath and said, "Pomfrey says you should probably stay in here for about 3 more hours just so that she can just make sure that nothing else will happen. Don't tell her that I'll tell you this, but she says she wants to take care of you. She doesn't trust you, I guess. Which is understandable… she wants to make sure that you eat properly and drink correctly."

Parkinson looked down towards her feet and Larry looked at her. He didn't look at her very much during the time she was in the hospital wing with her. He felt so out of his element, having to depend so much on another human being. Someone he hardly knows, someone's who his girlfriend by Law; by Marriage Law is. He never thought about their trust before; it wasn't like he did or didn't trust her.

Larry couldn't help but feel an almost overwhelming gratitude to Parkinson- she pretty much saved his life, didn't she? His mind couldn't begin to comprehend what might have happened otherwise. How would he have reacted if the situation was vice versa? He knows the spell of carrying, but he'd probably overreact and carry her to the hospital wing anyway.

The Gryffindor Student wandered about how Parkinson and him only had the child for about 19 hours and already something has happened. What would have happened if the kid was actually real and this happened?

Kelsie is a fake wizard, created at age 16 and placed into Gryffindor. She was created by a member at the Minister for the sole purpose of Parkinson and Larry's SURPRISE assignment. Although she was pretty much a doll, she didn't look or act like one, and she definitely knew her way around. Parkinson and Larry had been given her just yesterday midday. McGonagall told the couple that she will vanish at one hour past midnight on the 9th of May... so technically, on the 10th.

Kelsie was loud, outspoken and laughs a lot, but she was also very serious to subjects, was a top student (Parkinson and Larry are told she is attending classes in her year; 6th year), smart and had the skill to be able to prove most opinions she'd show. She had Larry's light brown hair colour, his natural straight hair and his small nose. She had Parkinson's thin eyebrows and curled eyebrows. However, she didn't have either of their eye colour. Larry has a dark brown, often mistaken for black and Parkinson has a green-like tint eye colour. Kelsie has a light blue colour in her eyes.

One other thing that Larry and Parkinson quickly learned was that Kelsie was almost messed up. Kelsie had problems with almost everything- her friends are apparently turning into people she didn't get along with, and one even told her she was slut. She was supposed to be best friends with someone in the group, who even knows a lot of Kelsie's secrets, but has suddenly betrayed her. Whenever she's alone with any of them, they act like nothing's wrong, but at the same time they don't speak much.

Kelsie's grandparents are visiting a lot (in... her home, outside, supposedly) and they always want to hear good news from her, so she's suddenly slipping in her homework and assignments because of the fear she'll let them down and will go bad in the future. She doesn't know how to cope with it and she doesn't know what she wants to do in her life, though she knows she wants something big.

She feels like she's being to get depressed because she's not eating properly like she used to. However, she wants to party a lot and she has made some new friends at Hogwarts already who seem nice. Most of them, though, have different views to her and she feels like she has needed to grow up and get more mature than she was supposed. As she was upset about all her problems, she feels like referring to alcohol is the good way to go. In fact, she never tried alcohol until the day she was handed over to Larry and Parkinson. She got herself almost drunk (tipsy) and started swearing more.

Larry and Parkinson wandered how all those problems suddenly turned up as she was born only yesterday, but they figured she had just been programmed that way, as she was programmed as Larry and Parkinson her parents for the last 15 years of her life.

Parkinson's tried to help Kelsie with issues relating to school, but she'd just sigh and say 'you don't get it. Never mind' and then go off and do her own thing. Parkinson would get offended and tell Larry. Both of them didn't even know if that would be classified as even a tantrum.

Larry wandered how Kelsie would react when she finds out what happened to him today. If she was real, geuninely, their daughter in the first place...

* * *

_8th of May 2011. Sunday, late evening;_

The door slammed shut behind me. Hermione wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the living room; she'd be in the bedroom. I stalked forward and yanked the door open. On cue, Hermione looked my way, a wand already in her hand and the book lay open on her stomach. She had been reading in bed, the light on but she didn't look tired. That's all she ever did; read. Did she live?

"Hermione!" I exclaimed.

Her alert expression to one of wariness.

"Are you aware there's quite literally 13 days until father comes?" Hermione opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowing but I continued, "of course not. Maybe because your reading the book where a boy and a girl meet. The plot line changes though, they find an obstacle and the boy decided to kill her by chucking her out of the fucking window-"

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Ma-" I cut off. All my anger suddenly vanished and I turned around. I didn't have the voice to reply back at I felt it go weird with the tears. I walked out of the room and out of the Dorm. I cannot handle Hermione right now.

I knocked onto Blaise Zabini's door._ If he doesn't answer I'm gonna crawl into a ball on the floor infront of his God damn door…_

* * *

_8th of May, Sunday, hour ago;_

Professor McGonagall had left about 20 minutes ago. Parkinson had let out a sigh and sat down at a chair next to Larry's bed. She felt tired- she felt sick. But she stayed calm on the chair, listening to Larry filling the silence with how he felt, for the first time in a very long time.

"I don't like talking to people, about how I feel…" Larry mentioned one time. True to his words, it took a while for Larry to get comfort talking about the event earlier, to Parkinson.

After a few minutes, Parkinson and Larry started talking about anything. She asked him why he never did any homework and he replied that he just didn't like it. Parkinson didn't say anymore on the subject; she had a feeling that she had talked to Larry about that before, but she got around the same answer. She knew that there could be any reason to why he didn't do homework- maybe it was because of some experience, some memory or maybe because he was making a stand. Parkinson had the feeling that it was probably just because he didn't like it.

Parkinson soon started explaining about how she wanted to be an Exceeds Excellent student, as well. To his polite request, she replied that she's an acceptable student.

"You don't look confident," Larry said.

Parkinson lifted an eyebrow, "Fuck off, I'm Pansy Park-"

"I don't care about your name… You've lost your fire, Pansy Park."

It was the humour on lips and his tiredness in his eyes that stopped Parkinson from throwing a tantrum. "Whatever," She said harshly.

"See?" Larry laughed.

Parkinson looked down. She should've gotten mad at this reaction or even smile kindly, but she just felt suddenly tired again. She fiddled with her pyjama top and frowned. She thought about her life...

"So, why the frown? You're not lying are you?"

Parkinson looked up, though his words sounded teasing, he had a serious look on his face. "No, I'm not."

Larry cleared his throat and after a moment said, "So what did you used to be?"

Grateful that Larry tried to soften the blow, change the subject, she sighed and explained, "Well… First year, I was Acceptable. And then second, third and fourth year I got either a few Poors and a few Acceptables. It was in fifth year when I got some Exceeds Excellent… and then I went down to poor again. Last year I got back into being Acceptable, but I want to be Exceeds Excellents."

Larry nodded thoughtfully.

So, now, as it's been 20 minutes since McGonagall had left, Parkinson and Larry were silent, comfortably silent. Pomfrey had came in and gave Larry some breakfast, also demanding that Parkinson had an apple.

It seemed surreal, but suddenly Parkinson felt closer to Larry. It wasn't something bursting and it wasn't like she wanted to start babbling about her childhood, but she felt like she could trust Larry- that she could talk to him. She didn't know it, but Larry did feel the same, only half of the emotions had started when it finally hit him that she pretty much saved his life. It certainly felt that way.

Larry put down the sandwich on his plate and swallowed. "Parkinson… Pansy... thanks."

Parkinson's eyebrows furrowed but she said, "you don't need to-"

"I do. Seriously… I would've shit myself if I was in your position."

Parkinson didn't say anything; mostly to the fact that she was embarrassed- she pretty much did freak out. "It's okay," She eventually said.

Larry continued eating his sandwich, feeling better that he got that off his chest.

"L-Larry?"

Larry took a bite of his lettuce and cheese sandwich, looking at Parkinson to signify that she could continue. Parkinson opened her mouth a bit and cut off. It seemed to weigh on a lot on her then; too much pressure and she didn't know whether she could give some of the pressure onto Larry. She just felt the biggest urge to tell someone… what could it harm?

"Look, I… This whole Marriage Law thing. Do you- Do you like me?"

Larry had enough logic passing through his body that he swallowed his food and kept his jaw shut. The Gryffindor stared at Parkinson with a highly lifted eyebrow. Larry knew- or thought that Parkinson liked him, for a very long time but all he wanted was a break. He didn't love Parkinson, but he accepted becoming friends with her.

It took him a moment but then Larry calmed down and said cautious, "No, I don't, Parkinson. Why you ask?"

Parkinson stood up from the chair, the excited emotion and adrenaline that had pumped her body had suddenly faded and she decided not to tell Larry; not yet. They're just friends… aren't they?

"Because I don't understand," she said, truthfully. "See… they say that for the Marriage Law… they say that the test we did was for, um, compatibility. That it helps them to find our… 'match'. Which I thought was complete bollocks." Parkinson took a deep breath and then said, "So apparently they put a strong spell on everyone's test to get their 'true love'."

Parkinson stopped speaking and stood at the end of Larry's bed, leaning by her palms on her stands from the bed. She eyes seemed wider than normal, making them a bit teary as she blinked less regularly. The Slytherin didn't seem to care as she stared seemingly through Larry.

"Pansy," Larry said. "They did do that. I know it's confusing but-" Larry inhaled and exhaled. He was being to feel weak and vulnerable again; like he couldn't escape. Easily enough, Larry pushed the disturbing thoughts aside and continued calmly, "it must be right. Magic doesn't have... um," Larry lifted his hand and rubbed his eyebrows like he always did when he was having trouble explaining something, or when he was frustrated.

"Love takes time," Parkinson whispered. She blinked, her eyes not big anymore and she made eye connect with Larry, looking calm.

Larry half smiled, "yeah. Therefore… if we are true love together, don't worry about it. Just wait patiently… We can just continue being friends and see what happens."

Parkinson nodded and after a second's pause where Larry continued eating his food, she said, "I don't like Draco. Anymore."

"So why do you always look so fucking depressed then?" Larry said, his mouth full with food. He looked up from his sandwich to Parkinson when he suddenly froze. "Shit," he swallowed his food. "Sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"Of course you did," Parkinson said, seeming to gain her fire back. She pushed back from the stands and looked away from Larry. "It's not about that. Who cares about love? Now, anyways? We're still just kids. I shouldn't care and I don't… like you said, we'll just wait," Parkinson lowered her voice since it rose. "I just want to get good grades now…"

Larry nodded, he had only a few bites left with his sandwich but he placed it down. "I'm sorry-"

"Larry, I need to tell you something and if you tell anyone else I'll turn your nipples blue."

Larry looked at Parkinson with his eyebrow lifted again. "Um…" He said finally, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?"

"Larry," Parkinson sighed. "I don't even know if a spell like that exists. I've just been holding this for a while… and I've been crying a lot lately, and I never cry. I just don't know what to do and right now you're the only student at Hogwarts who I trust… Expect, maybe Harry Potter, but I wouldn't tell him any of this crap!"

Larry nodded. He seemed oddly calm about everything as he placed the tray with his plate carefully on the bed. He went cautiously around the side of the bed and then hugged Parkinson. Parkinson noted that his hugs were weaker than the other hugs he ever gave her, but then again, she knew he was just showing his exhaustion. He did mention that he didn't have much sleep… He was tired and he was weak. He needs time and energy. It was the thought that counted.

He got back into his bed but didn't pick his tray up. "Go on?" Larry said, as he shuffled in the bed slightly to get comfortable as he faced Parkinson.

"It's been like 7 hours- I mean, 7 weeks since school's started, right?" Parkinson took in a deep breath before continuing. "Well about 4 days before school started, I, um..." Tears swelled up Parkinson's eyes when the memories of the 10th of March ran past her mind.

Larry looked like he motioned to move from his bed again, but Parkinson croaked, "no. I promise I'm fine…" Parkinson blinked so she could get her vision back. "Okay… well. Um, my parents are both wizards and their kind of high in the ministry, I guess... Kind of. Well, they had a meeting at their- my- our house. It wasn't a high, important meeting because it'd be at Draco's house then, but-" Parkinson paused so she could catch her breath and clear her eyes from the thick tears, again. She was annoyed at the fact her voice was shaky and she wasn't focusing properly, but all she wanted was to just get everything off her chest.

"Draco was there, with his dad… and there were about 4 other members in my house. One of them was a female and one of the males was in his thirties and he brought his son along… who's about 19 years old. And so him and Draco and I went into the- my bedroom. And we talked, and the guy was pretty sweet, actually. He seemed smart too but he looked so bored so I don't think he wanted to be… whatever job his father had. He did mentioned he hated that his dad had- has putting pressure on him for being… wanting him to be whatever he was."

Parkinson's voice cracked and she gazed down at the floor. Larry watched her carefully, worried with different situations in his head. He was going to ask if Parkinson wanted water but then she looked back up at him again and her eyes were only a bit shiny. She cleared her throat and looked more content.

"Um…" She said and Larry could see the concentration on her face not to break down again. He had to admit she was doing a good job. "Well, Draco and I got into a fight that… I can't even remember what it was about but he walked out and hung around his father until they left about four hours later. We… I should explain, my house is three storeys and it's huge so these meetings were on the first floor- at the bottom, every time I saw them they were in the kitchen, but I know they moved around the first floor. They said some of it was classified from me so they didn't want to move up to the second floor in case I heard them.

"My bedroom is at the end of the corridor on the third floor, so it's pretty much soundproof to the first floor… Which is scary when you think about it," Parkinson's voice shook when she spoke the sentence. She inhaled sharply and continued, attempting a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She leaned over the bed's stands with her palms again and stared at Larry. He didn't say anything so she continued.

"Well, I was pretty mad at Draco… for some reason, and I was confused about too much shit and… The guy was hot but… Um, well, he actually advanced first. He asked if I was okay and before I could answer he stood up and kissed me by…"

Parkinson stopped talking and stared past Larry. Larry didn't know if he wanted to know or not, what she was thinking. He was curious about it because her face was suddenly so impassive, though.

"Kissed me by the door," Parkinson continued, moving around the bed and sat on the chair. She put her head in her arms, not willing to look Larry in the eyes anymore. "And I… complied and well, I had a spare condom in my drawer but I can't remember anything else. It's as if my mind went blank and I just got overwhelmed with what was happening and what I felt."

Even though Larry couldn't see her face, her voice was clear and not shaky. Larry nodded, understanding. "Parkinson, it's okay," Larry said softly.

Parkinson didn't reply. Larry couldn't hear any sobbing or any noise and just as he was about to give into his worry and say something, Pomfrey walked back into the room.

"Mr. Christopher!" She said, sounding surprised. Larry could hear Parkinson sigh, knowing Pomfrey couldn't. The lady walked forward and picked up the tray, "I would let you off, Larry, but… you have to eat this."

Larry nodded, "I understand."

Pomfrey nodded, satisfied and placed the tray on top of Larry. She glanced at Parkinson and then half smiled before leaving.

"What…" Larry lowered his voice, "What's the problem, Pansy? Are… do you regret it? Does this have something to do with Malfoy? Look, don't worry about him… and if it's got something to do with your friends, just talk to them, or ignore them. If it's hurting you then it's probably not true-"

"Larry, shut up," Parkinson said. "I… I never saw him a-again," Parkinson's voice cracked and Larry heard a sound that made him freak out. Parkinson started sobbing and Larry blinked, not knowing what to do.

"Uh-" he muttered, letting his legs touch the floor. He was still sitting on the bed and he didn't know what to do. A million thoughts coursed through his brains- he's supposed to be the supporter to friends when needed. Where was his logical and smart and helpful advice now? Did Parkinson love this guy? Was she confused?

Larry sat on the bed, frozen until Parkinson inhaled sharply. She took her hands off her head and wiped her face to get rid of the tears. It didn't work- just spread it around her face. The Slytherin looked up at Larry and closed her mouth. She looked vulnerable- the red marks on her face when the crying and from her hands staying on her skin for so long.

"I ne-ver saw him again and… His name was Nick and… well, I know dad has his dad's number… and I think Nick ac-actually," She inhaled again, tears flowing down her face. She looked away from Larry. "gave me his number but… I lost it, I guess. I dunno… it was haze but… all I know now… well. I just… With all this Marriage Law crap, it started to get on my head when I thought I liked Draco. But then… I thought I could trust Nick and ring him or hang out or something, but… with everything going on since school started, I didn't. Whether I had time or not…

"Well, he's texted me a few times… but I haven't heard from him in two weeks and my phone mistakenly deleted all my memory a while ago-"

"Parkinson?" Larry said. "It's okay, you know? I'm honoured you trust me with this, but I think I know where this is going."

Parkinson looked up at the ceiling and a sob escaped. She shook her head but didn't interrupt Larry. She didn't say anything, but she highly doubted Larry understood or ever would. She just wanted to talk.

"You can talk to me about anything, but first off, I need to tell you; don't worry. Whatever happens in life… it'll get better. I'm sure as you've been busy at school, he has as well-"

"He's out of school," Parkinson said in a croaky voice.

"Doesn't he work?"

Parkinson nodded.

Larry exhaled in relief and continued, "There you go. Life gets in the way, but if he's been texting you then-" Larry cut off as he tried to listen to what Parkinson said. He didn't hear her and assumed he could continue. "Then it means he's some what interested in- What?"

"-weeks," was what Larry heard.

Larry frowned and stood up. He looked at the door, worried that Pomfrey could come inside and see the situation- Parkinson crying, his sandwich… was he even allowed to get off the bed?

Larry hugged Parkinson, she wrapped her arms around his back and inhaled sharply again. She was beginning to get a headache from all the crying.

"Pansy," Larry whispered, knowing Parkinson could hear him. His eyes were shut so he didn't need to stare close up at the wall. "it's okay. I'm sorry…"

"I'm-" Parkinson inhaled. She was whispering as well. Her eyes were open and she was speaking softer than what Larry did.

"Pardon?" Larry said. "it's okay, you can say it. Everything will be fine."

"I… am," Parkinson paused, a moment where she wasn't crying or sobbing, "'M seven weeks."

Parkinson waited for Larry to say something. She didn't really feel a big difference from saying it out loud; maybe it was because she was still crying.

It took a moment before Larry replied. He suddenly felt guilty for being rude to Parkinson… for not seeing the signs. Larry was in shock; the statement was so unexpected he didn't even realise he had frozen.

* * *

_8th of May 2011. Sunday, night;_

Tea was something Luna Lovegood hated and therefore it was Neville Longbottom's mission to get her to change her mind. They were sitting in the kitchen together, laughing about how Neville was 'trying' to convince Luna that tea was great, beneficial, fun, colourful, various, unique, healthy…

"Oranges are healthy but you don't like them," Luna retorted with a big grin on her face.

Larry laughed, "Smoothes are healthy and you like them."

"But smoothes aren't tea."

"If you drink all the teas I give you, I'll let you change my hair colour for a week," Neville said without thinking it through. He was positive it was an excellent idea and that Luna would never agree with anyways. He was getting adrenalines in his body just seeing Luna's smile and he was intent on seeing the smile on her face for the rest of the evening.

Luna scoffed, looking away from Neville. "No because I know there are about 40 different flavours of tea."

Neville nodded, "That's fair enough, but you like oranges and there's orange flavoured tea."

Luna nodded, "I like tomato sauce and you don't, doesn't mean I'm going to squirt it down your throat for the rest of the evening."

Neville paused and put on a serious face, "what's that got to do with anything?"

The second he heard and saw Luna's laughing his face cracked again and he started laughing.

"Alright, fine," Luna suddenly said, smiling. "But, I'll colour your hair when you least expect it."

Neville walked around the bench and said softly, "…'when hell freezes over.'"

Luna pretended to be offended, "are you referring to me as Voldemort?"

Neville lifted an eyebrow teasingly, "I'll let you know after I see what colour you've made my hair into."

Luna shook her head at Neville's logic and smiled. Neville first conquered up three cups. In silence, with a soft smile on his face, he made the spells and each cup contained different teas- orange (because oranges was Luna's favourite), green tea (because he thought she might like it) and lemon (because he didn't like lemon and he wanted to see Luna's face).

"This is orange," Neville muttered, pushing the cup with orange tea towards her. Luna didn't hesitate; she sighed and then lifted the cup to her mouth. Neville waited patiently. She put the cup down with a huge grin on her face. Neville fist pumped, "Yes! First cup and I've already converted you!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad, but I still don't like tea."

Neville swallowed and looked down at the next tea. He felt doubt, and he felt stupid, all of a sudden. He felt bad because he knew that he liked Luna, and that she knew. However, she obviously didn't like him back, she's shown it. But Neville could swear she's had some days where she did seem like she could like him...

Wordlessly he gave the green tea to Luna who took it in her hand. She looked at Neville for a moment before decided she'd have to do it, thinking about what she could do to her friend's hair.

She made a noise and swallowed quickly.

"Was it hot?" Neville asked.

She rolled her eyes, "They're all hot… I hate green tea! You're not convincing me Longbottom…"

Neville laughed, rolling his eyes, "You're crazy, try again."

"But Neville-"

Neville pulled the cup with her hand closer to her mouth. She exhaled and drank some more. To Neville's expectant look she replied, "Look it's fine… to be honest, I like the oranges better."

"Of course you would," Neville said. He passed his girlfriend-by-Marriage-Law the lemon flavour, feeling a little more excited.

She sighed, "what flavour is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"What? No! I'm not drinking it until I know what it is," Luna said easily, an easy smile on her face.

Neville paused, watching Luna. "Fine, it's strawberry."

Luna laughed, "You're lying! There's no such thing as strawberry flavour, is there?"

Neville sighed, pretending to be irritated, "Well there was orange flavour."

Luna opened her mouth to reply but then lifted the cup to her mouth. Neville waited, watching her face that remained surprised. He waited… and waited until finally she set the cup down. Neville glanced at the cup, shocked that it was even less than halfway. "What…"

"I knew it; you liar. Well it was lemon and you actually found a tea that I enjoyed," Luna said cheerfully.

Neville stared at the cup and then at Luna. "Oh," was all Neville could say. Personally, Neville hated lemon tea.

"So I know what I'm going to do with your hair, Neville, I really hope you like-"

"Luna," Neville said, interrupting her. She stopped talking and waited, surprised at the sudden change in Neville's mood. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the bench and looked serious. "Luna, I think I do love you."

Luna's eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise. She instantly lowered them and cleared her throat. She didn't want to talk about it- the thing was, that she knew already; he did mention it before, didn't he? The Formal?

The problem was that Luna only had one situation close to 'love' and that was in first year. It didn't go very well and she kept hearing horrid stories about love, heartbreak, rejection and Luna was all about making others think outside the box and positive these days. She didn't want herself to slip into those stories she's heard.

But then again, she felt like she was feeling something for Neville. Something. Something different to friendship, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that she did feel protective of him suddenly.

"Neville… I understand," Luna said, in her opinion, rather lamely.

"What? What do you mean?" Neville said, looking back into her eyes.

"I… I know and… I accept this," She said. "Neville-" her eyes watched cautiously as Neville walked around the bench and towards her. "I think I do like you, but… Neville, I don't want to go into this too quick-" She couldn't finish off her sentence. His breath was suddenly on top of her face and she froze, half in fear and half in excitement. She was completely torn and she wasn't used to it.

They paused and then he kissed her. It took a second until the reality of it struck on Luna and she found herself kissing him back and enjoying it. She felt safe with him and she hoped that she could rely on that.

The kiss didn't last long, but by the end of it Luna and Neville were smiling. They stared at each other for a moment until Luna looked away and said, "I was thinking of colouring your hair now. I have an idea and it's going to be quite… out of the box."

Neville nodded, "If you must," he said and then grabbed the cup with the lemon tea. He felt it was cold and so then, he poured it over Luna's hair.

She jumped off the chair and gasped, wiping her eyes. She started laughing, "Why'd you...?" She couldn't finish her sentences from her laughter. It didn't matter- she could get rid of the tea instantly; what she was doing to do to Neville's hair will be much crazier and it shall last a week- Just like they agreed.

**_A/N: I could get teary eyed now... This is the last chapter... Kind of. However, I'm about 86% sure that I'll include an epilogue :) so this is technically the second last chapter? Well, I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. I must say these last chapters have been my favourite chapter out of this whole fanfiction._**


	44. Important Please Read October 2012 Note

**_Fresh Starts- Author's Note_**

Brace yourself. I have bad news... I'd like to say that I'm putting Fresh Starts on hiatus... but I've lost some notes that I needed to continue the story. And I've forgotten most things on it, so I have to admit- even to myself- that Fresh Starts is over for good. For a brief second, I considered deleting it, since it's so old, it's nothing like my writing today, but... I figured to let it stay. It's a numb feeling, really, every time I'm going to see it now, I'm going to be thinking about what a hopeless updater I was for it, and after all the long, hard author's blocks I had on it, and yet still kept writing it, it seems like such a pity just giving up.

So, I'm sorry. Though, I should mention that; the last time I edited Fresh Starts, there wasn't anything major I changed: just a bit of story added here and there, and maybe some taken out. But nothing to stop the story line currently. What's changed that you should know is; dates have been improved and added on the story. The dates were completely messed up and wrong before the last edit. The dates are now in sync with the story-line, and it has been changed to 2011 dates since that was what majority of the story had been going on at the time. Also, well, I don't know if I've mentioned this until now...

But, thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed my story. For the last few months... probably, for the last year, I've hardly gotten one review for Fresh Starts, which was hard to swallow after I used to get so much positive feedback for the first year of me updating this story. But people still added it to their favourites list and I was being too irrational before. So I just want to say thank you to everybody whose come all this way with me!

I just feel... really disappointed in myself. But this story was written so many, many, many months ago. My writing style and my writing in general, has completely changed. I have so much to explain- but if I do, I'll probably get emotional. So, I'll just say that... hopefully, in the future I'll have time to read the Harry Potter Series again and then make another chaptered fanfic on it. Cause Harry Potter is still close to my heart, and always will be- so there's no reason for me to stop writing fics on it, just because... I cannot complete this one.

_**~Lightning And Blossoms**_


End file.
